Christian and Ana: In between their lives
by Dolphjen
Summary: When Anastasia Steele meets Christian Grey she is just a regular girl with an open heart with a lot of knowledge on the evils of the world, but she wasn't worldly or knew or care who Christian was. What they don't know is that their lives have always been interlocked in one way or another, not because of who they are but because of their pasts. HEA – No Cheating – Multiple POV's
1. Prologue

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James

Hello Everyone this is a new story. I hope you enjoy it. Love Jen

Timeline: Ana is almost 17 and Christian just turn 23)

Prologue:

Christian POV

July 18th

A month ago I turned 23 years old but it could've been any number of years but I'll still feel the same. I feel alone not lonely but alone, no one actually knows besides my close protection Taylor I hired him almost a year ago when I made my first million and my head of security along recommended me to have someone assign to me because I was becoming the new kid on the block for the tabloids not only due to my success but because of looks.

Looking out to the Seattle skyline from my penthouse I think that my life is nothing but bleak and lifeless. Today is a rainy day and the skyline is dark like my soul, I have a successful business and a caring family but I have no heart or light in my life. Oh yes, first my mother Grace Grey my guardian angel, the person that gave me something to look forward to as an small child despite how fucked up I was or I am. Then there's my father Carrick he is a man of few words and even fewer words with me since I dropped out of Harvard at 20, I have never measured to his expectations and last year when my company made it I thought he would be proud but those words never came from him. I also have my two siblings Elliott my older brother and the most easygoing and loyal person in this planet and Mia my little sister she is the one person that can make me smile and is allowed to touch me. I also have two lovely grandparents they are my mom's parents Theodore and Abigail Trevelyan, my grandfather has always been the person that listens to me and advice me regarding my business and my grandmother is the person that taught me how to be a gentleman and to not care what people might think of you.

There's one other person in my life who I don't think as family but as my only friend and confidant because she is as dark as I am so she knows my dark side better than anyone else and that would be Elena Lincohn. She gave me sense of purpose and discipline when I was a restless teenager by introducing me into the world of BDSM since I was 15, yes she also calm my raging teen hormones and we had a sexual past but beyond that I'm grateful that she help me turn my life around when I was spiraling down. Her husband Linc caught us when I was 21 on our last encounter since I had already told her when she gave me the start up money for my company that we were not to be longer on a sexual relationship. That day will always be on my mind because she got beaten up because of the infidelity so I owe her a lot. After that I started going to some BDSM clubs around Seattle but the moment I hit the million last year I decided that I could take upon Elena's offer to help me to look for my subs and to have my own playroom at my penthouse and that way keep things discreet.

That's my life now family, my one and only friend, my company and girls that like to submit to me because of my money I'm sure. So yes, I feel utterly alone and like something is missing but I just don't know what it is I hope to find out soon enough. Ok Grey is time to stop reminiscing and start your day. I stop playing the piano and call for Taylor and get on with my day.

"Taylor!" - Christian calls

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go for my morning run in 10 and then I will go and workout with Bastille on the gym for about an hour"

"Very well, sir. I will back in 10"

About two hours later when we come through the elevator I see Gail Jones my housekeeper in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Gail! I will need my breakfast in 20 minutes."

"Good Morning, Mr. Grey and of course breakfast will be ready in 20, the usual sir?"

"Yes, Mrs. Jones the usual and can you tell Jason that we will be leaving for Grey House is 45 minutes"

"Yes, sir I will"

Ana POV

I miss my dad a lot since my mom made us move with her new guy Steven to Texas. I have this terrible vibe on Steven I don't why I think that my mom was actually cheating on my dad Ray before she actually ask him for a divorce. My dad has always been my rock while my mom has always been flaky. Actually Ray is my mom's second husband and stepfather but when he married my mom when I was a baby he gave me his last name so I'm Anastasia Rose Steele instead of Lambert like my birthfather plus I never met my father in other than a few pictures that my mom has. I don't know anything about his family and my mom's family well let's just say they are not there. As for Ray's he was an only child like me, and his parents died while I was still a kid so there's no one but for him and him for me. So I miss him terribly.

We moved 4 days ago after the divorce was finalized I have been wanting to call him but Steven and my mom won't let me and since is the summer I have no friends besides my books. Since I was little and because my dad moved a lot I had always been the new kid on schools I have always had books around me to keep me company, well that and music my dad loves classical music so I have always listened to it and as I grow up I started to listen to more and more and for me good music and great story are the best companions. After my dad retire from the Marines and decided to open his carpenter business we moved to Montesano and we have been living there and I love it is a very small but colorful town.

Today my mom and Steven are going out and since I'm 16 they left me alone at the house I'm going to try and look for a pay phone to call my dad I need to hear his voice.

"Hi mom! Where are you guys going?" I see my mom coming down the stairs

"Hello Anastasia, we are going out for a few hours. You need to make yourself some dinner and we will be back later." My mom says and after that they are out the door.

Is only past 6 so I can go out and look for the pay phone to call dad. They have been gone for 30 minutes so I put on a light sweater and go out. I have been walking for a while and no pay phone maybe I can't find one. I see a gas station with a mini market down the road I walk and there is yay!

Hi dad!

Hello Annie! How are you sweetheart?

I'm good dad

Is this your number at your new house, honey?

Hmmm no, is a pay phone dad. I wanted to call you and since there's no phone at home I walk to a near gas station to call.

Annie, but is nearly 7pm how come are you outside? Where is your mother? And why can't she lend you her cellphone to call me?

Well mom and Steve don't let me call you, so I had to wait for them to go out and look for a pat phone. I just wanted to hear your voice I miss you dad.

Ok, Annie that's ok, but maybe try to call me next earlier in the day I don't like for you to be walking around alone at night. Ok, pumpkin?

Sure, dad. Love you daddy! I hope I was back at Montesano.

I know baby girl, but give it a try and if you don't like it after few weeks I will talk to your mother.

Thank you, dad. Love you.

Love you too Annie and now go home.

Bye daddy.

Bye Sweetie.

I hang up the phone and go back home to make myself a sandwich and juice and go to bed. I wake up because there are loud noises coming from downstairs. I hear Steven's voice I will go and check. I get off my bed and walk down the stairs and I see mom passed out on the couch and Steven is looking for food I don't want him to see me and before I can go back up I hear him behind me.

"Hello Anastasia! What are you doing up so late" He asks

"Hmm I heard noises and wanted to check, but I'm going back to bed now. Good Night, Steven"

"No you aren't little girl, come and make me something to eat. I'm starving" He demands and looks drunk

"Ok, let me fix you a sandwich"

After I went to the kitchen and made the sandwich I said goodnight again and he stayed on the living room. The next morning I woke up and found my mom still on the couch and Steven nowhere to be found I hope he is still asleep. I started making some pancakes for breakfast when I hear my mom and Steven arguing.

"You stupid woman made me lose all my money last night and didn't even pay me" He yells

"Oh come on Steven we were both pretty drunk, and how I was suppose to pay you?" My mom says

"With sex you bitch"

"I'm not a hooker and I was passed out"

"Well if you don't start to pay up, someone will and you know who I'm talking about"

"No, no and no you can't, you promise"

"Hahaha, let's see how it goes, now I want my payment since let you live here for free"

"Ok" My mom says with subdued voice.

That was the last thing I heard that was strange, I heard arguments but he sounded mental and what the heck did he promise to my mother. A few minutes later I hear them coming down the stairs and breakfast is ready.

"Good Morning Ana!" My mom says

"Morning mom, Steve. I made pancakes for breakfast I hope that's ok and there's coffee and tea too"

"Oh, ok thank you"

"At least she is more helpful" Stephen mutters

"So, mom what are the plans for today?"

"Nothing much, but later Steven and I are going out"

"Mmm, ok"

And that's how my life has been for the last 3 weeks I hear them argue, they go out get drunk, Stephen yells at me when I haven't done my shores and so on. I haven't been able to talk to my dad again because they always go out at night and I told my dad that I wouldn't go out alone. I miss him, I heard my mom talking to him one day and I asked her to give me the phone and all she did was sending me back to my room. That night Stephen came home and was pissed that my mom had talked to Ray and yell. They plan to marry next week and I just don't understand what the heck does my mother is thinking. I need to talk to Ray I don't like it here at all I want to go home.


	2. Chapter 1: Going Home

Thank you for your reviews and follows. I'm new at this writing stuff. Also I apologize for any mistakes in it since English is not my main language.

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or main storyline. All copyrights go to E.L. James.

Enjoy! Jen

Chapter 1: Going home

Ana POV

Is almost the end of August and things had gotten worse by the minute I still can't talk to Ray and Stephen has gotten even more violent and abusive with my mom and me. My mom seems not to care as long she can go out and drink. I really want to go back home.

"Anastasia where are you? You little bitch, I need something to eat" Stephen yells from downstairs

"I'm coming Stephen" I ran downstairs and go to the kitchen I make some tomato soup and grilled cheese and set the table.

"Stephen, dinner is ready"

"About time, your mother and I are going out and I expect my snack for when I come back, is that clear?" He orders

"Yes, sir. I will leave your snack at the breakfast bar" I tell Stephen.

They go out and come back around midnight that's early for them. I go downstairs and I here arguing.

"Anastasia come down right this second I know you are up" Stephen yells

"No, Stephen don't you dare" I hear my mom say

"Hello" I say when I get to the living room

"Come here you little bitch. You know you have been a nice little servant these weeks but you mother and I had an understanding and she wanted to broke it tonight so I thought that maybe you can cover for her" He says and grabs by the arm

"Let go, let me go Stephen" I yell and he slaps me

"Let her go you dirty animal" My mom yells and tries to grab him by the arm but he shakes her and she goes down

"Oh come on, Ana you want to be a good girl for me I'm your dad after all. You know no one will ever want you because you are just some regular little girl" He says and comes close to my face

"Let me go Stephen you are drunk" I turn my face and he grabs me by the face and tries to kiss me.

Out of nowhere my mom gets up and hits him with something and he goes down to the floor and lets me go. I go to my mom and she is back in the floor almost passed out.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"I'm ok Ana, but you have to go. There's some money in my purse take it and go and grab a bag with some of your clothes, and go just go I'll be ok"

"No, mom I won't let you alone he will be mad and"

"Anastasia go now, he won't wake up until tomorrow. I will call Ray in the morning ok?"

"Ok mom, I'll go and pack"

"Good and take care Anastasia"

After that I went upstairs changed, pack a bag, I came back took the money from my mom's purse and left my mom with Stephen both passed out in the living room. I ran to the gas station and called Ray.

"Hi daddy!"

"Annie? Annie! Why are you calling me so late? Do you have a phone at home now? Why are you crying? Annie talk to me baby girl."

"Oh daddy, I want to go home something happened and mom told me that I couldn't stay there anymore and I ran to the gas station to call you. I have a pack bag and some money from mom."

"What the hell happened Ana? That you had to leave in the middle of the night?

Stephen he yelled at me and mom, and he slap me and throw mom and mom hit him with something and when I left they both were passed out in the living room floor. Please daddy let me come home. "I cry

"Ok, ok Annie, do you think you can go and find a bus to Seattle? I will pick you up at the station. Maybe someone at the gas station can help you get to the bus station there because it would take longer for me to go there and get you."

"Yes, dad I think I can do that. There's a nice looking lady at the cashier at the mini market here I can ask her for help."

"Ok, go ask her and tell her if she can come with you to the phone so that I can talk to her."

"Ok dad, I will call you back in few minutes."

"I'll be waiting Annie." I hear my dad say, I gather myself and go inside to talk to the lady.

"Hi! My name is Ana Steele and I wanted to ask you for a favor." I tell the lady at the cashier

"Hello Ana, my name is Ellie. How can I help you sweetheart?" She smiles gently

"Hmmm well I need to get to Seattle but I'm new here and I don't know how to get to the bus station and my dad will be waiting for me in Seattle tomorrow. Do you think you can give me a ride? I know all of this is weird but I can't go back home and my mom asked me to leave and look for help." I say in a rush

"Oh ok Ana, so my guess is that something happened at home and your mom told you leave for your safety and your dad don't leave here in Texas with and your mom but in Seattle. Is that why you need the bus? " She looks at me with a concerned look

"Yes, something like that. My daddy told me to ask you if you can come with me to the pay phone outside so that he can talk to you. Is that ok?" I ask shyly

"I have a phone in here sweetie, so let's call your dad what is his name?" She smiles sweetly

"Raymond Steele and this is his number." I gave her the small piece of paper where I have my dad's phone number and I see her dial.

"Hello my name is Ellie Harrison I work in mini market at a gas station in Mansfield, Texas I'm calling for a Raymond Steele his daughter Ana is here with me. I hear say." She tells my dad "Ok perfect. Yes sir Mr. Steele I will give a ride to Ana to the bus station and tell her to call you after she has her ticket so you can know at what time she will arrive. My shift ends in half an hour so we will be at the station in about an hour or so. Sure I would let you talk to Ana." She tells my dad and hands me the phone.

"Hi daddy! Oh ok yes dad I will call you when I get my ticket but that what about mom?" I ask my dad I'm worried about mom

"Annie don't worry as soon as I have you on the bus someone will go and check on her and I will talk to her tomorrow morning." He tells me

"Ok, daddy. See you later." I say and hang up.

"Thank you, Ms. Ellie. I will wait for you to finish your shift outside." I tell her

"Oh no Ana, you wait here look around you might need something to eat while on the bus is going to take you most of the day to get back to Seattle even on the express." She tells me

"Oh ok, I will get some snacks and drinks." I smile at her

About 20 minutes later Ellie's shift ends and she goes to change and come back 10 minutes later and I go with her. We go to the station and the next bus leaves at 4am so I'll have to wait for it for about 40 minutes to leave Texas I called my dad and told him that by bus it will take me around day and half to get there so he tells me that maybe we can meet somewhere in the middle like California and then go back home. So I go back and buy the ticket for Los Angeles and hop on the bus and I'll be in LA around 11pm my dad already made reservations at a small hotel and told me that he will be waiting for me at the station to take me there since he will be there before me. After the long trip I finally get to see my dad waiting for me to finally go home.

"Hi Annie!" I run to my dad

"Hello Daddy!" He hugs me tightly

"Ready to go home, baby girl?" I nod

"More than ready daddy I shouldn't had never left. Why did you let me go?" I start to cry while he hugs

"Don't cry baby girl, I'm never letting you go baby girl, never ever I promise." He soothes


	3. Chapter 2: Christian's Life

A/N: Sorry for not been able to upload during the weekend but I was a bit busy with an event. Thank you for your kind reviews. Today I will post two chapters and tomorrow back to normal hopefully a chapter per day.

All characters and main storyline copyrights belong to E.L James. I do no own Fifty Shades Trilogy this is a fictional story based on the beloved characters Christian and Ana.

Chapter 2: Christian's life

Christian's POV

It's been a couple of months since my feeling of loneliness started to bother me more and more and my life is still the same, wake up after a nightmare, play the piano, go for a run, work and work and work during the week come back to Escala to an empty penthouse as empty and dark as my heart and soul, and on the weekends a sub to fuck hard and to release tension and Sunday dinner at my parents.

I truly despise my life the only difference between now and my teens is that I know have the control of it. Today I have a session with my therapist John Flynn he has been my therapist since I turn 20 and came back to Seattle after dropping out. He knows me well and I can tell him anything I feel comfortable with him, which is rare for me with a therapist.

"Hello John, how are you doing?" I greet him

"Hello, Christian. I'm good and you? How is life treating you?"

"Well to be honest like shit, I hate my life I feel like something is missing I have been telling you this now since we started our session almost 5 years ago."

"Yes, I know that Christian you feel out of sorts. Does your job doesn't fulfill you anymore?"

"My work and my company are my greatest accomplishment but hell there's nothing else and the money is just that money. The power and control it gives me is great but I feel empty."

"And your subs?"

"Well the girls are good and fill the darkness in me, just like Elena did and help me with my control issues and rage."

"Christian I don't understand why on earth after you decided that it was enough with Elena, to let her have the control of choosing your submissives?"

"Because she knows me and what I need." I state

"Does she Christian? Really? I mean evidently that outlet is just that an outlet, a diversion if you will but nothing else. It doesn't makes you feel accomplished but dark." I know he doesn't think Elena did me any good

"She is my confidant and friend and I owe her who I am you know that John."

"Is she your friend? Or someone who wants power and control over you? You are not dark or fucked up as you call it Christian. You are just a young man with shitty past that made you angry and scared of the world. That's why you feel like you need to control everything although that's an irrational task. No one can control everything is just impossible there are too many variables." I look at him could it be?

"I don't know Flynn I don't know. She is one of the few people I can truly trust and knows me." I feel exhausted I want to get away

"Can I ask you a question Christian? When you go to your penthouse after a days work and get there what is the first thing that comes to mind?"

"Loneliness, emptiness, darkness" That's depressing

"If you had the chance what would you like to find when you get there?" He probes

"Someone to talk to, I don't know a companion not just some empty apartment." How pathetic of me

"Hmmm, interesting. Would you like a girlfriend or wife to be waiting for you? Or maybe a sub?" He asks

"I don't what I want but I just don't want to feel lonely anymore. I'm tired." I state although is the honest truth I'm tired of doing all alone

"Why don't you invite your siblings or maybe Ros and Gwen over for dinner? Start there Christian." He suggests

"I have dinner with Elena every Wednesday." I state matter of factly

"Not Elena, Christian someone your age or around your age." He seems frustrated with me

"I will think about it."

"Try at least to talk and spend more with your siblings, they love you and you love them so that's a safe zone for you." I know he is right they are safe

"Ok, ok I will call Elliott and Mia to spend some time with them." I concede

"Our time is up, Christian. I will see you next week." He extends his hand to me

"Thank you John." And I leave his office

When I was growing up I always look up to Elliott and I wanted so desperately to be like him but I started my relationship with Elena I felt like a freak and like he would see me like one, so I pulled away a bit. We have always remain in contact and do stuff here and there, maybe I can call him and ask him to go hiking or maybe fishing this weekend. Same way went with Mia I still talk to her almost everyday at least text her but I felt dirty with the whole Elena thing that kept my distance. I should ask her to for lunch next week.

Once in Escala I'm at my office finishing going through some emails and I see and email from Elena with a photo attached and file with the information for another sub I haven't had one since June when I ended the contract because I was getting bored with the girl and she was starting to getting a bit clingy. I open the photo and yes another brunette with brown eyes, she is slim a little taller than the others, yes she is good looking enough, but the question is do I want another sub? To be honest I'm not sure I want one. I think I'll might take Flynn's advice and start hanging out with my family a little more starting with my siblings so I decide to call Elliott.

"Hi Lelliott! How are you?" I say through the speaker

"Hi bro, is you right? Or am I being punk'd?" He questions. I guess he is surprised

"I don't what being punk'd is, but no is just me Elliott. So, how are you?" I ask again

"I'm good bro, work is going good. How about you?" He asks

"I'm good I guess I don't know" I sigh

"You don't sound good Christian, I'm guessing that this call had a purpose" Elliott always so inquisitive

"Yes, it did. I was wondering what were your plans for the weekend and if you are open to go for a hike and then some lunch on Saturday." I say

"Yeah sure bro, that sounds like fun and I won't miss the chance to spend some time with you. It sounds like you need a break"

"Yes, well I feel a bit stressed and I think nice walk and fresh air will help me out" I say

"Yes, man that might help out, ok see you Saturday, what time? Should I come to Escala?" He asks

"I will pick you up on the R8 around 8am" I tell him

"Ok, cool bro and Christian don't stress yourself out so much I want my brother alive for a while longer" He jokes

"Sure, Lelliott I will try to avoid an early grave and see you Saturday" I chuckle and disconnect the call

Just talking to my brother feels good I hope the hike helps me a bit and will talk to Flynn about this. I also need to talk to my grandfather about some stuff for GEH he has always being my advisor when it comes to the business, maybe I should try to ask advice from him about life I mean he has lived more than I do and he seems to get me without asking a million questions. Yes, I will talk to him I mean he safe to me too so, what harm could come from it?


	4. Chapter 3: Ray and Ana

All characters and main storyline copyrights belong to E.L James. I do no own Fifty Shades Trilogy this is a fictional story based on the beloved characters Christian and Ana.

Enjoy! Jen

Chapter 3: Ray and Ana

Ana's POV

I met with dad 3 days ago and we have been relaxing and doing some sightseeing. We went to Disney and he looked so out of place I laughed so hard and he didn't know what was I laughing about. He talked to mom the day he picked me up and she told him that she was ok and that she was going to send me all my stuff back to Montesano and that I should not try to come and visit. I found that she asked that odd but my dad told me is for the best. Also we talked about school and since never actually left Montesano High or enrolled anywhere else I will go back and finish junior and senior year there.

I'm still not sure what exactly is going with my mother but I do know that husband #3 was being abusive to her and to me at least with me was only that last day. I haven't told my dad but I feel so unsafe not with him though but in general and I really don't want ever to have anything to do with men at least I still have my stories and those men don't disappoint. My dad has been wonderful but he knows something is not right with me and thank God my face didn't bruise much from the slap. Today we are driving back to Seattle first and then to Montesano I can't wait to be on my bed and at home.

"Good Morning, daddy! When are we leaving?" I ask my dad

"Good Morning, Annie, we are leaving in 30 minutes and then we would get some breakfast at iHop before we hit the road. We will probably get some lunch along the way and we make our stop in Seattle to get you checked out." My dad says, I don't understand why he wants me to be seen by doctor I already told him I'm fine.

"Sure, dad. That sounds like a plan. I will go get a quick shower so we can leave and thank you for coming to get me and the past days have been fun" I grin

"No problem kiddo I just wish I knew something was going on sooner, but now go and get ready" He says and I go to get my shower

Ray's POV

As Annie goes to take the shower I think that I should've known better a long time ago, but a this point all I can do is to help my baby girl to overcome this. I know that something else is going with her I mean she has always been shy and quiet but she has been more than usual I have heard her talk at night and I know that the bastard was treating her like some sort of maid and one time she even screamed don't touch me and leave mom alone, so I know the abuse was going heavy plus her self confidence is down I have notice how she is been trying to select more baggy clothing or be more covered or even dress more tomboyish. I hope she opens up to the doc I made the appointment in Seattle with for her check up.

They told me she is a nice pediatrician lady called Grace -Grey and although Annie doesn't need a pediatrician anymore the lady at the hospital told me that Doctor Grey is the best in handling children within abusive situations without sounding like a shrink. I made a reservation at a small hotel in Seattle and we have the appointment first thing tomorrow. When I called to make the appointment her secretary told me that Dr. Grey wasn't available for consultation but then I told her that I was referred by the hospital to ask for an appointment and she told me that she would call me back. A few minutes later my phone rang and Dr. Grey was telling me that she could make an early spot tomorrow and that she wanted me to explain a little about what has been going with Annie, so I told her the basics and that I'm worried about how Annie is dealing with it all. She was the one that suggested me to take a couple of days off and make a mini vacation for Ana and that might help relax her by the time she comes back to Seattle to see her so I took her advice and that's what I did.

The day after I picked up Annie at the bus station I called Carla and told her that Ana was safe with me and she told me that she was glad but couldn't talk much she also didn't wanted me to tell her were I was so that way she couldn't lie to Stephen. She told me she was ok and that she was taking care of things and that she was packing Ana's belongings to have them shipped to Montesano, she also said that Stephen went ballistic when he realized that Ana had left their house and broke a bunch of stuff but that she was in Ana's room at the time waiting for him to calm down. My buddies at Seattle PD help me to send a patrol to their house but it seemed that Carla told them tat nothing was going on and when they ask about Ana she lied by telling them that after talking with Ana and myself she decided that it was best for Ana to finish highschool in Montesano. They left her a card with their numbers and names and told her that no matter the time she could call them and that they knew the truth, they say she gasp and said thank you. I really hope Carla sees the light and this Stephen douche is not worth it. I know that she cheated on me with him but things with us had been bad since I decided to retire and had my carpenter business and also she didn't like Montesano, but I don't want her to end up badly and that's were she is headed if she stays with this jackass for long. She knows she has my help regardless and at least she got Ana out before something terrible would've happened.

"Daddy I'm ready" Ana says wearing some jeans and hoodie.

"Ok, Annie let's go"


	5. Chapter 4: Back in Seattle

All characters and main storyline copyrights belong to E.L James. I do no own Fifty Shades Trilogy this is a fictional story based on the beloved characters Christian and Ana.

Chapter 4: Back in Seattle

Christian's POV

This is another rainy Friday morning in Seattle I'm getting ready for another day of lifeless living, I keep thinking as in why am I making all this money if I don't have anyone to share it with yeah I do give to charities and buy shit for my family but at the end of my days what is going to happen with my legacy, to my company? I don't know all I know is that I'm a heartless, ruthless son of a bitch who doesn't deserve the goodness in the world and even less so the blessing of a child because I'm just not fit to be a father. I will surely mess up any kid's life and lash out my issues onto him. So yeah, no fatherhood for me and what woman would want to be with me anyway none because they wouldn't be able to touch me and all I know is how to fuck hard and nothing else.

As the day goes on I remember my conversation with my grandfather Theo; he told me several things about the business but what stoke me the most was his advice about how to handle life in general he only said " Christian, try to remember that life is more than business transaction, life is a blank canvas and you have all the colors to make as you wanted and live it as you needed it. But also keep in mind that your canvas is just part of a bigger canvas and your colors can get and will get mixed with other colors to make new colors, so don't fight it just let it flow". My question remains in how do I le it flow I mean I have been thought since I was fifteen that control is what I need so I just don't know what else there is.

"Mr. Grey" Andrea's voice comes over the intercom

"Yes, Andrea" I answer

"You have a lunch date with your mother today sir at the hospital" She reminds me

"Thank you, Andrea, please let Taylor know to have the car ready in 5 min" I tell her

"Yes, sir will do" She hangs up

Now I'm on my way to meet my mother at Seattle Northwest Hospital to pick her up and take her to lunch since I basically was being mute for the last two weeks. We arrived and I tell the receptionist to please let know Dr. Grey that her son Christian is here for her. The receptionist flunters her brightest smile and I roll my eyes yeah yeah, whatever is just a face lady, get over it.

"Hello, Christian sweetheart, how are you?" I hear my mother's voice

"Hi, mother. I'm good and you?" I ask her politely

"I'm good sweet boy, let's go and have some lunch. I have to be back here by 1:30 because I had to reschedule my 8am" She tells me

"Yeah, let's get going. Why did you have to reschedule your 8am? You never have such an early appointment" I frown

" Oh, I had an 8am for an special last minute case but I had to call them to moved them to 1:30 because there was an emergency today and I was called in" She tells me

"Why is this case special?" I'm intrigued this has to be something seriously special

"Well, I can't tell you specifics as you know. But is a last minute appointment Dr. Marks was suppose to take case originally but when the called came through the hospital they referred them to me due to the type of case. I actually talked to the father and he is very desperate to help his little girl. So I'm taking the case and then do a referral depending on my assessment" Oh ok, she is not giving much away. Which means, that this is some sort of abuse case because she is trying to protect the kid a lot.

"Oh ok, mom. That makes sense." I drop it and once in the restaurant she asks me about the business and this and that. We finish and I escorted back to her office.

"Dr. Grey" the receptionist calls my mother as we walk by

"Yes Linda" My mother asks

"Mmm your 1:30 is here, doctor. But I told them that you were out for lunch so they are on the waiting room by your office" She tell my mom

"Thank you Linda. Darling let's go to my office" She tells me and we take the elevator up to the 3rd floor.

"Thank you for taking me out Christian" She tells me once we reach her office

"No problem, mom. I will see you around ok?" I tell her

"Ok, sweet boy. Could you be a darling before you leave and tell Marcia to tell my next appointment to come to my office in five minutes? Please" She pleads

"Sure thing, mom." I kiss here on the cheek and turn.

Why she doesn't want to give the last name to tell to her assistant? I go to the desk and tell Marcia what mom says and decide to wait a bit. I'm very curious. Marcia goes to the waiting room and take my blackberry out non chalantly and then I see movement at my mom's door I see an older man and the back on a girl she probably is 16 or 17. Hmmm interesting my mom is pediatrician why would they be referred to my mother.

As the day goes by and I think about the girl and her father, what happened to her? I only saw her back and her mahogany hair and I know she must be beautiful but she look odd the way she was right next to her father it was like she was scared of everything or lost I don't know.

Ana's POV

My daddy and I made it to Seattle last night after our road trip. I still don't understand why he insists on me seeing this doctor lady but that's ok if it makes feels better I'll go. She told me that this doctor was actually a kid's doctor and that she was going to check me out because he wants to be sure that I'm ok. Although I do feel ok I mean my bruise is almost gone and nothing hurts. This morning while we were getting ready to go to the hospital daddy got a call from the doctor let him know that we were moved to another time because of an emergency case with a toddler. So we decided that since we were already up that we would go and grab some breakfast at Pike Place Market, walk around town and then a quick lunch to get the doctor and then go to our house in Montesano.

We got to the hospital earlier than our appointment and the desk lady told us to go the third floor and then we would be seated at the waiting room. So here we are waiting for the doctor.

"Ms. Anastasia Steele" I hear my name called

"That's me" I say, Dad and I get up

"Mr. Steele and Anastasia, come this way Dr. Grace is waiting for you" She tell us and guide us to the office. She knocks and we wait by the door a few seconds and Dr. Grace appears

"Hello, come in" She says. I sense someone watching me, and all I can see is a big shadow by the secretary's desk but my dad has me blocked I really which I could see.

"Hi Anastasia and Ray" Dr. Grace greet us again when we sit. Hmm I still feel that weird energy but I shake it up.

"Hello, Dr. Grace. Thank you for taking us in such short notice" My dad says

"Hi, Dr. Grace. Nice to meet you" I say

"You are such a beautiful girl, Anastasia" She says and I blush and frown I'm not

"Please call me Ana and thank you" I respond

"Ok, Ana your dad told me that you were having a rough time for a while" She says

"Mmm, yes as you can see I took a slap in my face and I have some bruises in my arm." I tell her

"Ok, darling girl let me give you a gown so I can give you a physical and then we talk a little, is that ok?" She asks while giving me the gown, she shows me were to change

"I'm ready" I say behind the exam room

"Annie I will be waiting outside ok baby girl?" Dad tells me and I nod

After the physical Dr. Grace tells me that I need some ointment for my bruises to heal better and that I'm a bit below my weight but overall I'm ok. I change and go to sit with her in a couch at her office where she was seated.

"Ana, I sense that something else is bothering you and is not those bruises. Can you tell me what is bothering you?" She asks gently and smiles warmly

"Hmm I don't know Dr. Grace, would you tell my dad?" I ask

"No, darling I will only tell him if you want me to and what you want me to, you can trust me. But I will have to tell him how to help you ok?" She smiles so sweetly and I relax.

"Well I'm confused about a lot of things. I don't know what my dad told you or not, but I wasn't happy with my mom like not at all. They didn't let me call dad and I miss him terribly I didn't wanted to be there at all o even go there with mom. Her husband gave me a bad feeling I don't know I just didn't trust him from the start and then he became angry and they started partying and drinking and fighting. And I just didn't know what to do." I start to cry

"Shhh darling girl, I understand so no worries, so you were sad about leaving your dad and your home I understand that. Did they hit you?" I shake my head and sob

"Did they yell at you?" I take a deep breath

"Not mom, no. Her husband did a lot and called terrible names and made me clean the house and have meals for him after their party nights" I say without missing a beat

"Ok, and did he do things to your mom?" I nod

"Yeah, he yell at her too and one time he was telling her something about some sort of deal that she made with him to have me there with them I'm not sure but I think he made her had sex with him or something because of the deal" I tell her "Last week they went parting again and they came home earlier than usual and were fighting and yelling and he again told her something about sex and then started to call me to come downstairs and yell some more and held me by my arm and shake me and hit my mom and my mom hit him and then she told me to ran and look for dad." I tell her what happened

"Well Ana, you are very brave young woman never doubt that and thank you for trusting me. Since I'm here in Seattle and you are going back home with your dad I will give him some names of some doctors both here in the city and near by Montesano. I will tell you this though because you are old enough to understand from what you told me you were in a very abusive environment so I would tell your dad that physically you are good to go but I do think you need to talk to someone" She says I frown

"Like a therapist?" I ask

"Yes, darling a therapist because in the end you need someone to talk to about what happened lately to feel less confused" She says. I nod that makes sense

After the appointment with Dr. Grace we say goodbye and we head back to home. But some reason I keep thinking about that feeling of being watched and that shadow. I wonder who that was.


	6. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

All characters and main storyline copyrights belong to E.L James. I do no own Fifty Shades Trilogy this is a fictional story based on the beloved characters Christian and Ana.

Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

Ana's POV

Yesterday we got home later thane expected because dad insisted that we need to buy some new stuff for me, once we got home there was a note from UPS saying that they had a package for me. Dad told me that he would go and pick it up but he thought it was the rest of my stuff that mom was going to send back. So yeah, it was my stuff so now I have my books and my music back with me this is great. Mom, also send me a letter within the box and some legal documents for Ray so that he wouldn't have any problems while I'm still a minor.

Dear Ana,

I'm very sorry for what happened last Friday but I'm glad that you are with Ray now. I will tell you that I'm good so don't you worry about me and I will try to call you from time to time.

Mom

It was a short note but I think my mom doesn't want me to worry I hope that Stephen is not doing something to her. I'm so happy to be back home I just don't understand why mom took me and then send me back, maybe I'll never will. After that daddy and I had pizza as dinner and finally went to bed, because he said that tomorrow we will go for a hike in the woods and maybe some fishing.

Today I feel a better, so I grab some jeans and go to the kitchen to make some breakfast and then the hike with daddy.

"Good morning, Annie, how did you sleep?" Daddy comes in

"Good morning daddy, I slept well, so what's the plan?" I smile as I give him breakfast

"Well I thought we can go for the hike around 9 or 10 and then go by the creek to grab some fish" He says

"Ok, dad yeah that would be nice. I could take one of my books and read while you are fishing" I say

"Yes, you can baby girl" He smiles

After breakfast I clean up and go and search for one of my books to take with me. We leave at 9am to the woods for our hike, after hiking for about an hour, my Dad tells me to head to the creek, so while he fishes I sit under a near by tree with my book to enjoy the day. I've been reading for about 30 minutes when I get that I got at Dr. Grace office that's strange, I look around and I don't see anyone besides my dad by the creek. Why do I feel like I've been watched strange? I turn around I see a tall guy maybe in his twenties with his back to me drinking water I think, he has copper hair and it looks so nice and they I see some movement so I turn and go back to my book.

"Lelliott, what the fuck man?" I listen I don't know which one is talking

"Oh come on bro, let's go to the creek" The other guy says

"No bro, let's go back is getting late and we need to drive back" He says and they are gone

Christian's POV

I wake up as usual to go for my run but then I remember I have my hike with Elliott I decided that we will go Montesano to walk around the forest there is actually quite beautiful I know is a drive but well the sight is breathtaking. A couple of hours later I'm at Elliott's picking up his ass.

"Lelliott, come on man get out. Is getting late" I bang the door and call him

"Hey, man! I was finishing my coffee, le's go grumpy" He says

"So, I was thinking of going to Montesano forests is beautiful there I know is a drive but worth it" I say

" Yes, that would be a good place. So, bro can I ask you why the impromptu man bonding thing?" Elliott asks and shrugs

"Nothing in particular brother I just wanted to spend some time with you and go hiking I know I've been distant lately but I'm planning on changing that a bit" I tell him

"Sure thing, bro I miss you too" He chuckles

"Oh for fucks sake Elliott, your are such a sap" I laugh

The drive was very nice we stop by to get some breakfast and then we went for our hike for about 2 hours my idiot brother is asking me to race him to a clearing near by this fucking creek that he wants to go to. We run and I get there first once I stop I turn and see a girl seating by tree I think reading a book, I feel some weird pull towards her I don't get and then I look again and I know I have seen that hair and back before I think that's the girl from the hospital but what is she doing her. No, I'm going crazy and then hear the footsteps of my big brother approaching.

"Lelliott, what the fuck man?" I yell

"Oh come on bro, let's go to the creek" Elliott says

"No bro, let's go back is getting late and we need to drive back" I say

"Who is that girl?" Elliot whispers

"I don't but she seems young, so let's go" I pull him and we walk back in search for my car

On the drive back we stopped for lunch in a little restaurant downtown and then head back home, I told Elliott that I needed to work a bit once we were back and if he wanted to stay with me at Escala and then do something later on. He told me that he has to be at some bar to meet with some friends at 9pm. So we decided to head back to his place to have a few beers and then I would to Escala to work, bars are really not my scene.

I got back to my place around 6pm I had picked out some dinner, so I took a shower put on some sweats and then heat my dinner and went to my home office for a few hours to work. I kept wondering who that girl is and why I keep feeling that strange pull towards her. I needed to confirm if the girl by the creek is the girl from your office so I called my mother quickly and asked her if she knew if her patient from Friday that was waiting while I was leaving lived in Seattle and she told me no that she and her dad are from Montesano, of course she asked me why I was asking and I just told her that I briefly saw her on Friday and that I was wondering because I thought I saw her today on my hike with Elliott. She said ok and let it go. We talked about me coming for Sunday dinner at home tomorrow and I told her that I would be there and we hang up.

I really enjoy spending some time with my brother today and I think he enjoy it too. He kept asking me about girls and shit mainly because my family has never seen me with one and if they knew about Elena they would… I actually don't what they would do. For now I will start be more around I mean they are the only family I will ever have but my secrets stay with me and no one else. They don't need to know that shit.


	7. Chapter 6: Starting anew

I'll be traveling for the next few days in case I'm not able to update properly. I will be back next Friday.

There's two time jumps on this chapter one at the start only Ana's POV and another in the middle for both Christian and Ana.

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or main storyline. All copyrights go to E.L. James.

Enjoy! Jen

Chapter 6: Starting anew: 2 years later

Ana's POV

It's been 2 years since I moved back with Dad and I couldn't be happier and today I'm moving to Vancouver to start college at WSU and follow my passion for books as an English Literature major.

I looking back my life for he past 2 years has been pretty calm I finish high school in Montesano High and because I needed either an scholarship or apply for student loans I registered late for Washington State University which means I don't have a roommate assign yet and I will know once I get there. My mom separated from her 3rd husband about 6 months after I moved back but she decided that she wanted a new start fresh and moved to Savannah, Georgia for about 3 months after she moved I had very little contact with her and I really don't know the reason for it, but Dad assured me that she was better than before and very happy and that was that.

We talked here and there to keep in touch. A few months after she met a new guy named Bob and they started dating and eventually moved in together and a couple of weeks ago they got married and she couldn't be happier and he treats her right. Dad on the other hand devoted himself to me and of what he called Operation making Ana happy, he did go to a few dates but nothing else and nothing serious he says that for him I'm his girl and that's all he needs.

Now, I'm putting my bags on my dad's car as he insisted to drive me down to Vancouver and get me settle in.

"Dad!, I think everything is on the truck. Are you ready?" I say to dad

"Yes, Annie I'm ready I'll be staying the night and get you settle and take you and maybe your roommate to dinner" Daddy says I smile sweetly

"Okay Dad, let's get going" We walk to the door and close it and climb into the car to drive to Vancouver.

"We're here Annie, wake up pumpkin" I hear my dad's voice calling me and rub my eyes and yawn

"Ok, Dad I'm up, let me go to the admissions office and get all my info so you can help me with my stuff in my bedroom and hall" I kiss him on the cheek and get off the car

I went to the admissions office and they told me that I'm assigned to Duncan Dunn Hall which is a coed hall and that my room will be share with a girl called Katherine Kavanagh and that she was a last minute transfer as she decided that staying near Seattle was better for her career choices as she is a Journalism major. I go back to the car and give the location to my dad and we get to the hall to start to unload. As my dad and I are putting my last stuff in the room a gorgeous blonde comes in.

"Hi! My name is Katherine Kavanagh but can call me Kate, I'm guessing you are Anastasia" She extends her hand to shake as she finish talking a mile per minute.

"Hey, yes I'm Anastasia Steele but you can call me Ana and this is my dad Raymond Steele" I say and shake her hand

"Nice to meet you Ana and you too Mr. Steele" She shakes hands with my dad

"Nice to meet you Kate and please call me Ray. Annie I'm going to go to check in at the hotel and I will come to take you for dinner and Kate if you don't have any plans you are welcome to come" He kisses me in the cheek

"Okay, Dad. See you later" And he leaves the room " So, Kate where are your stuff?" I ask

"Oh, my big brother is bringing them up. He came with me to drop me off before he head backs East to college. And here he is" I very good looking blonde guy comes in with two huge suitcases, he comes in and drops them on Kate's side of he room. " Ana this my big brother Ethan Kavanagh. Ethan this is Anastasia Steele my roommate" Kate says and he smiles

"Nice to meet you Ethan and you can call me Ana" I say and extend my hand to shake

"Nice to meet you too Ana and I hope my sister is not blowing off your ear already" He chuckles and Kate hits him in the arm

"Ethan! No I'm not, right Ana?" Kate says and smile at their banter

"No she is not" I giggle " So, Kate do you and Ethan want to join me and my dad for dinner tonight" I ask

"Sure we can, right Ethan? Ray Ana's dad said that we were welcome" Kate says sweetly

"Sure, if is not an imposition and is ok with her dad I'm game" Ethan and like that dinner plans well settle

After leaving our stuff at our room Kate and I started unpacking and Ethan offer to help us to put everything in place and then he left us to get ready for dinner as dad called me and said that he would come to pick us up at 6pm and Ethan said that he would meet us at the restaurant. At six sharp Kate and I are downstairs and my dad pulls over. While on dinner Kate tells us that her dad is in the media business, as he owns Kavanagh media a conglomerate of some sort and her mom is a local fashion designer. Ethan tells us that he is studying back East Psychology and human behavior or something like that and groan to the sound of a psychology.

"So why the groan Ana? Don't you like psychologists?" Ethan asks

"Not really no Ethan I lost my faith in them a couple of years ago" And I roll my eyes as I remember my brief encounter with Dr. Maxwell shortly after we came back to Montesano.

Flashback

September 2 years before

We were walking back from our hike the Saturday after we came back home.

"So Annie, I want you to talk to a someone that the doctor lady in Seattle recommended" I roll my eyes but the doctor was such a sweet lady. What was her name something wit think

"Okay dad, what is this someone, what does he or she does" I already knew the answer

"He is a therapist Annie and his name is Dr. James Maxwell, he is 30 and is willing to come here to talk to you" Dad says hopefully

"Sure dad, let's see the good therapist" I brought back by my dad's voice

End of flashback

"Yes, I had Annie set up here a couple of years ago to a therapist that was recommended to us and to say that the experience for her was bad and pointless is an understatement, so shortly after that she swear off therapists, psychologist and psychiatrists" He chuckles for sure remembering the nickname I gave them

"Oh, come on Ana, not all of us at bad" Ethan tells me

"I'm sure you aren't but is just not for me, this guy had me doing some weird exercises and actually told me to try to laid off of my books, sure right?" I say and pout

"Ethan, let her be just don't try to analyze her so you won't get in trouble" Kate giggles

"Yeah, don't try to get into my head and we will be ok" I smile

"Ok, I will not do that" Ethan smiles back at me I blush

"Ok, kids I think is time for me to go. Are you guys heading back to campus?" My dad asks

"Yeah I think so daddy, right Kate?" I say

"Yeah is been a long day and tomorrow we have class registration" Kate says

" I will take them back Ray" Ethan offers

"Ok thanks Ethan. Annie, walk me out will you?" Ray says

"Ok guys see you outside I'm going to say goodnight to my dad" I say

After saying goodbye to Ray; Ethan, drops Kate and I back to the hall and just like that I have a roommate and two new friends.

Another 2 years have passed

Christian's POV

For the past almost 10 months I have had a steady sub her name is Leila Williams she is exemplary when we do our scenes and she has been the longest to stay with me under contract. My standard sub contract states a preliminary start on a period of 3 months but it has enough clauses for either me or the sub to terminate it at any given time, without questions asked.

In this case Leila and I came to an agreement of extended another 3 months after the initial dateline came and the we extended it twice more for the same amount but for some reason I felt restless about this last extension of three months. If I come to think of it Leila has become too comfortable with me and my apartment outside our scenes in the playroom for at least a couple of months, she was Elena's sub recommendation just like the others.

"Sir, Mrs. Jones just called me to let me know that Ms. Williams is at Escala waiting for you" Taylor come through the door at my office and tells me.

"What is she doing? As is rather early for her to be there." I ask

"According to Mrs. Jones she came in and went straight to the kitchen after dropping her bag at the foyer and told her to take it to her room and to prepared her a sandwich and glass of wine and to take her to the TV room and she went there" Taylor says

"Hmm, ok this seems odd. I think is time send her out but I will do it once home. In the meantime please inform Mrs. Jones to give her a small snack and juice and if she says anything to her to call me and let me know." I say

"Will do sir." Taylor leaves

I sent a text to Leila asking her where she is and to come to the penthouse today at 6pm sharp. She answered with a lie by telling me that she was at her place watching a movie and that she will come to Escala at the time I said. Around 5pm I leave with Taylor and 5:30 we arrived. I go to the kitchen to find Mrs. Jones there and she tells me that Leila is still on the TV room, so I go the subs room and pick up her bag and bring it to the foyer and put next to the door. A few minutes after I hear her coming from the TV room I'm waiting behind the wall that goes to my bedroom.

"Mrs. Jones! Why is my bag still here? I told you to take to my room upstairs while I waited for Christian to come home" Leila yells at Mrs. Jones. Who the fuck does she thinks she is?

"I apologize Ms. Williams I'll do it right away" Gail sounds contrite and goes over to pick up the bag and Leila comes behind her

"Also prepared me my bath the way I like it" Leila says

"Right away Ms. Williams" Gail says and I hear them going upstairs and come from behind my hiding place

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Ms. William? That's how you treat my employees not yours but mine while I'm not around also who gave you permission to call me by my name" I growl to Leila and she after the first word cast her eyes down "Apologize to Ms. Jones for your rude behavior" I say

"I apologize Mrs. Jones it wasn't my place give orders at Master's home" She says but her tone is anything but contrite

"Gail please leave the bag next to the door and continue with dinner" I say to Mrs. Jones

"Sure sir, Mr. Grey. Dinner will be ready in 30, sir" She says

"Ms. Williams I'm terminating our contract due to your lack of respect to me through my staff and also because I have reflected and by your attitude I know that you are looking for something else from me that what I can give as stipulated in our contract. Collect your personal belongings and leave, the rest of your clothes and shoes and other items that are in your room I will have them pack and you can communicate with Taylor for the pick tomorrow and you can also stay with your car as all of these were gifts" I say looking at her serious, immediately she goes to her needs and looks at me with crying eyes.

"No, master please don't do this I know that we can be good together, we are perfect for each other I can give you what you need and no one else can" She says while sobbing

" Did I give you permission to talk or to look at me, Ms. Williams? I ask and she looks down "Ms. Williams get up and look at me" I say coldly and she stands up and looks up at me " We are done Ms. Williams, I don't need you or your services anymore. Leave" I state and she continues to sob, picks up her bag and leaves. I turn and go to the kitchen.

" I apologize for Ms. Williams behavior, Mrs. Jones" I tell her she didn't deserve that treatment

I call Elena later that evening and informed her that I no longer need Ms. Williams services and give her the new code for the elevator for the penthouse and I also tell her that after today's scene in my foyer and my latest experiences with subs that I'm going to take a break from it and I'll let her when she will be needed, for the time being our interactions will be limited to our monthly business meeting for the salons and mutual functions.

As I sit on my piano reflecting on the day that I have I wonder if I ever will be able find someone, but quickly dismiss the idea as I know I'm a monster and I'm not deserving of love I'm sure that even my family will reject me if they knew who I truly am.

Ana's POV

I have been enjoying these past two yeas Kate and I became best friends over our freshman year and we are now leaving in an apartment outside campus that her parents bought her but she lets me pay her some rent as I can't leave there without paying anything I'm also in charge of meals and keeping the fridge stocked as she can cook a thing for save her life and I appreciate mine way too much to put me at her mercy.

Last year I offered my help to he admission offices as guide for the freshmen's and while I was doing that I met Jose Rodriguez and he became part of our group easily enough. After talking with him for a while we realized that our dad's were on the same unit while serving overseas and obviously knew each other so we put them in contact and now my dad and Jose Sr are best buddies.

So, yes I can truly say that college has been good to me I enjoy my classes, working at Clayton's and living with Kate. Her brother Ethan comes to stay with us sometimes when he comes to visit and is great.

"Ana, when are you going to get into the action? You know get a guy for you, you are so pretty and guys are always looking your way" Kate comes barreling from her room to the kitchen

"Ughh Kate, leave it alone I'm fine like this I don't need a guy and no nobody is looking my way, if anything they are looking at you and you know it" I roll my eyes

"Okay, whatever you say Ana but one day you are going to lose your VCard and you won't even know what dick hit you" She giggles

"Yeah, yeah if you say Kate. I'm making some pesto and pasta for dinner, is that ok?" I say and stick my tongue at her

"Yes, that's good and are you doing your special garlic bread too?" She asks me giving puppy eyes

"Of course I am, so dinner should be ready in an hour or so" I say and smile at her

"I think there's some wine at the fridge that we can drink with the pasta and maybe later we can watch a movie" Kate says

"Yes, that's great and I have some peach cobbler and vanilla ice cream for dessert" I say

"Awesome I need to finish my article is it ok if I finish it here while you finish dinner?" She asks

"Yep is ok" I say

She comes back with her laptop and sits at the table and I continue making dinner and that's how life for me is going smooth and with great friends.


	8. Chapter 7: Getting ready for changes

Hello Everyone, thank you for all your support I'm sorry for been out for the pas couple of weeks but I have been busy with a trip and sick and just now I've been feeling up to writing, but here is the new chapter.

Enjoy!

Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James

Chapter 7: Getting ready for changes

Christian's POV

The past year and half has been most of the same business, business and more business I haven't had a sub since Leila because honestly I haven't had anytime and also because besides work I have been spending more time with my family maybe not as much as they would like to but as much as I can without revealing my true self to them.

I have continue my sessions with Flynn and he assures me that no matter what Elena had said to me over the years my family will love me no matter what and that all I'm doing is hiding and running from life instead of embracing it. Lately I have been putting my efforts into the farming division at WSU so I can help 3rd World countries with cropping development and due to this the school newspaper editor Ms. Katherine Kavanagh has been trying relentlessly to get an interview with me as I am their biggest benefactor.

I actually need to go tomorrow for a meeting with the chancellor to see how the project is improving and to go over the campus to see if anything else needs to be done I know is ironic that I work so closely with an university me been a dropped out and all like I said to many people over the years college and classroom wasn't for me but it certainly is for someone else and I can help with their dreams I will.

"Andrea is all set up for tomorrow's visit to WSU?" I ask

"Yes, Mr. Grey all set the helicopter is ready for take off at 8am and Taylor will be meeting in Vancouver to take you to the campus" She says ever efficient.

"Great, thank you Andrea. So I will be staying at the Heathman for the overnight and Elliott will be getting there tomorrow, is he room ready? I'll be back Saturday evening at the latest" I say

"Yes, your brother's room is also booked as well the bikes that you requested for your hike" She responds

"Ok, perfect I'll see you Monday morning. You can go Andrea" I dismiss her

"Have a nice evening, Sir and see you Monday" She says and leaves

" Taylor I think I'll be done in 15 minutes we have a busy day tomorrow" I tell Taylor

"Very well Sir, I will be waiting by the car" He says and goes

Elena has been calling me non stop telling me that I need to get a new sub but to be honest it just doesn't call to me like it used to and my life as dull as it is at the moment is not as different as it was when I had a sub so I might just accept her offer, so I decide to text her "Elena, please have a girl for me for next weekend I think is time I get back in the saddle" I hit send, close my laptop and leave my office.

The next morning we arrived at WSU campus around 10:00 and first stop is the Dean's office I go there and he is expecting me with a big smile on his face I hate suck ups but I know what is the bigger picture for this program so I man up. After a chat the Dean tells me that as a thank you for all my support they want to invite me as the guest speaker at next graduation ceremony I accept his invitation and we head for a Luncheon with some of the staff of the University. The lunch as always was dull but some of the teachers told me about the necessity for some better grant programs for the students on the English Literature department and how at the moment the person with the highest GPA at the school is hardly making end meet because of her student loans and the part time job that she found since first year in Portland and if the department better funding for grants or scholarships they could reward those type of hardworking and smart students.

After lunch I tell the Dean that I want to go through the halls and walk through the library and the English Literature department, he seems surprised since I have been always more keen to go to the science and development area but at the moment I think I should take a look there. We walk through campus and he shows me the halls and check the need for some repairs on the buildings so I make a note to tell Elliott to get in touch with the Dean about it and head for the library.

As we are leaving the library I look up and in a far corner of the stairs I see a girl with long brunette hair with her stuck in a book for some reason I feel a strange pull towards her and for some reason I think I have seen that girl before but I heard the Dean talking to me.

"Mr. Grey, are you satisfied with the tour? We still need to go to the Science department" He says

"Yes, we need to et going but I think since this year is already half way through I want to give a grant to the English Literature department and part of it is to be given to the most exemplary student they have but that sustains some economic issues so they can get through the rest of the school year and the other is buy better editions of the books at the Library. I'm also going to ask my brother to come here and do and inspection on the student halls I think they need some repairs" I say and turn back to look at the girl

"Oh that's very generous of you Mr. Grey I bet that student will be really grateful with you." He says

"I bet he or she will but I don't want to advertise it this is to remain anonymous. By any chance do you know who is the girl sitting there?" I ask

"Oh yes, I know that's Ana one of English Literature students actually she has the highest GPA of the department I think and she is on her last leg here at WSU, she is a very quiet, shy but nice girl" He says

"Mmm interesting she seems highly engrossed on her reading, ok lets get moving" I say and wonder if she is the same student that the other faculty members were talking about.

Ana's POV

I can't believe I only have one semester and then I'll be done with college. I still don't know what I'm going to do after school I'm sure that I might need to move to Seattle in order to get a decent enough job a publishing house or anywhere for that matter. As I'm thinking about my future Kate comes rolling in to the apartment and she looks excited, very excited.

"Ana! You won't believe who is going to be the guest speaker at graduation?" She says

"Hmm no Kate no idea, who?" I say

"Christian Grey" She says like I should know who this guy is

"Sorry but that name doesn't ring any bells" I tell her

"Of course it doesn't to you, he is a very successful business man. His company has risen on the last few years the name is Grey Enterprises Holdings and he made his first million like in his first year of starting out. He was today at the campus for a visit as he is a big donor for the Science department" She says beaming but I know her ideas are running wild

"Oh some old guy is giving the speech figures, but why are you so excited?" I giggle and she laughs

"Oh Ana, Ana… The Dean asked me to do a piece on the guy for the graduation issue, but the main problem for that is that Christian Grey doesn't do interviews he is a very private man so I must find a way to get to him and make his PR team to give me the time of the day for one without using my dad's or the Dean's influence to get it" She says

"Kate I'm sure that you will be persuasive enough to get an appointment with the guy, so start working on your charm and go for it" I tell her to give her confidence

"Thanks Ana, yes I have to start right away. I also have some other news that I wanted to share with you and I hope that you hear me out, ok?" She says serious now

"Ok, what is it? I'm all ears" I say and smile

"I was talking to my parents today and they know that I'm moving back to Seattle after graduation to get a job at one of Daddy's media outlets. So they told me that they are going to buy you and me an apartment so we can start on the right foot and we only have to worry about utility bills and our jobs, is their graduation present to us" She says with a smile

"Well, Kate that's very generous but you know I can't accept a gift like that but I will though move with you to Seattle because I do need a place to stay and I don't know the city that well, but tell your parents that I want to sign a lease for my room and pay it towards rent once I get a proper job" I say and she grins

"I told them that you would say that so I accept your terms because I know it will make you feel better so the apartment will be on my name and you will have your lease. I'm so happy Ana" She says

"Awesome! We will continue to be roomates after college. I love you Kate" I say

"I love you Ana and now I need to go and start working on my Christian Grey interview approach" She laughs and leaves

Life is looking good at the moment I decide to head to bed and see I have a missing call from school I will call tomorrow morning. The next day I wake up and decide that I will go straight to the office at the English Literature department and ask why where they calling me I really curious. I get to the office and the secretary tells me to go into the head faculty member office, as it was him that was looking for me. I head down the corridor to his office and I knock.

"Come in" I hear from the inside of the office so I go in

"Good Morning Mr. Lankaster I was told at the main office that you were looking for me last night I'm sorry I was not able to pick up your call, but here I am" I say

"Good Morning Ana, yes come sit down I have some rather good news I think for you" He says with a warm smile and I sit looking puzzled.

"What is it Mr. Lankaster?" I say

"So yesterday I got a call from the Dean's office regarding a grant that was appointed to our department and part of that grant is to be awarded to our highest GPA scoring student and that is you Ana." He says looking serious and gape

"Oh, ok and thank you but what do I have to do is this like and scholarship and keep my grades?" I ask looking embarrassed

"Yes, you need to keep your GPA until the end of the semester and you will need your banking information so we can deposit the grant money each month until you graduate. Congratulations Ana you deserved this very much so" He says smiling proudly

"Ok, this is overwhelming but I give you my word to keep my GPA and be worthy of this I will send you my banking details later today, is that ok?" I say

"Yes, that's ok but just give it to the payments department and that is for the English Lit achievement grant and that you are the person that was selected" He says

"Ok I will go there after leaving here. Mr. Lankaster may I ask who is the generous person that is giving this grant because I would like to look for them and extend my gratitude" I ask bashful

"No worries Ana, I will let know the Dean that you are grateful but unfortunately I can't give you the sponsor's name as he asked to remain anonymous but be sure Ana that you do deserve it and we are very happy as faculty to assign it to you" He says

"Oh that's a shame that this person wants to remain anonymous but I understand and see this is a very generous person with a big heart. Thank you again Mr. Lankaster I need to get to the payment office now" I get up and shake his hand but before I go I ask " And how much is this grant for?"

" Yes, I did say the grant is for $6000 but you will get $500 monthly for personal maintenance and the remaining $3000 will be given to you at the end of the semester to help you out with one of your loans" He explains

"Ok, that's a lot of money but it certainly will help me out. Thanks again Mr. Lankaster" I smile and leave

My head is spinning so I will have some extra money to finish school this is awesome and unexpected how generous of this person to do offer it. I smile to myself and continue walking towards the payments department.

Christian's POV

A couple of weeks ago I went to the WSU campus and it went really well I was told on Monday that the grant was given to one Ms. Anastasia Steele from the English Literature department as she has a 4.0 GPA and is their best and hardworking student, they told me that she sent her thank you to generous benefactor and that she actually asked to for the name as she wanted to give her thanks by herself. I have to say, I was surprised by that request but also it gives me the sense that my money went to the right person.

Last weekend Elena brought me a new girl her name is Susana she spend the weekend with me but there's no connection and she seems a bit needy I will give it another try this weekend but in honest truth I most say that I'm just not feeling it I really need to talk to Flynn about this development because my playroom has always been my safe place but something is just not clicking anymore.

The week as come and gone and now I'm on my way to Escala a called Susana to be at the penthouse after 6pm to start our weekend. I get there at 5:30 and shower and get ready for my newest sub to get here, as I'm finishing Taylor comes up at my door.

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Richards has arrived." He says

"I will be right out, thank you Taylor." I say

I arrived at the great room and Susana is sitting at the couch eyes cast down.

"Ms. Richards, please go to your room and shower and be ready for me at the playroom in 30 minutes" I say in my Dom voice

"Of course, sir" She says without looking at me and goes to the room in the second floor

We had a very successful and fulfilling session before dinner so I told Susana that she could seat with me and have dinner but she wasn't allowed to talk to me unless required. This weekend has been very good Susana has been a great sub but tonight I'm going to my parents for dinner I let her know that she needs to get ready to leave as I am leaving the penthouse. I walk towards her room and hear her on the phone and the name that hear I don't like.

"Leila, girl you were right he is a tremendous lover" She says, lover what the fuck?! I'm her dom not her lover I really don't like where this is going so I go downstairs and wait for her to come down.

"Master, I'm ready." She says as she stands at the end of the stairs

"I need to talk to you Ms. Richards let's go to my office" I say full out Dom mode. "Sit" I say as soon as we are on my office and she sits eyes cast down still "Look at me Ms. Richards I want you to look at me as I say this" She looks up

" I want you to be certain that this contract in my hand and this between you and me is not more that a business transaction we are not or will not be in any sort of romantic relationship this is strictly sexual by mutual agreement, is that clear" I say

"Yes, Master it is very clear" She says and looks down

"Perfect, you are dismissed I will contact you as in where you are needed again" I say and she stands and leaves

The three month trial period with Susana is almost over and I haven't catch her talking to Leila again but regardless how good of a sub she is there's something that is still not fully working between us and she continues to be more needy actually her behavior is much like Leila's in that sense and I don't like it one bit. I have also been getting requests by one Ms. Katherine Kavanagh from the WSU student newspaper for an interview, as I'm the guest speaker for this year's graduation. I just don't do interviews but I think I just need take the bullet on this one. This weekend I requested Susana to be waiting for me at her room for instructions, as I'm not quite sure the time I'm getting back to the penthouse.

When I reach Escala I decide to head straight to Susana's room to get let her know to be ready and as I reach her room again she is talking to someone and what I hear is what makes me decide that enough is enough.

"Oh yes Leila darling he is the best and all the stuff he gives you I just need to make him need me more" She laughs and I open her bedroom door

"Ms. Richards finish your call and come to my office" I say and turn and leave. A couple of minutes later there's a knock on my door. " Come in, Ms. Richards and sit" I say

"Ms. Richards look at me" And she does " You have to know that our three month original contract will be up in a couple of weeks, but I need to finish our contract tonight I will be out on business and your services are no longer required, your clothes will be sent to you tomorrow and you can keep your car, is it understood? We are done" I say in my Dom vice she seems like she is about to cry but takes a deep breathe

"May I ask sir, what did I do to displeased you? Was is it my phone call?" She asks

"You may ask as you already did but no it wasn't your phone call and you are a good submissive but like I said is just no longer working for me and I don't like to have open contracts when I'll be out of Seattle constantly" I say

"Thank you sir, Mr. Grey" She stands and leaves and I feel relived.

I continue working for a about an hour when my cell phone rings and I see that is one Eamon Kavanagh.

"Grey" I answered

"Good evening Grey, how are you?" He says

"I'm good Eamon how are you?" I say politely

"All good Grey all good I'm calling you on a personal favor" Mmm this could be interesting

"What can I do for you?" I say intrigued

"My daughter Kate she is been trying to get an interview with you for her student newspaper as she is the editor but she seems not been able to get an appointment with you, so I wanted to ask you if you could accommodate her?" He says cautiously

"Look Eamon you know I don't give interviews and I don't like the media but I have been hearing non stop from my PR team about your daughters tenacity to get sometime with me and since is for the student newspaper and as a personal favor to you tell her to call my office Monday morning and to ask for my PA Andrea Parker to set up a time on my calendar" I say this little favor might come handy

" Thank you for this Grey I will let her know to call your PA" He says in a rush

"No problem Eamon, always nice doing business with you, good night" I say and hang up

I text Andrea that one Ms. Kavanagh will be calling for a slot in my calendar and to assign her a 30 min period no more for the interview the first Monday of May and decide to get my dinner and then play my piano for a couple of hours.


	9. Chapter 8: Final encounters & Part I

Hi my dear readers... I have a new chapter it will be two parts I hope you enjoy it.

XOXO and always smile,

Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 8: Final encounters and fresh start Part I

Ana's POV

Is now May and I'm almost done with college I already signed my lease with Kate's parents for my rent and gave her my security fee and first month for my room. At the beginning she didn't wanted to have it but I told her that thanks to my grant I had enough money to survive while I could get a decent job at a publishing house. As I'm going to start my research for publishing houses in Seattle Kate comes in looking like hell.

"Hi Ana" She says with a hoarse voice and red eyed.

"Hey, Kate. Are you ok? You don't look so good" I say cautiously

"No, I'm not Ana" And she starts to sob so I go to her to comfort her

"Is it a cold? Kate I will make you some soup and I have some flu meds and some hot tea and you'll start feeling better. Please stop crying" I say as I rub my hand in her back

"I get a fucking cold, Ana, a cold the day before the most important interview of my journalistic career so far." She says and starts coughing. My brain hits it of shit she has tomorrow the interview with one Christian Grey and she is been waiting for this for so long.

"Oh, Kate I'm sorry. Is there anyone that can fill in for you on short notice?" I ask

"I have contact it most my other reporters and they can't do it because they are busy with finals to drive to Seattle for a day. I'm still waiting on one to respond to see if he can do it, but I'm feeling so shitty that I have no energy to wait for a response." She says

"Ok, let's get you into bed and will bring you a tea and some meds and then you will take a nap and check your phone, ok sweetie?" I say sweetly and motherly

"Oh, ok but I have to get this done" She says sounding defeated and tired

"And you will after a hot bath and nap" I say and pull her up to take care to her bedroom

"I love you Ana" She says as I close the door to her bedroom

Poor Kate when I left her in her room a while ago she had a mild fever and shivering like crazy I don't think she will be able to her herself ready to do the interview I hear her phone ping with a text I took it from her so she wouldn't wake from her nap and I'm making her a soup for when she wakes I go and read her message and I see that I from an unknown number "Ms. Kavanagh to remind you and confirm you your interview tomorrow with Mr. Grey at his headquarters in Seattle at 11am, please answer to this message as confirmation otherwise your appointment will be rescheduled or cancelled depending upon Mr. Grey's calendar availability. Ms. Andrea Parker PA for Christian Grey CEO Grey Enterprises Inc" Oh shit she needs to answer this right away she will die if she gets rescheduled or cancelled so I answer back " Dear Ms. Parker thank you for the reminder consider this my confirmation for set interview with Mr. Grey tomorrow. Katherine Kavanagh Chief Editor WSU Newspaper" I swallow and I'll tell Kate once she is up from her nap.

A couple of hours later I hear Kate bedroom door open I take a peek and see Kate coming out on her pijamas with box of tissues and blanket around her. I smile up to her and she looks at me with a half smile and seats on the couch.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" I ask

"Worse, did I get any messages or calls on my phone?" She asks

"Yes, one from Mr. Grey's PA Ms. Parker asking for confirmation for tomorrow I took the liberty to answer yes to her, is that ok?" I tell her and give her the phone back

"Yes, that's ok" As she says this her phone rings and she answers I go back to the kitchen to make her more tea and bring her a bowl of soup.

"Oh, no! But that's ok Louis I understand I'll sort it out. Thank you for calling, bye." I hear her say on the phone and I come back with soup "Damn it" She says as I approach

"What happened?" I ask

"That was Louis my last reporter and he said that he still out of town so can't do the interview either and I'm sure I won't be well enough to drive back and forth from Seattle tomorrow to make it and plus I look like shit so I can't go to the interview with this damn cold" She says and she takes the soup

"Shit, Kate I wish I could something to help you out in sorting this interview mess but I have zero interviewing skills" I say and I know that I just dug my own grave, damn Ana

"Thank you for the soup is delicious and thank you for being my friend and trying to help me out but I know how shy you are and wouldn't put you in that awkward position to go and do an interview without preparation, but I love you for your intentions" She says and looking me with puppy eyes " I will just have to send an email apologizing or ask daddy to call Mr. Grey and ask for a reschedule time but I just don't think Mr. Grey will have spare time before the ceremony, so I might as well email the Dean and apologize too for not being able to have the interview in the newspaper" She rambles and I sigh and I know I'm going to regret what I'm going to say next.

"No Kate don't do that, look I already confirmed on your behalf and you don't need to email anyone and no you won't be up for the drive back and forth tomorrow. I think I can go on your place just give me the questions and quick overview on this Grey guy and I will do it but you have to promise me to stay in bed and do as your told so you can write the best article ever, ok? I mean how hard can it be?" I blur out and smile at her

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Ana I will forever grateful with you. Oh but don't you have a shift at Clayton's tomorrow? Damn it!" She says

"No worries ok, just get better I will sort my shift out with Mr and Mrs Clayton, ok? Let me make a call and I'll let you know in 5 minutes" I say and go in search of my phone in my bedroom. "All sorted Kate, they told me that if it got too late for me to not worry to get to my shift" I say

"Thank you Ana, ok we need to get you ready let me bring my notes, the questions and my tape recorder" She gets up, hugs me and go to her bedroom to bring her stuff. Oh man! What am I get myself into.

One hour later Kate has bombarded me on one Christian Grey very successful entrepreneur and businessman. A self made conquer it and master of his universe type from Seattle. I read her questions and they seem simple enough and non intrusive. She also told me to ask permission to use the recorder and if I can to make some notes on his reactions for the questions. I tell her that we both need to get to bed because tomorrow is going to be one long day.

Next morning I wake up early make some pancakes and tea. I let Kate know that there's still some leftover soup for her for lunch and head out for my 3 hour drive to Seattle at least I have a decent sound system for the drive because Kate told me to take her car instead of my faithful Wanda beetle. I make it no time to Seattle and now I am on my way to enter Grey Enterprises building to the interview I take a breath and go in. I made it to the reception desk on the main floor.

"Good Morning, my name is Anastasia Steele and I have an appointment with Mr. Grey on behalf of Ms. Katherine Kavanagh Editor in Chief for WSU newspaper in Vancouver" I tell the girl sitting at the reception desk

"Good Morning Ms. Steele, yes I see that Ms. Kavanagh has an appointment but you are not listed. May I ask why is that you are here on behalf of Ms. Kavanagh? Also, can you please show me your ID to assign you a visitors badge?" She says with a gentle smile.

"I understand that I'm not listed as it was a last minute and emergency change as Ms. Kavanagh wasn't able to come as she become indisposed yesterday afternoon with a case of the flu and she had already confirmed with Ms. Parker Mr. Grey's assistant of her arrival as she thought she might be able to get better by today, but that wasn't the case so here I am" I say as I give her my ID.

"Ok, perfect let me check with Ms. Parker. Please wait on the sofa over there while I sort this out and get your badge" She tells me

"Thank you" I turn to seat at the sofa, meanwhile I text Kate that I arrived safely and that I'm waiting to go to Mr. Grey's office while they sort my badge.

"Ms. Steele?" The blonde receptionist says and she now standing next to me

"Yes, ma'am" I say politely and stand up.

"I have your badge please come with me to the desk to give it to you, you will be able to get your ID when exiting the building and I will escort you to the elevator that will take up to the 20th floor and into Mr. Grey's office. Once there please go to Ms. Parker's desk and let her know that you arrived" She says while we are walking towards the reception desk.

"Ok, perfect and thank you. I apologize for any inconvenience on the last minute change" I say apologetically

"No problem, Ms. Steele" She says

She walks me to the elevator and hits the 20th floor and she turns and I go up. Once on the floor a very well dressed girl is waiting for me at the elevator door and takes my coat and tells me to follow her to Ms. Parker's desk.

"Good Morning, Ms. Steele. I'm Andrea Parker" Ms. Parker greets me

"Good Morning I'm here for an interview with Mr. Grey" I say

"Yes, he is expecting you but he is running behind with his previous appointment so please be seated on those sofas over there and I'll let you know when he is ready for you" She smiles

"Ok, thank you" I tell her

"Ms. Steele would you like something to drink, water, tea, coffee?" The other girl asks me

"Water, thank you" I say and she scurries off and brings me bottle water.

"Ms. Steele? Mr. Grey will see you now" I stand up and look at Ms. Parker "This way, Ms. Steele" She says and motions me to big wooden double door. "Just go right in" She says and turns and leaves.

I take a deep breath, push the door and the one thing that could not happens, happens as make through the threshold and the door is closing behind me as I fall in all fours into the marble floor. Oh fuck! This hurts, please ground swallow me up.

Christian's POV

I arrived at the office earlier than normal today for some unknown reason I've been restless since last night when I got the message with the confirmation for my interview with one Katherine Kavanagh I brush it off to the fact that I don't like doing interviews or the fact that at that same moment Elena called once again to suggest me another sub, is been over 2 months since Susana and in all honesty I just don't want another sub something off with me and the lifestyle and Elena's overbearing attitude like she is the only one that knows what's best and her pushiness on me having another sub is pissing me off, does she think I don't have a mind of my own I am Christian fucking Grey and I'm master of my universe. So here I am at my office at 7:30 in the morning getting ready for the day to start I know is a day full of meetings and the so annoying interview with Ms. Kavanagh. I think I need a round with Bastille to get my day going I text him to see if he is free in 30 minutes and he answered yes and that he will meet me at the GEH gym.

After an hour with Bastille and shower I'm back at my office at 9:30 I rush pass by Andrea's desk and tell her good morning and to come right in to check on my schedule, a couple of minutes later she comes in with her iPad and trailing behind her is Olivia with my coffee and muffin ughh this girl is so annoying with her puppy eyes, she leaves the coffee on my desk and scurries off. Andrea is seating on the chair on the other side of my desk.

"Andrea let's get started, so what's on the agenda?" I say as I take my coffee

"Mr. Grey, for today at 10am you have you daily catch up meeting with Ms. Bailey, 11am Ms. Katherine Kavanagh for WSU newspaper, 11:30 am Taylor will be escorting you to your appointment with Dr. Flynn, are you having lunch with him?" She asks and stops to look at me

"Yes, please order something from the Deli down the street and Taylor and I will pick it up on our way to his office just let know his secretary that I'm bringing lunch, also I want you to interrupt my meeting with Ms. Kavanagh if by 11:25 I haven't finish with her. Claude Bastille might come at some point after 10:30 if he does let me know and let him through" I say and she takes notes

"Very well Sir, at 2pm you have a meeting with your accountant regarding the Esclava Salons finances monthly check up, 3pm with PR for your weekend update and what's ahead meeting, 4pm you have a conference call with the Dean from WSU regarding the state of your grant as well with Mr. Elliott Grey on the developments on the halls at the University, 5pm is update on the Taiwanese shipyard project with the acquisitions team and that will be all. Your pending messages are already on your message board so you can check them and please let me know how to proceed with the responses." She says, she is so efficient

"Perfect, thank you Andrea I will check my messages and respond to you on each. If anything comes up let me know and please hold my calls unless is an emergency" I say, she gets up and goes to my mini fridge and brings me a bottle of water and leaves. At 10am sharp Ros comes rushing through my door.

"Morning Christian, I would ask how was the weekend but my guess is dull as fuck and you probably didn't get laid because you look like a sour puss." She says with a smirk. She is the only one of my employees that can get away with saying shit like that I glare at her.

"Hello to you too Ros, I won't even ask the weekend question as I already know the answer to that so let's get to business. How are things here at GEH?" I say with my poker face on, she goes on the state of business and then she asks me the million dollar question.

"Christian why the fuck are you doing this interview for the WSU student newspaper? Did you lost your marbles or did the girl gave you the blow job of a life?" She asks

"No to either of those assumptions and as in why it happens that one Ms. Katherine Kavanagh is the daughter of Eamon Kavanagh from Kavanagh Media and he asked me this as a personal favor which I intend to cash when the time is right, plus I'm not given her more than 15 min but I'm telling her that she only has 10" I smirk and look at Ros

" You are evil Grey you are making the girl coming all the way from Vancouver on this awful weather for a 10 to 15 minute slot, well whatever you know what you are doing." She says and stands to leave " Just don't fuck her Christian ok? That could be a disaster on the making." She says just before turning and I gape

"What Ros you don't think I'm gay or celibate like the rest of Seattle?" I say surprised by her statement

"Oh, come on Christian are you serious? Of course I know you aren't neither gay or celibate someone in your position needs to have some sexual fun and I am lesbian after all so I notice shit for example when you are on a business meeting full men you don't droll and your dick is deflated plus you keep men at arms length and I know it has nothing to do with your touch issues is just a commanding and testosterone fill stance. I also know that you for some reason that don't feel attracted to blondes no matter how gorgeous they but you see a brunette and your eyes make a scan, is that enough analysis on your sexual preference boss" She says

"Yes, that's enough I just didn't know I was that obvious" I say completely appalled

"No you aren't, but we have spend the last 7 years together Christian I mean I know you since college do you think I wouldn't notice when we are on the same space for most our day?" She says and laughs. My intercom buzzes is Andrea I signal Ros to wait and pick up.

"Yes, Andrea" I say

"Mr. Bastille is here and you only have 15 minutes before your next appointment that already arrived. Sir, also there's a slight change on who is going to interview you as I was notified that the person at the lobby is one Ms. Anastasia Steele from WSU and is covering for Ms. Kavanagh who came down with a heavy case of the flu and is indisposed." She says in a hurry, what the fuck damn it I hate surprises.

"Andrea that's ok let Bastille come in when you see Ros exit. I will probably go over time with Bastille so when you see him leave give me 2 minutes and then bring Ms. Steele in. We had a background check on Ms. Kavanagh right?" I ask

"Yes, sir we did the basic you have it on your inbox but you haven't review it but she is ok. Once I was notified of the change of person I told Welch and Taylor and they are already working on one for Ms. Steele to grant her access, but Taylor already went to check at the lobby and he says that she just a regular college girl" She tells me.

"Ok Andrea, grant her access. How long has she been here?" I ask, intrigued since Andrea has been busy with this change.

"She arrived around 10:30 sir, and she went directly to reception and explain the situation. She is now seated on the waiting area at the lobby while run the check" She tells me… Hmmm so she arrived 30 minutes earlier I like that punctual

"Good Andrea, and let Bastille through in 2 minutes" I say and disconnect and look at Ros who is amused for some reason.

"What? Do I have naked women on my forehead?" I say annoyed

"No, you don't, but I'm wondering why did you accept that change of interviewer?" She asks

"I'm not that big of a dick Ros to make the girl to drive back 3 hours to Vancouver after she came all the way here is a long drive, plus is not her fault that Ms. Kavanagh became ill and she had to take her place. Also going back to your previous don't fuck Kavanagh comment if you are that observant as you seem to be you would know that Ms. Kavanagh is blonde so I won't fuck her plus she is too young" I say

"Ok, ok Christian I let it be but please don't fuck this girl either because this one we don't know how she looks like" She laughs and leaves.

The talk with Bastille went a little over 20 minutes but we have come to terms that he will now run the GEH gym besides been my personal trainer I this is better for both him and me. As Bastille leaves I stand and go to my window wondering why I keep feeling this lonely Flynn tells me that I need to have a goal on my personal life and to come to terms with my trauma as a child and as a teenager to start fully living but I just can't agree with that since I know that I wasn't traumatize as teen by Elena yes it was unconventional and she was older and yes to the law it was illegal her come into me, but overall she help me to see how driven I was and to put my life in order and to not feel so out of control as I did at the time. I come out of my thoughts when I hear my door and then a loud thud. I turn and I see the most beautiful mane of brunette hair in all fours at the entrance of my office and the girl keeps looking down I go to her to help her out and as I reach her I see Andrea opening the door obviously due to the commotion I look up and nod at her. I look down and extend my hand.

"Are you ok, Ms?" I say and she looks up and the most beautiful blue eyes looks up at me and she flushes deep red, embarrassed by the whole thing and I feel my dick twitch, What the fuck was that? She takes my hand and a bolt of energy rushes through me and she opens her eyes wide in shock.

"Mmm, thank you sir" She says and that does things to me, and she stands. She pulls her skirt down to look more presentable and looks up at me.

"Christian Grey, Ms. Kavanagh I assume" I say and extend my hand to shake hers I know her name obviously but this is fun she flushes and clears her throat and extends her hand to me.

"No, Kate, Katherine, I mean Ms. Kavanagh was indisposed and she send me to fill for her, I'm Anastasia Steele" She says all fidgety and nervous she obviously isn't a reporter. I shake her hand and that electricity is there again, what the hell?

"Ms. Steele I only have 10 minutes for this interview so please come and take a seat" I say and I see her squad down to pick up her purse and trails behind me. "Let's get started." I say as I seat behind my desk

"Mmm, ok, yes. Is it ok if I record the interview?" She says as she takes a tape recorder from her backpack or purse or whatever that is.

"Yes, that's ok Ms. Steele. Are you also part of the newspaper?" I ask intrigued she doesn't look like the reporter or journalist type at all

"No, I'm Kate's I mean Ms. Kavanagh's roommate I was drafted" She says as she takes out a paper and notepad. Hmmm interesting

"What's you major then, Anastasia?" I ask curious now. I like the sound of her name.

"English Lit" She says and looks at me and I feel like exposed, like she knows me too well I don't like this feeling I feel helpless.

"Interesting, like I said I only have 10 minutes I'm a very busy man" I say with my CEO face on.

"Yes, sir I understand" She says and starts the interview. At 11:25 sharp Andrea comes knocking to let me know that my next meeting is up but I don't want this to end, so I tell her to cancel it. I'm now seated next to Anastasia on the chairs that face my desk. Andrea turns and closes the door and look back at Anastasia and she looks like she wants to go.

"Mr. Grey you don't have to cancel your meeting for me, that's ok I think I have all I need. Thank you for your time" She says in a rush trying to locate her belongings.

"I would like to know now Ms. Steele I mean it seems only fair" I don't why but I do want to know more about her she appeals to me like a mystery to unveil. She looks up surprised.

"Me? There's nothing interesting about me I mean look at me." She says and flushes

"I am Anastasia, I am. So what are your plans after graduation?" I start making conversation with her but about 10 minutes later she seems nervous and I know she is ready to make her exit, why does she wants to leave all of the sudden? I wonder.

"I think I have taken enough of your time, Mr. Grey. Thank you plus I need to drive back to Portland." She says as she is picking up the recorder from the coffee table where she set it up. Is pouring outside damn it and she is driving back on this terrible weather what to do? I can't tell her not to I mean she isn't my sub plus I'm sure that she is young and with little experience on the sex department. What the hell am I thinking? I can't pursuit her she is too young and innocent and I'm a fucked up lonely man who doesn't deserve her goodness. I see her standing up and I stand up to lead her to the door.

"Drive safely Ms. Steele is pouring really hard" I say on our way

"I will thank for your concern Mr. Grey it was nice meeting you" She says and smiles at me.

"It was nice meeting you too Anastasia" I say and she flushes. I open the door and lead her to the elevator. I see from the corner of my eye Andrea, Olivia and Ros looking shocked. " Did you bring a coat with you?" I ask

"Yes, I did" She says on a small voice and I see Olivia coming our way with an awful raincoat on her hand she is about to give to Anastasia but I take it and open it for her. "Thank you" She says and flushes again.

"You're welcome Ms. Steele" I push the elevator to call it and it opens and she goes in. "Anastasia" I say as a way of goodbye.

"Christian" She says and the doors closes. My name leaving her lips on her sweet voice lingers and I go back to Andrea's desk.

"Andrea I need Welch on the line" I say and turn to Ros looking agape at me.

"What?" I say looking at her.

"You said please, oh my God! You like her don't you?" She says as we walk towards my office.

"Rosaline" I warn

"Oh shit! You really do. What the fuck are you doing here? Go need to go after her Christian." She says shooing for the door

"Didn't you say I shouldn't fuck her." I ask her deadpan

"Yes, I did but that was before you said please and the look that I saw when you were escorting, when have you ever escorted anyone? So go Christian, fucking go" She says and my intercom buzzes.

"Mr. Welch is on the line and sir Ms. Steele is still at the lobby" Andrea says and disconnects and I look at Ros and she smirks what the hells is wrong with these women?

"Welch I need the background check for Ms. Steele like yesterday" I say as I pick up the phone

"Sir, is already on your inbox sir" He says damn they work fast

"Thank you Welch" I say and hang up

"Fucking go Christian Grey, you just thanked Welch I bet he doesn't know what to do with himself, just go after her please" She says and opens the door. Should I go? And I feel my feet moving towards the door and rushing through my floor lobby I call the elevator and it opens and go down. I hope she still is here, as I'm exiting the elevator I see her walking towards the door and follow, she exits and then stops and I stop and watch her under the rain just feeling it, damn she is gong to catch a cold if she drives back all wet like that. I walk towards the door and her.

"Anastasia" I call her name and she turns and looks at me and I know she is looking just at me and my world is about to change.


	10. Chapter 9: & fresh start Part II

Part 2 is ready... :) Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 9: Final encounters and fresh start Part II

Ros POV

My office phone rings and it says is Andrea. I wonder why she is calling me I know Christian is on his little interview for the college university. I pick up.

"Andrea, how may I help you?" I ask

"Ros, you wouldn't believe it if I told you… You should see it" She says in a rush

"What Andrea? Tell me is this about the boss?" I say

"Yes, it is. So about a minute ago Ms. Steele went in for her interview and she felt into the bosses office, like really felt in all four poor thing so I went because I heard the commotion and there was the boss looking lost and putting a hand to help her out" She says and now I'm intrigued. I mean Christian is a gentleman but looking lost what in the world.

"I'm sure he was just been his gentleman self" I say nonchalantly.

"I'm telling you Ros, Mr. Grey just look up at me and dismiss me with a nod and gaze back at her" She says

"Is she blonde or brunette?" I ask deadpan

"Brunette" Andrea says, oh fuck we are screwed.

"Let me know when you when they come out of the office, ok I want to check this out myself." I tell her

"Sure, Ros. I will I have to go in there in 5 minutes to interrupt but.." She stops

"But, what Andrea?" I say

"I'm afraid he will fired me." She says and I laugh.

"He won't Andrea trust me if what you are saying is happening, he might bark some non sense but won't fired you" I tell her and hang up. So, the boss was taken aback by this college girl interesting development.

About 15 minutes later I see Andrea calling me again, I guess is time to watch the show.

"Ros, come now they are leaving the office" She says in a hush tone

"On my way" I say and go.

But what I saw I wasn't ready for. I'm walking towards Andrea's desk and stop, when I see Christian saying something to the girl and fuck she is gorgeous, I'm sure he is dead man walking by the way he is putting all his attention to her, he leads her out and walks with her towards the elevator. He looks desperate like a lost puppy. I continue towards Andrea's desk and see them by the elevator and he asks something about her coat.

"Andrea, Andrea" I say in a hush tone and I see Olivia walking towards the coat closet to get the girls coat and walks towards them.

"Andrea, you must stall her at reception." I say to her and she eyes suspiciously but nods. Olivia gets to them and he takes the damn coat and puts her on the girl, fuck me, what has this girl done to the man? I hear Andrea talking to the receptionist telling her to look busy and ask for a few minutes to Ms. Steele to get her back her ID or something like that and to let her know. I see the boss say her name and then she does the same with his and he doesn't say anything he just standing there in front of the elevator doors a few seconds later he gathers himself and comes towards us.

He asks Andrea to call Welch and walks towards his office and I follow suit. I look back at Andrea who is gaping at the bosses I mean he said please what the fuck! So I just nod at her and she nods back. I trail behind and I need to convince Christian to go and find this girl because I know that she is the one that will make his world stop and turn and ours will be a little easier. After a few minutes of convincing I see him leave his office like a man on a mission and go behind him and I look at Andrea nodding and see her pick up her phone and look at Christian going into the elevator and onto looking the girl that will forever change his life. I think.

Ana's POV

He puts my coat on and pushes the elevator button and it opens and I go in I turn and face him.

"Anastasia" He says as a way of goodbye.

"Christian" I say and the elevator door closes.

Holy fuck! What was that about? I mean he is gorgeous why the heck didn't Kate told me last night that he was this young he can't be more than 30 and to be this successful I mean the guy must be a smart cookie. I have never seen such intense eyes but behind that intensity there was such a sad and lost look almost childlike what could make him feel that way? I wonder if it was his life before been adopted or something else. He puts off with this arrogant façade so people can't see him I bet he doesn't have a lot of friends he looks like a loner. He didn't have any family pictures at his desk, his office was ornate and lifeless, does he feel like that?

When he said that most people would say that he doesn't have a heart I felt sad for him it must get really lonely up there. I mean people don't really see him they only see the determined young business man not the man behind it. His charity work speaks volumes of the person he truly is and how big of a heart he has and how much he cares about others, but has anyone cared enough to look beyond his façade? I can't deny the pull that feel towards him and that strange energy between us whenever we touched I wonder if he felt it too. I get to the main floor and go to the reception desk to retrieve my ID, oh man is raining even more now this will be a long ride back home.

"Ms. Steele, I hope all went good with Mr. Grey." The receptionist says and smiles.

"Yes all good, here is the badge and can you please give me my ID back I have long way back home." I say but I really need to get out of here like now and she takes the badge and her phone rings.

"Ms. Steele I apologize would you give me a few minutes to tend this call plus I need make sure the badge is inactive before I can give your ID back." She says looking apologetically and her phone keeps ringing.

"No problem I'll be by the sofas" I tell her and she mouths thank you and picks up the phone. I go to the waiting area and decide to call Kate.

"Hi" I say

"Hey, Ana. How did it go?" She says and she sounds a bit better than earlier.

"It went well I think he was polite enough. I'm now waiting to get my ID back and giving the rain a bit off time to frizzle I mean is pouring out there" I say

"I'm glad he was nice to you I have heard some stories about how rude he can be sometimes. I'm sorry about the rain. Are you coming home or going to Clayton's?" She asks

"I'm going home to change and then to Clayton's" I say and look back to the reception and the girl is making a motion signal. "I have to go Kate, see you later and you sound a bit better" I say.

"Yeah I feel better, be careful on the drive back I'm going to take a nap I just took my meds" She says.

"Ok, bye" I hang up and I walk towards to the desk.

"Here Ms. Steele your ID and I hope you get home safely. Have a nice afternoon." She says politely

"Thank you and you have a nice day" I say and turn to leave.

As I'm reaching for the door I feel that pull again what the fuck is wrong with me I need out and as soon I'm out I feel the rain on my face and I stop to enjoy the feeling and as I'm standing there on the sidewalk I hear my name in a voice that I thought I would never hear again and turn a see him in front of me holding an umbrella.

"Anastasia" He says and I just can't believe it what is he doing here and something tells me that after today my life will never be the same.

Christian's POV

She turns and my world stand stills, she is looking at me like oddly and gaping, but she doesn't say anything so I decide to make it easier and go to her I open the umbrella and cover us.

"Anastasia, you shouldn't be out here is pouring and you are soaking wet. Let's get inside, please" She nods and I guide her into the lobby and I give the umbrella back to the security guard. She shivers once inside. "Are you cold?" I ask

"Hmm no is just the air, I need to get back to Portland and is getting late" She says

"Look Anastasia I don't know and I don't understand why you feel the need to runaway from me but you are dripping wet and cold you shouldn't be doing such a long drive on those wet clothes" I say looking at her

"Why would you care, Christian?" She asks confused.

"First I came down looking for you and second I care because I don't want you to get sick I mean you have your finals coming up." I say honestly.

"Why were you looking for me?" She asks and shivers again. She really should be out of these clothes.

"I will tell you why if you accept coming with me to my place so you can get out of these clothes you are shivering Anastasia" I say

"Mmm I don't know I mean I don't know you that well to go alone with you to your place but I'm getting cold on these wet clothes. On the other hand I could go with you and dry my clothes and then get on the road is late as it is." She says. She does have a point she doesn't know me why should she trust me.

"Ok, Ms. Steele I see you have good negotiation skills but you still need to avoid a cold. Let me help you out I promise I'll behave and so far I have been on my best behavior with you, haven't I?" I say and she contemplates her response.

"Yes, you have and a gentleman of I might add. Ok I'll accept going to your place to dry my clothes but we can go in my car because is park outside and I don't want it to get towed" She says looking straight at me and I smile at her.

"Yes, ok we can go on your car but I should drive since your don't know the address and I just need to make a couple of calls we should be able to go" I say waiting for her response.

"Fair enough" She says and fishes a set of car keys from her backpack purse and gives it to me. "I'll be waiting there while you make your calls I wouldn't like to intrude plus I also need to make a phone call." She says

" Ok, perfect and here take of your jacket and wear mine in the meantime you need to keep warm. I won't take long 5 minutes tops." I say and she takes her jacket off and I put mine on her shoulders and she turns to the waiting area. I take out my phone and dial Mrs. Jones and she picks up on the second ring.

"Escala residence, how may I help you?" She says

"Mrs. Jones is me." I say

"Oh Mr. Grey how can I help you?" She asks

"I need you to have a lunch for two preferably something warm but not to heavy as I'm going home with someone who just got really wet by the rain and needs to dry her clothing and get warm. I also need you to get ready a hot bath on my tub and put a warm bath robe on the hang behind the door, we will be there in 30 minutes" I say

"Ok, I will have the bath ready upon arrival and I will have something warm for lunch and what about clothing sir?" She asks

"No worries I'll sort that out. Thank you Mrs. Jones" I say and disconnect. Next I call Andrea.

"Andrea" I say

"Yes, Mr. Grey" She answers

"I need you to cancel the remaining of my day and reschedule it for during the week, please pack my laptop and briefcase and give them to Taylor. Also I'm not to be disturbed for the rest of the day unless is a world ending emergency not even by my family. I'm going to retire for the day and going to Escala." I say

"Very well Mr. Grey I will text you when all is handled and I will give your belongings to Taylor. Have a nice day sir" She hangs up and I ring Taylor he picks up immediately.

"Sir" He says on his very gruff voice.

"Taylor I'm leaving for the day I'm going to Escala with a friend that needs my help. I'm going on her car, go to my office to pick up my shit Andrea will have ready for you and bring it with you" I say

"Will do sir." He says on a hesitant tone and I disconnect and go to Anastasia.

"I'm all set, are you ready?" I say to her and guide her towards the door.

"Yeah all ready, I just don't understand why are you interested in me?" She says puzzled. Because I found you beautiful and irresistible I think to myself as the guard gives me the umbrella again.

"Because Ms. Steele I found you intriguing and I would like to know you better" I say sincerely and she snorts.

"I'm not intriguing I'm just a regular girl, plain old Ana." She says looking down.

"Well you are to me and you are worth my time and efforts that much I know" I say looking to her blue eyes. "Where is your car?" I ask

"Thank you and my car is over there at the end of the curve the BMW " She says pointing to a platinum car so I guide her under the rain and towards whatever this will be.


	11. Chapter 10: Ease and unease

Hey you all I have a new chapter for you. Enjoy Jen :)

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 10: Ease and unease

Ana's POV

After we got out of his office and we got to my car, he was the ever gentleman he has been since I fell down in his office I mean he opened my door, put the heat on to make sure I wasn't feeling cold and drove us to his apartment building. I know that I shouldn't had just accept his offer but there was something deep inside me that told me to trust him plus I feel safe with him for some strange reason. We pull us into the garage of this gigantic apartment building, parked my car in one of the bays and got out quickly and again opened my door and took my hand to help me out. We walk towards the elevator and we got in. He pushed a button that had the letters PH on it and then some sort of code and the elevator moved I looked at him puzzle and as if he could read my mind he looks down and smiles.

"I live in the penthouse floor and due to security measures a private code was installed so only those few have it" He explains oh wow!

"I imagine this place of yours is big, but why all the security I mean I know you are a CEO and business man I just don't get it sorry you aren't some celebrity or a king or something. I don't mean to sound standoffish is just I don't understand" I say blushing and look down the floor. It had to be me and my big blubbering mouth. He chuckles.

"You are right I'm no celebrity or king or anything like that I just do business but the security is just exactly for two things, one exactly business there's always the possibility of someone that I have crossed paths business wise want to come after me as revenge or vendetta and there's always the disgruntle employee who got laid off and gets pissed because of just that and the second reason is because of the media I'm really a private person and I value my privacy a lot so I have a distaste for paparazzi and gossip media and that's why I also don't give interviews to just avoid that and protect me and my family" He says and I wonder why is he been so open with me.

"Ok that makes sense, but I have a question" I ask tentatively

"Ask away, you don't have to ask me for permission so feel free" He says and he smiles. He has such a beautiful smile.

"Thank you, but my question is exactly about that why is that you don't mind me asking questions? I mean I bet people have to sign legal papers to get near you and here you are talking freely to me, why is that?" I ask because in all honesty is just strange especially after that he explained regarding his privacy.

"Yes I can see that might look a little strange after all that explanation about security and my privacy, and yes people normally have to sign NDA's to have access to me; but for some reason that I can't explain because I don't understand it quite yet I feel like I can trust and my instincts tell me that you won't go and tell about our private conversations" He says matter of factly. He is looking at me and I know he is been honest.

"I feel like I can honest and open with you too, although I'm not normally like this but I feel like I can trust you and talk to you and that's why I accept coming with you" I say and smile at him sweetly and the elevator doors opens and we go inside his penthouse apartment and wow what a view.

"Come on relax." He says as he guides me to a sofa.

"What a beautiful view you have here I have never been so high up." I say and look to the glass wall.

"Thank you is a lovely view, please come let's take this wet clothes of you I had my housekeeper prepare a hot bath for you if that's ok? I don't want you to feel like I want to impose or been inappropriate but I really just don't want to you get a bad cold" He says in a rush and looking bashful.

"Oh thank you a hot bath sounds nice I mean it wasn't my smartest moment to stand just there outside under the rain if I had to take that long drive" I say and smile at him and I can see that he looks relieved that I don't find it weird that he is been this kind, is actually sweet that he cares without even knowing me.

"Ok, then. Come this way" He says and takes my hand and leads to a corridor at the other side of the room.

He leads me to a very beautiful room which I think is his bedroom because it is decorated with white and dark tones, the linens on the bed are dark blue and has a beautiful view of the city that leads to a balcony.

"This is a beautiful room, is this yours?" I ask and blush. Why am I blushing?

"Thank you and yes is my room. The bathroom is this way you can go there and take your bath, there's a bathrobe on the other side of the door and towels are under the sink as well as a hairdryer, please take your time I will let you to it." He says and turns towards the door.

"Mmm, Christian I just thought what am I going to wear after my bath I mean I can't just go outside on a bathrobe." I say and blush deep red.

"Oh yes clothes, if you don't mind I will have my driver to bring you some fresh ones on his way here, just leave your wet ones on the hamper outside the bathroom door and my housekeeper will have them ready for you." He says looking rather nervous.

"Hmmm oh! I guess, is just… if is not much bother I would do just fine if you lent me a pair of sweats and t-shirt while my other clothes get dry up, also if your housekeeper will just show me where the wash room is I will take care of them" I say and he looks bewildered for some reason.

"Is no problem for me getting you new clothes." He says and he sounds like I hurt his feelings or insult him.

"Look I appreciate it I really do and I guess you could easily buy me a new outfit and I don't mean to sound ungrateful for you trying to be kind to me, but I can't just accept that sort of gift from you as I barely know you I mean it would be wrong of me to do so I already took much of your time and kindness, so please understand it would made feel bad to do so. But I like I said you can lent me some clothes and if it makes you any better your housekeeper can take care of my current clothes while I take my bath" I say and smile sweetly at him. I hope he understands my point of view on this I mean I like his company and he is really nice and such a gentleman I don't want him to think that I would take advantage of his obvious generosity. He looks like he is pondering at my words.

"Ok, I see. I will leave a pair of sweat pants and one of my t-shirts on the bed if it makes you feel comfortable. I also have some lunch ready for us after you take your bath I think we both need something in our tummy" He says and I giggle.

"Yes I agree we need food is been a strange and long day already and I still have a long drive back home" I say and he nods.

"Ok, Ms. Steele your bath is getting cold so in you go and I'll see you in a bit" He says and turns and leaves. I go inside the bathroom and enjoy of a relaxing bath.

Christian's POV

What the fuck is going on with me? What is this girl doing to me? Why do I feel so comfortable around her? She is right is been a strange and long day and is not even half way through the afternoon. I leave her to her devices on the bathroom I don't want her to feel uncomfortable with me in the room and go in search of Mrs. Jones.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Jones" I say when I found her busying herself in the kitchen.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Grey. Is everything alright with the bath? Lunch will be ready in 30 minutes." She says

"I think bath is good I left Anastasia to enjoy it. I told her to leave her wet clothes on the hamper by the bathroom door so could you please go and pick it up and have it wash and dry? Also leave her a pair of my smallest sweats and one of my t-shirts on the bed for her to dress. I would also need a pair of jeans and t-shirt for myself I'm taking a quick shower on the guest room next to my room so leave it on the bed there. Lunch in 30 should be ok I think." I say to her

"Very well sir I will set up the clothes for you and…" She trails off

"Oh my guest name is Anastasia Steele" I say and give her a small smile.

"So I will have all ready for you and Ms. Steele and I will take her for clothes" She says and turns on her towards my room, as I am making my way to the guest room I see Taylor coming in.

"Sir" He says and nods.

"Taylor, all well back at the office?" I ask

"Yes, sir all in order I put all your things in your office" He says

"Great, I probably won't need you for the rest of the day but be around just in case" I say

"Very well, Mr. Grey I will be at the security office" He says and turns.

While I shower I think about what has transpired during the day, ok so I went earlier than normal, sparred with Bastille, had the interview with Ms. Kavanagh but instead in comes Ms. Steele falling into my office I wonder if she didn't hit her knees hard it was quite the fall, I help her up, she did the interview and I didn't want her to leave for some reason but she still went despite my efforts until Ros told me to go after her and now here we are. What a day! I need to talk to Flynn I really do all of this is really confusing, but despite feeling unease about it I also feel an great ease to have her here with me and that she feels like she can trust me.

She is a very beautiful young woman I wonder how inexperienced she is. She also seems not to care about my status or who I am or my money because the first thing she admired from the apartment is the view and not the surroundings, back in my office her only observation was to the Trouton's I have on my wall "Raising the ordinary to extraordinary" she said what an accurate statement which makes me believe she like simple things life and I find that quite appealing to be honest. Also the fact she was feeling uncomfortable by me offering to buy her an outfit surprise me to say the least normally women jump in joy at me trying to get them things and this speaks volumes on her character she certainly isn't a spoil brad or some gold digger type of woman, plus the fact that my gut tells me that she is more than trustworthy. I see my cellphone and I see a text from Ros, another from Andrea and then one from Elliott.

Ros B: "Christian wtf I told you to go after her not to leave the office" I text her back

CG: "Well Ros, I needed to take care of business off site but thank you for the advice"

Andrea Parker: "Sir, all your meetings are taken care off. I'll see you tomorrow"

CG: "Thank Andrea and please leave early today as we don't have anything pressing"

Lelliot: "Bro, wtf! Why are you cancelling our call today? Andrea wouldn't say other that you were out for the rest of the day. Where the fuck are you?" Damn it! I need to give him something he will keep bugging me the rest of the day.

CG: "Elliot, yes I had to leave the office on a pressing matter and as in where am I? I am at the penthouse taking care of something" I chuckle at my next text.

Ros B:" Do not fucked her Grey, do you hear me you horn dog? She seems like a nice girl. I will see you tomorrow but don't fuck it up."

CG:" I won't" That's all she needs to know fucking Ros and her noisiness.

Lelliot: "What do you have to take care at your penthouse? I mean is not like your cherry is even popped or is it?" Now I laugh out loud I know what he is implying, but this is Elliott of course he will go straight to sex.

CG: "Not that is any of your business but that ship sailed a long time ago but you are correct is not that type of something but it could be" Five seconds later I get his next text.

Lelliot: "WHAAAAAAAT?!" I think I have shocked him. I leave the guest room and go in search of Anastasia.

Taylor's POV

Today has been a very strange day and the boss is behaving so strange that I have half a mind to call doctor Flynn I mean he is been since he met this girl Anastasia Steele earlier at the office. From what Andrea told me she came in and flat out fell into his office and after she left he was looking like someone stole had stealing his candy but after talking with Ros for some minutes he went looking for the girl and then here we are back at the apartment.

I must admit the girl is very beautiful and up there with the bosses tastes but I don't think she is one of those kinky ass girls that he has had in the past. The last two he had both pieces of work I got a bad vibe from both but especially from that Leila gal damn was she acting like she was the boss lady when she was just a fuck for the boss she was so far on the deep end. Although this girl does seem sweet and innocent not devious at all plus those others came from that god awful Lincohn woman, if you can call her woman because she is like a mummy and I know that she has done nothing but fuck up the bosses life to the point that he is isolated and hollow although he has a man with the best intentions for everyone and that cares deeply.

I'm now sitting here at the security office I know that the boss is at the guest room and the lady is at his changing which I find strange this is so unusual behavior for the boss I mean he never has people on his personal space especially women and he left her alone in his bedroom. I look up and Gail is coming with a tray of food.

"Hi darling, how are you?" I say as I get up from my desk to give her a quick kiss.

"Hi love, I'm good but today is painting to be a weird day. How was your day at Grey House? Mr. Grey is been acting a bit out of sorts and who is the girl that he brought?" She asks filled with curiosity.

"Yes, today is been weird to say the least. My day was good at Grey House and now is better that I'm here and I get to spend more time with you. About Grey there's not much I can say yeah his behavior is out of the ordinary for him he has been all but nice and pleasing since he met Ms. Steele I really don't know what went down between them, all I know is that she came to Grey House instead of a young woman from the WSU student paper that was going to interview him" I won't tell her that I already have the background check on the girl and that I'm asking Barney and Welch to send me the footage during the time of the interview at his office.

"Have you met Ms. Steele?" She asks

"No, I haven't from the preliminary check on her she is a English Lit student at WSU and clean as a white sheet and they only met today. I know that the boss went after she left his office and found her standing outside of Grey House under the rain and soaking wet and he offer her to come here so she could dry up. Also Andrea told me that she seems nice, proper but shy. Have you seen her or met her?" I ask

"No, when they came in they were at the great room for a few minutes and then Mr. Grey took her to his room so she could have a hot bath, a few minutes later he came and told me to have ready a change of clothes of his clothes for her in his bed and to bring another set for him to the guest room as he was showering there and to pick up her wet clothing from the hamper so she could use it later. So I just did that, but from the look of her clothes I would say she isn't rich most likely middle class and very simple." She tells me

"What clothes did he had ready for her? I wonder because he didn't ask me to pick up something on my way back." I say nonchalantly.

"A pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt" She says. Hmm interesting he even gave her his clothing. "Ok, love I have to go they are about to come out and I have to have the lunch ready" She says and points to the security screen and we see as the boss is leaving the guest room snickering and knocks on his bedroom door.

Ana's POV

I come out of the bathroom after my relaxing bath and drying my hair and I found that my clothes are no longer on the hamper and a pair of sweats, a t-shirt and a pair of boxers laid out on the bed so I guess Christian's housekeeper came in at some point while I was taking the bath. That bathtub is heaven I mean I haven't felt so relaxed in like forever and those scents smelled delicious. I hear the ping of my cellphone I open and I see that I have several texts from Kate and another from Mrs. Clayton.

Mrs. C: "All set for today Ana, no worries on get in. Thank you for letting us know"

Ana: "Thank you for understanding, I'll be in tomorrow for my shift"

Kate: "Ana, I have been calling you and you aren't picking up" Oh damn I forgot to text her before I came here she must be freaking out.

Kate: "Are you ok? I'm getting worried you should've been home by now."

Kate: "I'll start calling authorities if I don't here news from you within the hour"

Kate: "You have 45 minutes, young lady" Oh brother or should I say mother. I better call her.

"Ana! Ana! Are you ok? Where the fuck are you?" She is screaming hysterical on the phone.

"Kate, calm down. I'm ok I just had a little set back but I'm perfectly fine" I say calmly

"Set back? What set back? Ana, what the fuck and you couldn't text me or call?" She says

"Sorry for not letting you know I got caught up in all. If calm down I can tell you what happened after the interview because it was just right after and I'm still in Seattle." I say trying to placate her and I hear her taking a deep breathe.

"Ok I'm calm now tell me why are you still in Seattle." She says more calm now

"Ok, so after the interview it was pouring rain outside so I went out and for some stupid reason I thought that standing under the rain without an umbrella and with an almost 3 hour ride back home was a good idea. As I was standing there Christian I mean Mr. Grey came out with an umbrella and cover me and got me inside his office building again but I was soaking literally and shivering all over the place, so him been the gentleman that he got worried that I could get sick so he offered me to come over to his apartment to dry my clothes and waited out for the rain to calm down so I could drive back without any problems. I told him that it was no need but damn it I was so cold and shivering and he looked so worried and sincere that I accept it and to be honest I did wanted out of my clothes and wait the rain out. So I'm here at his penthouse now and we are about to have some lunch" I say as I tell my tale I don't add all the other attraction stuff because I will not be able to get out of the phone. I put her on speaker so I can put the clothes that are on the bed.

"What?! You are at Christian Grey's apartment. What in the world? He is the most private and elusive man in Seattle without saying that he is hot as fuck. Fuck me! All it took you for an invite was getting all wet, you are one lucky bitch Ana" She says and I have to giggle.

"Ok, Kate if you say so but he is just a regular guy but yeah I will give you that he is rather handsome" I giggle again

"But I don't understand why was he worried, not that I'm grateful, but… I just don't get it… what happened at that interview? Something is not adding up." She says voice filled with curiosity.

"Well Kate not much happened but you will be able to listen to it once I give you your recorder back. All I can tell you is that he has been behaving very sweet and caring and the perfect gentleman. I already had a nice hot bath and my clothes are been taking care off, but I have to let you go because he must be waiting for me for lunch and I don't want to seem rude." I say sounding serious. Christian has been the most caring guy ever so she shouldn't be looking for anything else.

"Hmm ok Ana, you seem to trust him so he must be trustworthy but from what I've had heard of him he is ruthless and heartless, just be careful." She says carefully

"He is trustworthy Kate and stop it ok? He isn't heartless at all" I say and huff. This is exactly what he said at the interview that people say he doesn't have a heart no wonder all that sadness in his eyes. He must feel really lonely.

"Ok, ok Ana I will back out I didn't mean to offend you or him" She says and hear a knock at the door and a bobbing head with eyes closed appears. I have to giggle

"Anastasia, are you ready for lunch?" Christian asks from the door.

"You can come in I'm decent just give me a second to end a call" I say and giggle again when I see him open his eyes looking at me and open the door.

"Ok Kate I really have to go now, see you soon. Also my phone is dying so I might not be able to get in touch with you until I get home." I say and signal Christian to come in.

"Yes I heard him, ok bye and see you later" She says and disconnects.

"I'm sorry I took so long." I say looking at Christian

"No you are fine I just finished myself of my shower and getting ready" He says and I blush. Oh I feel bad I kick him out of his room.

"Oh, I should've taken the other room and not kick you out of yours. I feel terrible" I blush and look down to my knotted fingers. I feel him move in front of me and he puts a finger under my chin and making me look at him.

"Anastasia, you didn't kick me out I offered my room to you I gave specific instructions to my housekeeper to have my tub ready for your hot bath. So you don't have to feel bad about anything, ok? Also don't look down I like looking into your beautiful blue eyes" He says and he eyes speak sincerity, so I just nod and blush at his compliment.

"Thank you for everything, you have been very considerate and caring" I say looking into his beautiful gray eyes and his eyes light up, so I tip toe and give him a chaste kiss on his cheek and he seems caught off guard. "Sorry I got carried away I just wanted to thank you" I blush deeply.

"Nothing to be sorry about Anastasia, you are sweet and you're welcome. I'm just not used to people kiss me on the cheek" He says and blushes just slightly.

"Oh ok, and you are sweet too. One more thing could you please call me Ana I'm not very fond of my full name" I tell him

"Anastasia is such a beautiful and it suits you a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. But ok, I will try to call you Ana if that's what you like." He says and I blush again.

"Thank you. Should we go to lunch?" I ask

"Yes we should, so let's get to the kitchen I bet Mrs. Jones has it ready already." He says and takes my hand and leads me out of the bedroom through the apartment. As we reach the kitchen I see a very prim in her forties probably setting up for two. She looks up and see us and her eyes go straight to our hands and I blush.


	12. Chapter 11: And so it begins…

Hey guys, so we continue with the Escala stay I hope you are enjoying the story so far... XOXO Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 11: And so it begins…

Gail's POV

I'm in the kitchen finishing the lunch for Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele I hear footsteps they must be on their way here so I start setting up the table for them at the breakfast bar. When I look up they are in front of me and then I see that Mr. Grey is holding Ms. Steele's hand, ok something is definitely going on and my guess is that this won't be the last we see or hear about Ms. Steele.

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele lunch is ready I made a tomato soup with grilled cheese I hope that's to your liking, would you like some wine?" I say and smile

"Ana, this is Gail Jones my housekeeper. Thank you Gail tomato soup is great. Ana, what would you like to drink wine, water or juice?" He says and she looks at me

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Jones and thank you so much for having my bath and clothes ready and this lovely meal set up." She says and smiles at me "Juice would be fine, Christian I mean I still have to drive back to Portland" She tells him

"Mrs. Jones bring me and Ms. Steele some juice or if you have sweet tea I think it would be best. Do you like sweet tea, Ana?" He says and she looks at him and nods.

"Yes, sir we have sweet tea let me get it to you" I bring the tea to them and pour it and leave the rest in case they want more and bring the soup.

"Thank you Mrs. Jones" Ms. Steele says.

"Yes, thank you Gail. I think that we can fend for ourselves now I'll call you if I need anything else" He says and smiles, so he wants to be left alone. I nod at them and leave the kitchen and go straight to the security room.

"Love, are you watching?" I say as I enter the office.

"Yes, I am. Was he holding her hand?" He asks

"Yes, he was and he asked her what she wanted and liked. He normally just chooses and serves, this is very out of his norm." I tell him

"Yes, it is but I think this is better than the alternative. I mean look at them" He says and points to the CCTV footage and they are eating and talking. Mr. Grey actually looks his age I like this girl.

Christian's POV

Ana and I are seating at the breakfast bar eating our soups in comfortable silence I turn to look at her and she blushes, every time she does that my dick twitches but I have to control myself I just can't act on it because I'm enjoying her company way too much.

"So Ana, tell me do you have a boyfriend?" I ask, yeah I know not a very subtle approach but can't you blame me? I don't have a fucking clue of what I'm doing.

"No, I have never had a boyfriend. I know you aren't gay because of the interview" She says and blushes. "But do you have a girlfriend or are you hook up sort of guy?" She asks

"No, I'm not gay that's just something that people have assumed over the years because I have never been seen with a woman besides my mother and sister and I just let them run with it" I chuckle "But to answer your other questions no I don't have a girlfriend in fact much like you I have never had one but I'm opening up to the possibility" I say and smirk at her and she blushes and giggles.

"So you are hook up guy, then" She says

"I wouldn't say that either but I'm not celibate either, some the relationships I have had if can call them that, have been rather short and others for a few months. I just haven't found that girl to take to my parents so I just keep it in the low" I say well is sort of true I'm not going to tell her that I have contracted girls damn that sounds all sorts of wrong like I had hookers on call or something.

"Oh" Her mouth makes a perfect o form and I want that mouth around, Grey get your head out of the gutter and down boy I chastise myself. "So it was it mainly sex or friends with benefit sort of thing?" She continues with her lines of questioning

"In all honesty mostly sex and we only saw each other during the weekends, I have very singular tastes and my companions understand it that it was a mutual agreement of sorts" I say well that was true enough.

"Ok, but did you talk or just wam bam thank you ma'am." She says and I laugh and she giggles.

"No talking Ms. Steele only sex, to be honest you are the first female besides family or staff that I have a long conversation with" I say and she blushes.

"I feel honored, Mr. Grey" She says and continues with her soup.

"So what about you, ok so no boyfriends, but I bet that you have plenty of boys after you. So what you are more friends with benefits or hook up girl, although you don't strike me as the latter" I say and sink my grilled cheese into my soup.

"No boys I mean not that I'm aware of and not neither of those other things either" She says in a low voice and she looks down at her plate embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to embarrassed you Ana, I apologize. I guess those college boys are crazy or blind because you are very beautiful and smart girl any guy would be lucky to have you by his side" I say and she looks at me blushing. I want to kiss her badly but I refrain.

"Thank you for saying that I mean is just plain all me, I'm nothing special so I guess that's why no guy notices me" She says in low and sad voice. What?! Plain she is anything but plain.

"I notice you Anastasia I notice you and you are far from plain I can assure you" I say in a serious tone and her cheeks flame so much that I fear her blood pressure is through the roof.

"What made you notice me? I mean you are this very successful business man, super gorgeous and I bet that you have a ton of women waiting at your door and I'm just some college kid" She says, oh she is pissing me off with this putting herself down attitude. I take her hand and she turns her seat.

"Look Ana, I'm not very good at this. So I think my best strategy at the moment is just say it and hopefully I won't scare you off by being so forward. In simple terms I find you very attractive, alluring even and the reason I went after you after the interview was in hopes to maybe be lucky enough to make you accept to take you to lunch because I wanted to get to know you better, you intrigued me Ms. Steele. Like I said before you are very beautiful and smart. So, I would really like to spend more time with you in the near future I know that you live in Portland but I'm sure that we could work something out" There I said it for some reason I think Flynn would be really proud of me. Ana looks with a shocked expression and her blue eyes are open like saucers.

"Mmm… I… I… I don't know what to say to that besides I like you Christian and I would like get to know you better too, but like you said I live in Portland so I think so maybe we could see each other as friends, also in light of full disclosure I'm going to tell you something that you might have guessed already I have zero experience on the sex department and I'm not sure in the case we evolve into something more than friends you will feel about that, so before we both get our hopes up there I said it." She says in a rush and looks down at her knotted fingers in her lap. I tilt her chin up not believing what she just said she is a virgin if assume correctly what the fuck? I certainly didn't see that one coming. I really need to talk to Flynn about this that I'm getting myself into.

"Ok, Ana thank you for being so open and brave and trust me with such personal information, but we will cross that bridge when the time comes. I don't want you to feel pressured by me or anything I have said. So yes, I would really try to see each other as friends in the meantime but I assure you that I do want more than a friendship with you." I say looking straight to her beautiful eyes. They consumed me.

"Ok, thank you. You are such a gentleman I have never met someone like you. Your parents should be really proud of the man they raised and also Christian I do found you attractive too, but can we go slow?" She says looking bashful

"Yes, Ms. Steele we can go slow" I say and we finish our meal and move to the sofa in the great room I light up the fire and bring up a blanket for Ana. She surprises me by draping the blanket over the both us and I smile at her and kiss the top of her head.

We are sitting here at my apartment just enjoying each other's company and looking at rainfall outside. This feels so nice and peaceful I look at Ana I see that her eyes are getting heavy so I move a little, guide her to put her head on my lap and readjust the blanket. She moves with no objection and I feel serene.

"Is this ok?" She asks with her head in my lap. I look down and smile at her.

"More than ok, are you comfortable?" I ask

"Very, thank you for everything Christian" She says as she closes her eyes and I bask in this moment and I drift off to peaceful slumber too.

Ana's POV

I wake up feeling rested, but where am I? Oh yes, Christian's apartment. Why do I feel so hot of all the sudden? I look up and I remember that I'm on Christian's lap and he asleep with his head on the headboard one of his arms is on top of me and the other is beside him. I look outside and it looks darker than earlier, what time is it? I need to get back to Portland and I don't want to drive at night and raining. I don't want to wake him. He looks so peaceful and content but can't move his arm as me on a hold. Damn it!

"Christian, Christian" I say softly I don't want to startle him. He moans a little and holds me tightly but doesn't wake. I try again but this time I run my finger on his arm softly. "Christian, wake up, Christian" I say and he blinks and rubs his other hand on his face and looks down at me and smiles.

"What time is it? That was some nap." He says and chuckles.

"I'll say, I don't know what time is it but it looks darker out and is still raining although less than before" I say and he looks at his watch.

"Mmm is past 5 we slept for almost two hours. I have proposition for you as is already late and I really wouldn't like you to drive this late back to Portland" He says looking sweetly at me.

"What proposition would that be, Mr. Grey?" I say and smirk.

"You can stay here with me tonight and let the storm pass and then you can drive back to Portland tomorrow morning" He says with puppy eyes. Damn it Christian Grey that look is hard to resist and he knows it.

"Ok, I will stay as is in fact later than I expected but I would need to call Kate to let her know that I won't be getting home tonight and also I would really need to leave early because I have to get back home in time to change to go to my shift at work" I say matter of factly and he smiles an all boyish smile.

"Ok, Ana that's a deal. I mean I do have to go to work myself." He says and bends and kisses the top of my head. "Let's go and call your friend. In the meantime I will go and ask Mrs. Jones to makes us some dinner for later and let know Taylor that I'm not going out for the rest of the evening" He says and I sit up and stretch. Once we are on our feet he takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom where my stuff are.

"Who is Taylor? And you don't have to ask Mrs. Jones to makes us dinner I'm actually on a cooking mood so I can make us something" I say

"Ok, I'll let her know then and Taylor is my head of security and driver. I have to introduce you." He says and I look at him confused.

"Why do I need to meet him?" I ask and frown. He laughs.

"You look so cute with that frown, you need to meet him because I'm planning to spend my time with you getting to know you and he has to be on the know, you know because of security reasons. I don't want to scare you Ana but one of the downsides of been with me as a friend or more is you might be subjected to gossip and maybe even follow by paparazzi once they catch us in a public place and if we become more than friends as I intend to eventually you might need your own security because you could become a target too." He says looking sadly and away from me.

"Hey, look at me please. I'm not going to say that sounded like fun but I do understand from what little you explained earlier to me I'm not that naïve. I think I can handle it if is little by little and not all at once, so yes I'll meet Taylor. Just promise me that when or if the time comes where you feel like my personal security is at risk you will let me know and won't keep me in the dark under some false pretense of protecting me, ok? That's all I ask." I tell him and he nods.

"Yeah, I can work with that. Oh there's your phone." He says as he points to the bed where I left my phone before we went for lunch I roll my eyes as I see that I have one missed call and 2 more texts from Kate plus one from Jose. Christian frowns I wonder what about.

"My phone is dying, by any chance do you have a charger or could you lend me a phone to call Kate." I ask him

"Yes, you can use my office phone I will take you there." He tells me as I send a text to Jose that I'm in Seattle and I'll be back tomorrow morning. "Hey, could you stop texting? Is as rude as you rolling your eyes." He says, what?

"Oh sorry I was just letting a friend that texted earlier that I'm staying in Seattle for the night and about my rolling eyes I didn't notice I did it is just that my friends are a bit overbearing at times they act like I'm not 21." I say and huff I love them but damn it is my life.

"I don't have friends so I wouldn't know, I just don't like been ignored or dismissed and both those things you did made me feel like that" He tells me, well that makes sense sort of, why is he this insecure I mean the man exudes power. And what does he mean he doesn't have friends.

"I'm really I'm sorry I didn't do it to neither ignore you or dismiss you." I smile sweetly at him as we walk hand in hand towards his home office. Once we there he opens the door for me. This is a very stoic space I mean the whole place is ostentatious and sort of clinical almost museum like.

"You can use this phone here to call your friend, I'm going to talk to Taylor and Gail" He says and turns and leaves. I dial Kate.

"Hello, who is this?" Kate answers

"Hey, Kate is me Ana" I say

"Ana? Where are you? Who's number is this?" She asks

"I'm still in Seattle at Christian's Kate, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm spending the night here." I say without pause.

"What?! You are spending the night with Christian Grey, does this mean he sweet talk you into giving him your Vcard?" She says oh damn it Kate get your mind out of the gutter.

"No. Kate he hasn't sweet talked me into anything he has been nothing but a perfect gentleman. After lunch we were lounging and the view from the sofa in his great room and we fell asleep and we woke up it was past 5 and I didn't wanted to drive at night and still raining so her offer me a place to crash that's all" I'm not going to tell her about our conversation about been attracted to each other and the whole shinding we agreed to.

"Oh! So just fell asleep. But why are you calling me from this number?" She asks moving on.

"Because my phone is almost dead and I don't have my charger with me. I just wanted to let you know that all is good and I will be seeing you tomorrow back at the apartment. Look I have to go Christian will be back any second" I say

"Oh Christian is it? So you are on first name basis well I guess after taking a nap together first name is the way to go" Oh hell!

"Get your mind out of the gutter Katherine I already told you what happened. Bye now" I hang up and I can hear male voices coming from the great room. I stand up and try to find way out. As I come closer I can hear Christian's voice.

"What the hell are you doing here Elliott?" He says on harsh tone I wonder who is this Elliott.


	13. Chapter 12: Intrusions and confessions

Hey! Here is the new chapter I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you so much for your reviews. XOXO Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 12: Intrusions and confessions

Elliott's POV

I don't understand what is up with my brother first he cancels the meeting that he has been pushing about the WSU dorms halls via Andrea and all I get is "Mr. Grey is going to be out of the office for the rest of the day" bullshit from his PA plus what the fuck is with that? He never doesn't work or leaves for the day. So, obviously I get worried because this is so unlike him and my next move to call Taylor his shadow and all I get is a "all I know is that he said to go back to Escala and to pick up his stuff from the office as he left in a hurry" that made me even more worried why would he leave just like that so out of the blue, so like the good big brother I am I text him and the shocker of the century one he answers me back, two he tells me that he isn't gay or virgin and three takes a fucking joking jab at me. WHAT THE FUCK!

So here I am on the elevator of Escala the building where he leaves on my way to see what the fuck was so fucking important for him to drop everything on a Monday. All I gathered from his texts that is if I'm assuming correctly is that he is with someone possibly a chick and don't want to be disturbed. I get out of the elevator and I can hear him talking to Taylor on the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here Elliott?" He says on all his mighty dickness.

"Well hello to you too bro, I just came here to check up on you. I mean you sounded off earlier" Is all I can say because is the truth he did sounded off.

"Well now you saw me and that I'm more than ok, so you can go as I am busy" He says and glares at me.

"Man, at least you could offer me a glass of water I mean did came all the way here from my site" I say nonchalantly and out of the corner of my eye I see a girl coming to the great room from the corridor through Christian's office.

"Christian? I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" She says with a sweet tone on her voice, this chick is beautiful, way to go bro! Wait up did she call him by his name?

"It's ok Ana, Elliott here was about to leave. Where you able to get in touch with your friend" He says in gentle tone. Ok this is strange am I been punk'd? This chick is wearing his clothes oh so he did fuck her, did he?

"Yeah, I talked to Kate and all is settle. Who is he?" She asks and blushes.

"Oh sorry where are my manners? This idiot here, is my older brother Elliott Grey. Elliott this Anastasia Steele." He says and he girl extends hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Elliott" She says while we shake hands.

"Pleasure to meet you Anastasia" I say on my best charming style and I can see Christian fuming. If looks could kill I would be already looking from the ground up.

"You can call me Ana." She says sweetly and turns to the Tazmanian Devil that is my bro. "Christian, I'm going to the kitchen to see what I can find for dinner" She says and smiles at him and he smiles back. Ok, definitely on the Twilight Zone.

"Sure, Ana. Just give me a couple of minutes to talk to my brother and I'll be right there to help you out." He says extra mushy. Who is this dude? Not my little brother that's for fuck sure.

"See you around Elliot, bye" She says and turns and leaves. And my dickhead brother is back glaring at me.

"Who the fuck is that?" I say looking straight at him but pointing towards the kitchen.

"That's Anastasia as I said when I introduce you less than a minute ago." He says cooly and smirking. What is he smirking about? Little fucker.

"I have like a thousand questions bro, where did you meet her or when for that matter? Man, she is a hottie. Also are two and item or fuck buddy or what?" I say a mile a minute although I'm pretty sure I won't get much answers.

"She is a friend and she needed of my help earlier so I offer her to come here to change as she was soaking wet when I catch up with her earlier today outside of Grey House. Yes, she is beautiful Elliott but she is off limits am I clear Mr. I fuck anything with a skirt. She is not that sort of girl and she is my friend at least for now." He tells me glaring at me and I'm pretty sure he is fuming from his ears.

"Ok, ok I got it settle down there Rocky I won't cramp on your style that's not my deal plus you are my bro, you know bro before ho's kind of thing" I say and he frowns, ok wrong thing to say.

"She isn't a ho, she is a lady and very graceful one I might add. Do not call her that." He says in a low voice, why is he so defensive? Well for fuck sure he likes her and what did he meant is his friend at least for now.

"Sorry, sorry is just a street saying dude. You need get out more man. What did you mean by she is your from at least for now?" I ask

"That's none of your concern at the moment Elliott, but now that we played 20 questions I need to get back to my guest and you need to go" He says. Chill bro, will you?

"Sure I'm going, I'm going I can see that I'm not welcome at the moment. At least I know you are ok I was just concerned" I say putting my hands in surrender and he sighs.

"Thank you Elliott for your concern but I'm more than fine. I will talk to you tomorrow if you want we can grab some lunch" What?! And the surprises keep coming he wants to have lunch, ok I won't say no.

"Sure, Christian let's have lunch tomorrow bro. Is noon ok with you?" I say

"Yes, that's ok. I will tell Andrea to send you the invite to block it. See you tomorrow Lelliot" He says and shakes my hand and turns on his heal to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" I say to Taylor who is coming to escort me out

"Beats me, but take it as something good" He says and smirks at me.

Now I'm on my way home and I have a million questions in my head about this girl that was at my brother's apartment and the change of his attitude. I hope I can get out of him some answers tomorrow at lunch because if anything I can take from this is that my bro is falling on the hole of never return, you that hole where you give your balls willingly to someone else. As it seems it looks to be fun to see it happen. As I reach my house a text from my bro comes in

Mr. Dickhead: "I'll tell you all about today at lunch I really need your advice. All is good don't worry, that's my job". I smile this is definitely I new good thing. I reply.

Lelliott: "Sure, laters"

Ana's POV

I go straight to the kitchen to see what I can do for dinner and I see that Mrs. Jones is there. I wonder why Christian was acting so cold towards his brother you can see that Elliott loves Christian and wants to be his friend. I will ask about this later.

"Hello Mrs. Jones" I say and smile at her

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey told me that you are going to doing dinner for the two of you." She says and smiles back at me.

"Yes and please call me Ana. I hope I'm not intruding in your space but I just wanted to do something to thanked Christian for been so nice and gracious to me" I tell her

"No, is ok Ms. Steele. If you like I can show you around so you don't feel lost in here" She says

"That would be great and thank you for the help." I say and she proceeds to show me rope of her kitchen because I doubt that Christian is the cooking type. As we are finishing the show and tell I see Christian coming towards us and I already what I'm making for dinner and will need his help. I smirk looking at him.

"Hey!" I say

"What are you smirking about Ms. Steele?" He says looking at me suspiciously.

"Oh, Mrs. Jones was showing me the ropes of the kitchen and I already have an idea of what to do. Are you up for pizza?" I ask him

"Pizza sounds good." He says

"Is my favorite junk food" I say and smile.

"Good to know, would you like some wine with our pizza?" He asks

"Wine would be ok." I say not knowing nothing about wine.

"Red or white?" He asks again

"Whatever you choose would be fine I know nothing about wines." I say and blush.

"Ok, I'll choose" He says and smirks. "Mrs. Jones we won't be needing you more the rest of the evening, thank you." He tells her.

"Thank you again Mrs. Jones" I tell her

"Very well sir, enjoy your evening. Have nice a nice evening Ms. Steele." She says and turns to leave and I see another man coming I guess this is Taylor.

"Sir, your brother is gone. Do you need me for anything else?" He asks Christian.

"I won't be needing you for the rest of the evening, but before you go I would like to introduce you to Anastasia. Anastasia this is Jason Taylor my head of security, Taylor this Anastasia Steele and she will be around from now on" He tells him and I nod to Taylor.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Steele" He says politely.

"Nice to meet you too" I say and smile at him. I can see Christian frowning.

"Very well sir, I'll be at the staff rooms if you need me. Do you need me to close the elevator before I retired?" He asks

"Yes, do. We won't be leaving and I'm not waiting for anyone." Christian tells him and nods at him.

"Good evening sir, Ms. Steele" He says and turns and leaves.

"So now we are alone" I say and smirk at him.

"That we are, would you like me to put some music on? But what I would like to know is what is that you are planning" He says with amuse look.

"Yeah music would be lovely I love to cook to music and as for my plans they only involved homemade pizza and you helping me" I say and giggle.

"Ana, I don't cook I don't know if that would be a good idea." He says looking at me all serious while he takes a remote and music starts playing. Is a soothing sound of strings.

"Well, well Mr. Grey you will help and I'll make sure that you won't burn down this lovely apartment and keep you safe from any trips to the emergency room" I say and grin. He shakes his head.

"Ok, Ms. Steele how can I help you?" He asks

"Since we are going pizza I thought that you can help me putting the sauce on the dough while I cut some jam and cheese, there's also pepperoni" I tell him and take his hand and lead him to where I have the dough. I bring him the pizza sauce and give him a spatula and let him to his devices.

We just put the pizza in the oven and we are sitting down at the breakfast table. Christian is pouring a glass of wine for each of us.

"See that wasn't that bad" I tell him amused.

"It was nice I actually had nice time, you know I don' do this type of things it felt nice almost normal" He says pensive.

"I bet you don't Mr. CEO but sometimes is good to just relax and enjoy the simple things in life, and about normal I mean what is normal? Normal doesn't exist in reality we all are just passing by and living the best we can, yes life can be cruel and shitty at times but if you just concentrate in that you'll miss the rest, well at least that's what I think" I tell him

"Fair point well made, Ms. Steele. You are very wise for someone so young" He says

"I'm not that young I'm 21 and what are you 60?" I giggle

"That's a lovely sound and no not 60 I'm 27 but in all honesty sometimes I do feel like 60" He says

"I think that you just need to stop my guess is that you spend most of your time in your office and not letting your hair down. Working 24/7 is not healthy well you did had time for your booty calls." I say

"I wish I would've met you earlier in my life if you only knew, that saying not all that shines is gold it really is true when it comes to me. I mean it seems as I have everything and all is well with my life and as material things go perhaps it is but the truth is I am lonely and empty" He says and sighs. "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this you shouldn't be listening to my shit" He says sadly and turns looking towards the rainy Seattle.

"Well, I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough to talk to me and this is what friends are for to listen to each others crap the good, the bad and the ugly" I say and put my arms around him and he stiffens and stands walking towards the window. Ok what was that about. "Christian I'm sorry I didn't mean to make uncomfortable I just wanted to hug you and comfort you" I say apologetically, he turns and looks sad.

"You don't have to apologize, I'm sorry for my reaction you weren't doing anything wrong is just… just that people don't hug me well they actually can't touch me" He says. What no one touches him?

"What do you mean people can't touch you" I ask hoping I'm not crossing any other boundary.

"What I meant is that I have a phobia with been touch especially around my back and chest area. I didn't had the most happiest childhood before I was adopted by the Greys and it still hunts me that's why I don't like been touch" He says apologetically. My heart is breaking for whatever he had to endure as a child.

"That makes sense and I hope that one day you tell me all about what really happen. I actually can understand you more than you know as my teens weren't the best but after I moved back with my dad help a lot" I say and look at the window and the ping of the oven sounds. " I think dinner is ready, let's go and eat" I say and go back to the kitchen.

Christian's POV

I watch Ana go towards the kitchen and follow. I wonder what made me tell her that shit about my past and also I'm so confused about the fact that she tried to hug me and it felt nice the only reason I walked away was that she was behind me and the fear of not knowing what was exactly she was going to do and the fear of a bad reaction and hurting her made me freeze and move away. I really need to make an appointment with Flynn I'm not sure what is all of this that is going on with me at the moment I pull my cell out of my pocket and send a text to Andrea to try to make an appointment with the good doctor tomorrow evening and leave my cell phone at the breakfast bar.

"What do you need me to do?" I ask her as I see her putting the pizza out of the oven.

"You can help me set up the table while I mixed the salad" She says and beams at me.

"Sure I can do that." I say and move around to start on my task. I wonder what happened to her as a teen I hope she can confide in me. "All set" I say as I finish.

"Great I'm ready too let's have some food" She says and comes with the bowl of salad.

"Mmm this is delicious." I say as I take a bite of my pizza.

"We did a good job, as is rather early still what would you like to do after dinner? I saw that you had enough to make sundaes, would you like some?" She asks

"That would be great and maybe we can go and sit somewhere more cozy and talk or I don't know." He says shyly.

"I don't see a TV around, do you have one? Maybe we can watch a movie." She says.

"Yes I do have one Anastasia is at my media room sure we can go and watch a movie although I'm not much a movie or TV watcher" I say nonchalantly.

"Why that doesn't surprise me?" She says and shakes her head. " I've been meaning to ask you I saw your piano, do you play?" She asks.

"Yes, I do I started when I was 6 my mom wanted me to take classes on an instrument and thought that piano would help, and it actually did is soothing" I say and take a sip of my wine.

"I wish my mom would've been like that growing up, but well at least I had my dad but that made me a bit of a tomboy as far as weekend activities for a girl were." She tells me.

"What kind of things you did with your dad? Because you are as far as a tomboy image is you are very delicate and graceful" I say and she snorts.

"Graceful? Well that wasn't a word I would've expected hear about me as I am the epitome of clumsiness as me and the ground have a long lasting relationship. What I did with my dad well fishing, hiking, shooting range and everything in between." She says. Yes does aren't normal girly activities I mean Mia did ballet and shopping.

"Shooting range? So you know how to handle a gun, I'm anti gun. Do you own one?" I ask why would a father teaches shooting to his daughter.

"Yes, shooting and no I don't own one but I do know how to used them, but I don't particularly like them. My dad was adamant to teach me that and some basic self -defense after I came back to Montesano. He is army so it was important to him and since it has been me and him since I was 16 I liked spending the time with him." She says and it sounds pensive.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad" I say because her lost a bit of the light that they had earlier.

"No, is ok you didn't. Sometimes is just difficult to go down memory lane like I said I understand you more than you think I do and maybe that's why we are so drawn to each other and feel so comfortable." She says and she finishes and stands to start gathering our plates. I put my hand on top of hers.

"Leave it, Mrs. Jones can pick it up in the morning. Let's make some sundaes and look for a movie, what would you like to watch?" I ask intending changing the subject.

"No, Christian at least let me put everything on the dish dryer I just don't feel good by leaving this mess until the morning and don't you dare calling her I can see it on your face" She says and puts her hand on her hips looking cute as fuck. I groan.

"Ok, if you feel is necessary let's do it. If you want I pick up these and you can start working on dessert." I say resign.

"That's a good plan, divide and conquer and that's why you are a CEO. " She says and laughs while walking towards the fridge. I shake my head what is she doing to me. I start picking up our plates.

"You do know that before putting them in the dish washer you need to give them a quick wash and then they go there" She says pointing to the dish washer as she is pouring ice cream into two bowls.

"Yeah, yeah very funny" I say and faking annoyance.

I finish putting things away and Ana has ready our sundaes on a tray to take with us. I pick it up and lead Ana to the media room.

"So what should we watch? I ask because I'm at lost at this.

"What do you like? I pretty much can watch anything." She says.

"Mmm I don't know" I shrug.

"Ok, when was the last time you enjoyed watching a movie?" She asks and I think.

"Maybe when I was about to turn 15, my mom loves movies and I was having a hard time at school so we sat one afternoon on a Saturday, we were alone and made popcorn and watch a movie" I say.

"What was the movie? Do you remember?" She enquires.

"Mmm, yes it was Dangerous Minds I think it was called it was about a teacher with difficult students. I don't remember the whole thing." I tell her

"I have never watch it, would you like to watch it? It sounds like a good movie." She says hopefully.

"Sure we can watch it I actually think my mom gave it to me as Christmas present that year, let me look" I say and look into my DVD collection. "Here found it, let's watch it then" I put the movie on the player and seat next to Ana on the couch.

"I think your mom was sending you a message, don't you think?" She says and I shrug.

"Maybe, I mean I was a lot like those kids in my teens" I say.

"Really? I was the total opposite." She says but I know she wants me to continue talking.

"Yeah, more than you know. I was always getting into fights which in turn made me get in trouble in school, well that was after I turn 15 and friend of my mother's help me change things around" I say, I really don't want to get into deep shit at the moment. She furrows her brow.

"I have a question though I hope I'm not intruding. How where you able to fight if you couldn't be touched? And how do you have sex I mean that requires touching as well?" She says and damn she is so inquisitive.

"Those were two questions but I'll let it go" I say and smirk. " To answer the fighting it was my way of handling been touched a coping mechanism of sorts. I mean here I was as a teen full of energy and hormones and I couldn't connect with people that way and fighting was a way that I could control it I guess because I knew what to expect." I shrug and continue. " As for sex there are ways and I found mine, someone taught me a way and help me with it" I say. Fuck! I hope she doesn't catches that, but I know she did she is frowning.

"When did you had sex for the first time" She asks ok I wasn't expecting that.

"15" Is all I say and I can see wheels turning in here head and the light bulb lighting up.

"Was the person that help you that friends of your mothers that you mentioned earlier?" She says and looks at her knotted fingers but I can also see pain in her eyes, ok what's going on.

"Yes" I say in a quiet voice I really don't want to talk about this shit.

"Oh Christian you are aware that what she did wasn't right, right? I mean the whole coming to you and have sex with a minor thing?" She says and her face looks so pained like she knows what she is talking about from experience.

"Yes, I get that by the norm or even the law wasn't right, but she really did help me she showed me a way to be in control and how to release myself of my frustrations." I say sternly.

"I understand that you think that, I mean your situation is way more complicated than mine or how mine was, but still doesn't make it right like what happened to me wasn't right either those sort of things shapes us as we grow out of our teens. I don't know what way she show you it was better than having friends, going to parties, dong sports or I don't know so many other things a kid could do to channel his needs other than some form of sex. But I do get that for a teenage boy sex is way more important and essential than for a teenage girl. Please understand that I'm not judging or will ever judge you for whatever thing that you have done or do, that's your choice, well that is if is not illegal" She says catching her breath, wow she can say a lot.

"Thank you I mean I appreciate that you aren't judging me even of you don't know the whole story but I'm pretty sure that after I tell you all you will or at the least you will run for the hills" I say and I feel sad thinking of not been able to spend time with Ana, she comes closer and takes my hand on her and looks at me.

"Trust me Christian I won't run and that I'm here for you and I do get it." She tells me and I know she is sincere. We are so close I can smell her sweetness and I can't resist no more. I hope to God that this isn't the wrong thing to do I lean and I kiss her.

Ana's POV

I can't believe what he just admitted I mean he was molested after been abused as a kid no wonder he is so closed off to the world, but I bet that this bitch troll has more to do with that than even his phobia does. As he finishes and tell me that he knows I'll leave I wonder what the hell could be this thing that this awful woman show him as a so called coping mechanism. I scoot over and take his hand on mine.

"Trust me Christian I won't run and that I'm here for you and I do get it." I tell him because I do and look into his beautiful but sad gray eyes and we stay silent for a few seconds and then he leans into me and the world stops as he gives me the sweetest kiss and I close my eyes and relish in the feel of his mouth on mine a few seconds later he breaks the kiss and I open my eyes.

"I'm sorry, was that ok? I know that we agreed to be friends and take it slow. I'm sorry I just got carried away." He says rambling and I giggle he looks so nervous.

"It was ok, you didn't do nothing wrong so nothing to apologize. What I do think is that is time for us to go to bed" I say smiling up at him and try to stifle a yawn.

"Yes, I think is time for bed" He says and touches the top of my nose. "So did you like that? Because I sure did." He says as we stand from the couch.

"Yeah I like it very much kind sir, but we still need to take it slow. I still think friends is the best policy but who says that we can't do some kissing here and there" I say as he takes my hand to lead me towards the bedrooms.

"In all honesty it would be hard for me to not do it, you are breathtaking." He says and I blush as we walk hand in hand in silence. We go into his bedroom. "No worries I just came to wash my teeth and take a pair of pajamas I'm going to sleep on the room next door, you can stay here" Oh no he didn't I won't be sleeping in his bed no way.

"Oh no, no, no I will take the guest room as I am the guest and you stay here." I say with a stern face and he chuckles.

"Ok, you win. Here I have this for you." He says and gives me a package with a charger for my phone. I shake my head and smile as I finish picking up my stuff. He takes my hand and walks me next door.

"Good night Christian today has been a wonderful day, thank you for spending it with me" I say looking at him and he leans and gives me a quick kiss and puts his forehead to mine.

"Good night sweet Ana and I'm so glad that it was you that it was you at the interview and not your friend" He says and gives me another peck and opens the door of the bedroom. "In you go, sweet dreams" And he turns.

I wake with start and I here yelling coming out of Christian's bedroom. I get up and run to his bedroom and I open the door and I found him trashing and yelling no, no, no in his bed I go to his side and turn the bedside lamp.

"Christian, Christian" I say on sweet tone I don't want to startle him and run my fingers on his hair to soothe him and I can see him relax a bit. "Christian, everything will be ok no one is hurting you" I say and he opens his eyes, he is soaking. He is blinking and looking at me a bit lost and then he smiles. "Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes, I am. Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining." He says

"I heard you yelling, I think you were having a nightmare. Don't you remember?" I say.

"No I don't that's strange normally I do. I'm sorry I woke you." He says.

"That's ok, but if you are ok do you think you can go back to sleep?" I ask.

"Maybe, it usually takes me a while. I need to change this shirt first and maybe a warm shower will help me." He says.

"Yeah that might help" I say and smile at him. "If you are ok I'm going back to my bedroom, is that ok?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes, that's ok. Thank you for waking me up and be here." He sits up and gives me a quick kiss. "See I told you I won't be able to stop now, good night Ana" He smiles.

"Good night Christian" I say and turn towards my room.

A little while later I hear the sound of the piano booming from the great room and I remember that he says that it was soothing for him so I decide to leave him to it and go back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13: A Princess and a Witch

Hey! Here is the new chapter... Just FYI! I'll be focusing a bit more on Christian on this and the following chapter and then I'll go back to Ana's story. XOXO Jen :)

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 13: A Princess and a Witch

Christian's POV

Wake up to the beeping sound of the alarm telling me that is time for my morning. I feel rested despite the fact that was up playing my piano after Ana woke me from my nightmare. Ana simple gesture of concern made me think of my life why would someone who just met me be so genuinely concerned and care about me she says she is my friend and that's what friends do, but the only resemblance of a friend I had in my life is Elena and she never cared not even when I asked her to stop during a scene and that's why for me as a Dom is important to do the aftercare for my subs because as much they are enjoy it, they also hurt and need to be taken care of. But, she never did not once, so I wonder is she really a friend?

I see there's a message from Andrea telling me that Flynn has time for me today at 6pm for an evening session and I text her back to book it and that it would be a 2hr session. I have a lot to cover with John one day with Anastasia and I feel like my life has been flipped and in a good way but at the same time there are things that used to good now doesn't quite add up with me. After my run I came back and peek into Ana's room and hear the shower running so I decide that I need to shower and get ready for the day and so I do.

"Good Morning!" I hear Ana's sweet voice booming through my once empty apartment. I turn and see her coming dressed with the same awful outfit that she had yesterday, but regardless she is so beautiful and that smile can light up the whole city.

"Good Morning Ana, were you able to sleep well? I ask embarrassed that my screaming woke her up.

"Yes I did, but did you? I think I heard the piano, were you playing?" She asks and comes and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, I was playing. I'm sorry… Did I keep you up?" I ask her as I look into her eyes and I just can't resist her and give her a small and quick kiss on her delicious lips.

"No, you didn't. You actually help me back to sleep you play beautifully" She says and starts making patterns in the palm of my hands.

"I'm glad I'll helped then." I say and give her a smile " What would you like for breakfast? Coffee?" I ask her, as Mrs. Jones is busying herself in the kitchen. She scrunches her nose.

"Mmm, I don't like coffee but if you have tea I could have a cup if not I can have some orange juice and as to eat I can have what you are having." She says and seats next to me and I look back at Gail.

"Ms. Steele what type of tea would you like?" Gail asks.

"English breakfast, bag out and if is Twinnings even better" Ana says and blushes.

"I apologize Ms. Steele I don't have Twinnings but I do have the type you like, is that ok?" Mrs. Jones asks her.

"Yes, it is fine. I apologize for been so rude" Ana says and looks down. I put my finger and pull her head up.

"Is fine Ana, that wasn't rude at all but if I may ask why Twinnings and bag out" I ask her and she blushes.

"Twinnings is just my favorite brand because is a British brand and bag out because I like my tea weak and black" She says and Gail brings her tea and smiles at her.

"Ok I'll keep that in mind." I say and wink at her and she giggles.

"Thank you Mrs. Jones" She tells Gail. "Christian, what are your nightmares about? I'm just asking because I used to suffer from nightmares as a teen" She asks all serious now.

"Well without going into great detail they are about my start in life" I tell her. "What were your nightmares about?" I ask her curious now.

"About my time living in Texas before I came back to live with Ray, my dad in Montesano. I was scared so scared so my fear triggered my nightmares, well at least that's what I think." She says as Gail place our food of pancakes, eggs and bacon. She looks pensive.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry or make you sad" I say apologetically.

"No is ok, plus it was a while ago one day I may tell you the whole story" She says and kisses me on the cheek again. We continue breakfast in comfortable silence and now I'm waiting for her at the foyer to say goodbye and I really wish it wasn't he case.

"Ready?" I ask

"Yes, I have all my stuff and thank you for getting me that charger." She says.

"It was my pleasure, yesterday was the best day of my life. I've been meaning to ask you what are your plans for the upcoming days?" I say curious.

"Well, today I have to be at work as well as the rest of the week and study. Why?" She asks.

"Where do you work?" I'm really curious.

"In a hardware store called Clayton's, but you haven't answered me. Why?" She asks and tilts her head to the side.

"I was curious, because I was wondering if maybe we can see each other on the weekend, maybe Saturday morning. But we can talk about it during the week, which brings me to my next question can I have your number?" I ask.

"Sure to both, I think we could be able to work something out for Saturday and now give me your phone and I will put down my number" She smiles, and I hand her my phone and she puts her number in once I have it in my hands I send her a text and she looks up at her phone and smiles back. "Now I have your number too. I think we need to get going." She says and I take her hand on mine oh this feels so normal and nice. We reach the garage and walk her to her car and open her door.

"Thank you for be you Anastasia and thank you for spending yesterday with me it was very nice. I hope you had as a great time as I did." I tell her as I have my arms around her waist.

"Yes it was and thank you for been such a gentleman and help me out I hope you have a good day today too." She says and looks up at me.

"It would do I guess" I lean and give her a kiss and this time I deepen the kiss and as our mouths collide she grants access to my tongue to explore her sweet mouth and I don't want this feeling to end, but it has to so I gave her a few more pecks and put my forehead against her and relish the moment." I can't wait to see you Saturday" I open my eyes and I can see her beautiful blues bored into mine. " Now, in you go. Drive safely and please text me when you are home." I ask her and she nods and reaches for my face with her hands and gives me one more kiss and goes into her car.

"Goodbye for now Christian and yes I'll text you that I made I wouldn't want you to worry." She says and I close her door and see her go.

"Good Morning Andrea, please come in 2 minutes to review today's schedule" I tell her and she nods. Two minutes later Andrea comes in with my coffee in her hands.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey, I hope you had a pleasant Monday" She says and smiles.

"Yes, I did Andrea, so first things first make a note and please let know Olivia and the reception desk that if Anastasia Steele is to call me or come unannounced to Grey House she has unlimited access, Taylor is already working with Welsh to have an executive to be assigned to her. So what's on the agenda?" I say in my CEO tone.

"Very well sir, I'll let them know. As far of the agenda today is very light, you have your meeting with Ros, meeting with PR and the meeting with accounting regarding Esclava Salons, then lunch and in the afternoon you have a meeting with Barney and Fred about a new prototype, the meeting about the shipyard that was reschedule from yesterday and then contact reviews with legal. Also I managed your 2 hour session with Dr. Flynn in his office it will be today at 6pm." She says looking back me now.

"Ok that sounds good, anything else that might had emerged while I was out?" I ask her.

"Well sir, Mrs. Lincoln kept calling yesterday looking for you, even after I told her that you were out for the day she was very insistent she told me that you weren't picking up your phone and that she was concerned and if I didn't tell her news about by the next time she called she would call your mother, so the next time she called I told her that I had contact you and that you were ok but that you requested to not be disturbed as you were handling a private matter but that you were well in your apartment just unreachable at the moment and then she backed down. I hope I didn't say anything I shouldn't." She says apologetically.

"I wonder what she wanted, but no Andrea you didn't say anything inappropriate she was just been her regular noisy self and if you hadn't done that she might had show up at Escala, so thank you. Anything else?" I tell her.

"No sir, your regular messages are on the board as usual. Oh, just one more thing I had to reschedule the call with the Dean and Mr. Grey about the project with WSU for tomorrow but they couldn't only do it in the evening, so I have it as a tentative on your calendar." She says efficiently.

"At what time tomorrow?" I ask.

"7pm, sir. Which means your monthly dinner with Mrs. Lincoln needs to be reschedule, when you like to for me to move it?" She asks and I don't know if I really want to talk to Elena.

"That's fine schedule the Dean and cancel dinner with Mrs. Lincoln just tell her that I would let her know when will I have another available time." I say on a straight face, but I have no doubt that Elena will show up here unannounced. I roll my eyes.

"Will do sir" As Andrea is leaving my office I see Ros coming through the door and see her and Andrea share some sort conspiratorial glance, what is that about.

"Ros" I say.

"Hi, hello! Christian, did you had a nice afternoon yesterday? Because you certainly went MIA (missing in action) on us I'm glad that your boat is tight crafted and that no fires needed to be put off." She says all smiles.

"Yes, indeed it was very good day yesterday and I'm glad you could keep the ship afloat" I say and smirk.

"So, what happened? I need details Grey. Did you fuck her? I bet you did because you are in quite the good mood" She says and smirks.

"Rosaline, just for that last remark alone I won't give you shit details. All you need to know is that my afternoon and evening were very enjoyable and pleasant next to great company." I say nonchalantly and I know she dying now.

"So you indeed fuck her, I told not to Christian do you ever listen to anything I say?" She tells me and I laugh. She looks at me as if I grown three heads.

"Well Ms. Bailey I did listen to you yesterday, didn't I? When you told me to go after Anastasia so you assertions are incorrect. But to make you feel better no I didn't fuck her but that's all you are going to get out of me as my relationship with Anastasia is between me and her alone." I say. " So now let's move along with business" And just like that we continue our meeting as usual.

After Ros left my office my morning continue as usual. I did told PR that they might with her ups as might be seen with another woman than my usual companions, but didn't went into much detail but to say they looked surprised it would an understatement they look like fish out of the water but suck it up and move on. My meeting about Esclava was a bit educational so now I have Ros as a new pair of extra eyes on it, but something is off and I need to control it before it gets bigger than I want to. As I am finishing reading through my emails Andrea's voice comes through the intercom.

"Mr. Grey I have Mrs. Lincoln here expecting to see you." I knew it but I might as well get it over it with.

" Yes, Andrea let her in" I tell her.

"Christian darling, how are you?" She says ugh and as I step aside of my desk she kisses me on my cheeks, what is she French? And for some reason I feel uncomfortable.

"I'm good Elena, what do I owe this visit?" I tell her and roll my eyes.

"Do not roll your eyes at me Christian Grey that's rude." She says of for fucks sake. "I'm here darling because you have been avoiding me and I'm worried about you something is not right with you" She says. The moment her words went through me I see it no I wasn't right but now I am getting there and I smile and she blanches.

"I was just busy Elena, you know business not much of a life but now things seem to be settling down but I might be going put of town more than usual" I say deadpan'

"And where would you be going, darling?" She asks and I shivered inwardly.

"Out of town on very personal and private matter that are non of your business or concern" I tell her CEO mode.

"Why the harshness Christian? I just want was best for you and you have been acting rather strange lately and more tense and secretive than usual, but I have the perfect solution to your trouble my darling boy" She says and something about the condescending tone she using makes me think of that awful witch from one of the Disney movies Mia used to made watch with her I think her name was Maleficent yeah that's her. I see her bring her iPad out and I know exactly where this is going to go.

"I'm not being harsh Elena and whatever or whoever you think is the perfect remedy to what you think is my current predicament or foulness I'll tell you at this moment that on your iPad isn't going to do any good because for the first time in my life I am good or at least feeling good about me in it." I say and see lose her façade and yes there she is my Dom and Maleficent in her glory turning into that godforsaken dragon I really need to get her out of here. She is glaring at me being good what the hell shouldn't be happy with me but no it seems that isn't the case.

"Christian, Christian darling" She purs and shakes her head. "You don't know what is good for you the only one that does is me and I can see that you are lost." She says and I'm taken aback, who does she thinks she is talking to? I'm the damn CEO of my own damn company and very powerful one on my own merit and not some kid. What the fuck! And it hits me this is what she has been doing. She is talking to me like I am my 15 year old self. I need Ana for some reason that's all I can think right now I need to talk to Ana my princess. I turn to her and glare.

"Look Mrs. Lincoln I don't know who the hell you think is that you are talking to, but I can assure that I'm grown man and a very successful one for that matter and I know what's good and was not good for me." I say sternly and looking straight at her and in that moment my cellphone pings and I see that is text from Anastasia and I smile but I regain my composure and continue. "So whatever misconception you may have or I might have given you to think that you know better than myself I'm putting an end to it, so I'm asking you politely to leave as I have lunch to attend to. I'll let you know when I have the time to accommodate you on my schedule through my PA. Good day Mrs. Lincoln." I say and stand up and start walking towards the door, 3,2,1 and her comes the explotion.

"What the fuck is this rebellious attitude you are having Christian Grey? And who the hell was from that text that made you smile like the fucking Cheshire Cat? She says now full Dom out and standing up looking straight at me.

"Let me clarify one more time Mrs. Lincoln in order for me to rebel would mean that you have some sort of hold on me and as far I am concerned that sort of hold belongs to Grace and Carrick Grey and no one else and my rebellious days are way past behind me." I'm seething how dare she? This bitching witch. " And about the text is no one you know and no one of your concern or anyone's but mine, so get a grip Elena and get the fuck out of my office before I lose it completely. You have disrespecting me in so many ways today that I can't even count. So out and I'll see you when I fucking want and not a minute before that and that is if I want to see you at all" I say through gritted teeth and she flinches and starts gathering her shit and moves towards the door. I open the door as she looks up at me without saying a word.

I close the door and go back to my desk and call Andrea in. She comes in no time.

"Yes, sir" She says.

"Andrea from now on Mrs. Lincohn is only to come in to my office with a scheduled appointment and cancel my recurrence on my monthly with her I had enough of her bullshit" I say. "I will let know Taylor on her new status, that would be all Andrea" I tell her.

"Ok, Mr. Grey I'll pass the notification like I did for Ms. Steele's. Just a reminder sir though, you have your lunch with your brother in 10 and he called before I came in to confirm and I confirm it, was that ok" She asks timidly.

"Yes, that's ok Andrea. Let him through when he comes and make a reservation at the Mile High on my regular booth for 12:15 and I'll be back here for my 2 o'clock and let know Taylor that I'll be leaving after Elliott comes." I tell her and she stands and nods. I go back to my iPhone and check Ana's message.

Anastasia: "I got home safely J. I hope you are having a good day running your empire." I type back.

Christian: "I'm glad you arrived safely. My day hasn't been as good as yesterday, so far has been pretty shitty I wish I could talk to you" I send and she replies 30 seconds later.

Anastasia: " L Oh no! You can call me if you like" And so I do.

"Hey! So not a good day, was is work?" Her sweet voice comes through the speaker and I feel calm.

"Hi! Just some very nasty people that showed unannounced" I tell her and run my hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry I wish I could do something to make you feel better." She says and I smile.

"You are, trust me you are. Just listening to you makes feel better." I say and I see Elliott gaping at the door, did he heard me? I motion for him to come and sit. " Thank you for listening it was just what I needed." I tell her and she giggles. Oh that sweet sound and I smile.

"Well you know that's what I'm here for but I need to go I hear Kate coming with lunch, we can talk later if you like maybe after my finish my shift at the store" She says.

"Sure, we can do that. I have an appointment with my therapist though I'll text you when I'm home ok? I need to go to I'm having lunch with Elliott" I tell her.

"Oh, ok enjoy lunch with your brother, Christian and text me when you get home later" She says and I can hear her smile on the other end.

"Until, later Anastasia" I say and Elliott arches a brow.

"Later, Christian" She lingers and says "And Christian remember I'm here for you." She says and I can hear say to Kate that she is coming while she hangs up. I look back at Elliott.

"Hello brother, let's go I made reservations at Mile High I feel like eating out, is that ok?" I say as I get up from my desk.

"Yes, that's fine with bro, but are you feeling ok? I mean not that I'm complaining but you seem different since I saw you yesterday and who is this Anastasia chick?" He asks.

"She is a friend and a very dear and important one. I will tell you all about it over lunch. Let's get going." We leave and Taylor is waiting outside GEH to take us to the Mile High.

After lunch with Elliott and explaining the best I could without going into much detail about how I met Ana and the whole ordeal of her getting wet and me taking her home to change and so on, he seemed pleased and said that he was happy that I had found a friend because I was need of a more positive influence in my life. I also told Taylor about the new status of entry for Elena because in all honesty who the fuck she thinks she is I also sort of mention it to Elliot that I had an altercation with her and that for the time being I'm going to get some distance with her too, so I would appreciate if he could help me out by keeping her at distance of me during family functions and he said that he would do it gladly. The rest of the day dragged and now is time to for my appointment with John.


	15. Chapter 14: Talking and some talking

Hi Guys, Here is the new chapter is a bit long LOL I hope you enjoy it XOXO Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 14: Talking, talking and some more talking.

Elena's POV

I left Grey House stunned never ever since Christian and I started our relationship when he was 15 has he talked to me the way he did today. I'm not sure what is going with him, yes he gave me the money for the start up on my salons and yes he kept coming for me to ask for new submissives when he had his dejavu at 19 that he wanted to become a DOM instead of being my sub and after Linc found us that night when I convinced him for one more go for all good time sake and beat me to a pulp. I knew that Linc was coming and I needed him to play the betrayed husband so I could get a better hold on Christian's new found success poor kid never saw it not when he was 15 and not when I was 21 he has always been my favorite toy to play with.

Over the years I had played him with his own self-loathing and insecurities and also with his need to protect his family I knew that need he had to make them feel proud of him and be a good son and not make them ashamed would work on my favor and then the odds were at my favor that summer when he got himself in a drunken stupor and yet another fight that Grace came to me to tell me how she didn't know what else to do make him feel loved and understood, but that he also needed boundaries and it was like take a lollipop out of a baby I played her and Carrick they felt right into it and I had the boy exactly where I want him. He was so naïve and innocent despite his rebellious streak.

Today, I felt a change something has him smiling and not in away that I would like to I mold him and to be this disrespectful to me. I mean I know that although that he wanted to be a badass Dom he has always been a tender Dom to the girls and that's what's makes them think that he cares about them and in some level he might because growing up before and even after I took him under my wing he was always a sweet and thoughtful kid especially towards Grace and Mia and he was loyal to a fault to Elliott and even though he and Carrick didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things he respects his father deeply and don't even get me started on his grandfather Theo he would spend hours on end talking to that old man and his grandmother doted him with tender and care. Yes, he was a good kid but an emotional troubled one that couldn't see beyond the abandonment of his birthmother and the resentment he had towards her and her pimp.

I wonder who it was that texted him I know he doesn't have any friends besides me I have made sure of it playing on the how it would make him look as a business man and to his family and friends if his lifestyle got out in the open even though I know is nothing to be concerned about beyond been a subject taboo for society. But, his smile when he saw whose text was from and his overreaction to me trying to shove a new sub to his face makes me think that who ever it was it has become important to him and it could be a potential threat to my plans. I need an ally I think someone that I can fuck up with and control oh I know who that can be and dial her number.

"Hello Leila, this is Elena Lincoln. How are you my dear" I tell her sweetly. This girl was head over heals for Christian and was determined to have him be hers.

"Hello mistress, I'm good," She says in a meek voice. Good she still knows how to talk to me and who owns her.

"Look, I'm calling to see how is life with your new Dom?" I know for a fact that she couldn't stay away from the lifestyle and cheated on her husband a while back and left him for current Dom. I hear her start crying, what the hell?

"He" She sniffles "He… He died about three weeks ago mistress I feel so lost and alone. I can't go back to my family they know what I did." She says and this couldn't be any more perfect.

"I'm sorry for your lost sweet girl, but I have a proposition for you regarding Master Grey but you might need to move back to Seattle." I tell her.

"Master Grey, mistress he was always so good to me." She says in some dreamy makes me want throw up tone. Stupid girl.

"Yes, I know. I will tell you all about it but you need to pack your stuff because I'm flying you out here in the next fly available as I think Master is in great danger." I tell her playing with her confused emotions.

"Danger? Ok, mistress I will get ready and wait for your next call." Good Leila, very good pet.

"Do you think you can sort out somewhere to stay while in Seattle?" I ask as I don't want her to be seen with me, because if it happens Christian will flip even more.

"Yes, mistress I can call my friend Susana to stay with her." She says, oh well another ex sub of Christian's not ideal but it should do.

"Very well, I'll call you in a couple of hours." I say and I disconnect.

As I'm leaving Esclava I decide that maybe Christian has cool down enough so go to Escala and test the waters with him again. I text him but he hasn't answered back. I get to the penthouse and his noisy housekeeper comes to greet me.

"Good evening, Mrs. Lincoln" Greets Christian's lacky's woman. When Christian told me that his security and his housekeeper had gotten together I told him that it would be a bad idea to keep them employed so he better get rid of one or both if he wanted peace but he said that both of them were indispensable for him and that they were very professional and their relationship will never come across work.

"Good evening Gail, is Christian in his office?" I ask her.

"No, Mrs, Lincoln Mr. Grey is not in his office or at home for that matter, he had appointment after work." She says sounding all professional. Ugh! So annoying.

"What sort of appointment?" I ask although I know it will get me nowhere.

"I'm not at liberty to say all he said it was a private matter and that he was going to be rather late." She tells me. I roll my eyes I knew the bitch wouldn't say she is too loyal and protective of Christian like Taylor is and neither of them like me I can tell.

"Ok, then I will go let him know I stop by." I say and she nods I start turning to leave, "where the fuck are you Christian Grey?" I ask myself out loud as I am going down the elevator. I seriously need to get a grip on my pet he is running wild and I don't where the hell is he going but surely is away from me and I don't like it one bit.

Christian's POV

As Taylor is parking the SUV into the office building where John's office is, He gets a call and he picks it up and hear is one way conversation with whom I presume is Gail.

"This is, Taylor." He says.

"Mmm, ok thanks for letting me know love" I hear him say, yes definitely Gail.

"You did good, I will tell the boss and we will be back around 8:30 but not later than 9" He tells her. What does he needs to tell me I wonder and hear him ending the call.

"Gail?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes, sir that was Mrs. Jones. She called to inform me that Mrs. Lincoln had showed up at the penthouse looking for you." He says and I roll my eyes oh for fucks sake can't she take a hint?

"Did she say what she wanted?" I ask him.

"Not much about what exactly did she wanted sir, she did try to information out of Mrs. Jones though asking her what was your appointment and when were you going to be back, but when she hit the wall of Gail she back out and left." He tells me. I chuckle.

"Good, I told you I would be cutting her contact with me something felt off today at my office with her impromptu visit and then the whole thing with the salons I just don't want her around. I need you for you to change the access codes to the penthouse I don't want her to barge in especially if I'm with Ana there." I say and he nods. I get out of the car and head to the second floor and into Dr. Flynn's office.

I go in and is quiet I see that his secretary must have gone home as it almost 6. I go straight to his office door and knock.

"Come in, Christian" I can hear from the other side.

"Hello John" I say as I close the door behind me. He comes and shakes my hand.

"Good evening, what has brought you on this lovely evening Christian? I thought you were cancelling this week session altogether after Andrea called me yesterday telling me that you weren't going to be able to make due to a personal matter." He asks and arches a brow.

"Yes, I had something personal to come up yesterday afternoon and I had to leave the office and that's partly or the whole reason I am here, I don't know I'm not sure." I tell him and he looks surprised at me as I take my seat on the couch.

"That's a first when how you not ever known or be sure about something?" He asks.

"I know John, yesterday was good, very good but very confusing too and today some other things came to light that I don't know how to handle either" I tell him truthfully and he nods.

"Ok, tell me what happened yesterday that had you rattle so much that you had to leave the office." He asks.

"My day started normal I had a session with Claude and then my regular morning meeting shit but yesterday I also had schedule some time for an interview with a college student from WSU for the university newspaper, to be honest if it weren't because her dad was Eamon Kavanagh and called me to ask it as a personal favor I wouldn't even had agreed." I say and shake my head.

"Continue, so you agreed and what happened in this interview is obvious that something did because you wouldn't even had mentioned it otherwise." He prompts.

"Yeah, well that interview was what changed my whole day and after that I nothing has been the same" I say and he looks quizzically at me, but I continue. "You see, Ms. Kavanagh couldn't make it so she send her roommate instead." I tell him and smile thinking about Ana.

"Hmm, apparently this person made an impact on you. That smile suits you Christian way better than your regular scowl." He says and smiles at me. I shake my head.

"Yes, she made quite impact on me to say the least. Her name is Anastasia and she is an English Literature student at WSU and she literally came falling into my life to flip it and made certainly made think about things." I say and chuckle as I remember Ana been in all fours at the entrance of my office.

"What do you mean by falling and made you think about things? What things?" He asks and I take a deep breath.

"By falling I meant exactly that she tripped when entering my office and went head first landing in all fours, so I ran to her and help her up and I'm telling you John the moment our hands I felt this weird energy running through me it was fucking weird and as the interview progressed I felt more and more attracted to her I mean there it was this young, blue eyed gorgeous brunette girl sitting across from me all matter of sexual thoughts came across my head but I tried to shake it up. But, Anastasia is way beyond being only a beautiful woman, she smart, inquisitive and quite assertive and shy all at once which is a rare combination so right there I knew that there was no way in hell that I could actually approach her to be my sub, she is just not that type of girl, she is a princess and should be treated that way. As we reach the end of the interview I really didn't want her to leave but I try to convinced myself that it was the best since I didn't deserve someone as genuine and pure as her, so we said our good byes and she left." I say and that uneasy and feel of emptiness that I felt when I saw her leaving in my elevator comes rushing through me again and I close my eyes. When I opened them Flynn is watching me intently.

"Ok, that was quite the epiphany you had there and so you decide to let her go but why the painful reaction you just had when you were remembering her leaving?" He asks and writes down on his notepad.

"The reaction I truly don't know why that is I just felt like I did yesterday when the elevator door closed and I saw her going down, I felt so fucking empty and that alone confused me. After that I went back to my office and Ros convinced me to go after her but to not fuck her" I say and snort at Ros's request. "So, I went down to my lobby because she was still there but as I got off the elevator I saw her going towards to the door and I follow her out and there she was standing in the fucking rain and that pissed me off I mean how she be so fucking reckless she could've gotten sick by doing that, so I took a deep breath and calm myself and approached her with an umbrella and ask her to go inside and she agreed. After much prompting and negotiating she agreed to come back to my apartment with me so she could dry her clothes and then drive back to Portland without the risk of getting sick." I tell him.

"Oh! So she just agreed like that?" He says surprised and I chuckle.

"No, not just like that it took me a lot reasonable convincing as she barely knew me, she is fucking stubborn and independent, but to be honest I was relieved that she was giving me shit about it as the whole thing alone was strange." I tell him. " At the end she accepted my help and we went back to Escala where we spend the rest of the afternoon in each other's company and talking and relaxing." I say and sigh in contentment at having Ana's head on my lap as we drift off to sleep.

"Well, that's way out of the norm from you and far off of your comfort zone, but my guess from your face is that you enjoyed having her in your space, well that's good very good Christian. So tell me what happened? Did she went home after a couple of hours?" He asks and arched is eyebrow. I bet he is thinking that fuck her and I roll my eyes.

"Well that was the plan to have some lunch and wait for her clothes to be dry and then she driving back, but after lunch we sat at the great room getting to know each other and enjoying the rainfall and at some point we both drift off to sleep and by the time we walk up it was still raining hard and it was getting dark so she ended up spending the night here in Seattle with me and before you even think no I didn't had sex with her, not that I didn't wanted to but I refrained I knew that it wasn't the right moment plus she is a virgin she told me so when we were talking I'm not much an idiot to not know that taking a girl's virginity is a big deal, also I just don't want Ana for a quick fuck, so yeah no sex. We did kiss though and a lot and she tastes magnificent and so sweet, but besides nothing else happened. She did ask me about my sexual past at one point but I wasn't ready to tell her about all my fuckupness so I told her that I wasn't a virgin I have sex with several girls but none were something serious and it was only sex with them nothing else." I tell him.

"Oh wow Christian, that's just wow! You opened up to her, did you make her sign an NDA?" He asks me. He knows me too well.

"No, for fucks sake John I'm telling you Ana is different and something in me knows that I can trust without reservations. I know that Welsh have a background check done on her, you know standard security shit but I haven't even looked at it. This is so not me, but for some reason that I can't understand it just feels better to know things directly from her, so that's we did yesterday talk about each other's stories, watch a movie, made dinner and that's it." I say and sigh feeling frustrated.

"I apologize I didn't mean to upset you, but I can see that I did. But you have to understand Christian this turn of events is a lot to take in you did something that unequivocally made you change your outlook on your life. So what else did you two talked about? How deep into each others past you went into?" He prompts.

"I don't want to break her trust although she knows I'm here talking to you I mention it to her when we I called her earlier today after Elena put me in a foul mood with her noisiness." I say and he looks quizzically at me again. He nods and I continue. " She told me about her past and how she had something bad happening to her during her teens and that she used to have nightmares from that time, she told me about her dad a bit and I…" I sigh. " And I told her about how I had a rough start in life and my haphephobia because she tried to hug me in the morning." I say and his eyes opens like saucers, yeah, yeah moving along Flynn I'm not done. " I also told her about being a trouble teen and Elena without going into the whole BDSM thing." I tell him.

"What?! You say what?! You told her about Mrs. Lincoln that's one big step Christian for you to trust someone you barely know about your life" He says. " What did she say about all that?" He asks and I take a deep breath because those conversations with her and her insight has made me think a lot and was what mainly made tell Elena to fuck off this morning.

"She said that she will never judge me for my history, what's in the past it can't be changed and she understands it but the point is to not make your past your present and let consumed you. She also ask me if I understood that what Elena did to me was not ok by the law but she could get why I thought as a kid that what she did was helped me but still didn't give her the right to do that to me." I tell him.

"What do you think about that?" He prompts again fuck! This is difficult. He has been telling me this same shit for years and I never saw it. I sigh and run my hands through my hair.

"I told her that I agreed and it wasn't correct for her to do so as by law is a crime but that I still think is what I needed at the time." He nods and go on. " But the whole conversation plus Elena showing up today at GEH made me think about how our relationship has been throughout the years and something is definitely is not right I think she thinks I'm some sort of puppet for her, she tried to go all Dom on me and never asked me one caring question about my life and when I told her that for the first time I felt like my shit was going on the right direction she told me that I need to go back to my roots or some shit like that and that pissed me off. I mean Anastasia showed more authentic care about my fucked up life and tenderness for me in one evening than she has ever has. To be honest she has never cared I mean she keeps saying love is for fools and whatever other bullshit she has told me over the years. I mean fuck Flynn I don't have friends only her and she isn't even is a real friend to me she only comes to me when she needs something from me. She is as fake of a bitch as you can find? Why couldn't I see it before? So I ended up throwing her ass out of my office because she saw me smiling at a text I got from Ana and also because she kept trying to know why I was going to be more out of town and for the life of me I can't even know why the fuck did I told her that when she was already trying to shoved me some new sub on my face when I have told her several times since Susana that I don't want one." I groan, damn it she pisses me off.

"Well Christian it seems you had made a lot of progress on the last two days and that this Ana girl has really made quite the positive effect on you. So what are your plans regarding her?" He asks with a proud smug on his face.

"Yeah I guess I have made progress from your point if view but I feel so confused about all these emotions that I'm having but most importantly I don't have that feeling of loneliness anymore and feel more calm if that makes any sense. My plans about Ana well we agreed to keep it on a friendly note and get know each other but that kisses weren't out of the question. She is moving to Seattle after graduation so we will see once she is here in the city how things will progress but right now been friends suits us and I'm going to go to Portland on the weekend for a hike with her and spend some more time together I really don't want her driving down here when I can just go up there in Charlie Tango so that's my plan so far." I tell him and smile.

"Ok, Christian that's seems like a reasonable course of action on your relationship with her. But I want to go back you have said twice that you feel confused which to be honest with you is perfectly normal in this new situation you found yourself in but I understand that for someone like you that craves on control can make you feel out of sorts, butt my advice will be just to try to let things flow naturally don't force anything or try to sort all of your feelings out at once. Now, can you tell me what sort of emotions are you feeling?" He asks and looks down at his notepad.

"I don't know, mmm… excited, content, scared, anxious, happy and like I said confused." I tell him.

"Ok those are perfectly normal emotions to have but I would like you to focus on that feeling on happiness, hold on to it and that would help you to find a goal. Ultimately what would be your goal on this new friendship with Anastasia, was is it?" He says and I smirk.

"Yes, Anastasia. I would say that eventually move on to something more than just friends that kiss when I have her in my arms I feel like I belong there as cheesy as that may sound." I tell him.

"Not cheesy at all Christian. I'm happy for you, so if you would like to start with you on the therapy treatment I suggested you a few months back SFBT? Would you like to try?" He asks hopefully and I sigh yeah why not.

"Sure, how does it go with it?" I ask him.

"You choose something you want to works towards for, so much like when you put a goal or a dateline on a project at work." He says and I know what exactly my goal should be.

"Ok, I know having a normal relationship with Anastasia" I say and smile. He writes it down so I guess he is ok with it.

"Perfect that's a great goal to work with, but Christian be aware that in order to have a healthy and loving relationship you need to be able to communicate and try to rein in your temper and controlling ways and that might be hard for you." He says with a warning look, yeah sure doc like I'm backing down.

"Yes I understand and I know I have to tell all my shit to Ana at one point of another because she will have questions about it." I say and he nods and looks at the clock on the wall and now is a little pass 8.

"Well, we are passed our session time. So as your friend Christian I'm going to tell you I'm happy to see you happy and keep doing those things that makes you feel that way and remove anything that will try to take it away from you." We stand up and we shake hands.

"Thank you John for listening to me I know I can be quite difficult at times" I say and he chuckles and I leave feeling way better than I did.

I send a text to Ana when I'm back at the SUV with Taylor.

Christian: "I'm on my way home. Are you done with your shift?"

Anastasia: "I'm on my way home as well, jut leaving now so I'll text you once I get there J" I smile at her smiling face.

Christian: " Yes, please text me so we can chat a bit"

Ana: ;)


	16. Chapter 15: Nocturnal confessions

Hey you guys, I'm so happy with you embracing my take on our favorite couple. I won't be able to post tomorrow but I hope you enjoy this chapter. XOXO Jen.

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 15: Nocturnal confessions

Ana's POV

I arrive at the apartment that I share with Kate I don't see her but I bet that the inquisition is going to start the moment she catches me. This morning after I gave her all the notes and the recorder from the interview with Christian she got to excited and didn't questioned me on what else happened yesterday while I spend time with Seattle most eligible bachelor as Kate calls Christian, whatever to me he is just Christian the very caring Christian Grey that offer me a hand and gave me his time without hesitating once, he is such a gentleman. I mean any guy on his position would have tried to get into my pants although we did kiss a lot he was very respectful. I really like him a lot and he is truly hot. I go to my room and take my phone out of my purse and I see a message from Christian and it makes me smile.

Christian: "I'm home just waiting to hear back from you." I reply back and giggle.

Anastasia: "I just got home, call me before Kate notice that I'm home" I hit send and less than a minute later my phones rings and I see that is Christian, well that was fast.

"Hello, princess. How are you?" He says and I feel the blush coming to my cheeks. Princess? What's that about?

"Hi, Christian. I'm good just a bit tired after work and you? So, I'm a princess now…" I say and I can sense him smiling on the other side.

"Yes, you are a princess but if you don't like it you can tell me." He says in a rush and I shake my head, why is he so insecure? Who would've thought?

"No, is ok is sweet but why princess? But again how did you day ended up going?" I ask.

"Hmm I was just thinking about you today and I thought on how beautiful and sweet you are and made me think that you are like one of those Disney princesses but a much better and real version of it." He says and I blush crimson. "And my day well it went from awesome start to shitty middle to one exhausting session with my therapist" He tells me.

"You told me earlier that you had someone come over at your office, did they pissed you off? Why was that meeting so shitty?" I ask I don't want him to feel alone ever again and like he can't tell me anything. I hear him sigh.

"Yeah, she pissed me off." Oh is a she, wonder who? Someone from work, perhaps?

" Actually that's why I called you earlier because I felt like I needed to hear your voice calming me down and you did made me feel better which is someone new to me. This person pissed me off so much that I throw her out my office she was trying to meddle in my life." He says and sighs again. "Look Ana, remember when I told you about that friend of my mother's that I had sex with, well she was the one in my office today she came unannounced after I had my PA cancelling our monthly dinner." He tells me. Oh he is still in contact with her.

"Soooo, you are still in contact with that woman?" I ask a little more forcefully that I meant but this woman is bad in my book so I don't like her near him. He takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, I was still in contact with her until this afternoon. I thought she was my friend." He says sadly, oh shit this is worse than I thought. She made him think she was good and his friend. Shit! "Well, like I was saying she came and tried to push me into do something that I no longer want or need and when I told her I'm good she kept saying she was the one that knew what's good for me. Look, I know I'm not making much sense but her saying those things made me think about our friendship and for the first time I saw that she has never been my friend at least not the way a friend should be, she has never cared for me and I know the difference now because in the few hours we shared together yesterday you were more caring and listen to me more than anyone I've known even my family I think I don't know, maybe I just I have never truly let them in. So, going back to this woman at the end I told her to fuck off but I still have business partnership with her which I need to deal with but I plan to give it to my second command so she can deal with because if anything while I thought of you like a princess, she was so bitchy to me and to you in an extend without even knowing you that it made think of her as some sort of evil witch, you know like Maleficent. She was that ugly." He says and it makes me giggle to that picture Christian against Maleficent. "What's so funny?" He asks.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to laugh but I was picturing you fighting against big ugly Maleficent. I'm sorry she was so nasty to you and I'm glad that you realized that she wasn't your friend but at the same time I get you feeling sad about it. I'm happy you like being my friend though" I tell him and he chuckles.

"Yes that was a funny picture to have because I'm far beyond from a prince." He says and I know he doubting himself is like seeing myself in a mirror. " So yeah, I don't want to do anything with her anymore at least on a business level, but unfortunately I will still have to deal with her ugly bitchy witch face on family events because she is still my mom's friend, but I did ask Elliott to help me on keep her away from me as I told him we had a falling out when we went for lunch." He says and that makes me smile good I know he trust his bother. "So, how was your day?" He says changing the focus to me.

"It was good I got home and give Kate the interview stuff, had some lunch and then went to Clayton's which was really quite so I managed to study a bit in between customers and now I'm in seating in my bed talking to you." I say.

"Oh, you are on your bed interesting. I wish I was there with you having some dinner instead that here alone at my penthouse." He says and sighs.

"Yeah that would've been nice I like spending time with you but at least we could talk on the phone and we are going to see each other on Saturday and go for a fun hike." I tell him to lighten the mood.

"Oh, yes I'm looking forward to it I think I either arrived late on Friday evening or Saturday morning, but I'm leaning more towards Friday and staying at the Heathman for the night." He says.

"Oh! And how late would you be getting here on Friday because if you want you can come here at my apartment and we can hang out. We even have an extra room and you could stay here if you like." I tell him.

"I would love to come an spend sometime with you on Friday night, but I would have to decline on staying over not because I don't want to because I do, but because of my nightmares, you heard me screaming last night and you have a roommate and she been a reporter would ask questions that I'm not prepared to answer. I'm sorry." He says apologetically and now I feel bad I totally forgot his nightmare and how private he actually is.

"Don't feel bad ok I don't understand, is your security coming with you?" I ask trying to change the subject plus I don't know how is that this whole security thing works.

"No, I could go much unnoticed in Portland at least for a couple of days and since we will be in your apartment or the woods I don't think a bear would start snapping pictures of me." He says and chuckles and I giggle.

"Yeah I don't believe they would and you can be save on Friday night because most likely will go out that's her routine so you won't see her. So I imagine you will driving here after your finish at the office." I say.

"Well yes, I will be leaving after the end of the day that would be around 6, but I won't be driving." He says, if you he is not driving how the hell is he getting here.

"How would you be coming here if not by car? I don't understand." I ask puzzled.

"I have a helicopter so I will flying down, so if the weather is good and all I should be getting around 7, go to the hotel leave my stuff and be at your apartment around 8, is that ok?" He says hopeful, holy cow! He has a damn helicopter.

"You have a helicopter? Well I didn't see that one coming. Yes, 8 it's good." I say in total shock. I can hear him chuckle. Bastard! "Hey! Don't laugh." I say and pout as if he could see me.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. Is just that you sounded so cute and I have never heard someone sound so surprise at me I mean most people assume I have all this shit just because I'm rich. Would you be shocked if I told I can pilot it?" He says and I gape.

"Holy shit Christian! You have you a helicopter and you can pilot that's amazing, I have never been in one but I have always wanted because it sounds so cool to have had a ride in a helicopter." I say and I sound so dorky even to my own ears. He must think he talking to a kid. I blush. "Also of course I'm surprised I mean I know you have money and a lot of material stuff I guess but that's non important to me, for me you are just you, the rest don't matter. I like you for you and not for all the things you may or may not own." I say truthfully.

"I know princess, I know. For me is the same I like because of who you are and how you are with me, but yeah the helicopter is pretty cool I promise I will take you on ride sometime." He says and I know he means it.

"Thank you, oh shit Christian I need to go I hear Kate calling my name." I tell him.

"Ok, I'll let you go to your friend. Have a good night Ana." He says and I feel like I'm melting away why do I feel like this?

"Good night, Christian. Sweet dreams." Damn I sound so needy. What is wrong with me? I hang up and lay on my bed looking at the ceiling when Kate comes in.

"Oh here you are, are you ok? You have a funny look?" She says and I roll my eyes and sit up.

"Yes, I'm fine just taking a breath. Come on I think there's some stir fry in the fridge that we can have for dinner." I say and get up, but I know 20 questions are coming. We get to the kitchen and I start to work on dinner while Kate is on her laptop at the breakfast bar and I can feel it coming.

"Soo, how was yesterday? How was meeting The Christian Grey and spending time with him? I mean did you." I look at her and roll my eyes of course hat would be one of her first questions.

"Yesterday was great. Christian was quite intimidating and his presence exudes power and dominance at least during the interview I guess that's how he needs to be in the business world as far as was my time with him after the interview he was a totally the opposite caring and sweet, but he was a complete gentleman through the whole day I mean the first impression he got from me was me in all fours at the entrance of his office door." I say and giggle.

"What?! You fell." She says in this high pitch tone.

" Yeah, I tripped because the damn door was so heavy and my feet played me a trick and dive into his polish marble floor I was so embarrassed but he came rushing and help me up. After that we started the interview and I think that went well considering I was so freaking nervous." I tell her.

"He seemed very keen on you I mean he ask to cancel his next meeting an took you on a tour." She says and I raise my eyebrow. "What? I already listening to the recording, but I can't believe that nothing happened at his place I mean have to give it to the guy he doesn't wastes any time." She says and smirks, oh for crying out loud.

"Katherine get your mind out of the gutter, like I said he was a total gentleman and no nothing happened we talked a lot and spend time getting to know each other on a more private setting, yes we fell asleep after lunch and after I agreed to stay the night because it was getting late for me to drive back, we talk some more, made dinner and watch a movie." I'm so annoyed plus I'm not ready to tell her that we already kiss I mean she thinks I already slept with him geez.

"Ok, ok I get it. So my theory is true he is gay I mean you are a babe and to not do anything while you were all alone in his penthouse." She says and now I'm pissed how dare she and I know for a fact he isn't gay at all he is just private.

"He isn't gay Kate and by the way what inappropriate question to have me to ask him." I tell her and huff.

"Well don't blame for asking I mean he is never seen on events with any date besides his little sister or mother, so I had to ask that. But how do you know he isn't gay? What are you not telling me? Oh come on Ana spill." She prompts.

"I know because we kissed ok, now satisfied? But that was it we only make out and then we both went to our rooms to sleep. OK? I'm now going to sleep is been a couple of long two days." I tell her with my serious face.

"OK, I won't ask you anything I know you well enough to know that you won't tell if you don't want to. But before you go one last question, are you seeing him again?" She asks.

" Maybe, but I'm not telling you. I will tell you that we agreed to be friends so that's what we are." I say and kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh Ana Steele, you are sneaky. Good night and have sweet dreams." She says and hugs me. Once in my room I take a shower and when I'm putting my pj's and the ping of a new text comes in. I take my phone and smile.

Christian: "I'm about to head to bed. Good night princess." I giggle and text him back.

Anastasia: "Good night sweet Christian I'm already under the covers and ready for sleep" I hit send and wait.

Christian: "I'm under the covers too, so sweet dreams." I text him back.

Anastasia: "Sweet and happy dreams" I put my phone on the bedside and close my eyes thinking of deep gray eyes and his beautiful smile.

Christian's POV

After talking to Ana I decide to head to my office to do some work, but first I go to my bedroom to take a shower and change. As I'm putting my watch at the top of the dresser and I see a note I open it and smile is from Ana.

Christian,

I wanted to thank you again for offering me help yesterday after my lack of judgement outside your office and also for letting me be your friend. J

I had a wonderful time in your company you are one of the sweetest man I have ever met. Never forget that I'm here for you no matter what and when, you are stuck with me Grey so you better get use to it.

You were a complete gentleman with me and I couldn't ask for a better new friend to have in you. I know that life hasn't been always the best for you but like I told you if we concentrate only on the bad we will never be able to see all the good around us and live our life's. Try to make an effort to spend time with your family I know you missed them even though they are at your reach and I'm pretty sure that miss you too. I mean take from me my dad is really the only person I can count on, well that's besides Kate and her family but is not the same with them and yes I have my mom but she is just… well not the point treasure your family and those people you trust the most.

I know that we still have a lot to cover between our stories but I hope that we continue to trust in each other and build this friendship up. Thank you for showing me that not guys are douches or only think with their man brain.

Thank you again Christian and I can't wait to see you soon…

Ana

Ps. I really, really like kissing you. (giggles)

I finish reading her sweet note and I smile. Why couldn't have I met Ana before? Well I'm not going to dwell on that and relish on the fact that she is now on my life. But she is right I do need to make an effort with my family more than I have done, so I sent a text to Elliott.

Christian: "Lelliott, why don't we have the call with the Dean tomorrow in Escala and then we can have some dinner."

Lelliott: "Sure, bro that would be great. So I'll be there count me in."

Now I need to call the one person that has given me everything, my savior. I dial her number.

"Hi, mom" I say.

"Hello, Christian. What a wonderful surprise." She says and I know that she is truly surprise I mean I hardly ever call her.

"How are you, mom? Are you at the hospital?" I ask her.

"I'm good and no today my shift ended early, but tomorrow I have the overnight at the ER those are the worst. But how are you? How is life? Anything new?" She says

"I'm good mom, actually pretty good. Life is getting better and new just a new friend I met yesterday besides you know new contracts and such at work." I say.

"A new friend? Who is this friend?" She asks and I know she wants to fish for more.

"Yes I met her yesterday at the office and she is pretty amazing" I tell her and she gasps.

"A she? Is she really just a friend?" She says and I chuckle.

"Yes mother, she is only a friend I mean we barely know each other although we did spend most of yesterday together we are just friends." I say although I would like it to be more than that, those kisses were killers.

"Ok, I won't press you but I'm happy for you. I mean you sound happy." She says and I know she must be smiling on the other end, which makes me smile.

"Yes, mom I am happy or at least I'm getting there. Also mom I wanted to let you know that most likely I'll be going out of town on Friday night and hopefully I'll be back until Sunday so I won't be able to make it to dinner." I tell her and I hear her sigh.

"Oh that's ok I understand business is business." She says sounding resigned.

"No mom, I'll be out of town but not on business. I'm going hiking with my friend and we are spending sometime together." I tell her to placate her a bit.

"Oh!" She now sounds surprised but I guess this is not my normal way. "Ok, I'm glad that you are going to be doing something else than working this girl must be really special if you are willing to go and spend time with her. So when do I get to meet her and what's her name? Obviously she is not from Seattle, so I guess she is not from our circle." She says and I smile.

"Yes, she is pretty special, her name is Ana and yes you are correct you wouldn't know her she is from Montesano and she is finishing college." That should be enough info.

"Ok, my darling boy. I hope you have a wonderful time." She says sounding hopeful.

"I'm sorry about Sunday dinner though." I say apologetically

"Don't fret all is good, enjoy your time with your friend and just let me know when you are back in town." She says.

"Sure mom. Good night." I tell her.

"It was nice hearing from you Christian and good night my sweet boy." She tells me and hangs up.

I go into my en suite and take a shower and all I can think is Ana's lips on mine and I can start feeling my dick getting hard and my balls ache and I ache for Ana's touch and Ana's lips… and oh fuck! I don't when I start jacking off but one last thought of Ana's beautiful blue eyes and her giggling it sends over the edge and I scream her name as I cum hard. I try to control my ragged breathing and clean myself up and get out of the shower. I shake my head as I'm putting my pajamas pants and think that was the hardest I have ever cum while masturbating and is undeniable how attracted I am to Ana but I know that is more than just attraction she makes me feel safe. I decide to send her a text while I climb to bed.

Christian: "I'm about to head to bed. Good night princess." I hit send and wait for her response and it comes soon enough.

Anastasia: "Good night sweet Christian I'm already under the covers and ready for sleep" I smile and shake my head at her name for me because in reality I'm anything but sweet but for her I can be. I send her another text.

Christian: "I'm under the covers too, so sweet dreams." When I'm about to put phone down on the nightstand I hear another ping and is her.

Anastasia: "Sweet and happy dreams" I smile and now I know she is going to sleep so I put my phone down and close my eyes thinking of blue eyes that can see through my dark soul and the beautiful smile on Ana's face that can match thousands suns and I drift off to a peaceful slumber.

Kate's POV

As I'm working on my article about the enigmatic Christian Grey I can hear Ana giggling from her bedroom most likely she is talking to him although I'm not so sure. What I'm sure about is that whatever happened between the two of them yesterday is more important to her than she letting on because she was more than defensive about keeping things on the private side and defending him to a fault. They must have talk a lot in those hours they were together. I no doubt Ana when she said that they passed beyond but why? Is what I don't understand I mean he is hot as fuck and she is beautiful and there must have been some sexual tension between them if at least they kissed.

At the moment I'm confused if they kissed why not go any further, why resist the urge I mean by hearing the tape of the interview you can tell that he was into her and she was into him at least on a physical level that is it was a constant pull between them. But he also like Ana said exudes power and dominance and something in me tells me that he must be hiding something if didn't wanted to be seen with whoever woman he was spending his time with. What could it be? Why keep them in the dark? I certainly don't like that control freak vibe that comes from his tone of voice during the interview which doesn't match how Ana describe him when they were at his place. Hmm something is really off with him and I'm afraid that my naïve and inexperienced roommate will get in the crossfire and get seriously hurt because you could see in her eyes that she really likes him and enjoys his company. I bet that they will see each other again soon, but she wouldn't let up either I might just need to do some digging and put my reporter hat on in order to protect my best friend.

Grace's POV

I disconnect the call with my middle child and I feel so happy I know is silly, but the fact that he took the time to called me and told me something personal and that he has a friend means the world to me. I feel one lone tear fall down my cheek and my husband comes through the door in or en suite and looks at me quizzically and I smile at him.

"What's wrong Gracie? Why are you crying? I heard your phone ringing, is it something regarding a patient?" He says and comes to the bed and sits next to me.

"Oh no, no, nothing bad and it wasn't the hospital it was Christian calling me." I tell him and he looks surprised.

"Christian? Why was he calling you? That's not normal, did something happened?" He asks and I look at him sweetly my ever worrier husband and he wonders where did Christian learned to be that way.

"He was calling to tell me that was probably not going to be able to attend Sunday dinner since he will be out of town for the weekend." I say and see him frown.

"Oh Grace, when will be the day that kid would learn to stop working and come to spend sometime with his family without making some sort of excuse as in why he can't be here and make you said." He huffs and I giggle. "What is so funny? This kid needs to learn that he needs his family and we need him, this isn't one bit funny Grace." He says and arches a brow.

"Stop with berating love, you are going to blow your pressure up. Yes, he said that he can't probably make it but it isn't work. He is going out of town to spend the weekend with a new friend that he made yesterday and they want to spend some time together to get know each other." I tell him.

"What? A friend who is this friend and where did they meet? This is odd Gracie, very odd." He tells me.

"He told me her name is Ana, she is graduating from college and they meet yesterday at his office and just hit it off for some reason and spend a lot of time talking and that she is special to him. He sounded so happy and excited Carry that I just couldn't give him a scolding for missing dinner I think he likes more than as a friend but they are taking the friend route for the time." I tell him.

"Is she from Seattle?" He asks and I shake my head I know he worries about Christian the same way I do.

"No, she is from Montesano so definitely not in our circle of friends plus she is young, but I'm telling you Christian sounded genuinely happy we have to stand in the sidelines while he figures things out and let him come to us when he wants and needs to." I tell him and look at him serious.

"Ok darling, if that's what you think is best I mean I don't want to antagonize him more than I already have to. I'm going to let it go for now." He says and smiles at me.

"Ok, love now is time for bed. Good night I love you." And I turn to give him a kiss.

"Good night my darling and I love you too." He says and we kiss and I pray to God that this girl will be able to have a positive effect on my boy.


	17. Chapter 16: The weekend

Hey! I'm back I think this a more shorter chapter than usual but I divided the start of the weekend on three parts it made more sense. I hope you enjoy it. XOXO Jen :)

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 16: The weekend

Christian's POV

As the end of the day approaches I think back at this week, it started with me on a gray Monday morning and turn upside down by nightfall I have never felt so alive as I have these past days. Ana and I have talked every night and texted during the day when we can and that alone has me on the best mood ever.

Yesterday I was in such an excellent mood after texting Ana while I was on my way to the office, we were talking about music and songs and she made a comment about how I was so out of date with music that she might need to teach me some new things and the first been for me to look for this song by Bruno Mars called the Lazy Song, so I told her I would and I look it up on my phone and heard it and I couldn't stop laughing to the point that I didn't realized Taylor has parked the car on the GEH garage and the song had finished, just before getting out of the car I text her and told her that the song had me in tears and she just send me a smiling emoji, I'm actually getting use to those. I got to my private elevator an started humming the fucking song without noticing and when I got to the executive floor Ros was talking to Andrea and they starting gaping at me and I told them that they might wanted to close their mouths as a fly could get in and Ros blinked and asked me if I was feeling ok and I said just perfect and she follow me to the office and told me that I was humming that was why they were so surprised and for the rest of the day I couldn't take the damn song out of my head, yeah it was a good day. I'm brought back of my reverie when Taylor comes through to my office door with a strange look on his face.

"Sir" He saluted.

"Taylor, what brings you? Is almost time to close shop and get ready for our trip to Portland." I tell him

"About that sir." Ok that's not good.

"What about it? Because I'm going no matter what" I tell him looking straight to him.

"I know you are sir, but I have to bring something to your attention first. By any chance did you go over Ms. Steele's background check?" He asks, where is he going with this.

"No, I didn't I mean Ana is a trustworthy person and since we are getting to know each other I didn't want to go over it, it just felt inappropriate like if I was going to betrayed her trust or evade her privacy. But I'm guessing you are about to tell me why would I should've review it." I say annoyed as fuck.

"That makes sense, Mr. Grey and yes you are right there's something you should know is not bad per se is just something." He says looking apologetically.

"Out with it Taylor." I tell him now getting pissed.

"Sir, while going through Ms. Steele's background check Welsh and I notice that she is the English Literature student that was given your grant to." Oh that is a surprise. "Like I said sir is not bad but you need to be aware of this in order for you to know how to proceed because if people from the University see you together people might get the wrong idea." He says.

"I don't give a fuck Taylor. Ana and I just met this week so the grant was given to her on merit basis and nothing else. She was selected based on her GPA by the faculty. I will though discuss it with her because I don't want her to think that I knew who she was before hand." I tell him. " Anything else? Because if there's nothing pressing I would like to go to Escala to pick up my things for the weekend and get on my way to Portland." I tell him.

"No, nothing else. How long for you to be ready?" He asks.

"I'll ready in 30" I say.

"Very well sir." He says and turns and leaves.

Now I need to tell Ana about this without her thinking that I'm going behind her back. I arrived in Portland a little after 7pm so I just have enough time for a quick shower and head to Ana's apartment I had Andrea to arrange to have a car for me here so I can go and pick Ana up and the take her tomorrow hiking in my favorite spot in Montesano I know she would love the idea of going back to her hometown this will be my surprise for her. I ring the buzz and her sweet voice comes through the intercom.

"Hey" Ana says

"Is me Christian." I say

"I know silly I'll buzz you in" She buzzes me and I go to her apartment and knock on the door. "Come in is open" She calls and I open the door and go in. "Hey, welcome to my humble abode" She turns and says. I smile.

"Hi, this is a very cozy place you and your roommate have" I tell her as she walks towards me from the kitchen.

"Thank you" She says and without even thinking she tip toes and gives me a kiss oh so sweet, fuck! Is been too long so I deepen the kiss and hold her by her hips and push her close to me and feel her hands tugging at my hair and oh this is heaven, can I stay like this forever kissing my angel? But I know I have to cut it short or things could get heated more than already are, so I pull apart taking a deep breath and put my forehead to hers, as I don't want to miss the contact.

"How are you?" I ask her and looking into her gorgeous blues.

"I'm good I missed you" She says and blushes. She is so fucking enchanting and sweet I smile.

"I missed you too and I missed kissing you too a lot" I tell her and shy smiles.

"Me too, come" She says and takes me by the hand towards the kitchen. "I'm making lasagna, you can help me by mixing the salad while I put the garlic bread in the oven." She says and smiles.

"Yes, ma'am." I say. "Are these the things for the salad?" I ask pointing to the counter and she nods and gives me a bowl. "Ok" I say plus everything is ready so just mix that I can manage. "So, today was your day off, so what did you do?" I ask her.

"Well actually I had to go in for a few hours after I couldn't get to my shift on Monday but it was ok, plus these are my last few weeks working for Mr and Mrs Clayton and they have always been great with me " She shrugs.

"How have you been able to keep yourself afloat for 4 years on a full school schedule and a part time job? That's pretty impressive you must be great managing your finances." I tell her as I'm done with the salad.

"To be honest the reason I never took the full time position at the hardware store was because I needed to maintain my GPA, you see my dad send me money here and there as since he retired from the army he started a carpeting business but is really small, so that helped to balance my finances. Also throughout the years I have been blessed enough by getting grants here and there to help me getting by most are grants that need me to keep my high scores and are giving for housing help through the faculty. Actually the last one I was given by was at the beginning of the semester and it has been the biggest I have received the others mostly have help me to pay rent, books and such. But this one will also help me to pay part of my student loans because that's how I've been covering my tuition." She says and I know this is my opening about that grant. "Let's move to the living room while we wait for the lasagna to be done. Can you open this?" She says and takes the bottle of wine I brought and two glasses.

"Sure" I take the bottle and the corkscrew to open the bottle and pour the wine into the glasses. We both take our glasses and seat on the couch. "To new and lasting friendships" I say and she smiles and we click our glasses. "So, Ana I have something to tell you." I say I'm so nervous I don't want her to get the wrong impression.

"Oh!, ok tell me I will listen ok? Relax and just tell me I won't be mad I promise." She says and takes my hand. I sigh.

"So well it has to do with your last grant and is nothing bad, ok? I just want to be honest." I say and she squeezes my hand.

"Go on, what about it?" She says.

"I'm the benefactor of it. Taylor came into my office today just before the end of the day and told me that you were the person that received the grant. I didn't know until he mention it to me today." I say and look down.

"Oh, ok. So in that case thank you" She scoots over and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "I've been wanting to thanked that generous heart since I heard about it but my professor told me that the person wanted to remain anonymous. Why you do that, Christian? I mean it was a great thing." She grins.

"Mmm well because I don't do stuff to get recognition I do them because they are the right things to do and I want to do them because I have to give back somehow." I say in a small voice.

"That's very noble of you, now why or how would Taylor know and came to tell you I was the person that received the grant?" She says and I can see the penny drop in her head as her eyes widen.

"I can see the wheels turning, Ana. Let me explain remember when I told you about the security measures I take." I say and she nods. "Well as part of that whole protocol for any person that comes close to me my security team runs a background check, in your case it was run last Monday while you were at my office because it was a last minute change." I say

"Ok, that makes sense but how come you didn't know who I was I mean didn't you got it? You also told me something about some sort of paper that meet you need to sign I think you call it NDA, should I sign one?" She says sounding a bit annoyed and walking to the kitchen and I stand up.

"Yes, I got it but I never open it because it seemed wrong since we are genuinely known each other and I know I can trust you. About the NDA that would be a non- disclosure agreement and no you don't need to sign it because like I said I trust you and I consider you a friend so I know you won't turn on me like I would never turn on you." I tell her as she places the lasagna on the table.

"Well thank you I also consider you my friend and you that right I would never turn on you. I mean I haven't out it a word to Kate other than we talked and watch a movie when I stay over because I know how she is or how can she get. But I must tell you I think she thinks something is up because she has been on my case all week and I have manage to deflect her and tonight I just told her that I was studying and that I didn't feel like going out and she left like a few minutes before you came." She tells me. Hmmm I wonder how can we control Ms. Kavanagh plus is not fair to Ana to be covering my ass like that. We sit down at the table.

"Yes, I agree you need to tell something to her I mean she is your friend. Do you think you can get her to sign a NDA? Just to be on the safe side I mean I don't know her so I don't know if I can trust her and even though I trust you implicitly and you trust her, she is a journalist and her instincts will kick in at one point." I run my hands through my hair damn it I didn't want to have this sort of conversation tonight. I sigh.

"I do trust Kate, Christian and I know she wouldn't do anything to betrayed me that way and especially when she sees how special and important you are to me and what a great guy you are. But I do see your point on her been a journalism major and you told me enough about how they are with you and why you don't interviews and you being private, so yeah I think I would be able to convinced her to sign one of those NDA things." She says and I sigh in relieve.

After that the night went smoothly we talked, laughed, joked, watch a movie and drank. It was such an amazing time that I don't know at what point we fell asleep on the couch until a voice wakes me up.

"I knew it, I so knew it." I open my eyes and Ana is curled up on top of me and her cheek on my chest just as her hand ok that's strange I feel no pain it actually feels good and I turn my head and I see some blonde chick looking at me with a grin on her face, oh shit! This must be Kavanagh.

Anas's POV

I hear someone yelling that they knew it and then Christian's sweet voice.

"Ana, Ana, please wake up." Wake up! What the hell? I open my eyes and I feel warm underneath me and move my head and look into Christian's eyes and he smiles. "Ana, it seems that we fell asleep and your roommate is home." He says. Oh fuck! I'm on top of Christian my hand in his chest oh no his touch issues.

"I'm sorry" I say and remove myself from him.

"It's ok." He says giving me reassurance. I smile and look around and see Kate with a grin of the size of all Washington State. I sit up and he does the same.

"Hi Kate, what time is it?" I ask her.

"Hello Steele, is almost 1am. So anything you want to tell me." She says and looks suspiciously at Christian and I see it her need for information and snoop in.

"Well Kate let me introduce you, this my friend Christian Grey." I turn to Christian "Christian this Katherine Kavanagh my roommate." I say and smile.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Kavanagh." And before she can reply I say.

"Kate since Christian is a very private person please call him Mr. Grey, he likes it that way." She looks at me quizzically and extends her hand to him.

"Nice meeting you too Mr. Grey." She says. "I want to apologize for not been able to attend our meeting last Monday, but I'm sure Ana gave it her all." She says and smirks. Oh fuck! Why is she so probing?

"It was no problem Ms. Kavanagh and yes Anastasia was very proficient with her questioning, but unfortunately I have to leave now to catch up on some sleep." He says and turns to me effectively dismissing Kate. "Ana, I think is better if I go I have a surprise for you for our hike I hope you like it" And he grins as we walk towards the door.

"I'm sure I will." I tell him and open the door and go outside to the corridor closing the door I don't want more questions. "I'm sorry for falling asleep, what time are you picking me up tomorrow?" I say.

"We both were tired Ana, so no worries on my side I can't talk from your friend though." He says and shrugs. " I will be here around 8am if that's ok, we have to drive a couple of hours to where we are going." He says and smirks. I wonder where is he taking me.

"Ok, perfect. I will try to divert Kate. Do you think you can bring one of those paper thingy's with you tomorrow? I will tell her now about it so she can sign it tomorrow." I ask him.

"Yes, I can have one print out at the hotel and bring it. I hope she doesn't give you much grief because you won't be able to disclose much." I shrug.

"She would even if I could tell her all and even with her signing that I won't tell her all because there are some things that is only for you and me to know." I tell him and he snakes his arms around my waist and looks over my shoulder and moves us towards wall sideways and kisses me. Oh my! What a kiss! It leaves me breathless.

"Ok, baby I have to go." He says and blushes slightly… hmm baby? And chuckles "Sorry caught up in the moment." He says and I smile and he gives me another quick kiss. " Good night princess" He says.

"Good night and I liked baby too." I say as he is turning. He shakes is head and I yell. " Sweet dreams" And he is gone. I go back inside to face the one and only Katherine Kavanagh.

"Soo what up? Is he your boyfriend?" She asks the moment I cross the threshold.

"No Kate he is not my boyfriend, he is my friend that happens to be a male. I know you must have a million questions but for privacy reasons as Christian doesn't know you like I do I can't indulge you to answer unless you sign a paper for Christian is something mandatory for everyone who meets him. I think he said is called a NDA." I tell her.

"Oh yeah he is infamous about his non-disclosure agreements but why does is it applies to what you say to me about him." She says.

"Exactly because of that Kate we will be talking about him which means it can't go beyond these walls." I say sternly.

"Ok, ok I got don't get all Anastasia Steele on me. I'll sign it did he left you with one?" She asks oh man she is eager.

"No Kate unfortunately he didn't brought one tonight as we were only suppose to have dinner and watch a movie not fell asleep and get caught. He will bring one tomorrow though." I tell her.

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" Oh fuck!

"He is coming to take me hiking with him so I'll be leaving around 8am and probably be back just after noon, will you be home at that time tomorrow?" I say as I walk towards my room.

"Yes, I'll be here. So you won't tell me other than he is your friend and you are going hiking until after I sign this shit." She says as I go into my room.

"Yep, I'm sorry I really am but it is what it is." I tell her and shrug.

"Ok, Steele I'll let you sleep as you have to be up shortly. See you tomorrow afternoon." She says and turns closing my door. My phone beeps and I know is Christian. I grin.

Christian: "I just got to my room. Is all good on your front?" He asks so I called him.

"Ana? Is everything alright?" He is concerned.

"Yeah all is good, she will let go after she signs the NDA but I had to give her something so I told her you are my friend and that we had dinner and watch a movie and fell asleep and also that we are going for a hike tomorrow, is that ok?" I ask shyly.

"Yes, that's fine. I will bring the thingy with me tomorrow." He says and it makes me giggle.

"Ok, we have to go to sleep as we have to be up early. Good night Christian." I tell him and hear his smile.

"Good night baby" He says and we disconnect.

I don't know how things are moving so fast with Christian and for some reason I can't fathom it feels right I hope it is the same way for him. Right now all we are is friends that kiss or with some rights I don't know. I think we should talk tomorrow about our status. I close my eyes and drift off to dreamland.


	18. Chapter 17: Hiking Status

Hello guys, I'm back. The new chapter is on and I hope you enjoy it like I did writing it. I would like to apologize to anyone who thinks my grammar and sintax is bad but like I said since the prologue English is not my native language and I try my best on the chapters and the story, but I'm not perfect and I do this just for fun and not with the intent to write a best selling novel.

To my faithful followers that support me thank you so much for your kind reviews and I will try my best to keep a smile on your faces with my story.

Here you go... XOXO Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 17: Hiking status

Ana's POV

I wake up groaning because it feels like I haven't slept at all but then I remember why am I waking up so freaking early on Saturday morning and that puts a big smile on my face. I look at my cellphone and I see that there's a new text, so I proceed to look at it and my smile gets even bigger.

Christian: "Good morning princess, I can't wait to pick you up and take you to my favorite place in the forest." I read and I giggle and I reply.

Anastasia: "Good Morning, are you my prince charming? Because you seriously have the looks for it I can't wait to see you soon and to go to this special place of yours. X " I hit send and another one comes in.

Christian: "See you soon and I hope there will be a lot of these XXXXXX going on today." I read and shake my head.

Anastasia: "Come early and have breakfast with me. Pretty please." I send him back.

Christian: " I'll be there in an hour." I smile and squeal.

About half an hour later I'm ready and making some breakfast of pancakes, bacon, fruit with yogurt, orange juice, coffee for Christian and my tea. I'm so glad that I went to the supermarket yesterday and stuck up. As I'm finishing setting up the table I hear Kate's room door open and I wonder the hell is she doing up this early. I see hear walking on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and rubbing her eyes.

"Good Morning Kate! What are you doing up so early? I say to her.

"Mmm, good morning sweet cakes. I'm up because the smell of bacon wake up my appetite and because I want see if I can sign that piece of paper your boyfriend needs me to sign" She says taking a piece of bacon and slap her hand. "Ouch!" She places the bacon back on the plate.

"No, now take it. Do you want some orange juice while the coffee is done." I say and she takes the bacon back smiling.

"Yes, please. Why the big breakfast?" She asks.

"Because I asked Christian to come over for breakfast before we leave. He is to come in at any minute." At that moment the ding of he intercom comes in. " Hey, let me buzz you." I say.

" Hey, ok." He says and 2 minutes later there's a knock on the door. I look back at Kate.

"You, behave and I'll open." I tell her looking sternly at her and she puts her hands up. As I open the door Christian take me in his arms and kisses me hard. I blush. "Hello" Is all I can manage catching my breath.

"Hello baby, that's the first of exes." He says and winks. I giggle and I let him come in. "It smells delicious." He says and then looks up and sees Kate just gaping. I roll my eyes.

"Oh, Kate, close your mouth for Pete's sake. It seems my cooking woke up Kate, did you bring the thingy." I tell Christian and wink at him and he shakes his head and chuckles.

"Good Morning, Katherine. Yes, I brought the NDA for her to sign. I hope this isn't an inconvenience for you Ms. Kavanagh but unfortunately that's how my life is in order to keep it private." He says and he sounds so formal, like in his office during the interview and not like my Christian. My Christian, what the heck Ana! He is not mine snap out of it.

"Yes, Ana told me about it and I'm ok with it as I understand why. I bet that you had a background check on me and you already know who my dad is, so yes Mr. Grey I get it." She tells him and he takes a bunch of papers out of an envelope and places it on the table. Kate sits, I bring the coffee and as I reach Christian pulls the chair next of him to sit and we both sit down.

"So where is that you are taking me?' I ask Christian.

"Hmmm my lips are sealed is a surprise all I can tell you is going to take us over 2 hours to get there from here and that this particular trail has become my favorite over the last years." He tells me and we see that has finished reading the papers.

"Be right back." She says and goes to her room. She comes back a minute later with a pen in her hand and signs it and gives it back to Christian. "All done, now can you both relax? I can assure you that I'm a woman of my word Mr. Grey and my lips are sealed where you and Ana is concerned." She says with a serious look on her face.

"Thank you Katherine I appreciated and you can call me Christian." He tells her. " Ana, this is really delicious. Where did you learn to cook? " He asks and I blush.

"Mmm I taught myself is the second thing I enjoy the most." I tell him and he takes my hand and kisses it tenderly. We hear Kate clearing her throat and out moment is broken.

"Ok, Grey what are your intentions with Ana? And don't bullshit me with the friendship crap that she has been trying to feed me since last night." She says and crosses her arms waiting. Christian looks at me and I shrug.

"Well Katherine, Ana wasn't playing you on the fact that we are indeed only friends at the moment but I can tell you that I hope that in the near future that changes." He tells her taking my hand on his and I blush.

"Ok, good. You have to understand Ana is my best friend and the sweetest person on earth so I'm protective of her. So, if you ever hurt her I will fuck you up, got it Grey? I don't care who you and how much money you have and also her dad is ex-marine and he loves me so he will help me out." Kate says looking at Christian directly in the eyes and not even blinking.

"Understood, Katherine. I will never intentionally hurt her she has come to mean a lot to me in the past week." He tells her and she nods.

"Ok, I will leave you two to finish your breakfast. Ana, do not worry about the dishes I will pick them up later but before you are back home. Enjoy hiking." She says and saunters back to her bedroom.

"Oh, that went well. For a moment there I thought she was going to say capiche like some sort of mob princess." Christian says kissing the top of my head and I giggle.

"Yeah, she looked scary I have never seen her like that granted I have never brought a boy home." I say teasing him.

"Boy, boy? Ms. Steele you are too cute." He says and kisses me softly and I deepen the kiss by taking the back of his head and bring him close to me I run my fingers on his hair and he moans. "I can't get enough of you and definitely not enough of your kisses, you taste so sweet." He tells with his head resting on my forehead, yeah we definitely need to talk status.

"Thank you, you are a great kisser. We need to get going though, so let grab my backpack and we will be off to your mystery location." I tell him and give him a peck.

Christian's POV

After we left Ana's apartment and me getting the third degree from Kavanagh. We are now almost getting to my destination. I just woke up as I told her earlier that she could sleep a bit since she didn't get enough sleep last night. She looks so beautiful looking into the road I wonder what is she thinking about.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I say and take her hand on mine.

"I was thinking that I think I know this road, are we?" And suddenly she stops talking and squeals. She turns looking at me with the biggest smile ever. "You are taking me to Montesano? Oh my God! Christian, thank you." She is clapping all excited and then stops. "You aren't planning to do something else here, just hiking, right?" She says and frowns. What could I be thinking besides hiking and then it hits me and I chuckle.

"No, princess I wasn't thinking to go and look for your father although I would like to meet him sometime because he seems like a very good man I mean he raised you." I tell her and she blushes. " All I thought about was to share a special place for me, do you want to know why is that this place in the Montesano forests is my favorite?" I ask her.

"Ok thank you for saying that about my dad and he is a great man. But, yes please tell me why?" She says smiling.

"Remember that I told you about that friend of my mom and how it was until now that I realized that a bunch of things start making sense where she is concerned." I say and she nods.

"Well, after we finished our relationship if you call it that and I moved to some other relationships. My relationship with my family was highly severed because I had stepped away from them." I sigh and she frowns.

"She told you to be away, right? No wonder you felt so lonely you thought that they wouldn't like you because of whatever bullshit she was telling you." She says and I nod.

"Well, so like I was saying when I cut that part of the relationship with her I felt even more lonely and my psychiatrist told me that I should try to socialize at least with my family and I told him I was going to try. The person I missed the most was Elliott, so I called him and brought him here and we have such a great time. I felt like I was me and not the image, you know? So after that trip when I want to hike or even fish I bring Elliott here and when I feel lost I also come here to take my mind of things. John my therapist calls it my safe place and I agree I feel free and safe here so it became my favorite place." When I turn to look at her, Ana has tears running down her face. I take her hand and kiss it. "Hey! I didn't mean to upset you or make you cry." She smiles and she her head and she takes my hand on both her tiny ones.

"I'm not upset Christian, that was such a sweet story and I'm glad you told me why this place is so dear to you." She says and smiles and sniffles a little. I smile back and kiss her hand again.

We arrived to my normal spot and see Ana's eyes light up. I get out and open her door and help her out and give her a quick kiss and she gives me another. I go to the trunk and take out my backpack and hers. I come to the front and take her hand in mine and we start walking. As we start walking through the woods on comfortable silence for about an hour. I think this will be the perfect place to ask her to be my girlfriend I know that maybe we should wait a bit more but I don't want just to be her friend.

"Princess?" I call her and she turns.

"Yes, this was such a great idea. Do you know that's this was the forest trail that my dad and I hiked the most?" She says dreamily.

"Really? What a coincidence." I tell her and smile at her. "Baby, Ana stop for a second, please" I beg her and she stops.

"What is it Christian?" She asks looking concerned. "Why do you look so nervous?" She says. I clear my throat and here it goes.

"Ana, look I'm not very good at this stuff. So, I'm just come out and ask would you be my girlfriend? " I ask and she looks at me intently, so I continue. " Look, ok I'm aware that we barely know each other and that we agreed on Monday on being friends but I just don't want to be just your friend that kisses you I want to be the man that looks after you, takes care of you, spoils you, worries about you, you share your dreams with and I want you to be the woman next to me and that I can take to Sunday dinner at my parents. You are already for me my best friend because I know I can trust you with my life and you won't forsake it and you will guide and help me when I fuck up or feel lost." I tell her and she has tears in her eyes oh man did I fuck up already? "Ana, princess? So what do you say?" I ask her nervous as fuck because I have no fucking clue what is going on that head of hers. Suddenly she smiles and throws herself at me.

"Yes, my sweet Christian I'll be your girlfriend. I'll be honored." I sigh in relief and she kisses me hard. What it feels like hours later we pull away and looks into each other's eyes and time stills again.

Ana's POV

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Is he really saying all those beautiful things to me? Is he really asking me to be his girlfriend? I know is soon but it just feel so right. I launch myself at him and put my arm around his neck.

"Yes, my sweet Christian I'll be your girlfriend. I'll be honored." I tell him and I hear him sigh. He was really nervous about this so I decide to give him one of deep kisses I have come to love so much and it seems like time has stood still around us, we are now just in hour little bubble embracing each other and enjoying the moment. I look at him and he is smiling and his gray eyes are shinning and dancing. "Christian? Can I take you to my favorite spot on these woods?" I ask him because I don't what he had planned.

"Yes, princess you can take me. Is it far away?" He says and we pull away and we intertwine out hands.

"No, not that that far is over by the creek." We start walking hand in hand. I can help but giggle I'm someone's girlfriend.

"What is so funny?" He asks amused at my giddiness.

"Nothing, catch me if you can." I say and start running towards my favorite tree and just a few steps before I reach Christian grabs me from behind and then turns and he looks at me wide eyed. What?

"You are her, you are the girl at the steps and the girl by the tree." Is all he says and his grin is so wide. What is he talking about?

"What girl? What are you talking about?" I ask him and then he takes my hand and take me to my tree, how did he knew that was my tree?

"Come let's sit and I'll tell you I'm not some crazy boyfriend." He says as he takes a blanket from his backpack and puts it on the grass. We sit down and he takes to grape and two apple juice boxes out. "Red or white?" He asks and winks. I giggle he is so cute.

"White, kind sir. But can you please tell me what were you talking about, just before now?" I tell him while he takes out package with cheeses and some crackers and puts them on the blanket.

"Yeah, ok. So I think I have seen you before Monday." He says and blushes. Why is he blushing?

"Where? And how did I never saw you?" I ask.

"The first time was right here about 6 years ago I think, you were leaning against this tree and reading so I only saw your back to me and then my idiot brother came and made noises and we ran back to the car." He says and now it hits me the guys when I saw the weekend I came back to Montesano and came with dad. I smile.

"I remember I saw you both too but from a distance and all I could make was that you were guys and your hair, is Elliott blonde?" I ask.

"Yes, he is. So, you saw us?" He asks and I nod.

"Yep as you were walking away, what a small world? And what about the other time you think you saw me?" I tell him.

"Oh that I'm sure it was you. It was at WSU I was doing a campus tour with the Dean and we were coming out of the library by the English Lit building and you were on the steps reading intently and not caring about anything or anyone around you. That was the day I decided to give a grant to the English Lit department and to have part set up for the highest GPA student. Now that I think about it the Dean told me your name that day but I was so mesmerized by looking at you that I wasn't really paying him attention and then we left." He tells me. "The only reason I remembered just now was because when you took off I could see you from behind and your beautiful hair gave you away." He says to me and I blush.

"Funny how the brain works sometimes." I say and giggle again.

"To new beginnings." He says and taking his grape juice so I take my apple one.

"Cheers!" I say and he smiles. He comes over and kisses sweetly.

After we had our snack, Christian picks everything up and takes to water bottles out of his backpack and we get closer to each other and start to make out like teenagers hot and heavy. Suddenly I hear steps approaching we continue and our little session. And then the voice of the only person I didn't want to get caught by making out with my hot boyfriend ring through my ears.

"Is that you Anastasia?" Oh shit! That's Ray.

Ray's POV

I woke up today and as the weather looks good I decide to go and try to catch some fishes on the creek. As I'm reaching where Ana normally seats I see a young couple on a heavy making out session, but as I get close I think I'm seeing things because I could swear that the young lady is not other than my daughter Anastasia Rose Steele. So I move closer making noises as I walk but they don't stop on the kissing. The girl is straddling the guy and he has his arms around her covering her back and his hands are on her neck and she has her hands on his hair running wild. I get closer and closer and what the fuck!

"Is that you Anastasia?" That is all I say and she stops mid kiss and she looks at me wide eyed and the guy looks embarrassed as fuck. Yeah, you should be embarrassed and afraid young man.

"Mmm Daddy" She says and blushes crimson and buries her hear on this dudes neck. He looks at me looking afraid and uncomfortable.

"Sir, Mr. Steele." He says very politely. "Mmm princess I think we should stand can you help me out." He says and lifts her chin up. She nods and moves next to him and he stands on one swift move and adjusts himself, yeah, yeah I bet you were excited boy. Then he pulls her up. Ana turns to me.

"Hello, daddy. What a surprise I didn't expect you bumping into you here." She says and kisses me on the cheek. Then she turns to the guy that was all over here and takes his hand. "Mmm daddy, this is Christian my boyfriend." She says and the boy smiles. Why is he smiling like lunatic? Ana looks up and giggles.

"Nice to meet you sir. Ana has told me a lot about you." This Christian dude says and offers his hand and I take it holding it on tight grip.

"Hello, so what's your full name boy? And since when do you have a boyfriend Anastasia? Why wasn't I informed about this change of status?" I say and released him. Ana looks embarrassed as hell.

"Sir, my apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Christian Grey." He says and looks at Ana and then me.

"Dad, the reason you didn't know is because Christian just asked me to be his girlfriend about an hour and half ago. So unless I send you smoke signal or a pigeon I couldn't possibly tell you that fast, plus you know there's zero phone signal here." She says and I nod.

"Fair enough. So, where did you two meet?" I ask.

"Mr. Steele, Ana and I met about a week ago at my office headquarters in Seattle. She came to interview me for the student newspaper." Christian says. I have so many questions about this.

"Are you now with the student paper, Ana?" I ask her. "And what did he mean office headquarters?" I say and she smiles.

"No daddy I'm not involved with the paper. Kate was sick with the flu and had a hard time trying to get an interview from Christian so she asked me to sub for her and I did." She says and the boy shakes his head like he can't believe something. Ana continues. "And what Christian meant by his office headquarters is that he is the CEO and owns his own company, he is very successful. But he also has a big giving heart." She says and the boy flushes.

"Yes, sir. Like Ana just said I own my company Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc in Seattle and thankfully we are on a very good position in our market and making good money. Which allows us to have several running programs to help the community." He says and I'm pretty sure this is his CEO persona. He looks sure of himself a bit cocky but I guess he should feel like that.

"Ok, fair enough." I see Ana looking at her watch and looks up at Christian.

"Christian I think we need get back I have my shift" She says and I know that she saying the truth.

"Yes, Ana I think we should. Mr. Steele it was a pleasure to meet you and I apologize for our behavior earlier." I chuckle.

"That's alright, I understand you were celebrating. I'm sorry for interrupting the way I did." I say to the guy.

"That's ok, sir." He says and turns to pick up the blanket to put it in his backpack and picks up their bottles of water.

"Well, daddy we have to go. I'm glad I saw at least just a little I will call you later or tomorrow." She says and kisses my cheek.

"Have a nice rest of the afternoon and I hope you have luck fishing." Christian says and extends his hand for a shake this time I give him my normal one.

"Thank you, Christian. Drive safely and Annie let me know you arrived. Just one more thing Christian if you dare to hurt my little girl I'm an ex-marine and be sure that I can make you disappear in a heartbeat." I say and look into his eyes and he nods.

" I know sir. I promise I will try my best when it comes to Anastasia, she is a rare gem and my only intent is to treat her accordingly." He says and I nod. Annie shakes her head and kisses me again and they leave hand in hand towards the trail.

As I see them walk away I really hope that this boy treats my Annie like the princess she is, but if I go by the way he looks at her I know he will. And as hard as it is for me to accept my little Annie is all grown up and by the way she looks at him she is already his.


	19. Chapter 18: Family Matters

Hey guys... Here is Saturday part 2 of the weekend in Portland. I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for your lovely reviews. XOXO Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 18: Family Matters

Christian's POV

Ana and I are walking back to the car hand in hand as we both are deep in thought. I never imagined meeting Ana's dad that way how embarrassing and I was nervous hell I thought for a second that he was going to pull out a gun or something. He looked so pissed. Poor Ana was mortified that her dad has found us in full make out session I mean she was sitting on my dick and grinding it hot and heavy, but hearing her say Daddy! That made my hard dick deflate in a instant. I brought out of my thoughts by her sweet voice.

"Christian, baby are you ok? You seem miles away from here? What it is my dad, perhaps?" She asks me looking at me we a concern look, like if I were to bolt. I stop and turn to take care in my arms and give her a kiss.

"Yes, I am ok princess. But yes I was thinking about meeting your dad I hope that he doesn't get the wrong idea of me I don't want to lose when I just got you." I say and shake my head. I'm so afraid that she will leave me when I tell her about the BDSM. She already hates Elena for sure she will hate me. She must see my fear as she caresses my face and I lean into her hand.

"My sweet Christian, you will never lose me. The only thing I ask from you is honesty and never hide things from me because deception can cause lots of other issues." She says and I sigh. I know I have to come clean about my past soon enough.

"Look, Ana, do you remember when I told you about my sexual past?" I say and look into her beautiful eyes.

"Yes, I do and what that evil woman did to you." She says and I take deep breath.

"Well, there's a reason why the women I have been with never were my girlfriends and I was never inclined to try for more than a sexual relationship with them. I was taught and I even believed because the bitch that I thought had help me told me that it was all I could do, but I never really felt comfortable in that lifestyle that she introduce me to. I was just to young and emotional unstable to get that all it was wrong, but thanks to you and years on therapy I'm starting to open my eyes to the reality of things and I'm afraid that the moment I open that can of worms you will run for the hills and I will lose you." I say as I put my forehead against hers and close my eyes.

"Look at me Christian, please." She pleads and I open my eyes and she is looking straight to mine. "I'm aware that you haven't told me all of your story but I have no problem waiting for you to open up and explain whatever you think you have to explain to me. The fact is that all of us have pasts and things that we don't like to talk about and even feel a bit ashamed about, but trust me when I tell you that no matter what you tell me as long you are honest about it will never scare me away or made me run away." She says and I sigh in relief. I hug her to me not caring about anything but us.

"Thank you for being you and I'm so glad that you came into my life." I tell her and kiss her hair burying my face in it.

"I'm glad too to have stumble into your office and made a fool of myself." She says giggling and I chuckle. I kiss her once more and take her hand and we continue our walk.

We get to the car and put our stuff in and is a bit chillier than before we put our jackets on and get on the road.

"Ana, do you think you will be able to come with me to Seattle next weekend? I ask her.

"Yeah, probably I don't see why not? Although Kate did say something about going for drinks Friday night after we take our last test and I have a shift at Clayton's on Saturday but I'll be done by 7pm." She says and then she looks like she is thinking something and continues. "Do you think you can come on Friday and go with us to celebrate? I could go with you and stay at your place from Saturday to Sunday if that's ok." She says shyly.

"I think that's a great idea actually, maybe I could tell Elliott to come with me and that way we can go hiking or something. Is that ok?" I say to her.

"Perfect, is a plan then. Will you come on the helicopter or driving?" She asks.

"I think my schedule is pretty open on Friday so I will come by car, but I was thinking that on Saturday we could return on my helicopter." I say and smirk at her. I see her eyes light up.

"Really? You want to take me on your helicopter? Oh my God! How awesome." She says and is bouncing on her seat.

"So I take the plan is a go." I say and smile at her.

"Yes, yes. I can't wait." She says. My phone rings and I pick up through the car system.

"Grey" I answer.

"Christian, so freaking formal" I roll my eyes as I know who's squeaky voice is coming over the system.

"Hello, Mia. Yes I'm formal. How is Paris little one?" I say and she groans. She hates when I called her that. I Ana it's looking at me quizzically so I mouth my sister and she smiles but keeps quiet.

"Paris is great and beautiful, but I'm not calling you to talk about me." She says. I bet either big mouth Elliott or my mom spill the beans on Ana to her and he is freaking out.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" I say sarcastically and I see having trouble stifling a giggle.

"You have a girlfriend. What the hell Christian? You didn't tell me, why am I the last to know? Is she for real?" She asks and Ana is pressing her lips so hard that they are white.

"Of course she is real and Mia I didn't tell you because she wasn't my girlfriend at least not officially until about 4 hours ago, before that she was only my friend. So if you think about it you are actually the first person I tell about my relationship status." I say smugly and the shriek comes through.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" She screams over and over again and Ana just can't hold it anymore and starts giggling. "Is she there with you?" She asks.

"She is indeed, we were on a hike and now we are driving back to her apartment so that means you were on speaker Mia. We almost became deaf with your oh my God's!" I say and Ana shakes her head smiling.

"Sorry I was just too excited. Can you at least introduce us?" She says and I look at Ana and she nods. I think she likes Mia.

"My bad, little sister. Mia say hello to Anastasia my girlfriend." I say and kiss Ana's hand.

"Hello Mia, nice to meet you. I'm Ana." Ana says.

"Oh, hello Ana, I'm Mia Christian's baby sister." She says. "I wish I could introduce myself properly but it is nice to meet you too. Is my big brother being good to you? Is he treating you right?" She asks and I shake my head.

"I hope we can meet soon. Yes, Christian is being really good to me and he treats me like a princess." She tells her and I wink at her.

"Ok, good. Now the only thing I have to tell you is please don't hurt him, he has had enough of that and he deserves to be happy." She says and I'm shocked I have never heard Mia talking about me like this. "He is the most kindest person I know, so just know that if you hurt him you will have to deal with me." She says all serious now and I chuckle.

"I understand Mia, so don't worry I care about him a lot even if this short amount of time we have known each other and yes, he is the kindest and most caring soul on this planet so I'll never hurt him." Ana says all serious but with a sweet tone.

"Great, that's all I care about. Now I will leave you two lovebirds to enjoy your time alone. Bonsoir" She says and disconnects.

The rest of the drive was spent it talking a bit about family and enjoying the music that I had on my iPod and we realized we both had very eclectic tastes and it depended on our mood. As we get closer to Ana's apartment I feel empty and I know is because Ana won't be with me. I need Flynn I really do, but also I need to talk to my parents because I'm pretty sure by now Mia has told them that Ana is indeed my girlfriend and her impressions on her from their small phone conversation. I stop outside Ana's apartment and get out of the car, open her door, take her by the hand to take her backpack from the trunk. We walk hand in hand and I feel this ache in my chest and I really wish I didn't have to go. I pull her close to me and take the little Cartier box from my pocket and give it her and she gasps.

"Christian, are you insane?" I chuckle I bet she thinks is something else, I open the box and inside there's a platinum and very minimal necklace chain with a charm of a deer.

"No princess, I'm not insane. I just wanted you to remind you of today as the mark of the beginning of great things for us." I say and she graces her fingers on the charm.

"A deer, why?" She asks looking quizzically at me. I smile at her.

"For three reasons first because you are like the perfect combination of all the Disney princesses and like most of them you love the freedom and independence of life and that makes you even more beautiful than you already are without you even know it. Second because you remind me f Bambi are graceful, sweet and fierce like a deer but also you are cute and clumsy." She hits me playfully on the arm. "But like Bambi you are caring and no matter if you fall a thousand times you always get up and try again. Also I'm glad you became Bambi when getting into my office. And thirdly because deers are always in the woods so when you see it you and when I see you wear it will be a reminder of the place you said yes to be my girlfriend." I say and I take the chain out of the box. "Can I put on?" I say and she nods. I put it and lock it. "You like?" I ask.

"Like? I love oh my God! Thank you this is never leaving my neck this way I will always have you with me." She says giggling through tears. I kiss her tears away and kiss her full lips and brake apart.

"Ok princess I have to go, go and get ready for work. Would you like me to come and pick you up?" I ask and she nods and gives me a chaste kiss. "Ok, I'm going and I'll pick you up in an hour." I kiss her one more time. "Laters, baby" I say and turn on my heels.

"See you my sweet Christian." She says back and I turn seeing her go inside.

On my way to the hotel I call my mother.

"Hello, sweet boy. How are you? How is Portland?" She asks and I know she is fishing.

"Hi, mom. I'm good, I'm on my way back to the hotel to change and Portland is been great." I tell her.

"Why are you changing? Do you have plans for later in the evening?" I chuckle I will put her out of her misery.

"No plans for the evening so far, but I will be spending the night here. I'm changing because I need to go to my girlfriend's apartment to pick her up to take her to her job." I say and she gasps.

"You have a girlfriend?" She says fawning surprise.

"Oh come on, mom I know you already talk to me so cut it out." I laugh and now she does gasps, why is me laughing so surprising am I that grumpy? "So mom, did you already call Taylor to tell him to run a background check on Anastasia for you?" I say and she laughs.

"Ok, ok Yes, Mia called me shortly after she hang up with you and Anastasia and no I didn't call Jason for a background check on her but I did call him to ask him about her, since I haven't met the girl and all Mia told me was that she sounded like a nice and sweet girl and that you sounded really happy, are you happy Christian? Does she makes you happy I mean she is your first girlfriend?" I shake my head.

"Ok, mom. First, yes for the first time in forever I feel really happy and yes Ana makes me happy she has made me look at the world in a different way is like if everything is not full of color. Also, mom yes she is my first girlfriend but she is not the first girl I have been with but she is the first girl I feel proud to have by my side to ask her to be my girlfriend. I feel like I want so much more with her I have never felt this way about any other girl." I tell her I don't think I have ever been so open with Grace, and it feels really nice.

"You do sound very happy and also like you found peace or something I can't put my finger on. Jason did say that Anastasia is very good for you and trust his instincts because he takes care of you." I chuckle. " I'm glad sweet boy, can I tell your father about this girl of yours? She asks.

"Yes, you can mother. She is not a secret but for the time being it has to be kept only between family, please that's all I ask." I hope she gets the message and don't say anything to the bitching witch.

"Ok, I can do that. When are you going to bring her over?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"Well mom, at the moment she is on her last weeks at WSU before graduating plus she lives here in Portland so I'll be the one making the trips down here as is easier for me with the helicopter. I will talk to Ana about bring her over when she moves to Seattle after graduation. Is that ok?" I say.

"Yes, that's fine son. So are you going to be able to attend Sunday dinner tomorrow?" She says and I sigh.

"I think so mom. I will let you know when I'm back at the city." I tell her I hope it appease her.

"Ok, let me know when you are back. It was good to talk to you baby boy." She says.

"It was good to talk to you too, mom. Please remember Ana is only a family matter at the moment. I'll call you tomorrow and I love you mom." I say and she gasps and I hear her sniffling. Have I never say I love you to my mom?

" I love you too sweetheart." And she hangs up.

Ana's POV

I open the door of my apartment with a stupid grin on my face that I can't seem to take off. Christian is the sweetest and today has been perfect, even seeing my dad I giggle to myself now but oh boy was that embarrassing, I brought back from my musings by Kate.

"Hello, hello missy. What has you so happy? And does it have to do with the incredibly gorgeous dude that was here this morning and whom I assume gave you that necklace that you didn't had when you left earlier?" She says and grins at me.

"Hello Kate, yes it does have to do with Christian and yes the necklace was a gift from him, but I can't tell you all of it as I have to be at Claytons in an hour and half and Christian is coming to pick me up in 50 minutes. But I promise I'll tell you the whole story later I already told him that I want to spend the evening with you and he said it was ok." I say and try to turn my room and she grabs me by the arm.

"Ok, I won't grill you but just one thing is he your boyfriend now?" She arches her brow and I smirk.

"Yes, he is and for now that's all you are getting. Oh! One more thing Christian and I agree that for the time being we were going only to tell family so please keep it to yourself." I tell her.

"Ok, I get it no worries my lips are sealed. Ana, can I ask you a favor though?" She asks and makes these puppy eyes with a pout that she and I know I won't be able to say no. I shake my head and chuckle.

"Sure, what is it?" I ask and I know I will regret it.

"Do you think you can ask your boyfriend for an original still for the article? I can't find a decent picture online that I can work" She says and I roll my eyes.

"Damn you Katherine Kavanagh, you made that face and you know I can't say no. I will ask him but if he says no is no. Also who will be taking this picture?"

"I don't know yet as Levy the paper's photographer is out of town, but I will think of someone. Let me handle that and you convince that boyfriend of yours." She says and I laugh.

"Ok, I will let you know as soon as I have an answer. But seriously I have to get ready I only have 40 minutes now." I kiss her head and run to my bedroom to get ready.

Christian text it me that he was on his way, thank God I'm ready. I go outside and Kate is still on the living room.

"Wow, Steele you get ready fast." She says and in that moment the buzzer rings and I know Christian is outside. I pick up the intercom.

"I'm going down, wait there." I say and turn to Kate. " See you later Kate, we can order pizza or something." I say and I'm out the door.

We arrive at Clayton's and Christian decides that he wants to see the place I work I mean is only fair since I have seen his office. We get inside and Paul comes full throttle towards me but stops dead in his tracks when his eyes go straight to mine and Christian's hand entwined.

"Hey Paul" I say nonchalantly.

"Hey Ana, how are you?" He says and he glares at Christian and I feel Christian tense up. Oh, oh this is not good,

"I'm good and happy." I say and look at Christian while I tug at his hand. He looks down at me and he smiles. "Where are my manners?" I say.

"Paul, this is Christian my boyfriend." I say but I'm not sure if that was ok I mean he isn't family just annoying. "Christian this is Paul Clayton he is Mr. Clayton's younger brother." I tell Christian and he extends his hand to Paul.

"Nice to meet you Paul. Baby, can you show me around before I leave? Also at what time do you need me to pick you up?" He says looking at me sweetly but I know what he is doing he letting Paul know who is who. I giggle. Paul just keep staring at Christian what is wrong with him?

"Yes, let me show you I know you have to work too. You can pick me up at 8pm,if that's ok?" I tell him and he nods. "Be right back Paul." In that moment he reacts.

"You are Christian Grey from Grey Enterprises Holdings, right? You are dating him?" He says like is some sort of conundrum. I roll my eyes and before I can speak. Christian answers.

"Yes, that is me and yes she is my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend. If you excuse us Mr. Clayton my girlfriend is going to show me around. Have a good day." And with that we leave a star struck Paul alone in the middle of the aisle.

My shift came and went quickly thankfully I was beginning to feel the tiredness of the day. It certainly has been a long. Christian picked me up at 8 sharp and I was home by 8:20 I was grateful and we make out for about 10 minutes on his car until he told me that Kate was waiting for me and that I needed to get some rest. As I was giving him a last kiss I remembered Kate's favor.

"Baby, I have a question to ask. Well is actually a favor for Kate." I mumble.

"What is it Ana? You are worrying me." Oh my sweet always so insecure fucking bitch troll.

"Nothing bad, she wanted me to ask you if she could have some original still of you for the article. Apparently she is having issues to find a good picture of you online." I say and shrug,

"Oh, ok. Yeah I think I can do it. Do you think she can have it organized by tomorrow at 9am we can do it at my suite at the Heathman." He says.

"I think so, I will let you know later when I call you to say good night, is that ok?" I ask.

"Yes, that's more than fine. Now go to your friend before she send the national guard for you." He says and I giggle.

"Ok, call you later. Bye my sweet" I say and give him one more kiss before he gets out to open my door, will this ever get old?

"Later, Princess." He says and gets in the car.

My night with Kate was all about telling her about me and Christian and she laughed when told her about the Bambi story but also said that it was really sweet of him and that she thinks that he seems like a nice guy. She couldn't believed that Christian and I haven't had sex yet but I told her that I was positive that I want him to be my first and if I'm lucky my only.

She also made me call Jose to recruit him for tomorrow's photoshoot with Christian. Although I didn't tell him that Christian was my boyfriend and Kate just told him that it was for the final issue of the paper and if he did it she will publish an article about his upcoming exhibit. I called Christian around 11pm and I fell asleep with his warm voice lulling me to sleep.

Flynn's POV

Today has been such a quiet nice Saturday with my family. I wonder about Christian on his last session he made such improvements but I don't know if this new relationship will be good for him at the end, because it seems like he is changing his current crush for a new one. But to be honest I would rather him using this new experience that god awful and conniving woman. My phone and it seems I call him with my thoughts.

"Hello Christian, how may I be at your service on this lovely Saturday afternoon?" I say on a cheerful tone.

"Hello John. I apologize for interrupting your Saturday but I need some friendly advice." He says and that's a first he is apologizing for disrupting my day and he sounds cheerful almost hopeful. "Are you busy? Do you spare a few minutes?" He asks.

"Sure, Christian. Tell me how is life?" I ask him and he laughs.

"Life is pretty good at the moment John, I have spend almost the whole weekend in Portland with Ana and today I took her hiking to my special place and asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes so life is pretty fucking good." He says and I can tell that he has deep feelings about this girl.

"I'm happy for you Christian, but what is bothering you?" I know he called me for a reason.

"You know me so well. The reason for my call is because despite been fucking happy about Ana accepting my proposal I also have this other monumental pile of feelings that I can't get around to sort them out." I can see him running his hand through his hair.  
"Which feelings Christian? Do you think you can make a list?" I ask him.

"Like named them?" He asks.

"Yes, Christian just like that. I need you to name them, do you think you can do it?" I know he can but we have always done this exercise once before and that was when we started his therapy.

"Ok, I'll give it a go. I feel happy, possessive, lost, elated, at ease, nervous, jealous, angry, confused, scared. I think that's it." He says and sighs.

"Ok, that's good let's see if we can figure out which feeling is related to what. What makes you happy?" I ask him.

"Ana, my family." He says, oh he said his family that's a first although we have established before that he indeed loves them but he has never related them to happiness.

"Why possessive and jealous?" Although I can bet my monthly salary on the why.

"Ana, there's this little fucker where she works that was eye fucking her until he saw our hands together I wanted to rip his head off but Ana told him I was her boyfriend and the fucker look like someone burst his fucking balloon, fucker! She is mine and no one else's" He says and I smile this is his control going overboard something he can't control someone else's feelings and desires so of course he wants to punch their lights out.

"Why are you angry? Because of the boy." I ask

"Nope little dimwit made just wanted to punch him, I'm angry at the fucking bitch I'm angry because she fucking fucked me up more than I already was and then made me believe that that was all I could do fucking bitching witch and now I have this amazing girl that is m girlfriend and I have to tell her about my fucked up past just because of the fucking bitch." He says and interesting he hasn't said her name once which means he disassociating her as a person this could be good and bad.

"Ok, calm down. Take a breath and let's continue." I say and hear him take and deep breath. "Why confused?" I ask.

"Because of everything I mean what has been my life up until this point nothing just a void that was filled with money and weekend fucks and lifestyle that made me feel ashamed and embarrassed and still does. Also because whenever I'm with Ana I feel like I can't let go I just don't want to be away from her at all not even for one second. She makes me feel complete and whole like I can conquer anything as long as she is there right beside me. By the same token it confuses me because I feel a bunch of things around her, do I love her? Can I love her the way she deserves? I mean I always thought that love was for fools and I was no fool so I couldn't love anyone I mean I know I love my family but I grew up with them. But with Ana is all so overwhelming and new. I'm rambling." He says. Yes definitely the boy is falling and he doesn't even know it.

"Is it a bad feeling of confusion or a good one?" I ask him he is such a boy sometimes.

"Mmm, good I guess. Am I going crazy John?" He says and chuckle.

"No. Christian you aren't at least not clinical insane. I think meeting Ana has opened a lot of emotional doors for you and that's good. Also I know why you feel confused about your feelings towards Ana but you have to stop analyzing them and just enjoy, just let your heart lead you." I tell him.

"I don't have a fucking heart John." He says and I roll my eyes.

"That's your comeback, really Christian? Can you be more childish?" I say and hear him sigh because I know he knows that's as a false statement as saying that he is gay. "So, if by your logic you don't have a heart, why are you having an internal battle with yourself? Let me ask you what is the thing that you do the most when you are with Ana or when you think about her? He is really quiet.

"Smile" He says

"Why you think that is?" I ask.

"Because I feel excited, elated, happy and cared by someone, but is different that the cared that my family has for me or I for them I feel it right in…" He stops.

"Where do you feel it Christian?" I prompt.

"In my chest all the things I feel from and for Ana are in my chest, ok doctor you made a point I do have a heart. Now why do I feel like I'm free falling when I'm around her but I feel safe?" He says.

"Why do you think?" I ask.

"Fuck you Flynn! I ask you first." I chuckle.

"Ok child, let's move on and you will tell me at the end. You know I'm not here to give you the answers but to rather give you the tools." I tell him and continue. "Why scared Christian?" I ask.

"Because, because I'm scared that the moment I tell Ana how fucked up I have been or rather am. She will leave and I don't want her to. I need her John like the air I breathe. She calms me and gives me peace. I have never felt so at ease like I have this past week I don't want to lose that. It scares the shit out of me that she will run but I also know that I do have to tell her all of it and be honest because if not she will go and I will lose her anyways. So yeah I'm fucking scared." He tells me.

"So, you are planning on telling her your story? When if I may I ask?" I ask him.

"Yes, I'm planning on telling her all and I'm actually show her my playroom so she can have a more sense on things. She already knows parts of my childhood and my sexual past with Elena and the subs, just not the BDSM bit and that scares the shit out of me because she is so pure and sensitive and I don't want to scare her away, but she is also a very curious and intelligent woman so I know I have to be one hundred percent honest with her and answer all her questions. As in when I asked her to come next Saturday to apartment and spend the night so we can talk and she already agreed.

I'm also so fucking nervous because if by some miracle she understands it all and stays, if her father or her best friend finds out I might as well be dead man walking" He says and I smile.

"Well Christian you know her better than I do and have a little more faith in her, she might actually surprise you. About her father and friend let her handle them I bet she is not going around telling the things you say to each other in private to them or anyone for that matter, she seems like sensible young woman for what you have told me. Have you had sex with her?" I ask him.

"What? Not that is any of your business, well actually in a way it is. No I haven't John and trust me is not for lack of wanting. I want her so badly, we have been only making out and today she was grinding on me at the woods until her dad caught us." He says and I laugh.

"Did I hear correctly? Her dad caught you both making out and dry humping, how?" I ask him in disbelief.

"Well it was just my luck that today of all days her dad decided to go fishing on a creek on the Montesano forest, well why wouldn't he I mean he lives in the fucking town? We were seating on a blanket after she agreed to be my girlfriend and celebrating and we started the most hot and heavy kissing session in my life until we heard the voice of an older man saying her name. When she turned and said daddy to him I wanted the earth to swallow me up and Ana wasn't far behind, but at the end her dad was ok and we left because we needed to go back to Portland for her shift at work." He tells me is so humorous that he experiencing this now at 27.

"Ok that must've been greatly awkward way to meet the father of the woman you are dating but you all survived. What did you think about her dad?" I ask.

"Ray, that's her dad's name. Well actually he is her stepfather but he took care of her and she is totally a daddy's girl and he is ex-marine and I could tell a very honorable man and he loves her dearly." He says and I feel that he likes her dad.

"Ok, Christian that is great. Are you still coming for our Monday session?" I ask him.

"Yes, I am. I need your to help to get through this week. I won't be seeing Ana until next Friday and then she is coming Saturday to Escala and we agreed to be open, so I need your help on find my way to tell her everything without sending her running." He says is obvious he is falling for this girl.

"Ok, perfect I will see you then ad tackle that and we also need to talk about the whole Elena issue. How do you feel now?" I ask him.

"I feel better thanks at least I know where are the emotions going and why. I agree we need to talk about the Elena issue because I'm not so sure that she will go away quietly." He says and I must agree with his assessment. "Thank you John and send me the bill because this was like a session." He tells me.

"Sure Christian, enjoy the rest of your weekend. One last thing why are you free falling and feeling safe around Ana?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"I knew you weren't letting that go. Because I think I'm falling in love with her." He says and I feel so proud.

"You think?" I prompt and he laughs.

"I'll tell you after next Saturday and have a nice weekend John. See you Monday I'll bring lunch." He says and disconnects.

I know he knows that he is indeed falling in love with this Anastasia girl but I also know that his fears and insecurities are eating him alive and until they cross that hurdle he won't truly admitted it.


	20. Chapter 19: Any Given Sunday

Hey guys, I'm back with the last chapter of the weekend. I hope you all like it. XOXO Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 19: Any Given Sunday

Ana's POV

Yesterday was such long day and today will be sad, Christian is going back to Seattle after noon and I will miss him greatly. He told me last night that his mom wanted him at Sunday dinner but he didn't wanted to leave me so early, but I told him to go to his parents house that he is lucky that he had them so nearby so he needs to make the effort. As I'm climbing out of bed I get a text.

Christian: "Good morning princess. I hope you slept well."

Anastasia: "Good morning my sweet, yes I did slept well, but the question is did you?"

Christian: "Yeah, well I catch a few hours."

Anastasia: "Nightmare?"

Christian: "Yes, but this one I never had before."

Anastasia: "Do you want to talk about it?"

Christian: "I think so. I have my appointment with my shrink tomorrow, but can we talk after the shoot, maybe go for coffee?"

Anastasia: "Yes, we could coffee but why don't we go and pick up something up and then we could talk somewhere with no so many people around."

Christian: "Actually I want to get out of here and enjoy the day with you, we could go to a park and find a quite place and talk."

Anastasia: "Sounds like a plan J. But can I ask you a question?"

Christian: "Perfect our date is settle and you know you can baby."

Anastasia: "Was is it about your childhood?"

Christian: "No, my teens."

Anastasia: "Ok, I won't probe until we talk later. See you soon, baby."

Christian: "See you soon, I wish soon was now. ;)"

Anastasia: "Me too ;)"

I giggle and leave my phone and start getting ready. After a shower and trying to make something out of my hair. I go outside and find Kate and Jose with coffee in hand.

" Good Morning, you guys." I say and go to the kitchen to put the kettle for my tea.

"Good Morning Annie." Jose says and I roll my eyes I hate when he uses Ray's name for me.

"Jose, seriously Annie, you that ANA doesn't like anyone but Ray called her that." Kate calls him on it.

"You really don't like people using that name for you Ana?" He asks me. He knows this I have said a million times.

"Yes, I don't. That's only for my dad to use and I have told you that before." I tell hm.

"Ok, sorry. Kate so what is this shoot about and who is this dude?" He asks Kate and she smirks at me.

"The shoot is for the paper I would give you credit on the photos, I know you are engineering major but at least you can use it for your photography portfolio as these will be portrait pictures with someone famous, the dude as you call it is a self-made entrepreneur and a very successful one. He started his business at age 21 with a starting capital of $100 000, by age 24 he was already a millionaire on his own and now at age 27 he has reached billionaire status. He is also participates actively on several charities and his company donates millions towards demising hunger in Africa as well in here in US. He is a "celebrity" because of his success but he is a very private person who doesn't like to be probe and doesn't give interviews I was lucky enough that my dad was able to twist his arm about it for me and he is a one of the university biggest benefactors. So, before you even try anything both you and your assistant will need to sign non-disclosure agreements just like me and Ana did." She says and winks at me. Does she know I've never signed one.

"Oh wow, so very important people. So why did Ana had to sign one of this privacy agreements? I mean I get you had because you interviewed him." He asks her and I have to snicker.

"Well I did signed one before the interview but I never actually did the interview it was the day I was super sick with the flu, so Ana went on my behalf. Remember that she had to stay in Seattle overnight, that's why." She says, oh man I watched Jose and he seems annoyed.

"Oh, yeah I remember. Ana never returned my calls or texts, so Ana where did you stayed in Seattle and why? So, you signed one of these things to be able to interview him?" He asks and I smile as bring my cup and couple of toasts with to the breakfast bar.

"Actually I never sign one because he had very limited time and we give them very short notice for the change of interviewer." I say and shrug. Kate looks at me and mouths I knew it and snickers. I frown at her and continue. "As for the other question, while I was getting out of his office building it was pouring and I got super wet to the point I was shivering. Mr. Grey was coming out of the building with an umbrella and saw me so he brought me inside and then kindly took me to his apartment so I could get my clothes dry and avoid getting sick I took on his offer and went. I fell asleep after we had lunch and by the time I woke up it was too late, my phone had died, it was still pouring outside and it was getting dark fast, so I decided to stay over at his place on one of the guest rooms that he offered. That was it." I tell him and look at Kate letting her now to zip it.

"Oh, so kind and generous of him." He says on a condescending tone and rolls his eyes.

"Ok, guys we need to get going to pick up Jose's assistant and head to the hotel. Ana, do you have the info for the suite?" Kate asks.

"No, but we will when we get to the hotel." I tell her and roll my eyes. She knows Christian told me that he is going to let the front desk know of our arrival and to give me a key to his room so we can set up. He will text me his code name and room number upon arrival.

About fifteen minutes later we were going to the hotel. Jose decided that he was riding with me, he has been super sticky to me today and I can't fathom why. We arrive and I text Christian and he gives me the info we need and I head to the front desk and let know our arrival. Once we get to his suite door I take out the key of my pocket.

"Why do you have a key?" Jose asks.

"Because that was the arrangement in order to keep his privacy." I tell him, knock and open the door. I see Christian on a call so I turn. "Guys, please be quiet as possible Mr. Grey is on a call and it seems rather important." I tell them and open the doors wide.

We start setting up and I see the NDA's on the table, so I signal Christian and take a pen from the desk where his laptop is and bring them to Jose and the other guy who is helping today.

"Jose and sorry what was your name?" I ask the other guy.

"I'm Steve." I nod.

"Nice to meet you Steve. So Jose and Steve these are your non-disclosure agreement, you both need to sign, please read them and sign them." I tell them.

"What is this? Can you explain?" Steve asks.

"Kate, can you please?" I ask her as I go in search of Christian who went inside the bedroom. I turn the knob and I see him, he smiles back and comes over and gives me a kiss.

"Hi" I say breathlessly and smile up at him.

"Hi" He says looking down at me. "I missed you so much, I wished you would've stayed with me." He tells me and I giggle.

"I miss you too." I say and give him a peck. "So, like I told you last night the photographer is a friend of Kate's and I, he mostly does landscaping photos but since the regular photographer for the newspaper is on assignment we ask him to do us the favor. The other guy is Steve and he playing Jose's assistant for the day with lightning and stuff. Kate is explaining the NDA to them, but by now the must be wondering why the heck I'm here with you?" I tell him.

"Yes, I bet they are. Ok let's go outside hand in hand and if they ask or look at us funny we tell them we are dating since their NDA's will cover that." He tells me and I nod. We go outside and the moment we step out Jose zero's in on our entwined hands and gapes.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Christian Grey, nice to meet you." Christian says and Jose scowls at him. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Mr. Grey, good morning." Kate says.

"Hello, Katherine." He tells her and kisses her on the cheek. Jose haven't stop looking our hands and scowling. Christian lets go of my hand and extends to Steve.

"Good morning, Mister?" He asks Steve.

"Harrison, sir. Nice to meet you Mr. Grey, may I say you are a legend." He says as he shakes hands with Christian and I giggle.

"Thank you Mr. Harrison, but I just do what I have to do." He says and I roll my eyes and Christian smirks at me and goes to Jose.

"And you must be Mr. Rodriguez the photographer, nice to meet you." He extends to shake Jose's hands.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Grey." Jose says coolly. What the fuck? I see Christian glaring at him. Oh damn it he is in his CEO mode.

"Where do you want me Katherine?" He asks Kate.

"I think a few pictures of you at the desk and the a few standing up by the window, is that ok?" She asks.

"Yes, that's fine." He says and turns to me and he smiles wickedly. "I'm so glad you are here baby." He says and gives me a peck and I blush beet red.

"I'm glad I'm here too." I tell him and I go to stand behind the lights while he goes to the desk to start the shoot.

An hour later Jose is finishing up the shots against the window and look at Christian and he smirks.

"Mr. Grey I think we are set. Do you want me to sent the rough to your PR team for approval?" Kate asks.

"Yes, Katherine that would be best. I already told them that I was doing this impromptu shoot as a favor so they will be waiting for the rough and the select options to print approved by you and Mr. Rodriguez. But before we finish I want a few photos of me and Ana if that's ok?" He tells Kate and I blush.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jose won't mind. Please Jose take some photos of Mr. Grey and Ana." She tells Jose.

"Come princess, get over here I want some photos to remember this great weekend with you." Christian tells me and extends his to me and I walk to him. He pulls me close once I'm near enough.

"Mmm Christian, I don't like take pictures of myself. " I whisper to him.

"Why? You are so beautiful." He tells me and I blush and I hear the click of the camera. A few more shots and we are done. Thank God!

"Mr. Rodriguez, would you be so kind to sent me the photos of me and Ana via email directly to me as those are personal of me and my girlfriend." Christian says and the pin drops in my head of course he is marking his territory. He kisses my hair.

"Sure, Mr. Grey." Jose tells Christian and if looks could kill Christian would be so dead. I scowl at Jose. Christian hand him a business card and shakes his hand.

"Baby, I'm going to change I'll be right back." He tells me and gives me a quick kiss and leaves to the bedroom. Jose turns to me and he looks furious. What's his deal?

"What the fuck Ana? Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Jose asks me glaring at me.

"What's your problem Jose? I mean we are friends but I don't have to tell you every single detail of my life including telling you who am I dating or who is my boyfriend. I told you earlier how I met Christian so quit it." I tell him, who does he think he is?

"So, you met him last Monday and now he is your boyfriend. How convenient?" He sneers at me.

"Yes, that's right. He treats me well. So take a chill pill Jose Rodriguez. I don't have to explain myself to you." I tell him and I'm getting pissed, so I turn to Kate. "Kate, Christian asked me to go with him to get coffee and tea before he goes back to Seattle, so I'm staying here." I tell her

"That's cool we could put all Jose's equipment in my car and I can drive the guys back." She says and looks at Jose. He nods and turns to pick up the equipment.

After a few minutes, Christian came back and said his good byes to everyone and they left.

"Is everything ok, baby?" He asks me.

"Yeah, sort of. Jose was acting super strange and I don't why?" I tell him.

"I know why, Ana." He says and I look at him puzzled. "Because he likes you more than just friend." He tells me.

"That's impossible I mean Jose is like a brother to me. Why would he like me?" I ask him.

"Oh, princess. He might be like a brother to you but you aren't a sister to him. And why wouldn't he like you or be attracted to you? I mean you are beautiful, sweet and simply perfect." He says and I blush. I shake my head.

"Ok, maybe. I will talk to him later and set him straight. Why don't we go for our coffee date and talk about your nightmare. How are you by the way?" I tell him caressing his handsome face.

"I'm better but I would like to tell you about it, so let's go and find our quiet place to talk." He kisses me and takes my hand.

The moment we step into the elevator this electricity goes between us and I bite my lip and I see Christian's eyes darken and on a blink he has me pinned to the wall my hands fisted on his hair and we are devouring each other, our tongues colliding furiously with each other and the heat on the small space getting heavier and feel my lungs burning. As Christian's moves closer I can feel something poking at my belly. Oh! Damn I moan and I his dick gets harder against me. Suddenly the elevator comes to a hold and Christian moves me in front of him and I try to control my breathing and Christian kisses my hair.

Christian's POV

When we get to the lobby level we exit and both us erupt in a fit of giggles. I take Ana's hand in mine and walk towards the door. Once we are outside we both have stop laughing and we are at curved, Ana steps in to cross the street and some idiot on a bike comes and almost hits her I pull her to me and she looks so scare and I feel fucking scare an furious. I see her deep blues and all I want is to kiss her but I know I shouldn't I see her looking at my lips and I can't resist her anymore and kiss her. We come up for air and I put my forehead to her and take a deep breath.

"Are you ok, princess? That fucker almost ran over you." I tell her and pull her close.

"I'm fine now and thank you for saving me." She tells me and kisses me sweetly.

"I was so scared baby." I shiver.

"I know me too, but thankfully you save me and I'm ok. So let's not dwell on what ifs and go look for something yummy for our tummy and head to the park. I saw about three blocks away from here and it wasn't that crowded." She tells me and I smile at her.

We got our coffee, tea and pastries from a nearby coffee shop and walk to the park hand in hand. Once in the park we found a small table that was a bit secluded and sat and took our food and drinks out. I take I deep breath because honestly I don't know how to tell her about my dream.

"Christian, just tell me what was your dream about you know I won't judge." She says and caresses my hand.

"So, in the dream I was my teenage self it was just after my fifteen birthday. I was walking, walking and walking like I had no clear vision as in where I was going, suddenly I was on a very dark place and I couldn't see anything and I wanted to run but I couldn't I could here myself screaming stop, stop over and over again but she wouldn't stop." I say and I feel in panic and close my eyes.

"My sweet breathe, please breathe for me ok?" I hear Ana's voice and when I open my eyes. She has me hugged by my head and is running her hand in it. I look up and I lose my grip on her and pull her to my lap. I feel calm. "Are you ok?" She asks.

"I'm better, thank you. I just panic for a second." I tell her.

"Do you want to continue?" She asks sweetly.

"Yes." I say

"So, you said she. Who was is it?" She asks.

"She was the lady I told you about. The one I had sex the first time." I tell her.

"What was she doing? For you to scream stop." She asks.

"She was hurting me. She was hitting me but I don't know with what because everything was dark, but I was scared and then she said that I deserved it and I had to learn and be a good boy and to stop crying." I tell her.

"Bitch" Ana says and I chuckle. "Sorry continue." She says.

"No that was it, but I think that was one the first times she got me alone." I look at her and she looks mad and puzzled.

"Did she hit you Christian besides taking advantage of you at age fifteen?" She asks.

"Yes, but at the time I thought it was ok and that I deserve it. You see, I was such a problematic teen I was getting into fights, drinking. My parents were going crazy I got expelled from schools because of my fighting. I had my touch issues, I was withdrawn and loner. On top of that I was horny as fuck, full of hormones and I thought I couldn't be with a girl because who was going to get that they couldn't touch my chest or back." I tell her.

"So this woman saw you vulnerable and went after you." She says.

"Yes, I think so. I mean she is a friend of my parents. She was around the house a lot to talk to my mom." I tell her and she jumps back.

"Are you serious? Fucking bitch troll, she was trolling your mom and dad for information about your issues to know how to play you. You told me that she was still around you, right?" She asks me.

"Yes, remember I told you about the friend I thought was a friend but I realized she wasn't." I tell her and she nods. "That was her, she is pissed because I'm happy. She saw me getting a text from you and started demanding answers and it was like the blindfolds open. I talked to my psychiatrist about this because I feel very confused. Is like what I thought was good was never nothing good. " I say ad she comes back to my lap and takes my head between her hands and kiss me softly.

"No that's not true, she is a very sick person, she is the one at fault not you. She took advantage of you and your family. She is predator, a pedophile. Look baby, I get it more than you know and I also know that there's more to the story but I think you need to go home and have dinner with your family and start to talk to them. Is there someone in your family that you feel comfortable with?" She tells me.

"Yes, my grandfather Theo, my mom told me that him and my grandmother are coming over tonight. Why do you ask?" I ask her.

"Because I think you need to tell someone within your family that you trust about this "relationship" you had, so when you feel ready to come clean with them you have someone on your corner. Also I think you need to talk about this with your therapist and maybe tell your grandfather on a place that you feel comfortable." She says and I know she right. "Look at me babe, I'm only saying this because when I was a teen and I needed help to get away from home I had Ray and he came and pick me up and help me build myself back up and now you got me but to your family I'm new an outsider so you need someone from within with you." She says and kisses me and I nod and sigh.

"Ok, I will talk to John about talking to grampa Theo. I think maybe I could go to his house for dinner and then talk. Thank you for listening and I will tell you the rest on Saturday." I tell her and kiss her.

We finish our talk with her telling me that she needs to finish revising and studying for finals and that she will miss me but is looking forward to see me on Friday. WE head back to the hotel and she tells me that she has her car on the parking lot I go with her and she shows me her car which is the most decrepit beetle from all times and I almost lost it but I counted to ten and gave her a kiss and send her off. I went back to my room pick up my bag, check out and text her from the car.

Christian: "Baby, I'm heading back. Did you arrive safely?"

Anastasia: "I just got home, I was about to text you. Yes, I am safely back. Please drive safely and let me know when you arrive in Seattle."

Christian: "I will princess, as soon I am in Escala xx"

I start driving and call my mom. She picks up on the third ring.

"Christian, honey, are you still on Portland?" I shake my head that's Grace straight to the point.

"Hi mom, I'm actually on my way back I will be joining you for dinner. I just have to stop by Escala to clean up and change." I tell her.

"Oh, baby boy that's great. Dinner is at 7pm." She says.

"Mom, is grampa coming over?" I ask her.

"Yes, it will be him and your grandmother, Elliott, your dad and me. Only family." She tells me.

"Ok perfect." I sigh in relief I really don't want to see that bitch especially after that nightmare.

"See you my sweet boy and drive safely." She says.

"I will mom." I tell her and disconnect.

The rest of the drive is quiet and serene I can't stop this feeling of happiness and I know is from having Ana in my life as my girlfriend. She really is perfect. I arrive at Escala a bit after 5pm, park the SUV and text her.

Christian: "Princess I just arrived I hope you are good."

Anastasia: "I'm glad you arrived safely, are you going to your parents?"

Christian: "Yes, I already confirmed with my mom and is only family at dinner."

Anastasia: "Ok enjoy your time with your family and if you need me I'm just a call away, but try to enjoy yourself."

Christian: "I will, I promise. I need to shower and get ready. Can I call you when I'm back?"

Anastasia: "Yes, you can call me I'll be up studying. Now go and get ready. Xxx"

Christian: "Until later xxx"

I arrived at my parents in my R8. And park it. I get out and my mom is already opening the door.

"Hello, my baby boy." She says and kisses me on the cheek.

"Hello, mother." I greet her.

"So formal, Christian, so formal. Well come on in, we are just waiting on Elliott." The doorbell rings and she goes to open. My idiot older brother is on the other side. He comes in and bear hugs my mom and she squeals.

"Oh who is that? Is that a hologram of my baby bro?" He asks my mom releasing her.

"Oh quit it." She scolds him. "Let's go so we can have dinner." She tells him and hooks her arm on him and when they get to me I offer my arm as well and she takes it with a smile on her face. "Ok let's get going boys."

Dinner goes smoothly and half way through it my grandma Maggie can take it anymore.

"Christian, is it true you have a girlfriend?" She asks.

"Oh mother! Leave Christian alone he will tell us when he wants. You know how private he his." Mom scolds her and I chuckle. Elliott looks at me like I grown three heads I shake my head.

"Is ok mom, I was actually waiting for this. So, yes to answer to your question I do have a girlfriend, her name is Anastasia Steele. She lives in Portland while she finishes her studies in WSU, she is majoring in English Literature and graduates in two weeks and then she is moving with her best friend and roommate to Seattle and look for internships." I tell them and I smile. In that moment the doorbell rings and I frown.

"Oh who can it be? I'm not waiting for anyone, we are all here." My mom says, but I'm pretty sure I know who it is.

"Oh hello Gracie darling." Oh fuck! What the fuck is she doing here?

"Hello Elena, how are you? What are you doing here I wasn't expecting you? We are having family dinner." My mom says and she doesn't look please with the bitch showing up. I just continue looking at my plate and eating.

"Oh I apologize I was passing through and I thought to stop by and say hello. Oh look you even got Christian here." She says and I want to throw up. She probably saw my car and came. Do not come near me I say in my head.

"Yes, he just came back from Portland from visiting his girlfriend." Oh fuck me sideways mom no don't tell the bitching witch about Ana. I look at my mom pleading. I don't want her to know.

"Oh, Christian darling, since when do you have a girlfriend?" She says and invites herself to seat next to me. Oh no fuck! Get the fuck away from me. Do not touch me, do not touch me your bitch. "You haven't told me, darling." She says and tries to caress my hand but I move it away. I need to get the fuck out of here.

"Look, Mrs. Lincoln I haven't told you because is not of your business and is very recent, but if you want to know she makes me really happy." I tell her I feel like I'm about to panic like in the park. I look at Elliott who is across the table from me. Please bro help me out.

"I'm happy for you darling." She says and leans to kiss me on the cheek and I stand up. Everybody is looking at me and then Elliott stands.

"Bro, why don't we go and look for dessert and drinks?" He says and I nod. I just can't get a word out. "Mom, what is for dessert?" He asks.

"Is in the kitchen is chocolate cake." She says and looks at me puzzle and I plea with her and she smiles.

" Ok perfect, let's go Christian." He says and we leave the dinning room. We go to the kitchen. "Gretchen, please have the cake cut in pieces and some tea and coffee ready, will be back to take to the dinning room." He says. "Come on bro let's get some fresh air, you look like you are about to pass out." He says and we walk through the French doors to the patio. We seat in silence and I take my phone out I need Ana.

Christian: "Ana, are you awake?"

Anastasia: "Yes, I am. Aren't you supposed to be having dinner with your family? Is everything ok?"

Christian: "Yes, I am at my parents, but I'm not ok."

Anastasia: "Call me"

I turn to Elliott who has been carefully watching me text. I bet he has millions of questions about the little meltdown I just had.

"El, would it be ok if I call Ana? I know you have questions but I need to talk to her for a few minutes." I tell him and he nods.

"Is fine bro, and yes I have tons of questions but will talk when you are ready. Say hi to Ana from me. I'll tell mom you had to take a work call and try to evict the fakie." He says.

" Thank you Lelliott, and fakie, really? I would've thought you come up with something better." I say and smile a little.

"Oh I have better, we'll talk later bro, I love you don't forget that." He says and leaves.

I call Ana and she picks up immediately.

"What happened?" She says sounding worried.

"She came unannounced and I panic in front of my family." I tell her in a rush.

"Why is she there? Breathe baby breathe." She says. I take a deep breath.

"She says she was going by on her car and stopped to say hello. I think she saw my car and came to try to get me to talk to her since I had her thrown out from my office the last time I saw her." I tell her.

"Oh fucking predator bitch." She says. Oh she sounds majorly pissed off. She takes a deep breath and continues. " Baby, everything will be ok and remember you are the only one in charge of your life. Go back inside and think of things that make you happy and show her that you aren't scare of her. You are strong I know you can do it." She says and I smile.

"Ok princess, I will follow your lead also my mom had made chocolate cake for dessert and I want a piece. Thank you for listening." I tell her wishing that she was here on my lap. She giggles.

"Of course your mom would make your favorite dessert. Baby, remember your family are there for you and they love you." She tells me.

"I know, ok I will go in and call you when back at the apartment. Elliott wants to talk to me too, but I don't what to tell him. I'm not sure I'm ready to tell him." I tell her.

"Just tell him that you had a fall out with the bitch troll and that you are cutting your ties with her. He will get it and give you time." She tells me and I sigh.

"Ok. I'll call you later." I tell her.

"I'll be waiting and go you can do it." She says and hangs up.

I go back inside and I can hear her annoying voice.

"Oh Grace, who is this girl? I mean she came out of nowhere? Why are you being so coy" She asks.

"Like I already told you Elena and like Christian said is not your business and you know him well enough to know that he is very private so I won't betray him." She tells her.

"So you know who she is? Do you at least know her name?" She asks.

"Yes, we know. He was telling us all about her when you came in unexpectedly and interrupted our family dinner time." My mom says and huffs. She is getting annoyed. I make my entrance and go to my mother and kiss her in her head.

"I apologize mom, but I got an emergency work call. Can I have my cake?" I ask her and smile at her.

"Yes, baby boy I made it especially for you." She says. The bitch needs to move because I can be seated next to her.

"Bro, why don't you seat here on my seat next to grampa." Elliott says and I mouth thank you.

"Yes, Christian come on seat here we haven't talked in so long." Grampa Theo says and everyone is ignoring the bitch. The moment I seat on Elliott's seat she gets up and moms comes out of the kitchen.

"Grace I'll be going. Christian, darling I will see you on Wednesday, right? Maybe you can tell me about this mysterious girlfriend of yours." She says and I shake my head. In your dreams bitch I don't want you near her.

"No, Mrs. Lincoln you won't be seeing me I'm sure that Andrea send you an email letting you know that all Esclava dealings will be handle by Ros from now on, on the conference room on the main floor at Grey House." I tell her poker faced and cold as an iceberg.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that I'm so used to deal with you." She says. "Silly me. Well bye Grace." She says.

"Good night Elena." My mom says while seating back on her seat at the table. Elena looks at me, turns and leaves with a huff. I sigh in relief and start eating my cake. I look around and everybody is looking at me.

"Look, I know that tonight has been strange but is been a very long day. I promise I will answer all your questions but for the time being all you need to know is that Mrs. Lincoln and I had a fallout at my office during the week and I'm distancing myself from her, so I would really appreciate if you don't tell her my stuff especially regarding Anastasia. Ana and I agreed to only tell family and some close friends at least until after she moves here, so we can enjoy some peace and quiet getting to know each other, as the whole relationship is pretty new. Can you accept that? I tell them and look around the table.

"Yes, we can respect that Christian" My dad says. " So now keep telling us about your girl I know that Elliott already met her on Monday." He says.

I smile and continue telling them about Ana and I and all that has happen over the week and weekend. They all look very pleased with my tale and a little after nine I say my good byes and head back to Escala in hopes on listening the voice of my princess one more time before the week starts again.


	21. Chapter 20:Recollections&Recommendations

Hey, I'm back sorry it took me so long this week but I will have the other update at the latest by Sunday. This chapter is all about Christian. I hope you guys enjoy. XOXO, Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 20: Recollections and Recommendations

Christian's POV

This week has been difficult and today is only Wednesday. I'm so happy that on Friday I will be going to see my girl and to be honest the mere idea of looking at her beautiful eyes and her luminous smile is what has kept me going this week so far. After my near panic attack on Sunday dinner at my parents and Elena had left the premises I told my family all about Ana and how we met and the incredible connection I feel towards her, they all were very welcoming and happy. When I finish my tale my mom ask me to try to bring her for dinner soon enough. I also talked to grampa Theo about coming over to his and grama Maggie's house on Wednesday I told him that I needed to talk to him about something that has been bothering me lately. When I was about to leave Elliott came to me and told me to remember that he always has my back and so I ask him if he wanted to come down with to Portland on Friday to meet up with the girls that the idea was go in earlier and maybe we could go biking or hiking at one of the near by trails and he said that he would love to but he wanted to catch the Mariners game so I told him that perhaps we could before heading to the bar to celebrate the last day of finals with Ana and her friends. So we agreed to leave around 10 am on Friday to drive to Portland with out bikes in tow. I also told him that if he could give me until Friday to talk to him about why I panic when I saw Elena and he agreed.

As soon as I got to Escala I called my sweet Ana even though I knew it was quite late, but she picked up and we talked for a good hour about what happened and she told me that I need to talk to Flynn about my panic attack because she knows from experience that panic attacks are physical reactions of distress that are triggered by past situations and that she thinks the thing with Elena is might be a bigger trauma in me that I originally thought. I told her that what she was saying was making sense if I added to that my nightmare.

I ask her if she could stay with me on the phone until she fell asleep and she agreed while we were just in silence Ana as always surprised me by start to read to me and told me to relaxed and soon after I was asleep and I didn't wake until my alarm went off at 6am on Monday. On Monday at noon I had my regular lunch appointment with Flynn and I knew it was a long session and so it was.

"Hello Christian, how did your weekend ended up?" Flynn asks as I pass him his lunch.

"Hello John, well it was a little bit of everything." I say and he arches a brow.

"Oh, that's an interesting choice of words. Do pray tell what happened after our conversation on Saturday?" He says.

"Well not much on Saturday, Ana and I talked for a while in the evening as she needed some girl time with her best friend and roommate. After that she called me to ask me if I could do a photo shoot for her friends article on Sunday so I agreed and we met on Sunday. On Sunday Ana and her friends came to the Heathman and proceeded with the shoot and I also asked the photographer to take some photos of me and Ana and she was super cute and shy about it I think her self image issues are deeper than she thinks. I mean she the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I really mean that John, her eyes are so deep and clear blue and they can leave your soul naked, her smile could light up the whole city of Seattle and her body is to die for I mean she is hot as fuck perky little tits and ass, petite but fit, her legs go for ages and her hair is long think and beautiful.

She also doesn't realize that her photographer friend wants into her panties and that's mostly because she doesn't pay attention to that type for attention from man. This Jose guy was practically looking at her like she was some piece of premium stake and the scowl on his face when we told them that Ana and I are together was like he just eaten something foul, he obviously wants her. I know that Ana will never betray me or cheat on me because she is too good and kind to even think that way but I don't trust the guy and I'm pretty sure he doesn't care if she is in a relationship." I stop for a second and Flynn talks.

"So, that makes you feel out of control that other men show interest in her?" He asks and I glare at him.

"NO, not fucking out of control it fucking makes me feel angry and like I won't go all caveman and take her and put her away from the world and also it makes me feel possessive I mean she is mine, she is my girlfriend. " I say and Flynn snickers. What the fuck!

"Christian that's pretty normal is called jealousy and within certain amount from both partners is good and healthy for the relationship because for the person that is seeing you go all caveman like you say or lose your cool and be possessive it makes them feel important but the tricky part about this is for the partner that is feeling jealous to know that if hey trust their partner is non important if another man in this case looks at Ana but in a sort of way your ego will need to stalk its claim on Ana, just don't let your ego rule you and also talk to Ana about your insecurities because I'm pretty sure that their will be a moment when the tables turn and it will be her who would want to rip someone's head out for ogling you and disrespecting her and by consequence your relationship and you." He says and that makes sense on a rational level but my feelings are so all over the place that I'm not sure of I would be able to control them all the time, but I need to try.

"Ok, that makes sense. After the shoot Ana and I went to have a some coffee for me and tea for her at a nearby park because I had an awful nightmare last night and I had called her earlier and told her that it wasn't like my usual nightmares and scared the living shit out of me, so she comfort me and then we agree to talk afterwards." I say and he looks at me concerned.

"What was the nightmare about?" He asks.

"It was about my time with Elena and my time with her, but it was so vivid that when I woke up screaming to stop and she wouldn't I thought that someone was still canning and belting me it was a terrible feeling. I felt the need to call Ana and so I did and we talked and we was soothing and then at the park I told her some more and I told her that I'm scare that she will leave me when she knows my whole story and what has been of my life up until a few months ago and she told me that she won't judge me and that the past is the past.

She also told me that she thinks that I need to tell my family about what happened between Elena and me, and she asked me if I have someone in my family that I think could handle the telling them and be there for me and I told her that grampa Theo. So I decided to tell him I'm actually going on Wednesday to his house for dinner and talk." I tell him.

"Oh wow, Christian. Ana certainly has a profound effect on you in a very positive way I'm happy that you have her. I have to agree with her assessment too you need to open up to your family and tell them and yes it would be good if you have someone on your corner when you have to within your family. Although you have Ana for support she is still fairly new and family dynamics are hard. She is a very smart woman, Christian." He says and I smile.

"Yes, she is. On that note let's move on to Sunday, so at Sunday dinner with my family I was going to tell them all about Ana although I already knew that they knew thanks to Mia." I chuckle and Flynn arches a brow. "They knew because on our ride back from Montesano on Saturday Mia called me to ask me about my girlfriend and she ended up talking to Ana on the phone for a few minutes and Mia being Mia spread the news like wildfire. Well back to Sunday, so I was starting to tell them about Ana and me and how we met and so on, when the doorbell rang and Elena came in uninvited I immediately stopped talking about Ana I don't want that bitch to know anything about sweet Ana.

Then I started to remember the nightmare and started to panic and growing anxious about her being there I just wanted to leave but I knew I couldn't just do that to my mom and then she sat next to me and tried to touch me and I just jerk away from her and felt like I wanted to run and hide. I think Elliott saw my distress and decided to help me to get out of the room at least and we went outside and talk for a bit and then I told him that he would mind that I called Ana and he said no and that would say that I had to take a call from work and to remember that he is there for me whenever I want." I tell him.

"Ok that was the night, so did you told Elliott why you got your panic attack and did Elena stayed after you return? Because my guess is that she waited for you to come back." He says and I shake my head.

"No, I didn't told Elliott but I did told him to come with me to Portland next weekend and that I would talk to him then. As for the bitch troll that's Ana's name for her, yes she waited and she was hounding my family for information about Ana but none of them said anything and then my mother kick her out and she left." I say.

We continue talking about how for me to handle the situation with the bitch and how to talk to grampa and Elliott about the situation. So we decided to tell grampa all of it and for me to tell Elliott just some of the story. So, now here I am on Wednesday on my way to my grandparents house to break the news so to speak to my grampa. I'm just hoping he won't hate me. I starting to write a text to Ana but then I decide to call her.

"Hello handsome, how are you?" She says with her sweet voice and my heart melts.

"Hello princess, I've been better this week has been hell and I still have to get through tonight and another two days to see you." I tell her and I can feel her smile on the other end.

"Oh so you are excited to see me, because I can't hardly wait for Friday plus is my last exam I'm so done with school." She says and giggles. "Are you on your way to see your grampa?" She asks and I sigh.

"Yes, I am, almost there actually. I'm so scare that he will be disappointed at me Ana. I'm not sure I could handle that." I say.

"Baby, take deep breaths for me come on, in and out, in and out. OK good, are calmer now?" She asks I didn't realize I was getting anxious again.

"Yes, I am." I say and keep breathing.

"Good, I don't want you to ended up in a hospital or with a heart attack. Look, I know this is going to be difficult but I assure you that your grampa won't be disappointed if anything he will angry but not at you but at her and maybe a bit sad and guilty that he couldn't be there for you at the time but he will also will support you and love you." She says and I sigh.

"I hope that you are right, well I'm here. Can I call you later?" I ask.

"Yes, you can. Now go and enjoy your dinner with your grandparents and then have your talk with your grampa and you'll see all will be good." She tells and I smile a little.

"Thank you and baby I can't wait for Friday." I say.

"Me either my sweet Christian." She says and hangs up.

Time to face the music Grey, time to face it. We just had dinner and my grampa and I are now sitting on his den drinking a scotch. My grandma told me that she was glad that I was making my way back home and that I should never forget that she loves me now, forever and always and then gave me a kiss on the cheek and turn around leaving with grampa. We have been seating silently watching the apple trees sway.

"Ok, boy I know is pretty nice out here and I also know that you didn't came here just to watch the apple trees." Grampa Theo says and I look at him and sigh.

"Yes, you are right. Look, gramps I have something to tell you and I don't know where to start because I feel like after I tell you this you will be disappointed in me and that's the last thing I want." I tell him and I look back down to the floor.

"Look, Christian my boy, I love you so no matter what you tell me tonight I won't be disappointed at you, you are my pride and joy. So tell me what is that you want me to tell me about you and Mrs. Lincoln because I have a feeling that it has to do with your panic attack on Sunday at dinner and that she is the cause of it." He says and pats me on my arm. Is comforting and take a gulp of my scotch and deep breath.

"Yes, you are indeed correct it has to do with Mrs. Lincoln and very long story." I say and look at him.

"What did that bitch did to you Christian? Tell me because I can see the fear in your eyes, you have always been such an open book regarding how you feel even though you never show it, but is all in your eyes. So tell what the fuck did she did to you?" He says and I'm surprised by his outburst.

"Ok, grampa here it goes. Remember when I was 14 almost 15 and fighting in school and started drinking like an idiot." I say and he nods and sadness start clouding his eyes. " Just after my fifteen birthday was just expelled from my second school and mom and dad were at the end of the rope with me I mean I was so out of control but they didn't seem to get that the reason I was fighting so much is because my hormones were all over the place and the girls at school were always trying to be hounding me and I was so afraid of being touch that kids starting bullying me called me freak and other names. I started to get dirty thoughts about girls and well I couldn't make a move I was so afraid, so I started to withdraw. On my first school when I was in 7th grade this older girl came on to me and told me to meet her somewhere after school one day, I think she thought I was older because of my built I was taller than the normal 7th grader. So I went and she started talking dirty to me and feeling me up and it felt so nice and then she told me to cup one of her tits well I did and we were touching each other but at one point she pounce on me and try to kiss me and touch my chest with her hand and I got so scare that I push her hard and she fell and I just ran home well the next day this older jog kid came told me that the girl told him what I had done and that I hit her and since I was such a coward hitting girls that I should feel what it was being hit by a guy well he gut punch me and then push me by putting his hands on my chest and I just lost it but for some reason the hits felt like a touch I could bear so I just continue hitting him until we were separated and we both got expelled. On my next school I figured that been hit was something I could bare and I as craving so much to be touch that I just started picking fights and the alcohol came because it made me numb I mean I could sleep through the night if I was drunk without having nightmares." I say and he nods for me to continue and so I do.

"Well when I turn 15 Mr and Mrs. Lincoln offer my mom and dad the option to have me help them with some yard work at their house and they told them that it would give me structure while I was out for the summer. So they agreed and I started going to the Lincoln's" I say and take another gulp of my scotch.

"Yes I remember, when your mom told me that they were sending you there I told them that I didn't think it was a good idea, I've never trusted that woman she just feels rotten. So I offer them to send you here to help me with picking up the apples and that would give you tasks around the house, but they said they already told the Lincoln's that you were coming plus they thought that I would spoil you instead of helping you." He says and he looks heart broken. I always wonder why gramps had retreat it a bit after my 15th now this makes sense, although he always tried to stay in touch. "Tell me Christian did that bitch and her husband took advantage of you in some way?" He asks and I lower my head and nod. I hear him gasp. "What did they do?" Oh shit he is pissed.

"Ok, I'll tell you gramps but you have to promise you won't do something stupid because I need you ok and I will need you more when tell mom and dad about it which I plan to do soon." I tell him and he takes a deep breath.

"I promise my boy, although I think what you are going to tell me is so bad that I might wanted to kill that botox blonde bitch and her jackass of a husband, but I won't for you I won't." He says and pats my arm again. So I continue.

"Thank you gramps. Ok, so at the beginning the first few days going there was pretty normal I went and did my job and came back home, about a week after I was there Mr. Lincoln had to go on a business trip so when I got to their house it was only me and Mrs. Lincoln around mid morning she came dress in her rope with a glass of lemonade and I don't remember what was that she start me talking about but I did some smart ass remark and she slap me hard." I hear gramps gasp.

"It took me by surprise and then she kiss me right there in her yard, she didn't touch me just kissed me and after that she slap me again I was so confused and then she look down and started rubbing my dick with her and told me that I was such a big boy and that what I needed was a woman to teach me how to control my dick and my temper and to teach me how to behave. After that she turn around and went to her house and didn't come out until later to tell me that I was done for the day and that if I wanted more of today to come back the next day ready." I look down at the ground I feel so stupid I mean how much of an idiot I was she used my raging hormones against me.

"That fucking cunt botox bitch. She pounce on you when you were fucking 15 years old and underage I mean fuck you weren't on legal age for consent. Did you go back boy? That's a stupid question of course you did, so what happened next?" He asks.

"Well the next day I came back and when I got there she was waiting for me dressed in her robe and told me to come inside the house. Stupidly I went inside and once inside she told me to take my shirt and shorts off and so I did and then she kissed me again she told me that was my first lesson if I did I was told I would be rewarded for being a good boy. She then took me by the hand brought me to her living room and told me to sit on the couch and when she came back she had a piece of paper and gave it to me. She told me that those were the rules that I needed to follow in order to be rewarded." I say and feeling s ashamed.

"What were the rules Christian? And what was going to happened if you broke them?" Gramps asks.

"The rules were for me to stop drinking, stop fighting, I needed to bring only good grades on my report nothing but A's, I was to enter the rowing team at my new school, I needed to get into Harvard and graduate with honors from high school. I was never to be with another girl or woman. I was to pleasure her whenever she saw it fit. Also I needed to be well dressed and groomed and took care of myself physically. She told me that since I like fighting maybe I should enroll in some sort of martial art class so that way I could let off some of my temper and also it would make my mom happy. She told me that I follow those rules my parents would be proud of me. I told her that I could do that, she told me to choose all my extra activities and tell her before I enroll so that she could work on my schedule..

After that she told me to stand up and take her robe and so I did I mean by that point I was sporting a boner between my legs. I took her robe and she kissed me again and this times she told me to massage her tits and I did and I was getting so hard that my balls were aching, she put her hand and cup my balls and then took me by the hand and told me that it still not the time to cum. She then walked me through the house and took me to the basement and the way she said that if I disobey any of her rules she would punish me. Once in her basement she told turn the lights and she had this dungeon full of canes, cats, paddles, belts and other stuff. She also had a bed there. Grampa have you ever heard about BDSM?" I ask him and he sighs.

"Yes, son I have. I have even been at some of those clubs for research back when I was a criminal lawyer, but I haven't since I became a corporate one. Was that what this bitch did to you, she used BDSM as a reward and punishment system?" He says in a low voice.

"Yes, gramps, that's exactly what she did. She basically gave me sex in sort if I was good and if I led astray from her rules she beat the shit out of me in her dungeon." I tell him.

"For how long?" He asks.

"I was her submissive until I was like 20 on a regular basis and then I became Dom I was so done with her bullshit or so I thought, so she taught me to be a Dom and took me to clubs and she was my submissive for about 10 months and then I ended the thing until the day that I came back home after dropping out and dad went ballistic, so I went to her because I thought she was my friend and ask her for the start up money for GEH and she gave it to me and we had sex that day and few more times after until one night Linc caught us in their bed and that was the last day I was involved sexually with Mrs. Lincoln. That day Linc beat the shit out of her and she left Seattle for a few months and they divorced and when she came back I was already making money with GEH so she ask me for a loan because I had already paid her the money for my start up to have her salons and because I felt so ashamed and guilty about my whole affair with her I gave her the money and became a silent partner on the salons." I tell him.

"Fucking bitch used you all the way, I bet my ass that she planned to get caught. Did you know that she received a substantial amount of money for her divorce and Linc had already gave her some money before she left the city and now I know it was hush money for the beating. Fucking depraved and sick bitch. You didn't owe her anything Christian not one thing. Yes, having an affair with a married woman isn't a good thing and I don't approve of that behavior but she got you so entangle that no wonder you felt indebted to her some how. Do you realize that has been feeding you bullshit since you were 15 years old?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes, gramps now I do. Well gramps after that whole deal I felt so out of control that she came back in to my life like some sort of confidant and friend. She told me that because I was starting to being recognize I couldn't go to clubs anymore and since I only went during the weekends that I should built my own dungeon when I got a bigger place for myself, so I took her advice and after I moved to Escala I made one of my guest rooms on the second floor a playroom, but I built it and design it on my own she wanted me to show her the place and I told her no that this place it was for me and only me. For some reason I didn't want her involved in that. " I tell him.

"Ok, so you have a BDSM room in your apartment that's not terrible and in some sick sense she was right on the fact that you couldn't just go out and about to clubs. It wouldn't have look good for business whether they were BSDM joints or regular clubs and you hooking up with random girls and getting drunk. Also I think I understand why you are still drawn to this kinky shit. Is it because of your touch issues, right?" He says.

"In part yes, I mean with the bondage side of it I could have the girl tied up and not been able to touch me, also my contract states that they are not allowed to touch or look at me unless I say so. I mean it also has to do with my control issues but those steam from my relationship with Elena I mean she fed me up by telling me that my birth mother didn't love me and that mom and dad took pity on me and because I had disappointed them so much as well as the rest of the family they would never believe me if I told any of you about what was going on, because there were times when I wanted out, but I just couldn't. I'm sorry. " I tell him. "So I became angrier and angrier towards the world and just focus on my company and became this isolated and empty man. I'm so fucked up." I tell him and put my head between my hands.

"No, you aren't son. Look at me, Christian you are a strong and intelligent man that had overcome so much and became successful regardless of the circumstances you found yourself in. The adults in your life have let you down a lot and we as your family failed you in the sense that we just stood by on the sidelines when we should've been more proactive, but we can't dwell on that if we do we will fail you again and this time we all need to be alongside you." Gramps says. "Ok I have a couple of questions." I nod and I'm pretty sure what they are.

"If you didn't went into clubs to look for these girls, where did you find them? Where they hookers? I mean you said that you use a contract of some sorts, what is that about? Also, how many girls? And is this new girl Ana a submissive of yours?" I look up at him.

"Ok, the girls where provided by Elena I get now that it was another way for her to control me. No, they weren't hookers, although I must say I did pay for sex a few times when I was in college, not proud of it and also it earned me a fucking beating. The contract that I mentioned is a BDSM contract is just a piece of paper that says what I like and dislike in the bedroom, what were my rules for play, where the girls were allowed around the apartment, when we met, also hers and my limits regarding play, it wasn't legally binding but it was my way of keeping everything clear as in what was expected of our involvement. On top I had all of them sign NDA's with gag orders clauses so they aren't allowed to say or disclose anything about what happened between us.

I never took them on dates or anything that would make them think or believe that they could aim for more than just a sexual relationship with me, as hard it going to sound it was all about the pleasure on it and zero feelings whenever the girls said that they wanted more of me I would end the contract and the same way went with them they could ended at anytime. I did provide them with clothing items and a car. To a couple of them I funded their education even after we ended the contract and to a few help wit medical bills or care for their parents or siblings because they became ill and couldn't afford it. As for how many girls contracted one 15 and the ones in clubs I don't know maybe a dozen or so.

Regarding your question about Ana's and mine's relationship, no she is not my submissive, she has never been on the lifestyle. She knows that I had a sexual relationship with Elena and she hates her guts, she was the one that encourage me to talk to someone in my family that I trust it about my past. She also knows that I have been involved sexually with other women but I haven't talk to her about the BDSM side of it. I intent to on Saturday she is coming over to Escala to talk about our pasts. She knows that I was abused physically but she doesn't know why, she does know about my birth mother and she gets me like no one can. I'm drawn to her and she to me, we can talk about anything and everything and I told her that I wanted to be her boyfriend and for her to be my girlfriend and she accepted last Saturday. I know it seems oddly fast but for both of us it feels right. She means a lot to me, gramps and I care deeply for her. She makes me happy." I tell him and he smiles.

"I'm glad son and I can see that you care for her and she makes you happy. Every time you talk about her your face lights up. Take a piece of advice from this old man and just take care of her and treat her right, although I'm pretty sure you already are. One last question unless you have something else to tell me. Were you safe with your sexual partners including the bitch?" He asks and I chuckle.

"Yes, gramps, I was safe with Elena I always wore a condom plus birth control and with my submissives if it was in a club I would wrap it up double time and with the contracted girls I have them gone to a OBGYN that I trusted and had sign a NDA for me so they were on birth control and plus I always tried to use condoms but their were a few times were I didn't so we had check ups. I was monogamous in my relationships. That was part of the contract for them to be monogamous as well. At the end of a contract I got myself tested besides my regular 6 month check ups with my doctor. I also had security checking on the girls well after a year of the contract been ended in case they would come saying that I got them pregnant and they were to go to my OBGYN up until six months after the contract was done and then the doctor will give them a list of other recommended doctors that they could use. Also as part of their contract was that they were never to come in touch with me by any form and if it we would were to cross paths were not acknowledge ourselves in any form. I know it sounds like I was cold hearted bastard and maybe I was but that was the only way I could keep the control of the situation." I tell him.

"Thank you for being honest son, I just worry. By your explanation I'm guessing you have been safe regarding your girlfriend as well?" He asks.

"Mmm well, I plan to be when the moment is right." I tell him and he arches a brow

"What do you mean by that? You aren't being stupid, you don't want to knock her up." He says sternly.

"NO, what the hell gramps. Ana and I aren't planning on kids yet or for a long time. I mean we just started dating and besides she is only 21 nearly 22. What I meant was that and gramps this is very personal for both Ana and me. What I meant was that we haven't had sex yet because I want to make it special for Ana and also because I'm nervous as fuck because it will be like my first time all over again as I don't plan to take Ana to the playroom for our first time together is not what she deserves or what I need. I need to be able to take my girl to my bed and not have her restrain or anything." I tell him.

"Ok, son, fair enough. I'm sure you will do well by her." He tells me and pats me on my shoulder and messes with my hair.

"Oh fucking hell gramps." I chuckle and he chuckles too.

"I think is time for you to go home I bet you are dying to call your girl before the night is over." He gets up and I do to and put my arm around his shoulders while we walk inside. "Thank you for trusting in me Christian it means a lot I wish you would've told me before but I'm glad you at least told me now. Let me know when you are talking with your parents and keep in touch and also be careful with the bitch." He says.

"I know I should've come to you earlier but my head was to clouded by the bullshit and yes I'll be careful about the bitch because besides fucking me up that I was already she is also stealing fro under me with the salons so Ros is managing that because I don't want to e related with any dealings with her, maybe you could give Ros a call and help her with the legal side of things?" I ask him and smiles proudly at me.

"Sure my boy I will call the boss lady at GEH and that way I can keep my eyes on the bitch. Thank you but for now good night son." He says.

"Thanks gramps for always being there for me and say good night to grandma for me and good night to you too." I tell him and I make my way to the car.


	22. Chapter 21: Truths and Dares

Hey you guys and Happy Christian Grey Birthday! Also happy Father's ay to all of you that have that special man figure in your life or someone that plays that part in your life.

Here I leave you with another new chapter with our favorite couple. I hope you enjoy it. XOXO Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 21: Truths and Dares

Elliot's POV

Christian and I are leaving for Portland for our little weekend getaway. He just told me that he will be back tomorrow via Charlie Tango with Ana and that he plan is for her to spend the night with him here at Escala.

"So bro, you are ready to pop your cherry? You know to get down and dirty?" I tease him because I'm certain that must have had some. He glares at me.

"On that subject Elliot and since I don't want to spoil the mood once we reach Portland. I will tell you that ship sailed a long time ago and in not very nice way, it was almost like a pirate high jacking than a smooth and fun trip on a cruise." He says being cryptic as always. I wonder why he meant with the pirate analogy.

"Ok, bro so it wasn't pleasant, but who's first is? But what did you mean by pirates and being snatched?" I ask him and he let's a big breath out.

"Because Lelliot as much as I wanted to think that it was some sort of deserving experience or that it was good or at least bad on a teen level I have come to the realization that it wasn't." I look at him wide open, teenager? What the fuck? I thought he got some in college. He continues.

"My first time was back when I was 15 just a little after my birthday and it wasn't with one of the gushy girls from school. It was with someone older much older than me and that in my warped up teenage and hormonal mind thought it was awesome that hot woman like that would look my way. I was so confused and horny back then that this woman convinced me by getting me all hot and bothered that she pouncing on me was ok and in consequence anything that she did to me all through my teenage years." He says and he sounds so defeated. In that moment the penny drops Oh fuck! The fucking bitch, that's why she has been so all over him since he was a kid and even more so as teen. I close my eyes and turn to look at Christian.

"Mrs. Lincoln?" I ask and he slowly nods. "Oh shit! Fucking bitch!" I say loudly and hit the dashboard and Christian keeps driving silently. I take a deep breath. " So if you were 15 that means that she like 40, right? That's statutory rape. Oh fuck my life. You didn't need more shit to happen to you. Why didn't you tell me? Does anyone else know about this? Of course no one does?" I fire up all the questions and I see Christian starting to shake looking sick and suddenly he stops the care runs to the other side and starts to puke.

I get out of the car and bring one of the water bottles that we brought with us and wait for him to puke his guts out. Once he is done I bring him over to the passenger seat and give him the water. He rinses his mouth and drinks some but he still looks sick as shit and all I can think about is what the fuck has this bitch done to him besides having underage sex with him that has him on this state and put him on panic state on Sunday.

"Are you ok, bro?" I ask him and for some reason I messed up with his hair like I did when we were kids. He shakes me off like when were younger.

"Yeah, Lelliot I'm better thanks." He says and looks at me and gives me a small childish smile but you can see a bunch of other emotions through his eyes. I smile back.

"Ok, buddy, do you think you can continue driving or do you want me to?" I ask him and called him by the pet name I use when we were little.

"Oh fuck me Lelliot, seriously buddy? I'm not 5." He says and shakes his head. I laugh at his response. "I'm fine but I think it would be better if you drive. I still need to tell you a few things." I nod and go to the other side while he gets in the car and we start to drive again.

"Look, bro, you don't have to tell me anything that you are not ready for. Ok?" I tell him and he nods and takes a deep breath.

"Yes, I know thank you and I won't there are some stuff that I will tell to the family all together at the same time as I don't think I have still wrap my head about it." He says.

"Sure, bro." I tell him.

"Ok, so like I said when I was 15 while I was helping out at the Lincoln's on their yard. Mrs. Lincoln came on to me. She told me that she was going to teach me how to be pleased by a woman and how to please a woman the only way that it was going to be possible for me because of my severe touch and anger issues. So I agreed because man let's be honest which horny 15 year old been propositioned by an older a some what good looking woman wouldn't had jumped in to it. I now know how stupid that was of me, but all of my issues wouldn't let me see beyond the fact that was going to get sex if I was good boy for her and accepted her stipulations. I won't go into the details about he arrangement but I can tell you it was more for her than me, although at the time I thought it was a fair deal and at some level that I deserve it. The so called relationship went on for almost 6 years from age 15 to 21 and I started to build GEH and also because Linc caught us on the last of our time together. I know now and I also knew then that it was wrong for me to be with a married woman which is also why I have been monogamous with all the women that I have been with and I ask the same from them." He says and shrugs.

"Ok that makes sense. I also understand been a horny as fuck teen and now I get that for you must have been even worse since you didn't knew how to deal with it or have sex without being touched. But man, why didn't you came to talk to me I would've help you out." I ask him and he sighs.

"Flynn told me that you would ask that and to be honest I don't really know why I didn't maybe I was embarrassed and feeling shy about it, or maybe I didn't wanted to get teased by you I was already been bullied at school that's why I got into fights. I know that if I should have maybe she maybe wouldn't have been to pull me in so easily, but as Flynn says I can't dwell on things I can't change and you shouldn't either. The fact is that what happened and it can't be changed now I just want you to know that regardless of me not coming and asking you for advice I always thought of you as my best friend. You and grampa Theo have never stop being there for me no matter how badly I would act, so thank you for that Lelliot. Now, enough of this heavy and all this lovey dovey shit." He says and I laugh because that's the Christian I know.

"Ok, bro I'll let it go but I just have to say one more thing I'll cut the feeling shit I'm glad that you and Ana met and that you are looking much happier these days. Now, let's stop with the rainbows and sparkles and tell me about the plans once we get to Portland. Is there any good looking college chicks?" I tell him and he chuckles.

"Oh for fucks sake El always thinking with your dick. How would I know the times I came before I wasn't looking around and now I'm not looking around either because I have Ana I told you I'm monogamous. The only other female I know is Katherine Ana's pain the ass roommate and she is no Ana by any means but she is a good-looking woman. She will be with us tonight at the bar." He smirks and shakes his head.

"The plan is for us to go for a hike or bike ride while the girls finish their last exam, then go back to the hotel and relax and have dinner. You told me you wanted to watch the Mariners game so I told Ana that we will see them at the bar around 10pm they are suppose to get there around 8:30 and have time to hang out with their friends and celebrate." He tells me.

"That sounds good, so let's get started on this weekend." I tell him as I see a sign that we are 50 miles out to get to Portland and Christian turns the music on.

As we hit the road on a better mood than before I hope to God that whatever else he still has to tell the family doesn't make him close himself off and that we all can handle it the way he needs us for us to handle it. But as I think this I also know that it will be something bad and he needs us all to be on his side the way that we haven't been all of these years.

Ana's POV

Christian text it me when him and Elliot arrived at the Heathman and told me that they were going for a bike ride and then watch the Mariners game and they will drive to the bar around 9:30 -10pm. He also told me that he would like me to spend the night with him at the hotel so what we could have some alone time without people around an I told him because I understand that Christian needs his privacy and we need to talk about what happened with Grampa Theo and his talk with Elliot this morning. So here I am now making my overnight bag for the weekend because tomorrow after my shift at Clayton's we are flying back to Seattle on his helicopter.

"Ana! Ana! Come here and have a drink with me before we leave." I hear Kate howling from the living room.

"Coming, coming let me finish up packing." I yell at her, five minutes later I'm next to her on the couch and she gives me a drink.

"Cheers Ana for new beginnings and adventures." She says and we cling glasses.

"Cheers Kate and thank you so much for being my friend." I tell her.

"Oh stop it because in all honesty I should be the one saying thanks." She says and I hug her. The buzzer sounds. "Oh that must be the cab, go and bring your stuff out I will tell him that would be out in five." Kate says.

"What's that?" I ask Kate about the package in her hand.

"Is for you from Christian." She says and gives it to me.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! These are first edition of Tess D' Urbervilles. He is nuts I can't take this is too much." I say and I open the book and there's card in his handwriting.

 _"_ _My eyes were dazed by you for a little, and that was all." Thomas Hardy_

 _"_ _For my beautiful girlfriend and princess a little something that will mean the world to her and she means the world to me._

 _Christian x_

 _PS. I know you will say is too much but it really isn't at least for me is not, so take it and every time you read it think of me. That's all I ask. X"_

I have to giggle at that and resign my fortune and bring the book to me. Kate is looking quizzically at me.

"What?!" I ask her.

"So what did he say?" She asks and I giggle.

"That I'm to take it to always remember him." I tell her and go to my room to leave the book in my nightstand and the note the drawer that's has a lock in it and I hear the buzzer again. I go back outside.

"The cab is here, so let's go." Kate tells me and I grab my bag.

Once we reach the bar, Jose was waiting for us outside. He came over to open the taxi door Kate got out first and then I got out. When he saw my bag he frown.

"Hey Jose!." I say

"Hi, Rodriguez." Kate says

"Hi girls. Ana what's with the bag? I mean we are just here for a few hours." He asks and Kate and I roll our eyes.

"Yeah, we are here for a few hours but in a little while Christian and his older brother Elliott are going to join us because I invited them and after that I'm going back with Christian not to the apartment and I won't be back until late Sunday." I tell him although I shouldn't have to be explaining myself what's his problem?

"Oh! You didn't say they were coming so I didn't kept space for them and on our table there's Levi and his newest girl." He says sounding pissed off. What the hell!

"I'm sure is fine." I tell him and hook my arm through Kate's to get inside the bar.

We have been drinking and having a blast for over the last hour and all is good. Jose decides that is time for tequila shots and we go at it after the second shot my phone pings.

Christian: "On our way princess. I hope you had something to eat because drinking and an empty stomach aren't a good mix." I roll my eyes and get up.

"Kate, Christian and Elliott are on their way I'm going to the ladies room before they get here." I tell her in her ear and she nods. I pick up my bag and go.

I come back to the table and I'm starting to feel a little queasy so I decide to go outside and wait for Christian.

"Guys, I'm going to wait for Christian outside I'm starting to feel a bit claustrophobic. Kate, can you keep an eye on my bag?" I tell them.

"Sure, Ana. Just leave it here on the top. Are you sure you are ok?" She asks.

"Yeah I just need a little air and when Christian gets here I will be back." I tell her and give her a little smile and she nods.

I go outside and smell the crispy Portland air let it fill my lungs and close my eyes for about 2 seconds and hug myself, when I feel to strong arms on my shoulders and I smile thinking is Christian and turn to find Jose in front of me.

"Ana, tu eres tan hermosa*." He says in slurring Spanish accent. (* Means you are so beautiful)

"What Jose? What are you doing here?" I tell him and drop my arms and he keeps his hold on me. What the hell! "Let go Jose, seriously. What are you doing?" I tell him and try have let go of me and I start to feel dizzy. Oh hell!

"Ana, beautiful, I just have this chance." He says and holds me tighter. "I like you Ana, I really do." Oh my God! What the hell? Now that I have a boyfriend he thinks he likes me, what the fuck!

"No, you don't Jose let me go. Christian is about to get here." I tell him

"Ana, stop fighting me I know you like me too." He says. What the fuck! I don't I never have. " Just let me kiss you and you will forget all about that rich dude Christian Grey, just one kiss and you will know what a real kiss is." He says and starts to lean in. OH NO!

"NO JOSE! Let go of me! I don't want to kiss you and I don't like you that way. LET ME GO!" I start to jerk my head to stop him from kissing me. "NO JOSE STOP, JUST STOP I DON'T WANT THIS! STOP!" And then I feel him before I see him. His voice fills the air and I feel Jose's hold letting me go and I feel so dizzy. Shit!

Christian's POV

We arrived at the bar and we go through the back entrance by the parking lot. Once inside I scan the room looking for Ana and I tell Elliot to do the same, but I don't see her. While scanning I catch Katherine sitting on a high stool on a table with a guy and girl, so I go to her. As we are approaching I see the couple get up and go to the dance floor and I see that Katherine is frowning and looking worried.

"Hello Katherine." I tell her and she looks at me startle.

"Hi Christian!" She says in high pitch tone and looks towards the door at the side of he bar.

"Katherine, where's Ana?" I ask her.

"She was waiting for you guys outside, she said that she needed some fresh air." She says and frowns again.

"I didn't saw her we came through the back entrance, can you tell me which way she went?" I tell her.

"She went through that door there and Jose went a few minutes after her. Who are you?" She asks looking and batting her eyelashes to my brother. I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to go out and look for Ana, be right back. Elliot keep Katherine company, would you?" I tell him.

"Sure bro. Nice to meet you I'm Elliot Grey and Christian's cooler and older brother." He says and I roll my eyes and turn to look for Ana.

As I'm exiting the bar I can see what it looks like a couple fighting at the end of the curve just by the entrance of the parking lot in dark corner. I frown something doesn't look right I don't see Ana here and then I hear her voice and all I see is red.

"NO JOSE! Let go of me! I don't want to kiss you and I don't like you that way. LET ME GO!" She is jerking her head away from him and struggling to get out of his hold. "NO JOSE STOP, JUST STOP I DON'T WANT THIS! STOP!" She yells again and the fucker doesn't let up and I can see the distress in her face.

"I think the lady said NO!" I say and I pull the fucker by his shoulder from her. I see her stumbling. The fucker doesn't say a thing and take Ana in my arms. "Are you ok, princess?" I ask her and look down at her and she seems like in a daze and in that moment she double over and throws up. OH FUCK!

I take her and pull her towards the side and into the flowerbed and hold her by the waist and her hair. I look at back at the little fucker and he just standing there like an idiot. Ana stops for a second and turns her head and glowers at him and the fucker retreats and goes inside the bar. After a few more minutes Ana ends throwing up her guts and I pick her up and give her my handkerchief and she cleans herself and starts to cry.

"Shh princess, don't cry you will get sick again. Come on stop crying, look at me gorgeous." I tell her and put my hand under her chin.

"I'm sorry Christian I'm so embarrassed. And Jose he was so out of line." She says and sniffles.

"Nothing to be sorry about, ok? We all have been here trust me, I know. Is this the first time you get sick from drinking?" I ask her because I wonder if she makes a habit of drinking.

"Yes, and I don't intend to getting drunk ever again. I'm done, my first and my last." She says and I kiss her head.

"Ok, princess, don't worry. Are you feeling good enough to walk and go inside?" I ask her.

"Yes, I'm not dizzy anymore. Thank you for being here. What about Jose? He was at our table and I don't want to see him." She tells me.

"Let me check" I pull my cellphone out and text Elliot.

Christian: "Did the little fucker Jose came back to the table?"

Lelliot: "He came and told Kate that he was leaving and left."

"He is gone, princess. Come let's get you inside and give you some water and maybe some food." I tell her and she nods.

We go back to the bar and I see that Elliot and Katherine are dancing dirty and heavy on the dance floor. I take Ana to the bar and ask for a bottle of water and the menu.

"Mmm Christian?" Ana looks up at me.

"Yes, baby?" I ask looking back at her.

"Do you think I can have my water and then we can go to the hotel. I don't feel like being here anymore." She tells me.

"Sure, princess." I tell her and kiss her head.

Ana and I take the water back to the table and she seats in one of the stools I wait for her to drink it.

"Christian, can we go and tell Kate and Elliot that we are leaving, so they won't worry? I really want to go now." She tells me.

"Yes, let's go and tell them." I take her hand and leave the table and walk towards the dance floor. I take a little advantage and move with Ana with the rhythm of the music as we reach them.

As we do, Ana tell Kate's something on her ear and pull Elliot aside to tell him that I'm taking the car back. He nods and tells me that he will take a cab with Kate and then go back to the hotel. We say our good byes and leave.

When we get to the hotel I take Ana's bag in my hand and we walk with my arm around Ana's shoulders I can see that she is beat. We reach the suite and I open.

"Welcome to my temporary home." I tell her and she giggles.

"Well thank you kind sir." She says and tip toes to kiss me on the cheek. I lead her to the bedroom.

"Well my fair lady why don't you go and get comfortable, while I check on a few things." I tell her.

"Ok, I'll be in the bathroom and be out in a few." She tells me.

"Ok, I'll be waiting." I tell her and she goes in.

In the meantime I call room service and ask them to bring me some light dinner with a chicken soup for one and some apple juice. I also send a text to Elliot telling him that I'm back at the hotel.

"Ok, I'm done." I hear from behind me and I see Ana dressed in pair of short and camisole pajamas and her hair combed to flowing around her beautiful face with no make up on. I smile at her and I can't resist her and I take her in my arms and kiss her hard and my dick stirs awake. She giggles.

"What's funny?" I ask her.

"I think your friend was poking me" She says and giggles again. I chuckle.

"I apologize for his rudeness but him like me can't resist you. You are so beautiful and perfect." I tell her and kiss the top her nose. She blushes. "I order some room service for you to have some light dinner and some apple juice. I want to go and change. Is that ok?" I ask her.

"Yes, that's fine. I'll wait for the food, go and change into something more cozy." She says and I go to the room.

We are both snuggle on the bed and talking about my conversations with gramps and Elliot and I look at Ana and her eyes are starting to droop. I kiss her head.

"Princess, I think is time to sleep." I tell her and she yawns.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you for today my sweet Christian." She tells me. She turns to kiss me.

Our kiss gets hot and heavy. She gets on top of me straddling me and I slide and lay down on the bed with her on top of me. I feel our make out session going to the point of no return but I don't want this for Ana. So with all my self control I brake our kissing and we are both panting and I look at Ana's face and give her another sweet kiss and put her head on my chest and start running my hand in her head. I feel her to start relaxing and her breathing even out so I know she is asleep. I move her to the bed with her body turn away from me and I start to get up. And she moves closer to my body and speaks.

"No, don't go, you are so comfy." She says in her sleepy state and I chuckle.

"Ok, I won't go. Just let me take off my shirt off I'm not used to sleep with one." I tell her but in reality I'm nervous as fuck about this, what if I have a nightmare or she touches me and I react badly.

"Don't worry my sweet you won't hurt me, come one lay down and hold me please." I lay down and she says and snuggles to me her back to my front. I put my arm around her and hold her close and before I know it we are both asleep.


	23. Chapter 22: Escalations

Hey you guys! Here is another chapter and I will finish the rest of the tell all by Wednesday. I hope you enjoy XOXO Jen.

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 22: Escalations

Christian's POV

I feel flooding light coming from the living room, what time is it? I move my arm from around Ana, she stirs but doesn't wake up, she just snuggles against me and I rub my eyes and look at the clock on the side table it says that is 7:30 am, what?! That can't be right, did I sleep all through the night? I feel rested so I sit up and unplug my phone and check the time and it confirms that is 7:32 am I check my alarm, and is turn off and then I see a text from Elliot.

Lelliot: "Bro, thank you for the hook up. Kate is AMAZEBALLS if you know what I mean. We ended up going back to her and Ana's place. If you could bring my stuff from my room I'll appreciated. I'm going to spend the rest of the weekend with Kate. Thanks buddy."

I roll my eyes at his term of endearment and how quickly he moves from bed to bed. Ughhh but why with Kavanagh from all people but she is totally his type. I type back.

Christian: "Morning El, sure I'll bring your stuff back to their place after I drop Ana at work."

There's no answer back I imagine they are still sleeping. I should go for a run, but I don't want to wake Ana up. I go to the bathroom and change into sweats, a t-shirt and my jogging shoes. I take the orange juice from mini fridge and pour it on a glass and take two Advil from my overnight kit and leave them on the nightstand on Ana's side. I write a note.

 _Princess,_

 _I went for a run I'll be back around 9am. Please order us some breakfast and take the pills and juice I leave her for you._

 _Christian xxx_

I lean down and kiss the top of her and she speaks.

"Don't leave me my sweet." She says

"Never princess never. Be back soon." I tell her an kiss her again and she moans and a small smiles plays on her lips. I smile looking at her in all her beauty and leave for my run.

Ana's POV

I wake up. I open my eyes, where am I? Oh Christian's suite, I smile and stretch my arm and the sheets are cold where is Christian? I frown and I look at the nightstand and the clock says is 8:30 am. Oh damn! I feel thirsty I turn my head and I see a note in Christian's handwriting, a glass of orange juice and two Advil. I shake my head such a control freak. I open the note and read it, he says that he went for a run and will be back before 9am is nearly 8:40 am. So I decide to pick up the phone and call room service.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Grey. How may I help you?" The woman from room service says.

"Mmm, good morning. I would like to order breakfast for Mr. Grey and me. What can you recommend?" I ask her and I giggle at me not correcting her calling me Mrs. Grey.

"Well Mrs. Grey we have a vary selection, but from our records I can see that Mr. Grey is keen on omelette and pancakes with strong black coffee, but I don't have your likings on record." She says.

"Thank you for that. Do you think you can send me a fresh pot of coffee for Mr. Grey, a smaller pot with hot water and English breakfast tea on the side for me. As for to eat please send some scramble eggs with ham and cheese, pancakes and fresh fruit. Also two orange juices." I tell her.

"Perfect, Mrs. Grey. I will send your order right up should be arriving in about 20 minutes, is that ok?" She asks, I look at the clock again and it will be here around 9:10 am so it should be ok.

"Yes, that's ok. Thank you." I say.

"Have a nice day ma'am." She says and disconnects.

I get out of bed take my bag and go to take a shower. While I'm in the shower I hear a knock on the door so stop the running water.

"Yes?" I say

"Princess?" I hear Christian say. I take the towel and cover myself.

"You can open, so we don't have to yell." I tell him and he opens the door and pokes his head.

"Good morning baby. How are you?" He says.

"I'm good and thank you for the juice and the pills. I'm almost out. I already ask for breakfast to come it should be here like 15 minutes." I tell him and smile at him.

"You're welcome, how are you feeling? Ok take your time I'll wait here for breakfast." He says and smiles back at me.

"I'm feeling better than I deserve but I guess that's thanks to you my sweet. I'll be out in 5." I tell him and he nods and closes the door.

I finish my shower and decide that will dress outside on the bedroom I just put my panties and bra and take the fluffy bathrobe from the hangar on the door. I get out and I can see Christian's eye almost bug out of his eye sockets. I giggle.

"Hey, baby. I'm out if you want to take a shower." I tell him and he nods and comes to me stalking me like a panther going for his pray. I gulp. He is standing in front of me shirtless and his sweats hanging from his hip in the sexiest way possible.

"Oh, Anastasia you are sight for sore eyes." He says and covers me with his strong arms and kisses me hard. When we pull apart we are both breathless. He puts his forehead to mine and kisses my nose. "Ok, baby I'm going to take that shower while you dress." He tells me and I can feel his erection on my belly. I just nod and he goes towards the bathroom.

While I'm arranging our breakfast Christian comes out barefoot dress in black jeans and black t-shirt, and his hair is all messy from drying it up with the towel. He looks edible. I have to take a deep breath and he looks at me with a devilish smirk on his lips and I have to shake my head.

"Hey babe, breakfast is ready. How was the shower?" I tell him and he gets to me and gives me a peck and picks up the newspaper behind me.

"Thanks and the shower was delicious." He says with a deep saultry and tantalizing tone. I sigh and seat next to him.

" Great, mine was good too. I hope this is ok for breakfast." I tell him and giggle.

"What's funny?" He says and arching his brow.

"When I call to order for breakfast the lady from room service kept calling me Mrs. Grey and I just couldn't correct her. I mean if they knew that we have only been dating for a couple of weeks and we still haven't even had sex." I say and I blush deep read. Did I really say that? He chuckles.

"Yeah I guess with that context is sort of funny. But I hope that we can make it all the way to turn that title a reality." He tells me and I blush again.

"Do you really? I mean e barely know each other." I tell him and he looks at me and takes my hand.

"Yeah I do I know it's been so short our time together and we are not even near to that point, but if I'm being honest I feel like there's no one else but you for me. But we'll go at your pace and we still have that conversation tonight and I'm hoping that we can get through it without seeing you running from the hills and away from me after I show and tell you what I have to say." He tells me and there's such sadness and fear in his eyes is heartbreaking. I brush his knuckles and smile.

"Yeah, I know that conversation will be a turning point, but I know that it will be for the better and not the worse. So please don't be scare that I will runaway from you because I won't that's a fact." I tell him and in a moment of boldness I bring his hand to my lips and kiss the tip of his finger and then put on my mouth and suck it. I hear him gasp and then I intertwined our fingers together and I see his eyes go from steely grey to dark grey.

The next couple of hours pass in a flash as we enjoy our breakfast together and talk about general information about each other and no heavy subjects. Christian reads the newspaper while I go the bathroom and dry my hair and when I come back out he was on his cellphone resolving some issue so I decide to seat at the sofa and read a little. Now is time for me to go to Clayton's for my shift, so we leave the room and Christian is carrying Elliott's duffle bag.

We get into the elevator and just like last weekend the atmosphere becomes heated between us, but unlike last time this time there's a couple of teens in the back giggling at each other. Christian looks at me and he smirks and I have to giggle. We exit the elevator at the lobby level and I hear Christian mutter under his breath "What is it about elevators" and we go outside for the valet to bring the car.

While I'll be in my shift Christian told me that he is going to my apartment to leave Elliot's stuff and then go back to the hotel to work for a little. The day goes by without a hitch and is now a quarter to 8pm and my phone ping.

Christian: "Baby, I'm on my way to get you I have all of our things in the car so we can go straight to the heliport."

Anastasia: "I can't wait to take the ride on your helicopter, see you in 15." I text back.

"Good night Mr and Mrs Clayton, see you Monday." I tell them.

"Have a good night Ana and enjoy your weekend." Mrs. Clayton says.

I open the door and I see Christian waiting leaning back on the SUV. He looks up and I walk towards him. Once I reach him he gives me a kiss and then opens the door for me and take my hand to help me inside. He then closes my door and goes to the driver side and gets in.

"Hello, princess. How was your day?" He says while he starts the car.

"It was good, it was a slow Saturday afternoon. The only thing was that I got a call from my mom telling me that she won't be attending graduation because her current husband apparently broke his foot while playing golf." I tell him and I shrug. "Hmm, well I don't know if is any consolation but you will have me." He says and kisses my hand.

"Yes I have and my dad, which is more than enough." I tell him and I smile at him and he smiles back.

The ride was rather short and now we are boarding his helicopter. Christian is doing all the pre flight checks with the tower, but I know that the conversation that we are about to have in his apartment has him on edge, so just before we lift off. I turn to him and kiss him.

"Don't be nervous my sweet, all will be good." I tell him and I can hear him release his breath.

"Thank you, princess. Now let's Charlie Tango on the air." He says with such excitement that is contagious so I smile broadly at him.

Christian's POV

We are now going down on the elevator to my penthouse and I'm holding Ana's hand for dear life. I know she can sense the tension and nervousness coming out of me so she keeps caressing my knuckles slowly and I it soothes me a little. The elevator stops and door opens and we step in at the penthouse. I take Ana's bag to my bedroom and Ana is walking behind me.

"You want me to sleep with you?" She asks.

"Yes, I haven't slept as good as I did last night when I had you in my arms." I tell her and she smiles. "Would you like to change into something more comfortable? While I get our food and drinks ready?" I ask her and she shakes her head. She tiptoes and kisses me on softly on the lips.

"Why don't we both change into something more comfortable and then go and take our late dinner ready and seat by the fire on your great room to talk? How does that sound, Mr. Grey?" She says and I smile.

"It sounds like a better plan than mine. Would you like to take a bath or a shower, baby?" I say.

"I want a shower and then put on my pajama shorts and do you think can loan me one of your t-shirts? They are very comfy." She asks and blushes slightly. I kiss the tip of her nose.

"Yes, I can princess." I go to my dresser and bring one of my shirts to her to the bathroom while she is putting her hair into a bun. "Here you go, baby. I'll leave you to it. I'm going to check a few things with Taylor and then I'll come back to take a quick shower." I tell her and kiss her on the head.

"Perfect my sweet I will be ready in 15." She says looking at me through the mirror and nod turning and leaving my room.

I go in search of Taylor who I know is at security office most likely looking at the daily report, I know that Gail was going to her sister's and Taylor won't go not even if he hit the jackpot in Vegas. I walk in and he turns his head to me.

"Good evening, Sir." He says.

"Hello Taylor, how are things been around here?" I ask him.

"Well sir, to be completely honest rather busy but nothing that needed to be reported to you, at least until you came back tonight." He says and arched my brow

"Debrief me Taylor, what's happen?" I prompt him.

"Yesterday Mrs. Lincoln came about to GEH looking for you, but before you go ballistic on me let me tell you that she came and security deny her access since she didn't had an appointment with Ros or anyone for that matter regarding the salons. She wouldn't let out so Andrea was informed and she told the receptionist on the main lobby to tell her that she was coming down and let Mrs. Lincoln into the waiting area in the lobby. I authorize security and she was told to wait there. She sat on one of the sofas for about 5 minutes when Andrea came with it seemed a document in her hands.

Andrea approached Mrs. Lincoln and greeted her and when Mrs. Lincoln told her how atrocious was for her to be treated that way. Andrea told her that unfortunately that she was not allowed within any GEH property or personal owned property by you with the exception if she was summoned for a meeting regarding the salons to be held by Ros, accounting, legal or all of the above. She then proceed to give her the document and told her that directive had come directly from you which means that if any employee disobeys will be accountable for insubordination to a direct from the CEO. Mrs. Lincoln looked at the document and her eyes bog out like in the cartoons sir it was quite comical. She told Andrea that she couldn't believe that you had sign that document and it would try to get in touch with you. Andrea then told her that she could try but the directives were very clear and if she kept looking or trying to approach you that document could count in front of a judge to request a restraining order on your behalf." I'm shocked what was that document I don't remember signing anything.

"What was the document? And how can we proof that it was delivered to Elena?" I ask impatiently.

"Well, sir at that point I didn't knew what was the document about. Later I found out from Andrea that it was a statement from you and directive on the form of a memo that will later was going to be sent to head of departments and executive managers. As well to reception and security about the change of status on Mrs. Lincoln. Regarding how can we prove she was served with said documents? Well Mr. Grey Andrea made Ms, Lincoln sign a receipt copy that is now in hands of your personal lawyer at your father's firm and your lawyers at GEH and the hard copy I have it on me." He says and smirks.

"How did she made her sign?" I ask puzzled.

"Andrea told Mrs. Lincoln if she denied to sign the documents as received the CCTV from the cameras at the lobby plus from the video from last week at your office when you throw her out would serve as evidence that she continue to harassed you regardless of being told and then given a legal document on the change of her status within the company and you personally. So after that Mrs. Lincoln huffed and signed the documents and took her copy with hers and left the premises. And before you asked your weren't told because the person that wrote that document on your behalf and made Andrea slip it within your other documents to sign told us that you were on an important conversation with your brother and then you were going to be out of range for the rest of the day, plus he said that you deserve a break with no interruptions or the and I quote 'The bitch havocking on your plans with your girlfriend.'" I smile and I know who it was. So I nod to Taylor.

"Ok, so my grampa told you to do all of these behind my back? That's grand." I laugh and Taylor looks at me like I've grown three heads. "Look, Taylor a lot has happened this past week and now I'm coming to the realization that have more people in my corner than I thought. I told my grandfather about Mrs. Lincoln and me. I know I haven't told you all of it and I'm aware that I need to, but first I need to have a long talk with Ms. Steele about it which is why she is here tonight with me. I would appreciate if you could stay on call tonight and tomorrow as we may have to have another talk with regarding me and maybe even one about Ana." I tell him and he nods.

"Very well sir." He says but I know he has more to say.

"Thank you Taylor, so what else happened?" I ask him and he sighs.

"The other thing was that yesterday evening when Gail was going out from the building saw Ms. Leila Williams near the premises trying to get into the lobby. Gail called me and I went down and saw Ms. Williams and called her name and the moment she saw me she turned and ran like a bat out of hell and by the time I got outside I saw her get in a car by the curve and fled." He tells and I'm wondering why I wasn't let know about this either.

"Why I wasn't told about this?" I asked him and cross my arms.

"Well, sir with all due respect as you said before you have a lot of people behind you and I do believe you are looking better than you were before Ms. Steele and I knew that you were with your brother and your plans to meet up with Ms. Steele to celebrate her last day of exams and you are indeed in need of a break without any of these needy bitches coming and disrupt your life, you don't deserve that. I apologize if I went out of my way but you deserve better sir and better is Ms. Steele and not these crazy women and plus you hired me exactly for this to have your life go without a hitch. So by what I was told earlier on the day by Mr. Trevelyan I called him and ask him if I should disrupt your weekend and he told me to give him 10 minutes and he will call me back. Your grandfather call me about 10 minutes later and told me that your brother told him that you were having a good time and that you needed anymore shit brought to your door, so since Ms. Williams fled the scene there was nothing else for you to do and that I and Welsh should take the lead and we did." He tells me.

"Ok Taylor it seems that my family wanted me to have a good time and I did. So I won't hold it against you and indeed there was nothing else for me to do, so what else have you been able to find out?" I ask him.

"Not much sir, only that the car that Ms. Williams fled in was a rental from the plates on street cameras. Also that she came back to Seattle last weekend, but we haven't been able to locate where is she staying or why is she back in the city, but we are still investigating. I also let know the doorman here at the building that neither Ms. Williams nor Mrs. Lincoln are allowed to come within the premises and if they do he or the doorman on duty should let me know after they had informed the police that they are trespassing." He tells me and I nod.

"Very well Taylor, keep your ears to the ground about these two I don't think is just a coincidence that this happened on the same day." I tell him and he nods. "Please lock the elevator doors and let lobby now that no one is to come up unless they let you know as I asked not to be disturbed until tomorrow morning. Also disconnect the cameras on the great room, as Anastasia and I will be there for the remaining of the night and I don't want our conversation to be recorded." I tell him.

"Very well sir, after I call the lobby and do my last round I will retire to the staff rooms. If you need me just let me know at any moment." He says and get up from the chair across from his desk.

"Good night Taylor" I tell him.

"Good night Mr. Grey" He says and turned and I go to my room in look of my girl.

After I came back to my room I found Ana plugging her phone to the electricity and I tell her that I'm going for my shower and will be out shortly. When I get out Ana is out on my room balcony seating in one of the chairs and she looks so beautiful looking into the sight of the city, so I go to her.

"Princess? What has you so enrapture?" I ask her.

"The view is such a beautiful view, but when I have a house of my own I would love to have an open backyard with a meadow and the view of the sound it seems so peaceful." She says and I lean kiss her head and take her hand pulling her to me and I feel at peace.

"That's one beautiful concept, baby." I tell her and smell her scent. I pull apart and led her back to the kitchen.

We prepared the cheeses, grapes and crackers that Mrs. Jones left for us and I open a bottle of white wine. We lock hands and walk towards the great room and lit the fire and seat on the floor. We are eating in silence when Ana talks.

"I know you are nervous as hell my sweet but just go ahead and pull the band aid we can't keep putting this talk any longer." She says and brushed my knuckles and I sigh.

"Well here it goes, is not a pretty story Ana, not at all. As I told you before I was adopted by the Greys, I lived with my birth mother. I lived with her until age 4. She was a whore, whore herself for the next fix. She was a crack addict and her pimp well he was abusive to both her and me. I often saw him hit her and I have memories of him hitting me with a belt, or his boot or in the worse case he used me as his personal human ashtray." I tell her and she covers her mouth and starts softly to sob and I can see the tears running down her face. I don't want her crying or feeling pity for me. "Come one princess don't cry, is over and done and I also don't want your pity." I tell her and take her hand in mine and kissed her.

"I don't pity you Christian what I feel is sorrow for that child that was severely abused instead of being cared and loved. No child should endure something like that." She says and she takes a deep breath trying to compose herself. "Sorry, continue" She tells me.

"Ok, so when she finally succumb. She killed herself and I was left with her body I was so little that I remember thinking that she was cold and that I wanted her to wake up but she just wouldn't. I was so hungry at that point I hadn't eaten in days. I think it was some 4 days after she had died that the pimp came to the apartment and saw her dead and kick her and called her bitch and then he saw me and hit me and kick me and left. I'm not sure how much time passed but then the police came and took me to the hospital where Grace was the doctor on call and took care of me. I wouldn't talk and I was afraid of people touching me and Grace was so gentle and in my eyes she looked like an angel. I stayed for I don't know how long at the hospital because I severely malnourished dehydrated and bruised and according to my mom I was on the brink of dead. She came everyday to look after me and she says that she fell in love with me and asked CPS (Child Protective Service) if I was going to be put for adoption so she proceeded to bring Carrick around and she told him that she had found her second child. After that they came regularly to the hospital until I was adopted. They took me in and gave me an older brother but I was so afraid that if I was a bad boy that they will leave me that I didn't talk for 2 years until the day Mia my little sister came home after being adopted. She was so little and frail that took it as my duty to protect her and my first word was her name Mia." I tell her and I smile at the memory of my little sister in my arms in the sofa at my parent's home. I look at Ana and she smiles sweetly nudging me. I continue.

"So after that my mom had a music teacher come to the house and teach me to play the piano and later on enrolled me in school. I've always have slept little because of my nightmares most of them are about the time before I was a Grey with my birthmother and the pimp, but the last one I had was about my so called relationship with Mrs. Elena Lincoln. So this brings me forward to my teens, oh fuck Ana I was so fucking out of control I was being bullied because of my touch issues to no end. So I started getting into fights and fuck didn't got into some fucking awful brawls I was expelled from several schools and I also started drinking when I was around 14 I was so problematic and my therapist at the time didn't get me and my parents were at their ends wit. Plus I was starting to coming of age and horny as fuck and I didn't knew what to do about it I mean how? I couldn't bare to be touched. So when I was about to get expelled of my third school just after my 15 birthday Mrs. Lincoln offer my mom that during the summer break I could come over to help her with the renovations in her house by moving the rubble left in her backyard. My mom and dad accepted her help I mean she and her husband had being a family friends for years. For the first few days all was ok until one day she came with some lemonade for me and I think I said some inappropriate comment and she slap me hard and then she took me by the collar and kissed me hard." I tell her and she gasps but I don't stop I need to get this out. "After she kissed me, she slap me again and took me insider her house and once inside she started rubbing my dick and told me that if I wanted more rewards for being a good boy to her I should go back the next day and that she would show me the rules I was to follow." I stop and take Ana's hand in mind and I can see the fury in her eyes and then she explodes.

"Fucking miserable pedophile bitch, she pounced on you." She takes a deep breath and she looks at me. She smiles and is such a warm smile. "Please continue because my guess is that bitch had something planned for you." She says and I sigh and nod.

"Yes, she did. Well the next day I went back I mean what stupid, hormonal and naïve 15 year old wouldn't accept attention and especially that sort of sexual attention from an older woman who at the time seemed good looking in their eyes." I tell her and she nods. "In order to continue the rest of the story I need to show you something." I tell her and get up and extend my hand or her to take and she does. "Look Ana what I'm about to show you is not what I want with you at all, it hasn't been what I want for a long time it just took me meeting you to actually sink in and realize that I actually never needed it like I thought or I was told I did. So, please don't leave me because all I need is you and nothing of that matters." I tell her and she touches my cheek and I take a deep breath and proceed to take her upstairs to show her my playroom.


	24. Chapter 23:Playtime & Pancakes

Hi guys, I'm back with some more. I'm hope you enjoy it XOXO Jen.

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 23: Playtime & Pancakes

Ana's POV

Christian takes my hand and I can feel how nervous he is, the palm of his hand is sweaty. Once we reach a door on the second level he stops and takes a key from his pants pocket and then he looks at me and I can see that he is anxious but mostly he looks scared, so decide to take the lead and take his other hand on mine and get on my tip toes and kiss him gently.

"It'll be ok, trust me." I tell him and take the key out of his hand and put it on the handle and his eyes widen. Christian looks like he is about to pass out so I turn the handle and push the door to open.

The room is pitch black and Christian is rooted to the spot behind me so I take another step in and pull him in and turn to close the door and without releasing his hand I switch the light on and the room comes to life. The room looks very romantic on a very disturbing level, the walls are deep red like the color of blood, it has a king size bed in the middle of the back wall it has a delicate headboard and a canopy all in a dark but delicate wood, it must be handmade. I look around and on the left side of the room there's another connecting area and one of the sides there's a wooden hangar with a collection of belts and whips and I wonder what is that about although I can imagine, on the other side at the back end there's a chest of drawers all the furniture is wood like the bed. On the right side of the room there's a leather chesterfield couch and some other artifacts some of them seem quite interesting.

I let go of Christian's hand move over to what it seems a walking hangar that has what I think are riding crops and some other thing. I touch one of them is leather and soft I see movement and Christian is pale but has taken a few more steps towards, so decide to stop the silence in the room.

"Soo, what are these? These ones look like riding crops, but I don't know what these are?" I ask him and looking curiously at the leather thingy in front of me and he takes a deep breath.

"Yes, ok. That's a flogger and so are the 4 ones next to it and you are right on your assumption the other ones are riding crops." He says and swallows, oh ok. Hmm what is this room? I need a better explanation.

"Is this room for a particular use? I mean the bed and the setting all around looks very romantic and enticing, is this like a room for sex?" I ask him and he shyly nods.

"Yes, well this is or was my playroom I haven't been here since about 3 or 4 months, since I had my last sexual encounter." He says and I remain silent. " Have you heard of BDSM?" He asks.

"No, but my guess it has to do with all the things here." I tell him.

"Yes, this is a BDSM playroom. I have been in this lifestyle for the last 12 years." He says and my eyes widen. Oh holy fuck! The pedo bitch, oh please God no.

"Can you tell me what this entails? Can you enlighten me?" I prompt him.

"Well BDSM stands for bondage, dominance, sadism and masochism. I'm a dominant so my sexual partners have been submissives, except when I was introduce to it and I was the submissive and…" I halt my hand and he stops.

"So you hit and have sex with women here? Why? I mean why would anyone like to be hit by someone else for sexual gratification and more so loose themselves? I get the kinky side of it and even why play? But why do it? Do you want me to be your submissive?" I ask him and he comes near me extends his hand to me. I take it and he sighs in relief.

"No, but can we continue talking downstairs? Is very distracting to have you here because even though I don't want the same type of sexual relationship with you, you are still sexy as fuck and I do find you attractive and I do want to have sex with you but I know it has to be at your pace and not mine. So can we please continue this conversation downstairs?" He asks almost pleading and I nod.

We leave the room and go straight to our little cozy setting in the great room and for some reason I think that Christian needs to be close to me, so once we are seating on the floor I squeeze myself between his legs and take his arms and put them around me and I can feel him relax as he puts his face in hair. But we need to continue with our conversation.

"Ok, now that we are out of there. I think is my time to tell you some things so you can take a breather and then you can tell me more, is that ok?" I ask and he nods nuzzling my hair and taking a deep breath.

"Yes, I think that's good idea. I'm so glad that you didn't run." He says and I roll my eyes. I mean that room was shocking but it some weird sense I like the setting of it. I turn my head to look at him.

"Look I won't say that I wasn't shocked but apart from the belts and some other stuff that look harmful or painful I did like the room. I still need you to tell me why, but I think it would be better for you to know my story so you can feel better." I tell him and he looks at me and gives me a small smile that it doesn't reach his eyes and nods. I take a deep breath and snuggle into him.

"My mom met my birth father when she was 17. She was in high school and him was starting his army training in a base nearby, he was 18 and his name was Frank Lambert. They met and fell in love and my mom found out she was pregnant of me after the holiday break on her first year of college, she came from a middle class family so she was attending the community college and still living at home. They married shortly after and my mom's family didn't approved of it because she was about to become an army wife and they didn't want that for her. I was born September 10th, 1989 and my father passed September 11th, 1989 a short day after I was born on a strange shooting range accident at the base. My dad as far as I am concerned is Raymond Steele who is actually my mother's second husband, they married about 9 moths after I was born, he was Frank's buddy at the base but he says that the moment he saw me after I was born at the nursery at the base hospital he fell in love with me and when Frank and my mom married he was the best man and Frank asked him that if anything were to happen to him he was to take care of my mom and me, so when Frank passed my mom was severely depressed to the point that she couldn't bathe herself let alone took care of a baby, so he took us in and then told my mom that in order for us to keep staying with him they needed to marry and so they did. Ray though was falling for my mom and full filling his promise so in his eyes it was a win win, so after they married he adopted me and my mom change my last name to Steele so I could be under his coverage." I tell him and take a sip of my wine.

"So for me Ray is my dad and Frank is a ghost that I don't know much about because my mom refuse to talk about it. When I turned 10 my dad retired and we moved to Montesano and for about 2 years all was good and we had a happy and loving family." I say and close my eyes. Christian kissed the top of my head.

"Ok, so all was good but what happened?" Christian prompts me.

"Right after I turned 12 my mom and dad started to fight a lot, mainly because my mom insisted that we needed to move to Seattle or another city, she even suggested moving to New York at one time, but my dad had his carpeting business down in Montesano and we didn't had the income to move to a city, plus he wanted me to be raise in free environment. I loved Montesano and he knew it I had my friends and my books. I loved to hike and go camping and the freedom of the place and I could be independent in a safe place. So they went back and forth and then my mom decided to look for a job in a diner about an hour away from home. She thought that if she saved enough she was going to be able to convince dad to moves us at least to Portland. She worked there for about 3 years but around I was 14 she started taking more shifts and their relationship was just non existent, the barely talked to each other about anything but me, so I was basically living in a house with divorced parents without them actually been divorced. My mom was never the housewife type so since I was little I was taught to take care of myself and at some point I started taking care of the household shores. One day I decided tat I was going to surprise mom at the diner I was 15 at the time and I saw her leaving the diner hand in hand and looking all giddy with another guy and get into his car and starting to making out I ran so hard to the bus stop I just wanted to be home and with my dad, a few months after she left my dad and me. My dad filed for divorced and for custody of me but he was only granted visitation. My mother and the guy decided that were going to move to Texas and she got a court order that allowed her to take me with her and for Ray to visit or me to come visit him when schedule. My dad convinced her that it would be best for me to finish my school year and then I could move with them at the beginning of the summer. So they left and the day after I finish school they came and took me away from my dad and my home. I was so sad, I didn't wanted to leave my dad, he is everything to me. Once we reached Texas my mom told me that I was allowed to call dad only when she was around. That summer was the worst summer of my life my mom got married to the guy in August and I was to be their maid and since I didn't knew anyone I wasn't allowed to go out a lot unless I was doing house errands. The guys called me names that no kid should be called, he put me down on a daily basis." I say and I can feel Christian tense.

"Did he hit you or worse?" He asks and closes his eyes and nuzzles my hair as a way to seek some comfort.

"He hit me once the actual day I ran from the house. He yelled at me and yelled at my mom and I think not sure but he was rough with my mother in a sexual manner and he looked at me in a nasty way, but never actually raped me. I think that last day he wanted to but my mom knock him out with a lamp. He kept saying that I needed to do what my mom wasn't able. I mean they kept coming back home drunk and high. That night after my mom hit him she told me to pack a bag and to get out of the house and to not stop until I could get help and call dad. She told me to take the money she had in her purse and to leave. So I did, I went back upstairs change clothes, pack a small bag, went downstairs and by the time I got back down my mom had passed out so I kissed her and took the money and ran to a gas station near by. I called dad and he told me to try to get on a bus because it was better than him trying to come down. The lady at the gas station supermarket help me out and took me to the station and gave me snacks and in there my dad decided that he could come down to LA to meet me. I bought my ticket and left Texas and met my dad in LA we stay there for a few days and had mini vacation and then came back. I became a very quiet child and withdraw a lot and he was scared and out of his element. So when we came back he took me to a good lady doctor here in Seattle and she check me over and managed to make me talk a little to tell her what happened and told my dad that I was going to need a therapist and to be back on my safe environment as soon as possible. My dad I think send the cops on my mom and her husband, she sent my stuff back and my dad got custody of me. My therapist was such a waste and after I finish high school, my dad gave me my initial tuition money and I got some scholarships and moved to the dorms at WSU were I met Kate and on our second year we moved to our apartment in Portland. And that's the Ana Steele story." I tell him and smile back at him. He leans and kisses my lips.

"You know princess I hate what you had to live while living with your mother. Do you know what happened to your mom's husband?" He asks.

"Well I know that he was in jail for a while after I ran, my mom divorced him the following year and then she moved to Georgia and met her current husband Bob. In all honesty I don't know what happened to that guy, why you ask?" I ask him.

"Because if you let me I would like to have my security guys do some research on him and see if I can make his life a living hell like he did yours." He says through gritted teeth. Oh he is really pissed about this.

"Please Christian is the past, but before you do anything you might want to talk to my daddy about it because I'm sure that he knows more than he is letting me on. Also, please don't do anything stupid or illegal and don't tell me what you find if you go through it I just want to keep the past there in the past." I tell him.

"Ok baby." He says and kisses me.

"Ok, now is your turn." I tell him and he takes a deep breath.

"My nightmare last weekend had to do with my introduction to sex and that room upstairs well actually not that room but my Domme's dungeon. Like I told you before one of my mother's friend and someone who I thought up until a few weeks ago was my only friend made a move on me when I was 15. Well, my introduction to sex was anything but pleasant or romantic. The first time she kissed me, she slapped me afterwards, and well fuck at the time I was a horny teenage boy with touch and trust issues, plus I hated myself. I was a loner, I was being bullied in school, my family didn't know what to do with me I was out of control, fighting and drinking. I was angry as fuck with everyone and more importantly with myself. I was a mess. So she as my mother's friend I think knew how to get to me. I was an easy target sort of speak. Well, after that first kiss she told me that the next she was going to give me rules to follow and if I was a good boy I was going to get rewarded and if not I was to suffer the consequences of my actions. Like the idiot and horny boy I was I came back the next day and she took me to her dungeon and we started a BSDM relationship. At the time she helped me to get in line and told me that my family would reject me if I ever told them what going on and they would never believe me. I was so afraid that they would do that that I didn't told them. My relationship with her went on until I turn 21 and then after that I told her I wanted to be a Dom I was so tired of being managed but at the end she continue to had a hold on me by controlling me with giving me the money for my business, by helping me continue on the lifestyle I mean fuck she even had a hand on the girls that were my subs. I know is all fucked up." He says and sounds so defeated.

"Yeah, it is pretty fucked up, but she is the fucked up one not you. She pray on you like my mom's husband did with me but I was lucky enough to get out with only a black eye and some bruises. While she made you believe that she was some sort of helper and made you trust her. She is a sick person, but Christian you aren't sick or a monster o bad person. You are anything but. You are smart, beautiful, courageous, strong, honest, caring and a survivor. Did you hear me?" I tell him and caress his face. He leans on my touch and closes his eyes like the word are sinking in. "You still haven't told me if you wanted me as your sexual submissive or why people do it? Also do you still needed I mean the BDSM? And how did you notice that she wasn't your friend?" I ask him.

"Ok, one question at a time. I realized she wasn't my friend because I discovered that on top of me loaning her money for her business she also embezzling me so right now my COO Ros is investigating and doing a more in depth audit on her business and also because for some years now I haven't been truly interested on the lifestyle but she kept pushing me into it with new girls the last two girls were bad news and also after I saw you at the campus I totally lost the interest in it and when I met you the day of the interview I was drawn to you and I just was going crazy on my mind about having more time and yes for a fleeting moment the thought of asking you to e my submissive crossed my mind but I discard it within 30 seconds of having it because I saw that you were more than that and deserved so much more." He says and smiles brightly at me. I smile back.

"After spending time with you that Monday I was 100% sure that you were just simply more and that I wanted more with your than just a friendship or a meaningless sexual relationship I wanted to spend time with you and kiss you and talk to you. When we first kiss I left like I was alive for the first time in my life and I just couldn't let you go." He says and I just melt. I turn and straddle him and I just take his face on my hands and kiss him with all in me.

Christian's POV

I finish talking and Ana turns on my lap and straddles me and kisses me hard but sweetly altogether. We keep going the make out session for some time until we both need to come up for air. I look at her eyes and I'm lost. How did I get so lucky to have this amazing woman in my arms? I kiss her again and I know I just can't resist her anymore I just need, no I more than need her I know that I'm falling for her, but is she? I think we are on the same page I hope we are. I kiss her neck and she is now grinding on my lap and moaning. She hasn't moved her hands from my upper arms and hair.

"Ana." I moan her name. "Princess, if we don't stop I don't think I'm going to be able to not have you." I tell her and look at her eyes as she is panting.

"Then don't Christian, don't stop." She says and I look at her wide eye.

"Are you sure, princess? I don't want to pressure you or for you to feel pressured." I tell her and it's the truth. She looks at me and gets up and takes my hand and pulls me up. I stand and she kisses me.

"Yes, I'm sure." She says in a whisper and is all I need. I give her last breathless kiss and lead her to my room. Once there I look at her and she is so beautiful, so precious.

"Look Ana, I have never done this, but I promised you that will worship you like that goddess you are and I will be as gentle I can." I tell her and kiss her walking towards the bed.

"My sweet Christian." She says between kisses. "Make love to me, please." She moans and I push her backwards to the bed.

"I will princess, trust me I will." I tell her and start removing her top and take my shirt off.

"I promise I won't touch you. Don't be nervous." She says and I smile.

"No baby, this is for you." I tell her and take my pants and then I remove hers.

I take out a condom out of my nightstand drawer and put it next to us and continue to worship her body and enjoy the feel of her hands in my hair. I feel her hands moving down south and she takes the hem of my boxers while we continue kissing and starts to move them down as she grinds her hips below me. She puts her hands on my ass once she has pull down my boxers and rip her panties and she moans. I move my hand down her and start to massage her clit. She starts to ride my hand and puts her hands on my hair again and pushes me down to kiss me hard and steady. I can feel building up but I want to taste her so I move my hand to her breasts and start leaving a trail of kisses down her body. I lift her a little and remove her bra and toss it away. I start playing with her nipples and she moans again, so I take it as my queue and I start kissing and sucking her. I feel her legs stiffen and she explodes in my mouth. I suck her juices and watch her come undone. I finish taking my boxers off and I see her eyes full of lust and passion. I kiss her gently and sweetly and put my forehead to hers.

"Are you ok, baby?" I ask her.

"I'm oh wow, was that what I think it was, because if it was oh god!" She says and chuckle.

"Yes, that was something else. Baby was that your first orgasm? Have you never you know play with yourself?" I ask her and she blushes.

"No I have never it just felt weird to do it on my own." She says and blushes deep red. She is so cute and beautiful at the moment. I lean and kiss her.

"Well princess I feel honored." I tell her and kiss the top of her nose and she giggles.

As we are moving towards the pillows, she looks down on me and her eyes widen as she catches my fully erect dick. I take her hands on mine and kiss her.

"Don't worry baby, we don't have to do anything else if you don't want to?" I tell her and she shakes he head.

"No I want to, I want you so much Christian. I'm just well you are big," She says and I smile.

"It will fit princess, you will expand too." I tell her and crawl between her legs and kiss her and I feel her relax.

"Oh Christian, please make me yours." She says between moans.

"Oh baby, you are so sweet and you are mine all mine. You make me so happy." I tell her and she smiles between kisses. She puts her legs around my waist and I slowly enter her and it feels like home and heaven.

We made love and fucked a couple of times more until the early morning and we fell asleep in each other's arms. I feel light in my eyes I extend my arm looking for my princess and she is not there. I open my eyes and I see that the bathroom door is open so she isn't there either. Where could she be? I get out of bed and go to wash my face and then I hear clatter.

"Oh fuck!" I hear say, so I decide to walk to the kitchen and toward the breakfast bar and she is bending over and picking up some pans. I decide to take her so I go and when she putting a pan on the island I take from her hand and she looks up.

"Hello beautiful." I tell her and she stands up and turns to me and kisses me.

"Hello handsome, do you like pancakes?" She says and I smile.

"Yes, I love pancakes." I tell her and she smiles and it tugs at my heart. "Can I help with anything?" I ask her.

"Just set the breakfast bar, please. I have the rest taken care of." She says.

"Ok baby." I tell her and kiss her once more.

Grace's POV

I'm on my way to the city and I haven't heard from neither of my boys since yesterday when they left for Portland. So I call Christian, weird he isn't picking up, I call Elliot instead and he picks on the second ring.

"Hi, mom!" He says sounding his cheerful self.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you?" I tell him.

"I'm good, very good indeed." He says and I hear giggling in the background. I bet he is with a girl.

"I'm glad to hear, are you and your brother still in Portland?" I ask him.

"I'm still in Portland but Christian flew with Ana to Seattle last night." He says, oh! I didn't know that.

"Oh, ok I thought you were both staying Portland for the weekend. I tried to call your brother and he didn't pick up and is now almost 11am. Do you think he is alright? This is isn't like him." I tell him and he chuckles.

"Yes, mom he is alright and mom there's a lot of him that isn't like him lately, but give him a break. If you want they are both at Escala why don't you just drop by casually?" He says.

"Thanks sweetheart for the information I hope you continue enjoying the weekend. Are you back today?" I ask him.

"Yes, mom later, probably after dinner. I think Christian is coming back to drop Ana off and but not sure to be honest, if he isn't I will probably drive back on the car he left here." He says and I smile.

"Very well, then. See you next weekend for Mia's welcome home dinner." I tell him.

"Yes, mom. Bye." He says and hangs up.

I decide to call again Christian and now it goes to voicemail. Hmm this is so not him. I will drop by like Elliot suggested if I'm lucky I'll meet this Ana of his. I arrive at Escala and go to the elevator and put the code in and is not working, what is this? I put it again and no work. I go to the lobby and tell the doorman that the code is not working, He calls Taylor and Taylor tells him to tell me to look at my texts. I thank him and go into the elevator. I wonder why he changed the codes and what this new combination means. I enter the penthouse and Taylor is waiting for me.

"Good Morning Dr. Grey" He says.

"Good Morning Taylor, where is my son? I've been calling him all morning and he isn't picking up." I tell him and walk inside to leave my coat and purse on the sofa when I see placemats and whole breakfast setting left by the kitchen.

"Mr. Grey is in his bedroom Dr. Grey but he asked to not to be disturbed." Taylor tells me.

"But is he ok? I mean is not of him to not pick up or to be in bed this late. Why did he change the code on the elevator?" I tell Taylor and start to walk towards his bedroom.

" Yes, he is fine Dr. Grey just probably busy. The code was changed due to security reasons." He says and he keeps walking beside me. "Dr. Grey please, just let me call Mr. Grey I mean he is probably busy or sleeping." He says and I arch an eyebrow at him.

"Sleeping? Christian never sleeps in." I tell him when we are right outside Christian's bedroom door. We hear noises and giggling inside and Taylor looks at me imploring to wait at the great room, so I turn away.

"Thank you Dr. Grey." He says and I continue walking. I can hear him tell him through the door that I am here. I'm by the window when I here footsteps coming.

"Hello mom" I hear the voice of my middle child and he comes barefoot and on his pajamas towards me, and he gives me a kiss on the cheek with a light hug, I freeze.

"Hello, sweet boy. I was in the neighborhood and decided to come. Elliott told me you were back in town." I tell him.

"Of course he did, yes I'm back in town until tomorrow mid morning and then I'll be in Portland until next Saturday when Ana moves to Seattle." He tells me with a big smile on is face.

"Oh, so you will be all week in Portland? What about work?" I ask him I mean is not of him to stop working ever.

"I'll work from Portland either from my hotel room or from Ana's apartment, plus I have to give the speech at graduation on Thursday." He tells me and turns his gaze to a beautiful girl that is coming from the hallway of his bedroom. "Oh come on baby, let me introduce you to my mother." He says and smiles at her. She walks toward us and when she is near by he takes her hand on his. "Mom, this Anastasia Steele my girlfriend." He tells me. "Ana, this is my mother Dr. Grace Grey." He tells her and the girl extends her hand. Why do I have a feeling I have seen her before.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Grey. You can call me Ana." She says with a sweet voice and smiles at me.

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks, I know this girl. I go in for a hug immediately she is the sweet girl that came with her dad so many years ago. Oh, my God! What are the chances? And now she is my son's girlfriend. I released her and she looks surprise.

"You can call me Grace, and you are so pretty. Christian darling, she very pretty." I tell them and she blushes.

"Yes, mom she is beautiful. But she is sweet and caring, smart and funny." Christian says with such adoration in his voice. This boy is in love. I smile at him.

We talk for a few more minutes and then I decide that is time to leave the kids alone. I say my goodbyes and start to put my coat on.

"Bye, baby boy. Remember next Sunday's welcome home dinner for Mia. You are more than welcome Ana, dear." I tell them.

"Yes, mom I remember and we will be there. Right, princess?" He asks Ana and she blushes.

"Yes, Grace, we will be there." She says and smiles sweetly and takes Christian's hand on hers.

"Perfect, well see you then kiddos." I tell them and go into the elevator with a smile on my face.


	25. Chapter 24: Sweet Relief

Hello, my dear sweetest readers. I apologize for not updating last week but it was a bit hectic for me and I wasn't able to finish this chapter until today. This will be the end of the weekend and next up graduation and a few other surprises. Thank you for all your kind support. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. XOXO Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 24: Sweet relief

Christian's POV

I can't believe my mom just drop by to check on Ana and me. Fucking Elliot and his big mouth. After mom left I asked Ana what she wanted to do and she told me that the other times that she has been with Seattle was for short periods of time while her dad delivered some of his carpentry work and the only time she truly enjoyed her stay here was after she came from Texas and her and dad stayed overnight. So decided to take her on a little tour of the city.

"Ana baby, where are you? Are you ready to go?" I say looking around my bedroom.

"One second Christian I'm brushing my teeth." I hear her say and I know her voice is coming from the en suite.

"Ok, princess. I'll be in the great room waiting." I tell her through the door and leave. Two minutes later she comes out of the bedroom hallways, looking as beautiful as ever. I smile at her.

"Hi, handsome. I'm all ready." She says as she comes near me and kisses me sweetly. I moan as her lips leave mine and take her hand.

"Ok, let's go and make an adventure out of our Sunday." We go down the elevator and decide to take my R8. Ana whistles and I laugh.

"Boys and their toys." She says and shakes her head giggling. "This is one beautiful car Christian." She says as I'm opening her door. She gets in. I close her door and go to the driver side. On the way I take the top off.

"Baby, do you have a hat or something? My hair is getting all messy with the wind." Ana says and looks at me. Fuck! She looks adorable.

"Yes, princess. On the glove there are hats and sunglasses I think." I tell her and grin at her.

"Found them. Here one for you and one for me." She says and she gives me the hat and glasses. To be honest this is a good idea although paps are normally low on weekends because I normally don't go out but you never can be too careful.

Our first stop is Pike Place for some late lunch. We go to this little and quaint restaurant called Crab Pot and it has a view of the Ferris wheel. We had some seafood and a beer. I want this experience as laid back as possible. When we go out I tell Ana that if she likes we can go to the Aquarium and she squeals making me laugh.

After watching every possible sea creature at the aquarium. We walk hand in hand throughout the market, going on the Ferris wheel and even winning a bear stuffed animal for Ana. We decide that is time for some light dinner so I take Ana to the original Starbucks and get us something to go.

"Baby, why don't we take our dinner and seat at the Waterfront Park? So we can enjoy the view." I tell her and she flashes a beautiful smile to me.

"Perfect." That's all she says. We walk and take a seat on a bench and look over the pier to watch the sun go down. We eat in comfortable silence and once we are finish I decide that is time to tell her the last part of the story. Ana rest her head on my shoulder and I sigh. I hope to God she won't leave.

"What's the matter Christian? I can feel you tense up and today has been such a beautiful day." She tells me and kisses me on the shoulder.

"Yes, it has been pretty great day. Baby I want to tell you the last piece of my story but is hard for me to say it and even though you have proved me that you won't leave me no matter what. I'm still a bit apprehensive about this, but I know that I have to tell you because I don't want any secrets." I tell her and kiss the top of her head.

"Ok, go on. I'm listening and I won't interrupt you." She tells me and squeezes my hand encouraging me.

"I was adopted by the Grey's when I was 4, but before that I lived with my biological mother she was into crack and whore herself around to pay for her "fun" I'm not sure what her age was when she had me but from what I gathered from my parents she was young maybe in her teens I do remember her I mean what she looked like. She was petite with honey color eyes and she was brunette." I smile at her and her eyes widen. I continue.

"While I was with her pimp came to our apartment and he hated me. He hated that I was on the way from what I can remember which makes me believe that he found her after I was born. She was neglectful, when she was high she let me starve because she wouldn't cook, not that we had a lot to eat and when her pimp came she let him hit me and hit her. He also used me as his personal ashtray, he grab me and hit me with his belt or his fist and even sometimes kick me with boots I remember the sole of his combat boots." I shudder at the thought and Ana puts her arm around my waist still looking a head at the ocean.

"That's part of why I don't like to be touched on my chest and back because I'm afraid I will get hurt, although you had touch me a few times over my shirt and it felt nice. I would like to maybe in the future try it without my shirt on, but please be patient with me. Eventually the crack whore killed herself. She overdosed from what my mom Grace told me and she and I were found 4 days later in our apartment after her pimp came looking for her and left me there with her body and called the authorities. That was the last time he hit me." I sigh and take a deep breath.

"When the authorities came I was so afraid that I didn't talk at all I became an emotional mute and I didn't wanted them to take me away or touch me I fight me with the little energy I had until I passed out. When I wake I was at the hospital and restrained. Grace was beside my bed and smile at me looking down, she was wearing white and for me she looked like an angel. She was gentle and talked to me on a soft voice until I calmed down." I smile remembering my mom at the hospital. I feel Ana's smile against my arm.

" I was born in Detroit and adopted by Carrick and Grace there. They already had adopted Elliot 4 years before me so they applied to adopt me. Right after I was adopted we moved to Seattle. My mom and dad always respected my limits regarding my touching and my talking. My grandfather Theodore, Grace's father talked to me for hours and hours about everything and anything or took me over to his orchard and apple trees to help him. I didn't speak until I was 6 and Mia arrived at the house. She was so tiny and defenseless. My first word was Mia. She and I have been always close, she is the only person in my family allowed to touch me o hug me." I chuckle thinking about my little fireball of a sister.

"I always felt like I didn't belong and that some point they would notice and leave me or send me back. When I hit my teens I was so fucking angry at me, at my parents for not getting me, at Elliot and Mia because they could be normal when I was this fucked up kid with a very fucked up past, so I started acting out. I was being bullied in my school and one kid hit me and I just hit him back and it felt so right I was able to get some contact and then I started drinking so I could muffle my nightmares. Elena was my mom's friend and she offered my mom to give me a job and structure during the summer and that's how I started on BDSM. She seduced the horny 15 year old boy who couldn't bare to be touched and fell right in. After a few years as her submissive I got tired of being under her thumb so I asked her to train me to be a Dom. I thought she was my friend and someone I could count on, she made me dependent on her for a long time. Even after I became a Dom she found a way to keep a leash on me by offering to find me submissives. A few weeks ago something was brought to my attention by my COO Ros Bailey, there were anomalies on the books of her salons that I'm a silent partner in. She was embezzling money from me, so I started seeing her true colors. I asked Ros to start doing a deeper audit and to start handling the business side of the salons with Elena. She kept nagging me though about having a new sub despite the fact that I had told her repeatedly that I didn't need one or wanted one and that the lifestyle was quite not doing it for me anymore. The day after I met you she came all guns blazing at my office and the moment I got your message that you had arrived home safely I smile and she took notice and started asking question after question until I snap and had her thrown out of my office and had all her access denied to any of my properties. I hadn't seen her until last Sunday at my parents house and that day I just couldn't I panic I think my nightmare about her and me in her dungeon and the nagging feeling that she might do something against you or us was too much and I started panicking and Elliot took notice and let me out. That's it and now here we are." I tell her and she raises her head and looks at me smiling but I can see the tears falling down from her beautiful eyes.

"Don't cry for me baby, I'm here and I'm happy really happy and for the first time in my life I don't feel alone or lonely anymore." I tell her and kiss her tears away and she smiles with a sniffle. I gave her my handkerchief.

"I know you are, I'm crying because no child should be subjected to that sort of horrible and petrifying things in his life and also because for the teenage boy that needed to feel loved and cherish and instead was picked out by an evil bitch troll sort of Mrs. Robinson character and made him believe that he was underserving of anything but more abuse. Can I ask a few questions?" She asks tentatively and I kiss her soft lips.

"Yes, baby you can." I tell her and take a deep breath.

"You said that the evil devil woman chose the girls that were in this BDSM contractual relationships with you. How did she looks like and how does the girls look like?" She asks.

"The evil witch is blonde and the girls were brunette with brown eyes and petite. They all looked like my birth mom I'm sadist Ana." I tell her and close my eyes.

"No, you are not. Did the evil woman ever told you why she chose brunettes for you? Tell me the first thing that you took notice on this girls?" She asks me again and I feel like in a session with Flynn but I answer.

"Well first I told her I didn't wanted blondes and then she told me that I could use brunettes because that way she could be the only blonde in my life and she will remain special for me and then because that way I could punish my crack whore of a mother for what she did to me and release my anger like it was therapy. " Oh fucking hell that's sick. "As for your other question I can't surely tell you was the first thing that I notice on any of the girls because I never did. I'm such a bastard." I groan.

"So basically you don't like blondes that's the only thing you knew I bet my ass that you never liked blondes but since she offered and you were a horny boy you saw it like any other teen would've an easy lay. So that's why you accepted her deal out of curiosity. Also, you aren't a bastard you are a guy which means that if by normal settings you would've been at a bar like any hot blooded male picking up girls and had meaningless sex with some random girl you would've answer the same. So in some sort of way this girls were your bar, a very strange bar but nevertheless a bar chick. Do you remember the first thing you notice about me?" She asks. I smile remembering that day in my office and answer straight away.

"Yes, your blue eyes. I thought that you could see right through me. Then I notice your blush when I was trying to help you out and the your skin because it felt so soft against my hand. After that I notice your hair color that it was rich mahogany beautiful mane." She beams at me and crashes her lips to mine and we kiss under the stars in the pier for what it seems like forever.

After some make out session at the pier, we walk back to the car and drive back to Escala where we had a bath and then made sweet love until we both fell asleep.

Ana's POV

After the perfect weekend we had including our mutual open hearted discussions about our past, today is back to reality Monday. Christian asked me to go with him to Grey House and spend the morning there with him, so that we can leave directly from there to Portland after we have some lunch. We are walking to the car on the underground garage in Escala, Taylor will be following us on the SUV with Christian's luggage for the week. As we reach the R8 we hear the clacking of heels and an older woman with blonde hair approaching us. I look at Christian and he looks terrified and in that moment I know who this is now other than Elena bitch troll Robinson. I glower at her and squeeze Christian's hand so he knows I'm here.

"Christian, darling" The evil witch purrs, as she get closer to us. Taylor comes to stand between Christian and Elena.

"Mrs. Lincoln, please exit the garage you are not allowed here as per Mr. Grey's requests." He tells her and his voice sound tempered but full of disdain.

"Christian are you going to allowed your laky to talk to me in that tone." She says and smirks. Christian hasn't moved but I can feel the tension coming off of him.

"Mrs. Lincoln, Jason is allowed to talk to you anyway he wants as you must know is a free country after all." Christian tells her his voice full of hatred but calm too calm.

"Christian, what is going on with you? I won't allow you to talk to me in such disrespectful manner. Apologize immediately." The she- devil tells him in a commanding tone.

"Disrespectful? Disrespectful you say, Mrs. Lincoln? You have to be fucking kidding me right now." He tells her and in that moment I don't what posses him but he starts laughing uncontrollably, but I take this over a panic attack. She gapes at him.

"Clearly, darling you are not in your right mind. I mean I always told you that that shrink of yours was worthless." Christian composes himself and stands tall again. "Who is this little thing that you have here? Is she your new pet? I mean clearly you have lower your standards." She says and an evil smirk plays on her lips as she looks at me head to toe. Oh this bitch!

"She isn't my pet or little. Also Mrs. Lincoln if I would be quite frank although you aren't worth it my standards haven't lowered on contraire they have sky rocket just like my billion dollar company that I built on my own, with my sweat and countless of sleepless nights. At the expense and sacrifice of time with my family as you know." He tells her and standing even taller than before and he looks at me lovingly and I smile at him showing him how proud I am of him.

"Oh Christian, you are fooling yourself and you know it. You are who you are because of me, and the money I loaned you. I taught you how to dominate and rule the world at your heel. So stop this non sense, darling." She says and in that moment she tries to reach for him and I see red and I feel Christian tense and try to recoil. I stand in front of him I take her hand with mine.

"Taylor, please move." I ask Taylor and he nods and stands on Christian's side on a blink of an eye. I look at the bitch troll and release her hand. "Look, Mr. Lincoln I know exactly the stupid and desperate little game that you are playing here, so have some dignity and remove yourself from my boyfriend's life as he has requested you. He doesn't need you, he never did." I tell her and she laughs an evil laugh.

"Boyfriend? Oh, little girl, little girl. You are nothing to him more than just a passing entertainment. You don't know him but I do and I know exactly what he needs and is not you I assure you. Don't you see Christian she is just trying to derail you and set you back. She is just a gold digging whore who wants you for nothing more than your money, your looks and who you are, because she no one." She says and I can't contain myself anymore and slap her across the face s hard that it echoes all over the garage.

"Taylor, please take this old lady out and also make an appointment with her plastic surgeon because I think she just lost half of her Botox face." Christian says and turns to me. Her face falls. "Are you ok, baby?" I look at him and nod.

"Yes, I am. Can we please go? I think we are running late with our plans for the day." I tell him and he leans to kiss me.

"Yes, let's go we have a busy day ahead of us." He tells me and we see Taylor and the security from Escala escorting the bitch out. We get into the car and wait for Taylor to return.

"Are you ok, babe? That bitch is intense." I ask Christian and he shakes his head in amusement and I smile.

"Yes, I'm good and thank you for standing up for me you didn't had to but it help a lot. Thank you princess." He says and leans for a kiss and as we are kissing we hear a tap on the window. Christian breaks our kiss and lowers the window.

"All good sir, although I don't think this the last we will hear or see of Mrs. Lincoln." Taylor tells us.

"Yes, I think so too, but let's get to Grey House and then we will deal with the next step." Christian tells Taylor.

"Very well, Sir." He turns and gets into the SUV.

The ride to GEH was short and in comfortable silence. Once we arrive Christian opens my door and takes my hand and leads me towards the elevators. We get to his floor and get off and he leads me to his PA desk.

"Good Morning Andrea!" He tells the blonde that escorted me that day from the elevator.

"Good Morning, Mr. Grey. Anything you need sir?" She tells him while the other blonde looks quizzically at us.

"I just wanted to let you know that this lovely lady here is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele and she will be with me for the day today and if she ever calls or comes here in the future please make sure that she put through immediately. Also, please arrange for her to have an executive pass so she can access the floor at anytime." He tells her and I blush.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Steele." She says and smiles broadly at me.

"Nice to properly meet you Andrea and please call me Ana. Ms. Steele or ma'am makes me feel old." I tell her and smile back at her.

"Noted, Ana. Would you like something to drink while on Mr. Grey's office?" She asks me.

"Tea, bag out if not much bother." I tell her.

"Not at all, Ana. Coffee for you Mr. Grey?' She tells Christian.

"Yes, thank you Andrea. When you have our drinks please come to run my schedule." He tells Andrea and she nods. We walk towards his office.

Once we are inside his office Christian pins me against his desk on one of the hottest kisses in human history.

"Hmm as always your kisses are my best medicine princess." He says and I look bemused at him, but I feel him relax.

"My pleasure to be at your service, my sweet Christian." I tell him and caress his face. After a few seconds he goes to sit at his throne and sit across from him.

"I must tell you having you here feels a bit surreal, but I couldn't be happier. Just be aware in about Ros she is about to burst in here in 5,4,3,2 and 1." He says and that moment the door burst open and I giggle and he smirks.

Ros's POV

I see Andrea coming trough my door with a smile on her face.

"Ros, you won't believe what just happened?" She says in rush.

"I'll believe it if you tell me what happened." I tell her.

"Mr. Grey just came and introduce Ms. Steele as his girlfriend." She tells me and I smirk.

"Oh, really? I mean it was obvious that the man liked her since that day but I wouldn't have guessed that he would go all the way. Wow! I'm impressed but I must see this. Is she still here? Are they in his office?" I ask her and she smiles.

"Yes to both questions, apparently she will be here with him until he leaves to Portland at noon. You do know that he is leaving today and not coming back to the office until next Monday." She tells me.

"Yes I know he told me last week that he will be working remotely from Portland all week but now I can guess the why of the sudden relocation." I tell her and I get up. "Ok, let's go Andrea I want to see this." I tell her and we turn back towards the boss's office. Andrea goes to her desk and I open the door without even knocking and once inside I hear giggling and I look at Christian and he is smirking. Bastard knew I would be coming.

"Hello, Rosaline. I thought out meeting was in 30 minutes." He tells me.

"Oh, I'm sorry am I interrupting?" I tell him and he walks around his desk and gives his hand to Ms. Steele I presume. Once she is up, she turns towards me and he drapes his arm around her waist.

"No, Ros you are not interrupting but let me introduce you. Ana this is Rosaline Bailey my second in command or COO; Ros this is Anastasia Steele my girlfriend." He tells me proudly and all smiles. Who the fuck is this guy?

"Nice to meet you Anastasia." I tell her and extend my hand.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Bailey and please call me Ana." She tells me in a sweet but very firm tone of voice. Oh boy is the boss in trouble.

"Ok, Ana it is and if you could call me Ros we will be good, only this clown here calls me Rosaline to fuck with me." I tell her and she giggles.

"Oh fuck off Ros, go to your office and I'll see in a few." He tells me and in that moment Andrea and her annoying shadow Olivia come through the door.

"Ok, boss I'll leave you to it. See you in a few." I tell him and turn and leave with annoying Olivia right behind me huffing. I decide to wait outside by Andrea's desk.

"Who does she think she is?" Olivia says the moment the door is close.

"Who Ms. Blandino?" I turn to her and ask her. She pales. "Because there was only two other females in that room just about now, one being Andrea and the other Ms. Steele. So, if you are referring to either one of those ladies inside you might as well and start looking for a new job. So who is it?" I tell her in a stern voice.

"No one, Ms. Bailey I apologize I was just thinking out loud." She says in a soft voice and looking at the floor.

"Very well then. Just let me give you a piece of advise here Ms. Blandino, be careful with saying your thoughts out loud because I'm well aware that you like so many other women look at the boss like arm candy and hot piece of ass. But you have to know your boundaries because that man inside that office has never or will never see you as nothing else but his employee and it has nothing to do with his current relationship status. So get it together and be professional if you want to keep working here." I tell her and I walk towards my office.


	26. Chapter 25: Pomp and circumstance

Hello guys,

I'm back on business with the chapter I hope you guys enjoy it and is a long chapter. See you at the end of the week for another one. XOXO Jen.

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 25: Pomp and circumstance

Ana's POV

I wake up to ray of sunshine coming through the window. Today is graduation day. I stretch in my bed and I see there's a text from Christian.

Christian: "Happy Gday, princess. I hope to see you soon. In the meantime go to your door there might be something for you and Kate to enjoy. J" I smile goofily at my text and decide to get out of bed and in search for the door.

I open the door I see a flower full of white roses and a note that says "Roses for the most beautiful Rose in my life. XOXO Christian" and next to it theirs a basket full of goodies and warmer and another note attached "Enjoy your day by starting with a healthy breakfast with your best friend. Bon Apetite. Christian" I take the roses inside put them at the table and then take our breakfast to the kitchen. I decide to text Christian.

Ana: "Good morning handsome, wonderful and thoughtful boyfriend of mine. Thank you for the beautiful flowers and for all the breakfast goodies I'm about to indulge in. I can't wait to see you at the ceremony and to receive my diploma from the most incredible man on the planet. You are the sweetest. XOXO J" I hit send and go in search for Kate.

Kate and I had a nice breakfast and about 30 minutes later she left because she needed to head out to campus before the ceremony as she is given the valedictorian speech with the time alone I reflect on what has happened over the past few days having Christian around has been the absolute best.

On Monday we came to my apartment and he worked here during the afternoon until dinner time and then he, Kate and I had dinner and watch a movie it was nice I then ask him if he would like to stay the night and he agreed but he needed to head out after breakfast on Tuesday because he had several conference calls throughout the day and I told him that would be ok since I wanted to have a girls day with Kate and catch up. Later that evening while we were on bed cuddling I brought up a sore subject of conversation.

Flashback Monday Evening

"So, I have a few questions that I don't know how you would take." I asked nervously to Christian.

"Sure, princess you can ask me anything. Please don't be nervous I will try to answer openly and honestly." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Ok, so is about your past relationships specifically about the contracts and BDSM since I'm not very acquainted with the subject but I'm a bit curious. But before that I want to ask you something about the bitch pedophillic troll. Are you ok with it?" I asked turning over, resting on my elbows and looking at him through my lashes. He sighs.

"I thought you might have some questions about the subject and about the wicked fucking witch I wish we didn't talked about her but my guess is that whatever is on your mind will make sense, so yeah you can ask." He said sounding a bit resign.

"I know you are aware now on how evil, wrong and borderline against the law was she with your so called "consensual relationship" and her mind games. But are you aware that part of her mind games on you was to create some sort of Stockholm Syndrome on you, so you could believe any negative bullshit she feed you and also to made you believe that she was helping you when in reality she was damaging you further on an emotional and psychological level, so have you given any thought about that in that way?" I tell him and he frowns.

"Not really no I haven't but I bet that Flynn has, but why do you brought it up?" He asks a bit affronted.

"I brought it up because I want you to be aware that you don't owe that bitch anything at all of your success is only yours because it was you who created the business plan to develop GEH and it was you who made it happen with working your ass off day and night for the past years, it was your sweat and labor that gave you the fruits that you harvest, if anything she was like poison ivy trying to suck the life from you and asking you for money for her own business. Let me ask you this did she ever gave you a solid business development plan for the salons or was it you who did it? Because she told you that she didn't know how to and sold you this sappy sad history on how her husband never allowed her to be her own and she was just a lonely trophy wife but she had always wanted dreamed about having a salon since she was younger." I tell him and he looks pensive for a few seconds.

"Oh fuck! I'm such an idiot." He screams. "Fucking narcissistic bitch. It was me who worked on a business plan for her fucking beauty salons, she basically did nothing more than put her ugly face as the owner of it and she doesn't even owns them because it was my money that was given for the start up. She didn't put up on a dime and she is now fucking stealing from me. What a fucking fool I was." He says exasperated and I hold his face with my hands.

"No you are not an idiot or a fool, you were manipulated on the worst way possible by one conniving bitch. I mean she even went to the length of made you come back to her to ask her for the start up money for GEH so she could use that as leverage anytime you would go astray from her ways since she didn't had the power over you by being your Dom. She also went her way to made you believe that she knew you so well and convinced you that clubs were dangerous for you to go to because people might recognize you and would be bad for your reputation and in so made you ashamed of a sexual lifestyle that she herself introduce you to at a very impressionable age. So she had that leverage on your business and your personal life to exert control. Did she ever ask you how did your birth mom looked like?" I ask him.

"Yeah she did and at the time I did asked her why was that relevant and she said that she just wanted to get to know me better, so I even went as far as to show her a picture that I have of her. After that she asked me if I find her attractive by her I mean her the bitch not my birth mom and I told her that for an older woman she was good looking but I didn't care much for her blonde hair that I always like Grace's hair color better."

"She then asked me if I had any girls that I liked in school and I told her yes and she asked me to describe her and I told her that her name was Charlotte and that she was on my grade and that she was very sweet and that she was the only girl in school that smile at me and don't try to attack me just tried to talk to me and I like that. Then I told her that she was petite, skinny but not in an unhealthy way and that she was actually had a nice body, her hair was long, brunette and a bit wavy and her eyes were caramel but depending on the light the color changed." He sighed and continued.

"Looking back I think she knew that I wasn't that much into her and just more of a hormonal teen boy with touch issues so she sold me the idea of gaining control over how to be touched in a sexual manner through BDSM because my core touch phobia wasn't really addressed or got better by it." He closes his eyes and runs his hands through his hair but I take them and kissed them.

"Babe, the good thing is that you are now seeing it and she can't hold you back anymore, but please promise me that you will bring this topic with your therapist because I want you to be free of her and her evil mind games. Also, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I just don't want you to jump from co-depedent relationship to another and what I mean by that is that I want you to break through on your own even though I'll be right here next to you and you will be able to lean on me anytime, just as you have been an intellectual and independent business man you need to be emotionally independent so we can grow together as a couple and because of the witch you need grow and mature that side that you skipped on your teens. Rest assured that I'll be here to hold your hand, catch you if you feel like you are falling and find a way if you lost but there will times when I will need you to do those things for me too." I tell him and lean in and give him a soft kiss on his lips.

" I promise princess and I understand what you are saying. So, what other questions you had regarding the contracts and BDSM?" He asks and I blush.

"Ok, for one I would like to know why the need for a contract? Two what did this contract entailed and if it was legally binding? And lastly is there anyway to do some of the kinky fun part of BDSM without getting into the punishments and hard stuff? And if you are willing to show me." I duck and cover my face with my pillow.

"Oh come one baby, nothing to be embarrassed about. Turn around and look at me so I can answer your questions" I turn and rest my face on my hands looking at him.

"Ok, that's better. Your first question why a contract, in my case is because I like to have control on all things and the only way for me to assure both me and the girl submissive on how the arrangement was going to work and what to expect of it was to have it written down because that way there weren't going to be any misunderstandings when it came to an end whether was me who wanted out, or the submissive or both thought it was better to part ways. Also without sounding cold for me in some level was like a business transaction all black and white and zero emotions involved." He said and shrugged.

"Ok, that's understandable if it was written there was no room for misunderstandings. But now I have a follow up what could cause the break or end of the contract?" I ask him.

"Well different things but in order to explain it better let me answer your second question. First no the contract was not legally binding, the only document that all the girls signed that has a legal hold was the NDA just like the one Kate signed and that particular document was set up by my personal attorney in order to avoid my personal or business life to be up for sale to the media. "

"In your case the idea of such document never even crossed my mind because there was something about you that made me believe on your loyalty towards me and also made your trustworthy."

"But going back to the contract it entailed first the expectations on the arrangement for both parties, it was clearly stated that it was a mutual sexual encounter but that it wouldn't go any further relationship than that, that we weren't going to socialize at any given time and that our encounters were to only occur in my playroom unless I requested the submissive to any other room within the apartment during the weekend while they were at Escala with me. It also stated that as part as my role as the Dom and caregiver because I always believed that a Dom needed to take care of their submissives I was going to provide them with a car to ensure their safety, a wardrobe as an appreciation gift for sacrificing their personal time during the weekend to be with me."

"In some cases I help them to find a place to live if I got wind that the place they were living wasn't safe or decent enough so I offered them one of the many condos I have for rent through out the city from my realtor investments on a lower rent fee so they could get their act together, there was one girl that was going through medical school and she was swamp on student loans so I paid them off and then paid the rest of her tuition fees up until graduation, another while she was with me breakdown one weekend because her mom had diabetes and was getting really sick because between her and her two siblings weren't able to cope with the medical bills plus to buy the food to keep her diet the right way, so that weekend her mom was at the hospital because she had a spike on her sugar intake, so I offered to take care of her mom's bills and get the right help at the hospital so I talk to my mom and ask her if she could find out if there was a way for me to give like a help for the dietary restrictions and her meds through the hospital and we did that and my mom even found a service that goes to checks her on a regular basis. But those were special cases and extras that we would add to the contract so everyone was clear on how it worked, but basically I gave them the car and the wardrobe. It also had the rules that they needed to follow." He says and smiles and I frown because that's such a Christian thing to do, he doesn't know it but he is one of the most compassionate men in the world.

"Rules? What do you mean rules?" I ask

"Things that they needed to follow in order to avoid punishment for example one was to take care of their food intake and also which types of foods were ok to eat, or working out at least 1 hour a day and gave them access to the gym at Escala and they could do it with my trainer. So my rules mostly had to do ensuring that they were taking care of themselves and were healthy, sometimes I added behaviors that I didn't like for example I didn't appreciated rudeness or impoliteness towards my house staff, or something like rolling their eyes to me that is something that I have never liked in people to do. Also a rule was that my bedroom was off limits at all times they were not to entered it and their NDA's also covered my family so they couldn't approached them under any circumstance." He says.

"So does Kate's NDA is like that?" I ask alarmed.

"Nope Kate's is just standard in the sense that she can't say anything to the media but also added an amendment that if at any given point I need to do an interview or an article about myself both business or personal or even GEH or anything else I might be involved, she will be the one with exclusive." He tells me. I laugh.

"Oh that surely made her super happy. Ok, so the rules were part of you controlling tendencies which in some level I get, but what else was there?" I tell him.

" One of the clauses was that at any given time I could end the contract, or that the submissive could end it too or reach mutual agreement that it wasn't working anymore, but that after ending it there was not to be any further contact with each other and there NDA's also stated that after our personal contact would cease they were not allowed to contact me and that their NDA was not to be broken even after said personal contact was terminated." He says and shrugs.

"The contract also had a section with our limits for the scenes in the scenes. To clarify on BDSM both Dom and sub most have a set of soft and hard limits that need to be respected at all times. Soft limits are the things they are open to try but they can call on a safe word at any given time to stop the scene if it gets too much, and hard limits are those things that there's no way that would be done during a scene for example one of mine was to touch me on my upper body or to kiss me. Or one of my soft limits was anal stimulation with a finger or massaging but nothing else. Some of the girls limits had to do with some of the implements or toys they liked or didn't like to be use on them and I respected their boundaries as they did with mine." He says and I nod.

"You said something about safe words what are those and what do they mean?" I ask him.

"Any BDSM scene has safe words for the submissive to use when things are getting too much I used the standard ones which are yellow which means to slow down or red which means to stop the scene altogether. Some other people choose their own safe words." He says deadpan.

"Ok, so have any of your subs ever used any of those?" I ask.

"Yes, a couple of them use the yellow one on a few occasions so I slow down and asked them if I should continue with the scene just to be absolutely sure that wasn't crossing any lines and one used red but was just starting out as a Dom and had her suspended from my playroom ceiling and the ropes were just a bit too tight so I untie her and the moment I did she passed out and I got freaked out so I dressed her and took her to the ER and they told me she passed out from an adrenaline crash, so after they released her I took her back with me took care of her and then talk to her and I moved suspension as one of my hard limits and I have never done it ever again." He tells me.

"Have you ever left marks or bruises on them?" I ask him.

"No never, part of my hard limits was that I didn't bruised or welted anyone I mean we did play with their pain limits but never to leave permanent scaring, the one time I catch the flee tone of bruising on one my subs I stopped and told her that we were done with the scene and to go and take a hot bath and I talked to her as in why the bruised had formed and she told me that a few days ago she had slip and felt on her ass from a small ladder on her apartment and that her was still sore from it and a little tender. So I told her that she could spend the weekend if she wanted or go home because we weren't going to play anymore until she was well." He tells me.

"Ok, so even more so the contract makes sense and by the way it sounds like you were a very caring Dom with the girls. I wonder why never any of them tried for more with you." I tell him and he looks uncomfortable.

"In all honesty there were a few that did ask me for more but I stopped them and then ended the contract because if I'm truthful I wasn't ready for it and I never saw them for anything else than my submissive and a human being. I mean we never engaged in conversations or get to know each other. The only one of them that wanted more and it was the sub that I had the longest contract with was a girl name Leila but I ended the contract because she was disrespectful to Mrs. Jones and I also saw her on the security tapes of the apartment wondering around and going into my bedroom, she even tried to touch me in one of our sessions, the only reason I kept her around is because she was a good sub but those last few months things kept popping up and I didn't wanted anything else from her and the fact that she started acting like she was the woman of the house and disrespected my staff was enough for me to sent her out. The last sub I had I ended it a few months back and since her I haven't been with anyone sexually until you." He smiles at me and kisses the top of my head.

"So you never saw anything further than what you had with them, but then why me?" I ask him puzzled.

"Why you, Ana? Simple because you are not like any of them you are independent, you speak your mind and hold your own, you challenge me, you are sweet, kind and have this innocence about you that makes you enticing but it also enhances on what a strong woman you are. And yes, perhaps you have some light similarities in looks with any of the girls but your beauty is way beyond what meets the eye and that makes you intriguing and the light that can shine through all my darkness." He says and kisses me eve so sweetly and I melt. He stops the kiss and continues. I yawn.

"Princess is late, so let me answer your last question from your original ones. You asked me if one can do BDSM without all the hard shit and punishments side of it, and the answer is yes but it will more like kinky sex with toys and enhancements and if you ever want to try we can and I'll more than happy to show you. Now baby, let's go to sleep because tomorrow I have a long day ahead and you will have your girly day with Kate." He says and kisses me and we cuddle.

"Thank you for the talk and good night and sweet dreams Bear." I tell him.

"Bear? Is that a new pet name for me Ms. Steele? What pray tell I'm curious how that came about in that head of yours?" He says and I feel his smile in my hair.

"I just think it fits you I was thinking that you are strong, big and mighty like a bear but at the same time you a soft and cuddly like a Teddy bear, so bear it is." I tell him and I yawn again. He chuckles.

"Ok, princess you can call me anything you like but yeah it sort of fits. Sweet dreams princess." He says and kisses the top of my head and I drift of into a peaceful slumber.

End of flashback

On Tuesday Christian, Kate and I had breakfast and then he left to set up his office at the Heathman and Kate and I stay at the apartment for a girls day and Christian send me a text letting me know that he wanted it to treats us for very well pampered day, so around mid morning Kate and got into the car and went to the Heathman spa and got massages, facials, mani pedis and haircut and styling all courtesy of my very over the top boyfriend. We had lunch delivered to us as well as afternoon mimosas, after all that we got back to the apartment and we talked about boys and sex and everything and anything under the sun. It was a very nice day overall.

On Wednesday I had to work at Clayton's it was my last day so I had afternoon shift. Christian was still busy with meetings but he had enough time to come and pick me up and we had lunch at a nice cozy restaurant and then drop me off. He also told me that Elliot was planning to come to surprise Kate for the graduation but he knew that she had a lunch and afternoon planned with her family after graduation, so he figured that he could come over and we could all go out that evening. So we planned to tell Kate that Christian wanted to take us out for dinner and drinks that evening and Elliott could be at the restaurant waiting and surprise her.

The plan actually worked perfectly so after dinner and few glasses of wine Christian decided to call it a night and went back to the apartment for some heavy make out session and cuddling and around 1am when Elliot drop off Kate back at the apartment him and Christian went back to the hotel.

I go out of my musings by the sound of my ringing phone. I see is my dad.

"Hi daddy, how are you?" I say.

"Hi Annie, I'm good I'm about 45 minutes away from your apartment. Are you ready?" He asks.

"Almost daddy, I'll by the time you get here. See you and love you." I tell him.

"See you in a bit little girl and love you too." He says and hangs up.

About forty-five minutes later I'm ready and my daddy comes in and we head out towards campus.

Christian's POV

I can't wait for the this fucking dull event to start so it could end and I could be with Ana again, the only upside to be here is that I'll be the one giving Ana her diploma for which she has been woking so hard for. I feel so damn proud of her and I'm certain that she will get any job that she wants once she is settled in Seattle. I hear through the sound system that is time to start, s let's get this show on the road.

As I'm sitting here on the stage I can see Ana she is sitting a few rows back behind a couple of girls that keep looking my way and seem to be chatting away I see Ana rolling her eyes and leaning over the girls she tells them something goes back to her position in her seat and giggles, the girls look my way again and one sighs and the other shakes her head and if I can read her lips correctly I think she says shame. What the fuck! I wonder what was that about.

The speeches continue and then Kate hits the podium to give her valedictorian speech I wonder why Ana didn't gave it considering her GPA I must ask her later. Kate's speech it was fairly predictable for graduation speeches but good overall, she finishes and goes back to her sear. The dean is now back at the podium and is making a little introduction about the me and why I was asked to be commencement speaker and some general information about my work and me both charitable and GEH. My name is announced and get up and walk over.

I thank the dean and the members of the faculty for having me and I start my speech talking about my work to improve quality of life on struggling countries by working with the farm division of the university and so on and I end with the fact that this a very close to my heart mission. I get a round of applause and the master of ceremonies thanks me and says that they are going to start handing the diplomas and calls the dean, each faculty director and myself to give the diplomas away to each student.

The line of names drags and drags until we get to s's and Ana's name is called by the master of ceremonies also stating this year she was the valedictorian for the English faculty and I wonder again why she didn't gave the speech. She comes up to the stage and her faculty director gives her diploma, shakes hands with the dean and I can't hide the proud as fuck smile on my face she comes to me. I extend my hand to her.

"Congratulations on your achievements, Ms. Steele" I'm almost purring to her and she blushes and gives me her warm hand.

"Thank you Mr. Grey." She says and looks up to me through her lashes and then surprises me by continuing. "Nice tie, sir, maybe could be used it later." She tells me with a sexy as fuck smirk on her face and leaves me leaving me speechless.

We finish the line of diplomas and the master of ceremonies congratulates the class and the tossing of the caps is done and everyone applauds and hollers. We moved to the cocktail area and I go in search of Kate.

"Hello, Katherine and congratulations again on your accomplishments." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey and your speech was impeccable." She says.

"Thank you, I tried my best. Kate do you think you can go and fetch Ana for me I want to congratulate her properly." I tell her.

"Sure Christian, let me go and look for her and Elliot. I'll be right back." She says sweetly.

I see her leave and the dean approaches me and takes me to talk to some members of the faculty. We chit chat for about 10 minutes when I see Kate, Elliot, Ana and her father coming through the tent I excuse myself and when half way trough to where they are Elliot and Kate leave and then a big suffer type of guy comes behind Ana and engulfs her in big bear hug that has her feet dangling from the floor. He puts her down and hand shakes Ray. I continue my way and all I can see is red but then I get to their group and the moment Ana sees me and hears my voice her entire face lights up with a beaming smile. I take her hand and bring her to me and give her a chase kiss.

"Hello princess and congratulations again." I tell her with a responding smile.

"Hi, you. Thank you. You remember my dad Ray, right?" She tells me and blushes.

"Yes, I do." I say putting my arm around Ana's hip and extending my hand to shake it with Mr. Steele. "Hello, sir, Mr. Steele. How are you doing?" I tell him and he shakes my hand.

"Hello, Christian. I'm good thank you for asking, it was quite the drive this morning but anything for my Annie." He tells me and I'm wondering where is Ana's mother I thought she would be here to meet her. He continues. "Great speech you give back there. How are you son? Have you met Ethan?" He says looking at Ana.

"No he doesn't daddy, where are my manners. Christian this is Ethan Kavanagh, Kate's older brother. Ethan this is Christian Grey my boyfriend." She says sweetly and I do the fucking polite thing and extend my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Kavanagh." I tell him a bit curtly and his handshake is weak at best.

"Nice to meet you Grey." He says and turns to Ana. " Ana I didn't know you had a boyfriend, last time I heard you were unattached." He tells her sounding a tad bitter for my taste.

"Oh well, Ethan you were in Europe and I didn't know you were back in the country until a few minutes ago. We haven't talked in a long time besides Kate knew she could've told you since she is being hanging out with me and Christian and well her boyfriend is actually Christian's older brother Elliot and she met him through Christian." She tells him sounding a bit pissed.

"Ok, Ana I'm sorry maybe I should've keep in touch with you better. So how long have you two been dating?" He says more casually now.

"Ana and I met at beginning of May when she came as an stand in for Kate for an interview with me because she was ill and we starting getting to know each other and we started dating about a week later, so it would be 2 weeks this Saturday and 3 of meeting each other on Monday." I say and smile back at Ana and she smiles shyly at me.

"Oh so is fairly new thing." He says and smirks. Don't even try it punk I think to myself and I see Ana frowning.

"Yeah it is new but is being great. Christian met dad on one of his weekend visits here, actually the day he asked me to be his girlfriend. I already met his younger sister Mia on the phone that same weekend and of course I know Elliot. I'm yet to meet his dad but I think that I'm going to dinner to their house this Sunday because Mia is returning from Paris so they are doing a welcome back dinner in her honor and they invited me over." She says and then blushes but doesn't say any further. I bet she doesn't want to tell how did she meet my mom. Fucking Elliot. In that moment Kate returns.

"Come on Ethan mom and dad are waiting on you. Ana my parents are also requesting your presence to congratulate you." She says.

"I'll be right back babe, I'm just going quickly over the Kavanaghs." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and skips over to where Kate's parents are with Elliot. "Are you coming Kate?" She asks Kate.

"Yeah give me a few. Bye Ray and I hope you have a safe drive home. So I will see you tomorrow Christian, are you still helping us with the packing?"

"See you around kiddo and congratulations again on both the diploma and the speech." Ray tells Kate.

"Oh thank you Ray." She says and hugs him and kisses him on he cheek. "So, Christian, should I say good bye to you too. Elliot says that he will coming over to help." She tells me.

"Yes, he told me earlier and yes I'm still coming tomorrow to help you with the move. I do have a meeting I can't move early in the morning but after that I'm off and I'll come over." I tell her.

"Awesome, so see you tomorrow. Ethan?" She tells her brother.

"Bye Ray and Christian." He says and nods. I nod back.

"Nice meeting you Ethan." I respond.

"Bye, Ethan" Ray says and they both leave.

"That kid is something else." I hear Ray say and chuckles.

"Yes, he is Mr. Steele." I tell him and shake my head.

"Oh enough with the Mr. Steele is Ray, son." He tells me.

"Ok Ray it is then. I wanted to ask you something though." I tell him.

"Sure son, shoot away." He says and I take a deep breath.

"Ok, so I wanted to give Ana a car as a graduation present because in all honesty and without trying to offend you sir that Beetle that she drives is past due and I'm a bit on edge when I know she is driving her around. I do know though that it has great sentimental value to her because it was a gift from you and her first owned car. So, I wanted to ask you if it was ok with you for me to get her the car that she wants without overstepping my boundaries." I tell him.

"Breathe son, I'm not offended whatsoever by your inquiry I'm actually relieved that you want to give her such present since I agree with you that the life of dear old Wanda is coming to an end. But I must warn you Annie will give you grieve on trying to get rid off her dear Wanda and also on the fact that you are gifting her such an extravagant present since she is not a materialistic girl at all." He says firmly.

"Thank you sir, for agreeing with me on the replacement of her car and yes I agree that she will be oppose to me giving her such thing but my plan is to tell her during dinner and show her two types of car so she can decide which one she prefers and take her Sunday to the dealership, so she can choose the color and style she would like. But I'm full aware that she is going to give me a run for my money and one hell of an argument about it." I say and chuckle.

"What would appreciate from you Ray is that maybe you can smooth over the fact that her VW is worn out and that she needs to think of a replacement, also, since she won't have enough parking space to keep both cars on her new apartment I'm planning to give her one of my bays at my condo to keep her old car while she decides what to do with it so as a surprise I'm going to have it restored so she can maintain it or sell it at a fair price." I tell him and he smiles.

"Sure, Christian I'll smooth the path but my best advice to you in all things Ana is always talk to her don't just tell her and give her the why. I know sometimes for us men is difficult to explain ourselves and our actions and for some women that's ok you don't have to go into a deep explanation, but with women like my Annie you always need the why and preferably before hand." He tells me and I store that piece of information and advice for future reference especially after today. " So which type of cars are you thinking about for Annie? Also I saw your shadow over there at the corner, what is he your bodyguard?" He says and pointing with his chin where Taylor is.

"Yes, unfortunately with my line of work and how much I'm worth, plus the press I need to have security for me and those close to me. I already have a covert guy hired for Ana but he is still getting the ropes from my other security guys plus Ana hasn't been seen with me enough in Seattle for paparazzi to catch us so at the moment no one besides my immediate family and few people at my office know that we are dating so she is safe enough at the moment but I will need to put someone on her in the upcoming weeks so I will need to explain that to her although she has seen Taylor and knows why I need to have him around. Regarding the cars I was thinking either an Audi or Saab." I tell him.

"Those are good choices and yes you are right you might need to explain to her why would she needs to have a shadow but I do get it even if I don't like to think that my little girl will be in some sort of path of danger. I do understand though." He says and pats me on the shoulder.

"Hey." I hear from behind me the sweet voice of my princess.

"Hey, it took you a while." I tell her and kiss her on the top of her head.

"Yeah sorry, but Kate's mom kept going on and on and Elliot wasn't helping with his jokes. By the way Elliot said that he is going to lunch with Kate and her family and will be back at the hotel later." She tells me.

"Ok, that's fine I will text him." I take out my phone and send a quick text to Elliot.

"Annie, where is the restroom?" Ray asks her.

"At the end of the tent to your right dad." She tells him.

"Excuse me kids." He says and leaves us alone for a few minutes.

"Sooo, what were you guys talking about?" She asks sweetly.

"You mostly but nothing bad all good things. He also asked me about Taylor because he noticed him at the end of the tent. So I explained him who he was and why I need him around." I tell her and she frowns.

"Ok, Christian will I need a Taylor one day?" She asks me and I smile apologetically at her.

"Yes, princess you will eventually but not at the moment. I do have a question though were you serious about the tie thing?" I ask her and arch my eyebrow quizzically. She blushes.

"Mmm yes, I told you I wanted for you to teach me and show me the ropes no pun intended." She giggles and I laugh. Our moment is break by a photographer asking for a damn picture.

"Mr. Grey a picture, sir, please." He says.

"Sure." I say curtly and wrap my arm around Ana.

"Thank you Mr. Grey and Miss?" He asks.

"You can put the following Mr. Grey and his girlfriend at the WSU graduation ceremony. By a request by Mr. Grey itself her name will remain undisclosed." I tell him. He nods.

"Thank you again sir, miss." He says and scurries off.

"Why didn't you give him my name? Are you are ashamed of me or something?" Ana asks.

"No princess not at all. I just wanted to keep our bubble a little bit more, because the moment they find out your name our little privacy bubble will burst and your life will be disturbed and by then you will need to have your Taylor. At the moment they don't know anything about you but after that picture and that statement hit the newsstands we will need to be prepared for changes to come." I tell her and she frowns.

"Oh, ok. I guess it comes with being with you but let's talk about this later." She says and smiles at me.

Her dad returns and they leave to have their father and daughter lunch and Ana and I agree to have dinner later at her apartment so we can relax, talk and enjoy each others company.


	27. Chapter 26: Sleep tie and sleep over?

Hi guys I'm back again I finally settle on this chapter. I also got a new job and celebrated my bday yesterday. I'm sorry for the long wait between updates but I hope to be back on posting at least once a week after the hurdle of this chapter. Next will be meeting Mia and then dinner at the Grey's.

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 26: Sleep tie and sleep over?

Ray's POV

I take my Annie to a little bistro restaurant for a celebratory lunch. Once the hostess sits us up in a booth and asks for out drinks, we start to talk.

"So Annie, are you ready for your big move to Seattle on Saturday?" I ask her.

"Almost, Christian and Elliot are coming over tomorrow to help us pack and then they said they will drive back with us on Saturday to help us to set up things at the new place and Christian has a moving company coming for the bigger items. Also Christian's housekeeper Gail offered to come over and help out with the cleaning and since security is an issue for Christian is having Taylor and his guys set up some alarm system tomorrow, so to simplify things both Christian and Elliot have keys to the apartment because Elliot wanted to check if there were any repairs that needed to be done but I'm pretty sure he probably did some upgrades." She says shaking her head and giggling.

"Those boys are something else, aren't they?" I tell her.

"Yes, they are, but they are great guys. None of them are perfect but who is? To be honest dad as much as Elliot badgers Christian about his overprotectiveness and control freakish, he is as bad but I just think is part of the way they were brought up because for what Christian has told me his mom and dad were bend on made them proper gentleman's which they are, so I think is normal that they go all alpha male." She laughs.

"So tell me Annie, what about his parents? I noticed you dodge to mention them to Ethan. Why is that?" I ask her casually.

"Mmm is kind of awkward. But yeah I met Christian's mom during the weekend. Her name is Grace Trevelyan – Grey and she is a doctor a pediatrician and works at one of the hospitals over in Seattle, that's actually how she met Christian and came to adopt him. She is a very kind and sweet lady and I got the vibe that she is very protective of their kids but especially Christian I think she has a soft spot for him which makes sense with his background before he was adopted." She says looking apologetically and continues.

"His dad's name is Carrick Grey and he is a lawyer, he actually has a famous law firm in Seattle too. I haven't met his dad in person but my guess is that he is a gentleman and kind of I'm the man of the house guy." She says.

"Oh ok they seem like nice enough people with a very stable home. What about his siblings? Does he have any more family?" I ask her.

"Well dad, all the Grey children are adopted. So, he has a brother Elliot that is now dating Kate. He is 3 years older than Christian and he owns his construction business is called Grey construction. He is very smart and funny and also very protective of his brother." She says and takes a sip of her drink.

"He also has a little sister, her name is Mia she is a few months younger than me and she is currently finishing her studies in a culinary school in Paris and she is a chatterbox. Just like Elliot, she is super protective of Christian and from the brief conversation we had on the phone I gathered that for her both of her brothers are her idols but Christian more so. They seem to have a very close relationship. I do know that Mia was brought to the Grey home when she was a little baby while both Elliot and Christian were older when they were adopted. I think Christian told me that Elliot was almost 2 and well Christian was adopted when he was just barely 4 but out of the three Christian was the one that had the worst story, which was very traumatic. So when he was brought to the house Elliot took the role of his protector very quickly while with Mia he was the goofball older brother because Christian was the protective one over her." She tells me. I wonder what was about Christian's first years as a child.

"His mom's parents live in Seattle too and his very close to his grandpa and his love his grandma. I'm not sure about any other family. I think from his dad's side they don't live here in the state but we haven't talk much about them." She finishes.

"Oh, ok. Look Annie I think that Christian is a good guy, very responsible and level headed for being young guy still in his 20's. You keep saying that he is controlling and overprotective and from what I gathered he is like this with those who he cares and loves, but you said that he was adopted until he was 4 so he was with his parents or family before that? And what could it be so horrific that made him react that way through his life?" I ask her.

"Look daddy, I love you and I understand you wanting to know who is this guy that is dating your little girl because not matter what I'll always be your little girl, but is not my story to tell is Christian's and if he ever feels that he can trust you enough and wants to tell you about it he will but I won't daddy. I'm sorry. I will tell you that he lived his first four years of life with his birthmother in an very unhealthy and traumatic environment for a child at such young age and that in itself even for an older kid would've left permanent emotional scaring. Unfortunately Christian is one of those rare cases that instead of not remembering what awful things happened to him he does which makes his issues even more vivid and hard to overcome. Plus, people have betrayed him deeply and also using him while growing up and even now they try to, so he is guarded and private. He doesn't trust easily but for some reason he felt he could with me and that's how we started our friendship by talking and I'm not going to betrayed the gift of his trust in me by telling more than the necessary and that's to you dad I won't be telling this to mom she is just too flaky and to be honest untrustworthy so I would appreciate if you don't fill any blanks to her if she ever calls you asking details about Christian's life. Christian and I talked about what I could disclosed to you and that's what I have told you, but I can tell you that he knows that he will eventually need to sit down with you and tell you his life story just the same way he did with me but he is still not nearly ready to do it so don't push him or berate him about it because he will closed off even more and I will be seriously pissed off with you. He told me to give you his contact information so if you ever need anything you can get access to him on his personal line. Also daddy him and I talked about who will be our emergency contacts at work and doctor directives and we decided that we will be each other's since we will be both living in Seattle and in my case the next contact is you, but this information will be also given to his security, his assistant, his mother because she is a doctor and his dad because she is an attorney. On his case his next contact is his mom but in both cases we have a directive that all procedures must be go through his mom and his dad is going to help us set up this in more legal manner. Christian already mentioned something to him on this but we will be talking to him together on Sunday after dinner about how to go with it. He said that for the time being no one knows exactly who am I so I could go on as normal as possible but he also told me that we will need to talk to have my Taylor and that he already has a guy in training for that, so I'm pretty sure that even though I won't see him or have him as close to me like Taylor does Christian most likely that status will change within the next few weeks. Do I like that my life is going to change a lot just because I met an incredible guy who happens to have lots of money by chance? No, I don't and the notion of losing some of my freedom is not some that I like at all, but I do want to try for Christian because he is worth my effort and try to accommodate his lavish lifestyle by the same token I'm trying to have him to try slow down on that fast lane just a bit and enjoy life and its little things. So yeah it will be a huge adjustment to both of us." She tells me.

"Ok, Annie is your life and you know what you are doing and I won't push either of you on telling more about his up bringing I can see is a very delicate subject so I know is best to let it be. I don't get why the change on emergency contacts and directives I mean you guys are only dating and the bullshit about been in the same city is just that bullshit. So explain a little more and yes I get the rest about security he did told me something along those lines while you were with the Kavanaghs." I tell her.

"Ok, dad. I see that the whole thing with the contacts sort of freak you out. I didn't mean to hurt you by it. I know that you could say I could put Kate down but the reality is dad you are almost 3 hours away and if something were to happen to me you wouldn't be able to get to Seattle as soon as you might want to and if you are in one of your fishing trips it would be even more difficult to get in touch with you, mom well is mom so she is not an option plus she is even farther away than you are. Then there's Kate yeah she is my roommate and best friend but we both know that she will freak out and won't get her act together so not an option although she will be my third choice for that emergency call. Christian might be in distress yes, probably but part of him being my direct contact is that he will have access to all the people in my life to let them know and the fact is that he needs to have that control in a situation that he might not have control over, also he has Taylor so he won't be rushing like a headless chicken or driving a car while freaking out and lastly part of the security and privacy things with him and now me is that Taylor will have access to our medical records as well as his other two top guys at GEH so in any case we will be cover I also needed to move my records from the hospital here to one in Seattle for insurance purposes so the best will be to have them at the hospital were Grace works so no matter what we will be send there so Grace can have easy access to us and our information. Plus it will be a secured environment and more manageable from a security point of view because they know the personal and trust them. Look all of this was point out to us on Monday before we came over here because the moment I will get exposed to the public as his girlfriend creeps might come out and the press will want a piece of me just like they want a piece of Christian. The reasons why Christian also changed his were one because to the public it will look that we are committed to each other just because of the piece of paper and two because of a personal phobia he has that steams from his up bringing and he might need me to be with him in case of certain procedures to help him settle him down and explain to the doctors and nurses to not do certain things to him. So basically that's why dad and to be honest it kind of gives me a peace of mind knowing that there's a plan even to bring you to me without you getting into a car a putting yourself at risk." She tells me and oh boy! That's some response.

"Ok Ana, if you guys discussed it and you both are ok with it I guess I have to be ok with it. It seems your relationship is evolving rather fast but like I said I know you know what you are doing. Now, Annie since you are moving why don't you think about changing that car of yours I mean I know you love your Wanda and all but she is an old lady now and I don't want you to get stranded because she decides that her time is up, plus it would give me some peace of mind too." I tell her and smile. She rolls her eyes.

"Ok, daddy I will think about it for now I'll let you know that Christian is having her towed to my apartment in Seattle and we are driving back with Taylor while Kate and Elliot are driving back on Kate's car." She tells me.

"Ok that's good to know, well Annie I think is time for me to get you home and for me to hit the road. Just be safe Ana if you know what I mean." I tell her and she blushes beat read and I chuckle.

"Oh my God! Daddy yes I'll be safe I promise but please don't ever bring that up. Let's go." She stands and we walk towards my truck.

Christian's POV

I'm on my way to Ana's and I'm a bit nervous about the whole car deal, plus the fact that Ana asked me on Monday about the whole submissive contract has me on edge because I'm not sure where is she going with that information I mean she has seen the playroom, knows my reasons and even made me see that I'm not sadistic bastard I thought I was or that Elena made me thought I was. Elena, fucking Elena Lincoln fucked pedophile bitch that used for her own sick sadistic fantasy plus now is stealing from me and the bitch dares to fucking say that she made me, if she made into anything was her little puppet bank and fucked me over in all the senses of that sentence alone I want to bury her, to terminate her like fucking rat she is I mean she weasel her way into me by using both of my parents trust in her but mostly my mom.

Sunday night is going to be a fucking joyful conversation to have but I know that Ana will be there and I also told Flynn that if it would be an issue for him to come over after dinner on Sunday because I know I'll need him to help me explain some of that shit., plus theirs is also Mia and Grams to think about, yeah I'm sorry Mia for ruining your welcome home dinner party I did ask mom to not have Elena over because in all honesty I don't need the added stress and anxiety of having her on the premises. Ok, Grey fuck the calm down and let's go and enjoy the evening with your princess.

I take a deep breathe and I knock on my girl's door and when she opens it she comes all swinging herself at me putting her arms around my head and giving me the best welcome kiss ever in history and that relaxes me.

"Hi! Thank you!" She says shyly at me.

"Hello there, that was some welcome. Why are you thanking me?" I ask her a bit confused as she pulls me inside the apartment.

"For being you and for being so thoughtful." She says and shows me the little set up with a blanket, candles and our food displayed in the middle of her living room. I lean and kiss her lightly.

"Very welcome princess, but it was the least I could do since you told me that you didn't feel like going out and another fancy ass dinner, so I brought the dinner and our favorites to you." I tell her.

"This is great Christian I don't know how you managed this but the concierge lady from The Heathman knock and she just gave me your card and the flowers and told me that I was not allowed to come out until she told me to I was so curious but for once I did as I was told." She says and giggles. I smile at her because that sound is music to my ears and soul.

"That's good baby, let's go and sit to enjoy our lay back dinning." I tell her and take her hand and lead her to the blanket.

As we finish our dinner of pizza and macaroni and cheese with Bollinger on teacups. Ana found hilarious that the champagne was pink and that I had told the people of the hotel to use her china if it wasn't packed.

"Babe, do you think we can play 20 questions?" Ana ask out of the blue and I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Twenty questions? Sure princess. You start." I tell her and smile at her.

"Ok, what do you prefer vanilla sex or kinky fuckery?" She asks and turns bright red.

"Kinky fuckery? Oh Ana you and your terminology. I would say that both are very different you baby have been my one and only vanilla sex experience and to be completely and utterly honest it was the best experience and moment of my sex life nothing compares to that so I would have to say vanilla because it was with you. But I would like to try some kinky fuckery as you put it with you not because there's anything lacking in that department just because I think it would be fun to experience it together with the level of intimacy that we have and that I have never had with anyone else." Truthfully that is all I can say because my past is void since the moment I met Ana and even more so since our first time together.

"Mmm, ok I take it. Your turn." She says and takes a sip of her wine.

"Why did you waited? For sex I mean because you are incredibly beautiful so I find it hard to believe that there weren't any guys throwing themselves at you." I tell her.

"Truthfully I wasn't looking for sex or a relationship in the least I have been focused on my college work and my part time job at Clayton's, plus I had to keep my GPA in order to get grants and financial aid, so I just didn't think much of anything else. About the guys throwing themselves at me I'm really not sure I mean I have been kissed by two guys before you. One was my lab partner at school after I came back from Texas and the whole ordeal and he made me feel pretty which I needed at the moment but we just made out a few times at school or the park and then that was it he moved to the next girl." She shrugs but continues. " The second one was the guy that took me to promo on my senior year and well that didn't ended up well because he ended up with my knee on his balls after he tried to get frisky with me, so knee him and called Ray to pick me up and left. Kate has insinuated more than often that I'm always oblivious to guy's attention. She told me once that she thought that her older brother Ethan had a crush on me because he kept asking about me but that right there gross me out because I have always seen both Ethan and Kate as my adoptive siblings and their parents as extended family." She shakes her head scrunching her nose. " So yeah, no way in hell that was going to happen and there's was Jose Kate also pointed out that she thought she had a crush on me but up until that day at the bar he had never tried anything and because our dad's are good friends I kept the friendship and he has always been a good friend so I just never saw him more than just that." She tells me and shrugs.

"Well baby you are hot as fuck and I'm so glad that you are with me and not with them." I grin and she smiles.

"Ok my turn again. If you could change anything in your life would you?" She asks.

"Mmm maybe I'm not sure I mean even though my shit at both at my early life and then my teens wasn't the best by any means it had led me in someway to today here with you, but maybe I would've loved meeting you earlier in life. I mean I know that I saw you back in Montesano but never got that chance to talk to you I wonder if I did maybe the bitch troll wouldn't had continue to control me and manipulate me the way she has. I don't know but maybe it was just meant to be the way it is." I tell her and she nods. "Ok, what parts of this kinky fuckery would you like to play with?" I ask her and take a gulp of my wine.

"Ok, I read the contract and yes I have questions about it but I can tell you that the whole punishment aspect of it doesn't appeal to me I mean besides maybe some spanking I could try that with your hand because I trust you and I know you won't hurt me and maybe floggers and riding crops but the rest of the implements feel degrading to me." She says and takes a sip of her cup.

"Ok that's understandable and not so outlandish so what else?" I tell her.

"I think tying me up or blindfolding me would be fun I don't feel the gags safe and I'm not sure about some of the toys but I could try them on and if I don't like them just move on I don't know and also I'm not sure about your playroom." She says and lowers her gaze. "Would you miss it?" She asks.

"No princess I wouldn't and I actually don't miss it since I already tore it up and at the moment is just one empty white rom." She looks up with her big eyes wide open in surprise.

"Why did you tore it up and when?" She asks and I know we aren't playing anymore. I smile at her.

"I tore it up after I show it to you and because I mainly felt like there were too many monsters and ghosts in that room I just couldn't have it if I was with you it just felt wrong. Also I thought that if we as a couple ever reached to that place of comfort and want to explore BDSM within our loving relationship we could just start fresh and have it done for us and by us." Shit did I imply I love her? I look at her and she was smiling shyly and had one tear rolling down her cheek. I brush it up with my thumb and I pull Ana into my lap.

"Thank you for answering my questions Christian and being honest with me and yes I agree with you if you ever get there to that point to have our own playroom for our kinky loving it would be nice to have it be just us." She tells me and snuggles to my chest and I kiss her hair.

"Princess I have also wanted to give you your graduation present. So can I?" I ask her and she nods. So I take the documents from my jacket and hand them to her. She looks at the documents and then at me.

"A car? You want to give me a car, why? I mean that's very sweet but so over the top and I have my Wanda." I can see something dawning on her face. "Did you talk to Ray about this little idea?" She asks me and I pale oh shit it seems Ray wasn't as smooth.

"Yes, I want to give you a car and yes I asked Ray about it because I wanted his opinion about it and he told me that Wanda was long overdue." Oh man she looks about to blow a gasket. "So before you get all pissed at me hear me out, ok?" She nods. "You know how am I about safety especially when it comes to you and your car is not safe enough, yes she reliable and it she is important to you I get that so you won't be getting rid of her. I also know that you don't like expensive and over the top gifts but baby give me an olive branch here I have lots of money and you are my baby and I want to give you the best, so I haven't purchase it because I wanted to run it by you first and showed you the options that you can choose from with the safety stats and all and then we could go to the dealership together and pick it out. Also since I know you only have one space at your new apartment and I have extra spaces at Escala you could have Wanda there as a back up or if you want to used her at anytime, but just let me get her checked by a specialist just for my peace of mind." I tell her and smile.

"Hmmm, ok Christian I get it Wanda is old and maybe she could let me stranded somewhere unsafe. I'm also grateful that you just didn't right out and buy it without my input and that you are not making me get rid off my beloved it car. " She leans and kiss me sweetly and looks up at me. "So thank you, yes let's see what toy do you want to give me and yes I agree Wanda needs to be checked, but I will need to have something because I have some interviews set up for Monday but since I think you might be assigning me someone from your detail soon why don't we start on a trial period on Monday and maybe I could meet him on Sunday before going to your parents." She tells me and smiles and I smile back her and kiss her passionately.

"Thank you princess, thank you for letting me give you this." In that moment her cellphone rings and she takes off to answer not before rolling her eyes.

"Hello Mama" I hear her say and I know is her mom.

So I start to pick up the dishes as I am putting them in the dishwasher, my phone vibrates in my pocket and I see is my mom.

"Hi Mom, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I tell her.

"Hello sweety, look sorry to bother you but something came up with the arrangements to pick up Mia on Saturday from the airport, so I was wondering if you could help?" She tells me in one breath.

"Oh mom, I have plans for the whole weekend, but maybe I can do something at what time is Mia arriving?" I ask her.

"I apologize sweet boy for assuming you didn't had plans. Are you still in Portland?" She asks.

"Yes I am mom. Elliot and I will be helping Ana and Kate with their move to Seattle so I was planning to returning on Saturday morning after the movers come for the girls stuff." I tell her.

"Oh so you and your brother are full on your plates. Mia will be arriving on Saturday at 9:35 am, but I don't want to interrupt anything you have going. I will figure something else out, maybe I'll ask Elena to pick her up." She tells me and in that moment my decision is made I don't want that bitch near Mia.

"No mom, look I will have something figure it out by tomorrow just let me talk to Ana maybe she and I can get a head start tomorrow night and Elliot can drive on Saturday with Kate and stay with her and the movers, but if that's the case Mia will have to come with me and Ana to their apartment and help the girls with setting everything on their new apartment and later either me or Taylor will drive her back to Bellevue." I tell her.

"Oh ok Christian if is not too much of an issue and I will call her and tell her that she is not coming directly to the house and that she needs to come in wearing something comfortable." She tells me.

"Ok mom, I'll let you know the final details tomorrow, I have to go and get back to Ana. Love you." I tell her and hear her gasp.

"Love you too my sweet boy and enjoy the rest of your evening and say hi to Ana for me and congratulations on the graduation." She says and disconnects the call.

I smile and I see that Ana is coming out of her bedroom with an annoyed expression on her lovely face. So I put my phone on the breakfast bar and go to her and take her into a hug and kiss her head.

"My mom called and said congratulations for your graduation and to say hi to you. How was your call?" I ask her.

"Good I guess my mom is insisting I go and visit her down in Georgia next week before I start a job but I'm not really sure I want to." She sighs, so I know not to push the issue. "Did you have a nice chat with yours? Is like they were setting us up." She giggles.

"My mom wanted to ask me if I could pick up Mia at Sea Tac on Saturday morning but I told her I had to ask you first. So I was thinking that if we had all your stuff packed tomorrow we could have Taylor drive us to Seattle sometime between 8 and 9pm or super early on Saturday since we would have to be at the airport before 10am. By leaving tomorrow we could stay at Escala and have a decent rest and then Mia will come and help us with the move and then I could ask Taylor or Sawyer to drive her to my parents. What do you think?" I ask her.

"Oh ok, let's ask Kate and Elliot if they can handle by themselves the movers on Saturday if we leave all of the common areas and my room all packed up tomorrow, if they agree I think it would be best it would go down tomorrow and stay at your place and then on Saturday since Elliot and Kate will be getting to Seattle somewhere around mid day you could go pick Mia up and we could have a late breakfast with her and let her rest for a bit and bring something over for lunch to the apartment to have energy to unpack stuff." She tells me and I grin.

"Yep that's great baby, ok now let's go and have some adult playtime in your bedroom before it gets dismantled tomorrow." I give her a nice little slap on her delicious ass and she yelps and giggles leading me to her bedroom.

Ana's POV

I wake up and I'm wrap up in a Christian Grey human and hot blanket and remember all the hot sex from last night. The whole evening was so perfect and fun and sweet, we had delicious food and drinks, nice conversation, and then some kinky fun.

All started out as we came back to my room and Christian showed me the models of the car that he wanted to gift me and me rolling my eyes over and over again and then he asked me if I was looking for a sweet little spanking for being so rude for rolling my eyes and I just giggled and I remembered that he doesn't like that. So I told him that if it was what he thought I needed and throw on a little sir on it and he asked me if I was sure and I told him yes so he proceeded with a hot spanking and then he fucked me senseless by tying me up with his tie.

. I look at the clock and shit is past 7am and he has a meeting at 8am.

He looks so handsome and relaxed and content and I look at his chest and I wonder if I could try touch him while he sleeps. So I move my hand carefully to his chest and he sighs and stirs but doesn't wake so move my hand to another spot and he stirs again and I decide to move my hand down his belly button and down his very happy trail and he wakes.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Exploring on this beautiful trail you have here but since you are awake." I trail off and continue my journey down south and he takes my hand and brings it to his lips.

"I think you are up to no good Ms. Steele, but what time is it?" He says and grins wickedly.

"I like being up to no good with you Mr. Grey but I beg to differ that on the no good notion since so far has been always so good and is." I look at the clock again and shit is late. " Is 7:30" I tell him and his face falls and scrambles off bed putting on his clothes.

"I never sleep so late, damn it I'm late I have a conference call in 30 minutes and my laptop is at The Heathman. You are such a bad influence on me Anastasia." He says but I know he is joking since he is shaking his head and small smile is playing on his lips.

"Such a bad girlfriend I am Christian." I tell him teasingly. He has finish putting on his clothes and leans over me and takes my face on his hands and gives me a searing kiss leaving me breathless.

"We'll talk about your mischievous behavior later, but for now I have to go so laters baby. I'll see you in a couple of hours." He tells me and he is out the door.

I lay back on my bed and take a look at my bedside alarm clock again and I see that it says 7:50 am no way that Christian made it on time and since Elliot and Kate won't be here until 9:30 am. I decide to get another 30 minutes of sleep when my phone goes off with a text.

Christian: "I just made it to my room and no turning on my laptop I'm so late I never do late."

I read it and giggle because the time stamp says 8:05 am. I put my phone down.

The day went by smoothly after Christian's little belated hick up, Elliot and Kate agreed that they could handle the movers since only Kate's bed and personal stuff is left to pack and now Christian and I are snuggle on the back of the SUV and on our way to Seattle and leaving my Portland life behind. I couldn't be happier.


	28. Chapter 27: Oh la la Mia!

Dear faithful readers, I'm so so very sorry for the delay on an update but I'm trying to adjust at my new job and a better sleeping pattern so I don't get to tired and be able to keep writing more regularly. Thank you all so much for your kind support and here is onto the new chapter for Ana and Christian. I hope you like it. XOXO Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 27: Oh la la Mia!

Mia's POV

The plane is about to land and all I can think about is that I'm about to meet Christian's girlfriend Ana, I'm so excited. I can't believe my brother finally has a girlfriend and one that seems to make him really happy. She seemed super nice that day we talked on the phone, but of course I needed to know what she looked like and have more information from Christian about this girl.

My first point of contact was Elliot that day since he texted me one day that he had came into Escala and that Christian had a girl there, so I wonder if it was the same.

Flash back to the call with Elliot

Elliot: Hi Mia, how are you little sis?

Mia: Elliot Grey! I just talked to Christian's girlfriend Ana on the phone and he sounded soooooo happy, is she the same girl you saw at Christian's apartment? If she is, is she pretty? How does she look like? Is she really as nice as she sounded? Does she make Christian happy? Does Christian treat her right? Because it took him long enough to get a girl I was wondering if he was going to ended up alone because I'm sure that he has been sexually active for years but you guys all thought he was gay when he always been interested in girls. I never understood how could you guys think he was either a virgin or gay?

Elliot: Jesus Christ Mia! Come up for air, will you? Ok Mi meow, one thing at a time first I didn't know it was official that they were a couple because that time I saw them he was only helping her put and he had just met her earlier in the day, it was rather obvious that he liked her since that day and that he trusted her enough to have her in his space and just chatting away, so to answer yes she is the same girl I assume because she has the same name. Now second yes, she is pretty. She is beautiful and sweet and has a certain air of innocence and maturity about her that makes her more gorgeous, but she is a simple enough girl to not boast herself on her looks. She is petite in every sense of the word by that I mean she isn't tall she is shorter than you and thin but not super creepy skinny. She is brunette, has blue eyes and blushes way to easily, has a pretty face that gives everything away I bet she is honest to a fault and probably the worst liar on the world.

I'm not sue how she sounded to you but to me she seemed nice, loyal, honest, not full of herself and overall a good person with good intentions, if that's what you are wondering. My guess is that she does indeed makes Christian happy because they are now a couple and you know that Christian never ever takes things lightly.

Also, you of all people must know that if Christian likes her the way I think he does and is taking things seriously with her that he is probably treating her like a princess, so I assume he is treating her right since she agreed to date him. Christian may be an asshole on most things in his life with the exception when it comes to the women of his life he is a total gentleman, so I have no doubt he treating her the right way.

What else was on your line of questioning? I knew he liked girls so I never bought on the gay theory and I think he just went along with it to keep mom and grandma of his back about dating, marriage or children, but I wasn't that sure about him been sexually active. How the fuck, are you so sure that Christian has been with other girls?

Mia: Oh cool your jets and fuck off Lelliot. The girl liking was pretty obvious because when we watch movies his eyes would poop out the moment he saw some hot brunette chick on the screen, so I also know that he is into brunettes and not blondes, you know that he thought Snow White was pretty? So that's how I know he likes girls and about of being sexually active well for once I saw him jerking off in his shower at home one time after he had drop out of Harvard and before he moved out, he didn't saw me and left quietly so he doesn't know that I did. I figured since he did that he must likely was like any other guy and needed some human relief in that department from time to time. I also figured that while he was away at Harvard he must've found a way to have sex without the fear of being touched but I also…

Elliot: what Mia? Just finish what you are thinking.

Mia: I also got the vibe that something happen between him and Mrs. Lincoln because she is always purring like a cougar in heat when she is around him and he didn't seem to mind her antics like he did when he was a teen for some reason I think she might have pounced on him when he was 15 or 16, but I'm not sure is just a feeling. Please don't say anything to anyone.

Elliot: I won't Mia because to be honest I have the same kind of feeling and if it ends up been true I know for sure that the wicked old hag probably stole his virginity away when he was 15 or so. Thank God now he is happy with this Ana girl and for the first time is a good relationship because even if she had some random chicks before her weren't good enough to bring around.

Mia: Yes, that's true. I'm so excited though.

Elliot: Mia, cool your jets and hear me out sweetheart I'm happy that he is happy and I know you are excited about this change of events but Christian will still be Christian and he will like to keep his relationship private meaning with no meddling or family intervention whatsoever just between his girl and himself, so you have to brace yourself that even if this goes to the long haul he will do things the way he wants or they agreed to it and you will have to deal with it and also like I said this girl is just your polar opposite which means she is simple wholesome all around girl but also independent and knows how to take care of herself and since she seems to know how to handle him she gets my respect, but you have to be careful about commenting on her appearance because from what I saw she is not that into make up, designer clothing or expensive shoes. She doesn't seem to come from money; she is a middle class working girl. I'm damn sure that if anyone in the family says something negative or questions her motives Christian will ride into the Charlie Tango sunset with her without looking back. So we all have to be sensitive and respectful about her and their relationship and how they handle it.

Mia: Yeah I know Elliot, I will try to behave myself I don't want to chase Christian away.

Elliot: I love you little sis.

Mia: I love you too Lelliot, see you in a few weeks.

End of flashback

After phone conversation I decided to leave it there but the next day mom called to tell me that Christian had called her that he was coming over for Sunday dinner and that to tell her that he had a girlfriend but that she lives in Portland and that for the next few weeks he was going to be spending lots of time there. The following weekend she called me on Sunday again to tell me that she had met Ana when she drop by unannounced at Escala and she told me how pretty and sweet Ana is and how much of a positive effect she has had in Christian and he seemed like a changed man.

Today is the day I finally meet her and from what Elliot has told me she is sweet, honest, loyal and down to Earth and has Christian following her like a lost puppy. I get off the plane and I know that Christian will be waiting for me with his girl.

I'm on the final line of security when I see Christian with his aviators and holding tightly to him a petite brunette girl and looking at her like there's only her and she is looking at him just the same way while making a funny face to whatever is that he is telling her. I'm sure that this girl is a game changer for my brother and that he is already a goner and so is she.

Christian's POV

Ana and I are on our way to the airport and I can feel her nervousness we are holding hands but she is fidgeting her leg like crazy I rest our entwined hands in her lap and I start brushing my thumb on her knuckles and she looks at me with nervous shy smile.

"Why are you so nervous princess?" I ask her and she sighs.

"Because I'm about to meet your sister and she is very protective of you and you and her have a very close relationship and if she doesn't approves I'm as good as dead." She says rambling.

"Look baby, Mia is a free spirit and the most friendliest person in the world. Yes, she and I have a close relationship and we are very protective of each other but she knows how important you are to me and all she wants for me to be happy and you make me the happiest man alive so you are already winning on that side. About you been approved by her I'm pretty sure that's a done deal because you are sweetest, kindest and most down to Earth person I know and in all honesty I'm hoping for you to rub off on her a bit because she sometimes is sort of an air head because all of us in our family have spoiled her rotten and all her friends are shallow and socialites bimbos that have zero touch with reality and she needs to be away from them and more in touch with was real and you are just that a real person and very mature for your age. So don't fret my sweet Ana, ok?" I tell her.

I move over to kiss her head and I know she needs to feel the reassurance from me, so I unhook her seatbelt and scoot her over to me and put my arm around her waist. I feel her relax and she sighs deeply and put her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you" She says and I turn her face a bit and kiss her rosy lips sweetly.

"Nothing to thank me baby, but you're very welcome anyways." I look up and I can see that we are getting into the arrivals tarmac for Mia's flight.

Taylor parks the SUV and tells me that Sawyer is right behind with the other car for Mia's luggage.

"How much luggage does your sister has on her that you need two SUV's? Ana asks shaking her head.

"A lot, baby, a lot. She loves fashion so I bet that she brought the whole Parisian fashion with her plus the clothing she took with her. We are here, let's go and meet my pain in the ass little sister." I tell her and she giggles.

"Let's go bear" She tells me and I shake my head.

We get out of the SUV and I take Ana's hand and walk inside the terminal to wait for Mia to come through customs.

"So how long has Mia been in Paris?" Ana asks while we are waiting I turn and snake my arms around her waist so we are looking into each other.

"She is been there for a year long cuisine program, but she came for Christmas break and we all went there for Thanksgiving because she didn't wanted to spend it alone and she couldn't come because she had class." I tell her.

"Oh ok that makes sense." Ana says.

"Actually that was the last time I took "vacation time". Ana shakes her head. " I rented a small villa house in a small French town outside Paris, so that even though we were miles away from home it would feel like home, mom did all her stuff like she normally would." I muse at my mom and her motherly homey ways.

"Why did you air quoted "vacation time"? Didn't you enjoy yourself with your family?" She says and cocks her head to the side scrunching her nose a little.

"Yes I enjoy it but last year I was an empty bastard, you wouldn't had like me not even a tiny bit. I was addicted to my work so I merely spend some time on Thanksgiving dinner with them and watch a movie with Mia and Elliot and the rest of the week I was working." I say and sigh.

"Hmm" She hums and scrunches her nose more. "So you were like Scrooche but for Thanksgiving ok that's no fun, but this year will be different I can warrantied" She tells me and smile and she tip toes to give me a kiss when I hear I squealing Mia.

"Christian!" She says and comes double speeding toward us.

"My sister has such timing." I mutter and Ana giggles and is music to my ears.

"Later, bear, later." She says and I smirk.

"Oh that's for sure." I tell her. "Mia, how are you? How was the flight?" I ask her and she hugs me.

"Flight was long and boring as always and I am very but how are you my dear brother?" Mia tells me.

"I'm very good and happy. Let me introduce you to the reason of my happiness." I tell her and move Ana to my side. "Mia this Anastasia Steele my girlfriend. Ana this Mia Grey my pain in the ass little sister." I introduce them.

"Hey!" Mia says and punches me in the arm. "You love me Christian." Mia smiles and Ana offer her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Mia. Christian has told me so much about you." She says and Mia extends her arms and I know she is going all in.

"Nice to meet you too Ana" She says while hugging Ana in a Mia Grey special hug. "You are so gorgeous and sweet just like everyone who has met you said so." Mia tells Ana. Ana blushes.

We leave Sea Tac and head back to Escala on our way back I tell Mia that she can go and rest for few hours until we wait for Elliot and Kate to get to the apartment and that Ana is making lunch for everyone to take with us to the girls apartment to help them settle

Ana's POV

After our hectic morning and afternoon of picking up Mia at the airport and then the move I'm beat but I know that Christian needs to have that conversation with his parents today the sooner he does it the sooner everybody can move on and the wicked witch can take a hike to hell. After the move I told Christian to go and change in Escala and that would finish up putting together my room and he could come pick me up at 6:30, since dinner was moved to 7 this evening. I'm finishing getting ready when Kate comes to my bedroom and I know exactly what is that she wants to ask.

"Ana, what's the deal about this dinner tonight at the Grey's? Elliot seemed worried about Christian." She tells me and I cringe because I can't really tell her as is not my story to tell.

"Look Kate, I know that you signed the NDA for Christian's sake and all but regardless of that piece of paper I can't really go into much detail about the discussion that is going to take place today after dinner. All I can tell you is that yes is about Christian and something really personal that he had to endure some time ago and that he is coming to terms with now and it involves his family as well but is his story to tell and not mine." I tell her and give her a small smile.

"But you know, why can I be there? Elliot might need me." She asks.

"Yes I know I was actually the first person besides his therapist that he confided in with this and I can't brake that trust. Kate just know that it isn't a happy go lucky story and that you are been kept out of the loop in fact is the total opposite. The fact is that is a hard thing for him to even tell his family the only one besides me that knows all of it at this point is his grandfather and Elliot knows part of it and that's why he is preoccupied about it. Christian is a very very private person Kate and he is not ready for you to know so please respect that and if it would have been the same if it was anyone else. He is aware that Elliott might want to confide in you after all of it at least with some basics and he already told him that he could and that's why you are to stay put at the property not in the same room when he tells them. So please just wait for all of it to be said and done and then be there for Elliot." I tell her and give her a hug.

"Ok Ana I'll trust you and for the sound of it is something really bad, just know that I'm here for you as well." She tells me.

" I know Kate, but let me tell you something despite the whole drama going on at the moment this is the happiest I've been all my life. Christian is the sweetest and kindest man I have ever known and that's a lot coming from me with a father like Ray, but he truly is and he also is the strongest and most resilient person I know, loyal and protective. So I'm good and tonight and probably the months to come I have to be there for him because he is going to need me to be there. But rest assure he truly is the best and I'm so glad it is him who I waited for all these years." I tell her and smile at her. Kate smiles back.

" I can tell that you two are perfect for each other every time I see you guys together, I'm happy for you Ana." She tells me.

"Ok, enough of this and let's finish getting ready as the boys are coming over any minute now." I tell her and I giggle when I hear the buzzer. " I guess they are here. I'll go and open for them." I say as I finish touching up my lip-gloss while Kate runs off to her bedroom.

We are on our way now to the Grey manor and Christian is holding my hand tightly and I know he is dreading this whole thing, so I decide to put his mind at ease.

"Christian, babe? What is your favorite place in your parents' house?" I ask him.

"What a weird question? But I think it would be the tree house that my dad built for me on the off skirts of the property looking over at the lake, it was my little sanctuary growing up even as a teen." He tells me looking pensive.

"Is it still there?" I ask him

"Yes, it is. Dad told me when I was around 18 and about to go to college that it will always be there for me, so he has kept it up over the years. Sometimes when I feel overwhelmed I come and hide there, but I haven't done it in a while." He tells me.

"Ok, I think today will be a good day for that" I turn to the front. " Taylor could you please let know Grace and Carrick that we will be running 30 minutes late? But that we are on the property, so that they can hold off dinner." I ask Taylor and he nods.

"Yes, Ms. Ana I will let know Mrs. Grey." He says as we pull over. Christian looks at me puzzled.

"Christian, baby, you need to decompress and find some peace of mind before dinner so that can go as smooth as possible, so I want you to show me this tree house of yours. Please bear?" I say batting my eyelashes and smiling at him. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"You look to cute to say not too princess. Also I think you are right. Thank you" He tells me and gets out of the car.

He helps me out and we walk hand in hand around the house through the backyard and make our way to the shore of the lake and among the trees there's a beautiful tree house with a ladder on the side. Christian helps me onto the ladder and he is right behind and we get inside. Inside there's a light blue rug and some clack and gray cushions and little bookcase with some books and some diaries. Also there's the huge window looking at the lake and a few blankets on top of it. I take a blanket out and we get settle on the back of the house looking over at the lake in silence. A few a minutes later Christian turns to me with hopeful eyes and I wonder why is he looking like that? He smiles shyly and holds my hand and takes deep breathe.

"Ana, my sweet princess Ana. I love you I know we know each other so very little time but my heart knows that what I feel for you is no other than pure and unaltered love. I love you, baby." He says filling my world with joy I take his handsome face in my hands and kiss him deeply and I know that he is my everything, my all.

"My bear and my love…" I say and he open his gray eyes wide and smile at him. "Yes, Christian my love, because you are my love. I love you so very much Christian Grey and you don't ever forget it. I'm here to stay now and forever." I tell him and he pulls me into his lap kissing me breathlessly.

After what it seems like hours but it was only minutes of kissing and conveying our love to each other with a searing kiss we pull apart and crawl to the ladder hole and climb down. We walk hand in hand back to the house with the goofiest grins on our faces to face dinner and the talk.


	29. Chapter 28: Confessions and Mama Bear

Hello my dear and beautiful readers. I'm back with the new chapter. I'm sorry that is taking me so long to post between chapters but I get home super tired at night and weekends have been super weird lately. Thank you all for your beautiful reviews and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. XOXO Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 28: Confessions and Mama Bear

Christian's POV

After our special and most needed time at the tree house, Ana and I came back to the house through the back door onto the kitchen. I still can't believe that she loves me as I love her I feel ten feet tall and I know that whatever happens from this point during the evening we will have each other to lean on. My mom smiles at us when she see us coming towards the dining room, where everyone is seated now I guess Taylor let her know that we were coming.

Dinner goes smoothly and with a lighthearted atmosphere. Grandma has taken into Ana and has made her blush several times that along with her laughter and giggling is making my dick twitch. She is so beautiful and I can't keep the smile from my face. By the time dessert is been served, I begin to feel nervous causing my leg to bounce. I want to get over this once and for all. Ana takes notice of my bouncing leg and she puts her hand up my thigh. She starts moving her hand up and down my thigh soothing my nerves. I look back at her and she looks at me lovingly and gives me a shy a smile. We finish dinner and dad starts offering us a nightcap and I know is time.

"Hmm…. Dad do you think we can all go to the library and have our drinks there? I think is time I tell you the reason why I asked for all of you to be here besides meeting Ana." I tell him.

"Sure son whatever you need, do you want us all or just your mom and I?" He asks and before I can even say a thing I see Kate standing up and as much as I don't want to tell any of them or her I know that Elliott will need her and she won't be able to comfort him the right way without all the information.

"Wait Kate, please go with all of us to the lounge. You are Elliott's girlfriend and you need to have some context as well. Just treat this as a private family which is and drop your reporter hat at the door." She looks up at me and nods.

"Ok, Christian I promise you that will stay here between us and is totally off the record. Thank you for trusting me." She smiles and give her a tight smile back.

"So to answer to you dad, yes this is a family matter so everyone needs to be there but at some point I will ask some of you to go to the lounge because there are some details that you won't need to know. So I appreciate if you respect that for your and my sanity sakes." I tell them all and they all agree. We all move towards the library. On our way Taylor is on the sidelines so, I nod at him and his knows that is time to call Flynn and bring him over.

We walk silently, as if as if we are all going to the firing line and in some odd way, it sort of is. Ana and I are on the back of the group and I'm holding her hand as it is the glue that is holding me together. Everyone is getting comfortable as we wait by the door once everyone are seated Ana and I go inside and seat on the love seat and I take big deep breathe holding Ana tightly to me. I look at my grandfather's eyes and he smiles and nods at me… and I start the sorrowful tale that has become life.

"Over the last few weeks some things have come to my attention regarding a certain relationship that I had with someone whom you all know and I thought it was trustworthy. Unfortunately this person was never worthy of any of our trusts or friendships or allegiances." I sigh and continue.

"She not only has been abusing my friendship over the years, but it had also been abusing mom's and dad's trust, confidence and friendship. Until recently I thought that her guidance and support to me was fundamental for me to become who I am today but in truth she didn't gave me of those but rather used me for her sick mind game. She debased me, abuse me and made me believe that I was worthy of such punishments at her hands. Instead of encouraging to thrive as a young man she mold me to be her pet but despite of it my own sense of thrive and search to be better than what my birth mother ever was and succeed in my professional life made who I am as business man. Although I'm proud of GEH it has caused me a lot in my personal life and growth as a man. Nevertheless, if I hadn't been so involved in her web of lies and deceit and in my own self-loathing I wouldn't had been as isolated as I had become because she kept telling me in my ear that my family would leave me and hate me if they knew the real me." I make a pause and swallow a gulp of the scotch that my dad had given me.

"Christian, honey who is this she person you keep referring to?" My mom asks but I know she knows who she is. I gulp.

"She is Elena, mom. Mrs. Lincoln." I tell her and she gasps.

"What did she exactly did she did to you? When did it start? Oh nooooo, my sweet baby boy." She sobs and my heart is breaking because I know she knows when.

"Tell us son, tells us everything," My dad command and I lower my head. Ana grabs my hand and kisses it and it gives me the strength to go on.

"It started back at the summer when I just turned 15 I was almost spelled from school right before the end of term and Mrs. Lincoln was here when you guys came to pick me up at the school after my last fight and the scolding from the principal. She saw us when we got home and she came over to us and said that I was a stupid kid for getting into another fight. You guys send me upstairs to my room but I stayed by the stairs and I heard you telling her that you didn't know what else to do with me and you didn't understand why I was acting up so much. That you knew I was smart enough to keep my grades up because even with me missing days from being suspended, it hadn't affected my overall average, but that you also knew that I could so much better because I had the potential for it. After that she told you that she might have an idea on how to keep me busy during the summer and maybe out of trouble. I felt so bad that I yet again had disappointing you that I went upstairs and came to the conclusion that I wasn't worthy of being part of such a great family." I sigh and run my hands through my hair.

"Later that day mom came to my room and asked me why I was getting into fights and I was so embarrassed that I had disappointing you guys and by the situation at school." I sigh.

"What situation at school, man?" Asks Elliot.

"I was being bullied because of my touch issue; kids had been calling me names since I started middle school. When I got into fights was because of two reasons one it was the only way of touching I could handle proving the kids that I was no freak and the other reason being the obvious one I had to defend myself." I tell them.

"After that day I decided that since I wasn't worthy of any of you I was going to focus on myself on finding a way to make you all proud and that's how she easily got her claws into me. I was depressed, feeling alone, lost and almost suicidal. I would've done anything and I did. Well, now I know I didn't in the sense I thought I was doing it but I was being manipulated by her." I look up and they all are super quite even mom sobs have stopped.

"The next day I went to her house to clean her yard from the debris of the remodel or so we all thought. Around mid-morning I was outside and she came out from her kitchen back door dressed in her robe I thought it was strange that she came out dressed like that so I made an smart comment about it and she slapped me hard. I was so shocked that I told her to fuck off; and snatched the glass of lemonade from her hand and gulped it. I told her that I wasn't coming back and as I moved away she grabbed my arm and when I turned my head she kissed me. I didn't know what to do with myself I was horny fifteen year old boy with raging hormones and since I had never been kissed like that my body reacted and she took it as if I liked it. She let go off my face and she slapped me again and told me that she had something to offer me that might help me being the son that mom and dad deserved and be an honorable member of society instead of the bad kid from the street who didn't liked to be touched. She then told me to go home to think about it but if I came back the next morning I would be making the right decision." Ana hugs me tightly and whispers me to me that she loves me and that she is proud of me.

"That bitch! That fucking disgusting cunt! So bro obviously you went the following day because if not we wouldn't be here." Elliot says and I nod.

"Son, what was the proposition?" My dad asks looking ready for murder.

"Yes, I went back and when I got to her house she was yet again dressed on her robe and told me to go the living room and wait for her because I be a good boy. She came back a few minutes later dressed in a provocative dress and heels. She sat down next to me, gave me a paper, and told me that I needed to sign her contract. So I took it and read it. I didn't quite understood must've was there so she explained it to me by telling me that what she was proposing to me it was a way for me to learn to have control. That sex was going to be my reward if I kept my grades up, took on some extra physical activity besides kick boxing and she suggested rowing, as there were some teams that trained during the summer." I gulp the the bottom of my whiskey glass and brac myself to the worst part of the tale.

" I love you go on. You can do it" Ana tells me and I'm so glad that she is in my life.

"As part of the deal if I misbehaved or lead astray she would punish me." My voice cracks a bit but i continue.

"She then told me that I had to follow those rules and to sign the document saying that I agreed to the arrangement and so I did. She then told me I was a good boy and that for that I needed a reward but we needed to move to her special room down the basement. I didn't quite understand what she meant but she took me by the hand and we went there, once she opened the door I felt excited but then she flickered the lights on and I felt scared and afraid her "special room" was cavernous you could smell the humidity in the air and it was chilly very chilly I was in shock and she took notice of that and she played me on it. She told me that even though I have been a very good boy so far, the day before I was a bad one so I need to be taught some respect and then after that I would get my reward. She..." I look down and take a deep breathe.

"She what Christian?" That's Mia's voice and I know I must go on and finish it all.

"She told me to take off all my clothes and fold them to stack them in chair she had by the door and to not be afraid that big boys, men like me were suppose to be strong, to not cry or show sign of weakness and that what is going to happen was a direct result of my actions, so I needed to own up to it and be good boy and take my punishment as it was. Without going into too much detail she whip me that day and after every stroke I cried silently and it took me back to that dark place when the pimp would hit me with his belt so I thought I deserved it. She stopped until she saw my ass was almost purple and it was bruising and then she told me to lie down on the bed I was spent at that point so the bed seemed like a nice thought. She told me that it was time for my reward and she started to touch me on an intimate matter until I couldn't take it and was out of my nub and then she raped me for about half an hour and I hurt everywhere, she thought my tears were because I was over aroused but they weren't after that she told to get a cold shower on the small bathroom she has next to the room and put my clothes back on and go upstairs to do some yard work and that I could leave after lunch and to always remember that she was my Mistress and that I was going to become a real and powerful man from now on." I hear the cries of my mom, my sister and my grandmother but I can't manage to look at them and then I feel a drop of water hitting my hand and I look at Ana and even though she is tear stained she is stunning. She cups my face and brushes my tears away and kisses softly.

"For how long this "relationship" went on, Christian?" My dad asks in a whisper.

" For six years overall. I won't get into details now that because there's more to it, but I don't want the women here when I get to it." I look up at Ana and nod at her and she stands up and opens the door.

" Would you ladies please go with Ana I know that you still have some questions and Ana would answer some, she knows it all, but I just can't go into details with you I'm so sorry." I turn to my mom taking her hands into mine. " Mom I know that you will have some other questions for me so we can talk later in private but there's so much that you don't need to know on what that evil bitch did to me just know that I'm finally happy and at peace with myself. Please go and I love you mom." She cups my face and gives me a weak and soft smile and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you are ok now baby boy. I will go with Ana no w, we will talk later. I love you my sweet boy." She says and turns to my dad. "Don't push him, Cary. He has had enough." My dad nods at her and she leaves. Ana pokes her head before closing the door and blows me a kiss and mouths I love you.

I turn to my dad and refill my tumbler with more whiskey. "Does any of you want more?" I asked them.

"I'll do it bro, just finish this shit" Elliot says and takes over the bar. I nod and take my seat back.

"As I was saying before the whole affair lasted 6 years when I turned 21 I was over her bullshit and I have become a dominant under her wing. Dad, do you know what BDSM is?" I ask my father.

"Yes, I have had heard some about it, from my understanding is a lifestyle of choice and involves different sex fetishes. Is that the shit that she taught you? Tell me you haven't beaten a woman or done something illegal?" He asks alarmed.

"No I have never beaten a woman or done anything illegal that you know me dad. I can be an asshole most of the time but I would never do that. Have I been practicing BDSM? Yes, I have. Have I had willing adult woman partners? Yes, I have. But I have never break skin or even caused bruising, the only time I did was when I was about to turn 22 with my first submissive and it was because I tried to do something called suspension and I was too inexperienced Dom and so I tied her up too tight to the ropes and the moment she safe worded I released her, she did had a small panic attack after and because of it she and I got scared and passed out on me, so I took her to the hospital to get checked out and the doctors released her a few hours after. After that I talked to her and told her that I thought it was better if we ended the contract because I still needed to learn and I wasn't going to put anyone at risk until I was sure." I tell him.

"Safe word? What is that bro? And why do I have the feeling that you didn't know all about that and the consensual part of the lifestyle until you switch to be a Dom? Did she showed you those?" Elliot asks.

"A safe word is a code word between Dom's and subs to either let the other know that they are about to reach their limit or that they have so you need to stop the scene all together. BDSM stands for bondage, dominance, submission and masochism and is based mainly on trusting each other as sexual partners and it is consensual. That woman though didn't teach me these concepts she wanted me to be a hard and cold Dom almost like a sadist like she is I always thought I was because she told me I was. When I went away for Harvard one time I went to a club in Boston and met a Dom and his submissive and they saw some of my bruising on my biceps so they told me that they knew that type of bruises and told me that if my Dom was being neglectful with my after care or my safe words I should leave because that person wasn't really a Dom but a sadist but I didn't believe them until a couple of weeks later when I went back to the club nd they showed me how a scene was performed within everyone's limits. I felt so betrayed, but in the end she somehow got word of what I was doing and punished me so hard that I had to drag myself to the hospital the next day because I had open wounds on my back and ass. After I got treatment the doctors started asking me questions about how I got those marks since it was pretty obvious that they weren't self inflicted or that I was able to fight whoever gave it to me and I told them that it didn't matter how just that I needed the treatment because I couldn't do it on my own. They took pictures though for records that despite me denying the abuse allegations but the physical evidence was there. I have them in my posession now though and sealed those records." I tell them.

"What a fucking cunt! She punished you because you went on your own, fucking controlling pedophile bitch! You are aware of that right man, that she is a pedophile, a sex offender? That she used you?" Elliot ask me concerned etched on his face.

"Yes, Elliot I'm fully aware now but it took me session with Flynn and Ana's rude awakening by telling it like it is to get me there. The bitch is also embezzling from GEH through the salons, we are currently performing an audit so we can make a case against her. Just to finish up that day was the last time she laid a hand on me I felt so debased for lack of a better word. That was the day that I decided to become a Dom but I made her believe that I was going to be her prodigy but I studied the whole lifestyle on my own and I actually went to clubs to learn from more experienced because I was so confused on what she had told me up until that point but I was for fuck sure that I didn't wanted to become a Dom like her." I tell them and that's the truth.

"Son, does Doctor Flynn knows all of this? You said that he has been helping you lately along with Ana. Also if I may, how does Ana fits in all of this?" My dad asks and I knew he was going to go there.

"Yes, Flynn knows I actually started going to him because he was a known psychiatrist among the lifestyle he doesn't practice now but he knows it and understands it. I need it a free of judgement environment to become a healthier version of a Dom. He listens and has given me his diagnosis on my main issue but since I was under her she kept telling me otherwise when I confided in her about his findings and recommendations. She hates Flynn and my suspicion is that she now has put Ana on that same shit list.

About how Ana fits in all of this, well if I'm totally honest it was pure randomness on how we met and I'm damn glad that whatever power that be put her on my path. She came to interview me as a very last minute and last resource used by Kate who was the one that was supposed to interview me for WSU student paper but she got ill and send Ana instead and since the first moment I lay eyes on her something told me that I could trust her. So we got on with the interview she was quirky and awkward and the worst interviewer in history but honest to a fault on her comments and perceptions and I was enchanted. After the interview I went after her because I was mesmerized I just couldn't let her go and I saw her standing under the rain at the GEH entrance and offer her help and she came to my apartment and we spend the rest of the day together just talking nothing more and I felt liberated. She was just the beckon of light that I needed and the rest is history." I tell them and smile.

"And before any of you asks me, yes she knows everything there's to know and just like Flynn she thinks I suffer from depression which from where all the rest of my issues come from, so she is trying to help me with that and so has John. Also she is not part of the lifestyle and the playroom that I used to had in Escala was dismantled today. She knows that I have been sexually active for a number of years with different partners and has made her peace with it and doesn't judge me either for it. Finally to be clear whatever happens between Ana and me, is and will be only between her and I and no one has a saying on this. She agrees with me on this too. Every aspect of our relationship is ours and only ours." I say firmly.

"Fair enough son. I like her, she seems a very lovely and educated girl and she is a good match for you. You have your work cut out, son." My dad says chuckling.

"Don't I know it." I laugh.

"Well, gentlemen I think the boy has spoken and I had enough of all this bullshit so let's go and find our sweet ladies to give them some much deserve loving." Grandpa says and I smile and mouth thank you. "I'm proud of you son it took a lot of guts to open up like this to us. Remember my boy you are survivor not a victim." He tells me patting me on the shoulder and we leave the library in search for the ladies.

Ana's POV

All of us women leave the library and head to the lounge room next to the dining room. We all take our seats and I take a deep breath. My first thought is grandma T she has been all so quiet.

"Mrs. Trevelyan, are you ok? Is there anything you would like to ask or need?" I address her.

"I'm fine dear I always knew something was eating my sweet and quiet grandson away and now I know what is it if I say so who it was. I do have a question for you sweet girl, how are you coping with all of this? Is my grandson treating you right?" She asks and smile sweetly at her.

"I'm not going to lie the last few weeks have been hard on both of us, but I wasn't who was most affected by it that was Christian. Have I taken the time for myself to absorb it all? Yes I have but is the time that have spend with Christian that has help me the most. He is the most caring and loving man I have known after my daddy that is." I giggle.

"He has taken his time to explain a lot of the things I didn't understand especially those regarding to the lifestyle. He has been treating me like a princes and actually that's how he calls me his princess." I tell them.

" I can attest to that Mrs. Trevelyan. Christian would move heaven and earth for Ana. I have seen it with my own eyes." Kate says and I mouth thank you at her and she mouths no biggie.

"Ok that's good to know." Mra. Trevelyan says.

"Ana, what do you know about what my son did or was doing before he met you? I'm just asking because I don't understand a lot about this BDSM lifestyle." Grace says.

"Well Grace, I know all of it. He has been very open with me about everything and so have I, we have no secrets. But to reassure all of you, no he was never demeaning or abusive to any of the girls that participated with him on the lifestyle. Christian being Christian was very clear on the expectations for both parties and he even had a contract signed by each woman. He was very strict and polite with them yes, but he was also their main caretaker and treat them with the respect they deserved until and even after their relationship ended." I explain.

"Christian suffered a lot of mistreat on the hands of that troll, she never gave him the aftercare she was suppose to give him after a scene if what she did to him you can call it that. That evil woman had him wrapped in a very thick web of lies and misconceptions but in despite of her he never did anything remotely similar to any of those girls. Also all of these women were above age and adults so they were very aware of what they like and didn't like and Christian never ever went beyond their agreement or limits. That's all I'm going to say on that matter because is not my area of expertise." I sigh and from the corner of my eye I see a man on black slacks and a dress shirt with Taylor. I frown and then I remember that Dr. Flynn was to come as well.

I feel relieved when Grace sees him and smiles knowing that his son knew that all of them would need him here. I turn my attention to Mia she is just there quiet and so like her. I go to her and grab her hand.

"What is wrong, Mia?" I ask her and she looks at me.

"What is wrong? A lot is wrong but most importantly I feel guilty for not making Christian told me I had a large suspicion that something must've happened between him and that bitch I never liked her. She was always looking at Christian weirdly but I was just a kid I did asked grandpa once why did Mrs. Lincoln kept looking at Christian that way? He told me not to worry and that he was looking out for him, but then that last fight happened and mom and dad made him go to her house and he became a bit more calm, he starting doing good in school and mom and dad were so thankful to her that they practically shoved him to her. After that even though he was more engaging with the family overall he became more secretive but I've never thought… that he was being subjected to that sort of abuse and I know that is way more than what he told us all when we were in the library and I'm not going to ask him. I want to kill that bitch for everything she did to him and to us as a family." She tell me and I'm afraid she just might.

"I want to damage her too Mia, but killing her will only get you in jail. Also, you don't have to feel guilty about what happened when you were a child yourself and your parents well she used them too and she knew exactly how to play them. They were victimized by her too and yes, they maybe should've done something or suspect something but she had blindsided and they were desperate for Christian to get some normalcy and they did once she came into the picture and their rose colored glasses become more brighter and they let it go. She made him hide it and be ashamed of it, it was like he was kidnapped and he would believe anything she would say like the holy grail because in his eyes she was the one responsible for him getting his act together and be able to get success. So in a sick way he thought he owned her a great deal, he was grateful just like your parents were to her. She even give him the star-up money for GEH to make him feel more indebt it to her and have her way on his financial gain and status. She even went as far as to make him think that it was his fault that her ex husband beat her to a pulp after he found them in bed, but I'm pretty sure she planned it that way. I haven't told Christian my suspicions about this because he has had too much to deal with lately, but the day he caught them she beg Christian to come to her house because she was already losing her physical grip in him, he was over their relationship and was ready to move on." I tell her and she nods.

"We need to be smart her and killed her on her own vicious game. Status and power is what she craves so let's make her feel like she is losing it and she will be defeated. Are you with me, Mia?' I ask her and she gives me an evil grin.

"I know how we can start with that Ana, and yes I'm 100% with you." And just like that Mia is back. Thank God.

As Mia and I are finishing our talk when the men come in and I see Grace and Grandma talking to Flynn. Christian looks more relaxed and see Kate sitting at the other couch playing with her hands and then Elliot gets to her and he tells something and move away from the lounge room towards the patio doors. Christian comes over to me and hugs me tight. I look up at him and all I see is his love.

"How are you?" I ask him and he kisses the top of my head.

"Always taking care of me. I'm good and I'll be better once we are alone, but I should be the one asking you that. So how are you, princess?" He asks and I smile at him sweetly.

"I'm good. I mean all of this is draining but is more on you that is on me. The ladies didn't questioned a lot I think they are good with the information they have. I think I should talk to Kate at some point to see where her head's at but she is with Elliot now and I know she needs it. Mia wants to murder the bitch troll and feel guilty I tried to ease her on it but I think she needs to hear from you that you don't hold her responsible. Also, I think you should talk to your mom and give her a hug she needs it, Oh and your grandma needs a hug too." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"I ask you how were you and you give me the round down on everyone. You are something else, Ana. I love you." He tells me and kisses me softly on the lips.

" I love you too." I tell him. Our kiss get broken by the sound of the doorbell.

Grace's POV

The doorbell rings and I wonder who it could be at this time of the night I'm waiting for no one. I see Christian frowning and nodding at Taylor. The only person that comes to mind that can show up at this time is…. Elena.

Oh, no! That conniving evil pedophile so called friend bitch can't be that stupid. I walk over to the door and I see Gretchen opening the door and moving away for no other then HER. She sees me and smiles and I give her an evil look and frown. How could I be so stupid?

"Grace, darling. How are you? I was passing by when I saw that your were still up and on all the cars outside. I thought you said that you weren't having family dinner this week." She says. Yes, sure passing by my ass. I bet she saw Christian's SUV still hear and came over.

"How am I, Elena? Well let's see I'm not good but I'm better than how I was for the last 27 years." I tell her and she frowns.

"Did something happened? Is it Christian?" She asks and of course the evil woman would utter his name. I hear footsteps behind and I turn and see Christian coming looking murderous with Ana trailing behind.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Mrs. Lincoln? Didn't I made myself clear that I didn't want you near me or my family?" He asks her. taylor standing by near the entryway.

"Christian, darling. Is that the way to speak to one of your closest friends?" She purrs and smirks looking at Ana.

"I'm Mr. Grey to you Mrs. Lincoln and you are not a friend of mine or for that matter even an acquaintance. You are sore thumb, a nuisance, an annoyance, the gum in my shoe sole that won't fuck away. That's what you are and now you've public enemy number one of mine and I'm pretty sure my family shit list as well." He tells her and she pales a little.

"You didn't, did you?" She asks me.

"Oh yes, he did and we all are behind him, you pathetic worn out bitch." We hear Mia's voice from the back of corridor.

"Now get your ugly botox ass fuck out of here." Elliot screams strouding with Mia tailing him and the stand next to Christian. "We got you bro" He says to his brother.

"How dare you talking to me like that? Grace tell your children to behave and show respect." The evil woman spats.

"They dare because they can and I won't tell them otherwise because I taught them values and the difference between right and wrong well. I'm proud of them. They show respect where respect is due and you don't deserve any." I tell her.

"Out you bitch, get the fuck out. Or the botox and the surgeries have left you deaf? You are no longer welcome here or anywhere I am and just to be clear you dare as much as to look the way of Ana and I will make your life a living hell. Understood?' Christian tells her and she laughs.

"Sure, whatever you say Master Grey. Rest assure you will be back to me because she just a mousy little thing and never will satisfy you the way you need." She says with a smirk and I know she is trying to taunt him and I had enough.

'That's enough!" I slap her once. " That's for my son, you evil woman." I slap her on her left side while she is rubbing her right one still. "That's for Ana, you heartless bitch. She is way more for my son that you or anyone will ever be." I grab her by the arm and Taylor opens the door and throw her out. "That's for me and my family to see if you get it and fuck off." I tell her and slam the door on her face and I hear a screech and I know I hit her. I turn to my family who are speechless.

"Ok, that's enough for tonight." I say.

"You don't mess with Mama Bear.' I hear Carrick say as he comes over.

"No, no one messes with my babies, not any of them and she has done it enough already. So it was due." I tell them. I turn to mom and dad and I see them with their coats on. "Mom, dad you are more than welcome to stay." I tell them.

"No, Gracie. We are going we need time for ourselves, we will see you in the morning, can we come over for brunch?" Mom asks.

"Yes, mom that would be lovely." I tell thema and they say their goodbyes to everyone and I see Christian thanking his grandfather for his support and give a brief but sweet hug to his grandma and she kisses him on the cheek and tells him she loves him and to never forget it.

After my parents left we were all sitting in the lounge and I turn to Christian. I see Elliot talking to Mia, and kate is talking to Ana.

"Christian, sweet boy. Are you staying the night or leaving?" I ask him but I know he needs his alone time, but he surprises me.

"We will stay mom, I mean Ana and I will on my old bedroom, if that's ok with you. We will need to leave after brunch though because we are going to visit her dad tomorrow so we are heading down to Montesano." He tells me.

"That's ok, sweetie." I tell him and he comes over and gives me a sideway hug, kisses me on the top of my head and then puts his head on my lap and I run my fingers through his soft copper curls. "How are you dear?" I ask him.

"I'm good mom just tired. I talked to Flynn before he left and we will have a session next week about this. Thank you for loving me mommy and for standing up for me today." He says in childlike manner almost sleepy. He yawns.

"Ok, sweetheart I think is time for you to go to bed. We can talk tomorrow before you leave. I love you my sweet boy." I tell him and he looks up at me.

"I love you too mom more than you can possibly know." He tells me and kisses me on the cheek. I smile at him.

"Now go and get your girlfriend and get some rest." I tell him trying to sound stern and he chuckles.

"Yes, ma'am. Good night mom." He says and sunters to Ana.

I see him put his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder and whisper something in her ear and she giggles and says good night to Kate and that they will talk in the morning. Then both of them say goodnight to the room and walk towards the stairs and disappear and I know my Christian, my sweet baby boy will be ok. Now on to plan the demise of HER.


	30. Chapter 29: In lawsGeorgia on my Mind

Hello to all my faithful readers I finally finish this chapter and I'm sorry for the delay but life has been crazy lately it's been raining a lot and 2 weeks ago my house was flooded not much just enough to have a muddy house to have to clean up. I hope that you like this chapter. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and I apologize for all the syntactic or punctuation errors in it, but even though I double and triple check somethings just slip away and plus my Spanish grammar gets in the way of my English grammar. LOL :) XOXO Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 29: The in laws/ Georgia on my Mind

Christian's POV

Today I'm flying out to Georgia to meet Ana's mother Carla and her current husband Bob. In all honesty from what Ana and Ray have told me. I really don't like this woman I mean she has been neglectful towards her daughter most of her life, plus she encouraged Ana's self esteem issues by not reinforcing a positive image in her despite of what her asshole third husband said. Yes, I don't like her but I have to give her some semblance of respect because if she wouldn't have had Ana, then Ana wouldn't be in my life. So for that I'm grateful.

Looking back at the things that had happened over the past week I think laying low is the way to go regarding the bitch because I know in my gut that she must be having something in the works. I'm also concerned that she is not going to be targeting me directly but Ana instead. Another thing is my conversation with Ray last Sunday I didn't expect on how he reacted towards the whole situation.

Flashback to Sunday

We are leaving my parents house after we had brunch with them and I had the time to talk with both of my parents about the whole ordeal and that I don't blame them about what happened to me regarding the bitch but it would be good for all of us to go together for a session with Flynn so he can explain better on how we all three were deceived and used by the bitch.

We arrived at Montesano just a bit over 2pm and had a late lunch with Ray and then he suggested that we went for a walk through the clearing at the back of the house.

"So, kids not that I'm complaining about the visit but I know is more than just that. Tell me what's going on?" Ray asks and I sigh. Ana hold my hand tightly.

"Yes, Ray you are right there's more than just visit. I have to tell you some things about my past that might come back and haunt me at some point or they might just go away but I don't think that will be the case." I tell him.

"Whatever it is Christian I promise I will hear you out and then give you my two cents if necessary." Ray tells me.

"Ok, here it goes. When I was a 4 my birth mother overdosed and kill herself leaving me with her dead body for 4 days until the police found.." I continue with my tale. " ...When as a teen I was a troubled kid and my parents were at the end of their rope with me and my behavior. A friend of theirs suggested that I go over to her house to work on cleaning up on her backyard of the rubble from the renovations she and her husband were doing to their house. So I went there for the work and ended up tangled in her web of lies and deceived. She reinforced the negative self image I had about myself and still to this day still have and also played with my overlong issues with depression. She introduce me to a world of deprivation and sex at 15 years old and for almost 6 years she had me under her thumb. Even though I grew out of her ways and tried to moved on, she still had a great hold on my mind which made me weak and susceptible to her game and for me to continue in such a lifestyle." I tell him.

"What lifestyle? And how old was this woman?" Ray asks.

"Well know I know that her view on the lifestyle weren't right but her sick enjoyment and not what the lifestyle it actually stands for. She introduce me to BDSM, she was my dominatrix and I was her submissive but I was a horny teenage boy who couldn't bear to be touched with anger issues and she fed on that to make me believe that deserved to be punished and sexually abused. To answer to your other question she was old enough to be my mother almost in her forties." I tell him,

"Mother fucker what a bitch, she abused you and your folks trust to pray on you. I can't believe that there's that many fucking pricks in this world that go against children. I'm sorry for my outburst pumpkin." He says as he finishes apologizing to Ana.

"I'm sorry Christian, you were a boy who was already damaged by let down by adults you didn't need more shit on your head and life, but son if I may call you that. Son , you are not in anyway responsible or held accountable for her actions or what her actions made you think or believe you needed to live by. So I guess that after you let her go, you continue to participating in that lifestyle but you were different from what she was, were you son?" He says and I'm amazed by his way of thinking.

"Yes, I continue participating on BDSM up until a few months before I met I stopped all together because I wasn't interested anymore. I actually lost my interest since a long time ago but Mrs. Lincoln kept pushing me into it by bringing me girls and yes I know that she was pimping me too but it was part of the whole brainwashing she had me on. She had me believe that I couldn't trust anyone not even my own shadow and be ashamed of me been part of the lifestyle as a successful businessman." I tell him.

"Look kid, I know this is hard for you but whether you stayed on it because you felt somewhat safe on those sort of relationships is your business and no one else's, is like saying that because you were a playboy you can't be a successful young man that owns his business and be taken seriously I mean one doesn't have to do with the other and if someone judges you for it then you don't want to do business with them. Everyone has done their fair of weird or shameful stuff, so no one has the right to say shit about anyone else's personal decisions and just to be clear I'm not saying that being part of that sort of lifestyle because is not but it is frown upon. Also based on what you just said I think you were more inclined on being safe with any of these women who were your partners and willingly and knowingly went for it with you, so no judgement on my part I will just ask you to never hurt my Annie in any way and we will be good. Also just to be clear I'm not naive so whatever you kids do behind close doors and in your private intimate time is your business and no one else's, myself included." Ray says and I nod. I look at Ana and she blushing profusely.

"Thank you sir, I just needed you to know this in case it comes back to me I don't want you to be cut off guard by the media or anyone for that matter." I tell him and he nods. I extend my hand and we shake it.

The rest of the day was spend with Ray telling stories about Ana's childhood and Ana burying her head in my chest with embarrassment. We headed back to Seattle just after 8pm with Taylor driving back. I was feeling so tired that Ana told me to rest my head on her lap and I fell asleep as she kept combing my hair with her fingers, when I woke up Ana was fast sleep against the car door with her arm around me and her hand on my hair.

End of flashback

Now here on my way to Savannah finest hotel to surprise my girl. We checked in and now I'm on my way to the bar to have a drink before I'm headed to Ana's mom house. As I'm entering the bar I get the surprise of the century as I spot Ana and her mom deep in conversation and both drinking what it looks like Cosmos. I hope she hasn't drank too much because I have plans for tonight and tomorrow morning. I decide to approach them but first to have some have fun with Ana.

Christian: "Hey, princess… how are the cosmos?" I sent her an email and wait for her reaction. I see her shoot her head up and try to look around.

Ana: "Where are you? You stalker." I read her message and smirk. I walk towards them and stand behind Ana.

"Here I am" I tell her making her jump on her seat. I move to the side and she sees me with a beaming smile and throws her arms around my neck and kisses me.

"Christian!" She yelps. "Babe, what are you doing here? Isn't this a nice surprise?" She says and looks up to me.

"I'm here to surprise you and also to meet your mom." I turn to her mom and she ogling me. I roll my eyes. I turn back to Ana.

"That's so lovely. Let me introduce you then." Ana says. " Mom, this is Christian Grey my boyfriend. Christian, this is my mother Carla Adams." She introduce us and I extend my hand to Mrs. Adams.

"Mrs. Adams, it's a pleasure to meet you." I tell her and we shake as she keeps gaping at me.

"Nice to meet you, Christian. Please is Carla, would you like to join us?" She offers.

"Sure, that is if I'm not interrupting my idea was to have a quick drink and then to surprise you." I turn to Ana and smile,

"No, no you aren't intruding. Join us please." Mrs. Adams says. She excuses herself to the bathroom.

I seat with them and the waiter comes over to take our orders. We place them and I'm getting worried about Ana and her drinking she already looks a bit flushed.

"Princess, how many of these fruity Cosmos have you had? You look a bit flush?" I ask her. She arches a brow to me.

"Mmm, why is there a problem? I thought you like me flush." She says with a look of disapproval

"No, is just that I sort of have plans for us and you been drunk sort of doesn't go with them. Plus I worry about you although I could take care of you and your drunken self." I grin at her and she shakes her head.

"Wonder what those plans might be?" She grins wickedly and I groan,

"Behave, baby your mom is about to return." I tell her.

"So do you have a room here at the hotel?" She asks and I nod. "Perfect, I'll tell mom that I'm going to stay with you. I've been missing you." She tells me and kisses me hard. We hear her mom clearing her throat and she returns to her seat.

"So, Christian. What is that exactly what you do?" Mrs. Adams asks and we start on small talk about an hour later I tell Ana that will wait for her by the lobby and I say my goodbye to her mother and go to the concierge desk to manage to get some dinner into the room, so Ana and I can enjoy a quiet night.

Carla's POV

I just met Ana's boyfriend Christian all she had told me so far is that he was a businessman in Seattle, but oh my that man is so handsome I don't know how is it possible for Ana to have snatched such a man. This relationship they seem to have is beyond me I don't understand what does he sees in her I mean she is just a small town little girl, bookish and she is not that put together as I am.

She told me that she was going to stay over at the hotel with him until they go back to Seattle on Thursday evening since she has interviews on Friday. I wonder how is he in the sack I bet that he is an animal and probably fully loaded. I think his business must be doing good because he was head to toe in designer clothing. As soon as I get home I will do some research on who this Christian Grey is.

I get home and Bob is sitting at the living room watching some sports network. He turns and sees me patting the couch next to him.

"Where is Ana?" He asks me.

"She stayed at the hotel, her boyfriend came down to surprise her and we bump into him at the hotel bar where we were having cocktails." I tell him

"Her boyfriend? Since when does Ana has a boyfriend? This is news… and what does this guy looks like?" He tells me and I arching a brow.

"Oh yeah she has been dating this guy since a bit before her graduation, his name is Christian Grey and he is 27, he is CEO of his company in Seattle. He seems like decent enough guy, with money I think from how he was dressed and well educated." I tell him and shrug.

"You said Christian Grey, right?" he asks looking puzzled.

"Yeah, why do you look so shocked by his name?" I ask him.

"Well, lucky Ana. Are you kidding me? Where do you live? Christian Grey is the most prominent CEO on the West Coast, his company is over taking it. He is like the king of Seattle according to the press, super smart and hardass business man. Some people have described him as ruthless and cold, but very fair to his employees. His company has a great package and pays very well. Also, he has been spot as some hot young bachelor, never seen with women, very enigmatic and private. He never talks about his personal life only business. And now you tell me he has been dating your daughther for sucks sake Carla he is a billionaire and is only 27." He almost shouts and I'm in shock what the hell? I need to do some research on this guy.

"Yes. I didn't know any of that and we talked just now over drinks all he said was that his mother is a peds doctor and his father a lawyer. His brother has a construction company and I think he said his sister is studying to be a chef in Paris. He said that he built his business from the ground up when he was 21 and is been growing over the last 6 years and thankfully has been going well and successful, That's all he said before telling Ana that he was going to wait for her at the room because he had some special surprise for her tomorrow morning and if I didn't mind. But, yes thinking about it he did seem vague and private." I tell him.

"Well like I said Carla, the luck of Ana. How did they met? Do you know?' He asks me.

"Yes, Ana told me and it seems like a cute little story. She went to interview him a couple of weeks before graduation instead of Kate her roommate because she caught the flu and couldn't find anyone else to take her place, so she send Ana in her place. It seems Ana fell getting into his office and he came like a gentleman to help her up and sparks flew and then he went looking for her after she left his office and found her on the sidewalk all wet from the rain, so he took he to his place and they spent the rest of the day together talking and enjoying each other's company. She told me he ask her to be his girlfriend a week or so after and they have been together ever since. She actually told me that apparently because of his status and her move to Seattle they decided to be each other's emergency contacts and then some things might be a bit different once words gets out they are dating, so to please not tell anyone besides you about them because they already had some sort of plan in place." I tell him and shrug again.

"Ok that makes sense, at least he is covering all their bases and probably he already has some sort of security in place for her because is a known fact that he does have a bodyguard around him 24/7. Plus the fact that he has never been open about his ladies and he is willing to do it with her it will bring a lot of exposure. Good for Ana she deserves a guy that treats her right and it seems like this one will." He says and returns to his sports channel.

I get up and go in search of my laptop and hit google to search Christian Grey and yes it looks like my daughter has landed a big fish, uhghhh the luck. But why her? I mean she is just some little girl from Montesano and nothing special, sure she is sweet and has a good heart, but she ain't pretty or sophisticated for a guy like him

I need to make something fancy for tomorrow's dinner I have to think, but then Ana said that Christian likes to be out in the open so maybe a barbeque and some good southern dishes will do.

Ana's POV

I arrive at the lobby and Christian is waiting for me. I still can't believe he is here, this is the best surprise because this means that all of our families will know about us and we can set in motion the plan for "our coming out" next week and no one will be surprise. He takes my hand and leads me to the elevators, once inside, he pounces on me and we kiss passionately until we hear the ping of the elevator coming to a halt on his floor. We break apart and walk to his room and there are candles and a dinner set up in the dinning area because of course he has the suite. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"I saw that Anastasia, and you know that I don't like your eyes going all the way to the back of your head." He says and looks at me sternly I bite my lip.

"So what would sir do?" I tell him and he shakes his head.

"Oh little girl you are playing with fire, but first let's have some dinner and then we can play a little." He says and leads me to the table. Once we are seated he looks at me.

"When is your period due?" He asks out of the blue. What?!

"Sorry, what?! Isn't that a bit of a personal and intrusive question? Is like me asking you were you in love with the bitch troll?" I tell him and I regret the words the moment they come out of my stupid mouth what a moment to a have a brain to mouth malfunction. He pales.

"Well, it probably is but I need to know because I'm just an accountable of your birth control as you are so I should know this sort of things and to answer your question no I didn't love her." He says, stops and continues. " I think at some point I thought I did or I try to tell myself I did because I wanted to justify why I was letting her do the things she was doing to me even when I didn't wanted to, but after a while I realize that I didn't loved her or even liked her but for some weird reason I trusted her enough to know what she was doing since I was getting better and my parents were happy about it so I just endure it for everyone's sake." He says and I stare at him numb.

"Look Ana I get that neither of us knows how to navigate this new relationship I'm used to have the control on my relationships by contracts and that's not at all I want with you that's for fuck sure. I want us to go a long way I see a light at the end of the tunnel for me with you, but I also want us to be able to enjoy every single thing and even though I do see myself down the line having a family with you and white picked fence and everything. I still think we are too young to start one and we still have to grow a lot as well at least I do and I don't feel myself ready to be a father. So I want to be responsible on this and be aware of everything that goes on with you. You already had your shot so birth control is covered on your side but on my side since I'm not wearing any protection because we decided I wasn't going to. I want to be aware of how your body works and when your next shot is due so at least I can have some control on the situation because if and this is a big IF you would ended up pregnant I want to be able to know why and when." He tells me and I get it but damn he is really thinking kids and everything and that makes me so happy.

"Ok, I get it Christian I do get it my love. So, to answer your question I'm on the end of my period right now, so no shenanigans tonight but maybe cuddling." His eyes go wide and he looks like I just killed his dog, was he thinking... "Doesn't it bothered you? I mean me bleeding down there." I ask him and I hope to God he hasn't done this with any of the others including that bitch.

"No, it doesn't and I see your wheels turning and no I haven't done this before with anyone but I had blood play as a hard limit so we never engage it and the girls thought period was part of that and I never elaborated and the reason it doesn't bother me I think is because I think is something natural that has to happen." He says and shrugs. Oh ok.

"Ok, I guess. Why would you like to do it with me?" I ask because I'm intrigued.

"Because you mean more to me than any of those other women meant and I trust you on sharing everything with me good, bad and in between. I just want you all." He says with such reverence how am i supposed to deny him. I reach up for his face and look into his gray eyes.

"Ok, I trust you with all of me my love." I tell him and I crawl into his lap and kiss him because that is the truth. He stops cupping my face and we return to our meals in companionable silence.

After dinner Christian tells me to wait for a couple of minutes while he takes a call from Ros and while talking on the phone from the bedroom I hear the water running so I peek up and I see him in the bathroom. I guess he wants to take a bath. He hangs up as I'm finishing a glass of orange juice and he comes and takes me by the hand leading me into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom there are little candle lights all around and some rose petals floating just above the water and sweet floral scent filling the air and is perfect. Christian turns and looks at me and starts to slowly and methodically to remove every item of clothes on me while kissing me. I'm melting and I'm ready I'm so thankful that I removed my tampon before on the other bathroom.

"I want to worship you baby. You are and will always be the only woman I'll love. You have given strength and peace. You have given a new start for my life and one that I hope we can grow old together. I love you baby. Please touch me." He says and I'm in awe. He really does loves me and see a future with me. I start removing his clothing and he shivers,

"My love, if you want me or need to stop just tell me and I'll stop I don't want to rush you I know you are still healing and that can't be rushed." I tell him and he take my hands and puts them on his chest as his shirt drops to the floor.

"No is fine is absolutely fine Ana. Please continue." He tells me. So I continue by kissing each of his scars as I fumble with his belt and pants.

Once I have his pants down I kiss him all the way to his hips and start removing his boxers and he springs free and hard. I start massaging his balls and place him in my mouth slowly as I kneel down, I start sucking him and in one swift move he pulls me up and kisses me hard and longingly and we start to move towards the tub and we release each other and he takes a step into the bath and helps me get in. He sits behind me and puts his arms around me and in this moment, this is bliss and perfection. We take our time enjoying this feeling of utter contentment.

A few minutes later he washing me taking all his time and once he is finished I do the same for him, we get out and proceed to dry each other off. We don't say a word we just bask in the moment.

"My love, please take me to bed and make love to me." I tell him as I reach up to kiss him and without saying another word he leads me back to the bedroom and we get lost in each other's love.

After a few rounds of lovemaking Christian and I are basking on the peacefulness of our love. He tracing his fingers along my back while I lay on my front and he is on his side.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Christian asks me.

"Talk." I tell him.

"Talk about what?" He frowns probably thinking that I want to know about his previous encounters and to be honest I do and I don't.

"Anything and everything I just want to get to know you." I tell him.

"Oh ok, ask away." He says and plants a kiss on the top of my head. I smile at him.

"Ok let's get out the nitty gritty. How many women have you been with? I mean besides the 15 and that woman." I ask him and he sighs.

"In all honesty I don't have a full number is not like I was keeping count." He tells me.

"But are we talking the in tens, hundreds or thousands." I say with an exaggerated tone so he knows I don't care because at the end he is with me. He chuckles.

"In the tens, what do you think I am some sort of gigolo? Think about it I was with that bitch for 6 year of my life and yes at the beginning she took me to places that no kid should know about, you know clubs and stuff so I could get "trained" but that stopped after a year or so and then after that she didn't allowed me to be with anyone else as part of her rules. Although I did had a couple of one night stands on my freshman year in college but the girls made me feel awkward because of my touch issue, so I never tried again until the end of my sophomore year when I went to a club in the area and that's where I found out that what I have known as BDSM it wasn't really what it was and ask to be a Dom to get out of her. After that for about six months I was on training again back at the clubs but it wasn't my scene so after that I started with my first sub and as you know I'm monogamous so in between subs I took breaks and didn't indulge. So yeah, in the tens." He says and giggle. "What are you giggling about missy?" He asks playfully.

"Your face, while you were talking you kept making all these funny faces anytime you talked about been with someone. Do you regret it?" I ask and caress his face.

"Yes and no. I mean I wish I could proudly say you are my one and only, just like I am for you, but on the other hand if I hadn't had to lived that I wouldn't know and appreciate the fact that you are my one and only where it matters and that's here." He takes my hand and places it above his heart and I melt. "What about you? Do you regret waiting? Why did you anyways?" He asks and smile shyly at him.

"No I don't regret it because I think it was the right choice I mean I concentrated on my studies and that's what I needed to do instead of thinking on boys getting into my panties or dick sizes." He frowns and giggle, "Don't frown. I think deep down I made my decision of waiting after the whole ordeal with three because I wanted to be sure that the first time I had that moment would be with the right person, a man that made me feel special and cared for and after I started reading the classic no one could measure up to that standard, until you." I tell him and he smiles down at me. "What's your favorite movie?' I ask him.

"Mmm, I think the pianist. Is such a beautiful tale. Yours?" He tells me.

"Such a beautiful and heartbreaking story and I bet you know how to play the score which is also beautiful and melancholic. As for my movie I have several depending on my mood but one of my favorite as of late is "Love and other drugs" is such a romantic and heartbreaking story. Have you seen it?" I ask him and I yawn.

"No I haven't but maybe we could have an old fashion movie date night in Escala when we get back. I also think that is time to sleep because we have an early rise in a few hours so I can show you my surprise," He tells me and I half yawn half smile at him. He bends down and kisses me and I snuggle into him.

"Good night princess. I love you" Is the last thing I hear after closing my eyes and drift off.


	31. Chapter 30: Fun and not so fun times

Hello my dear readers,

I'm so very sorry for taking so long for this update but life has been hectic to say the least. I will updating more over the holidays I think and probably will out again in January because work will have me busy. I hope you like this chapter it has a bit of everything and for those who think my Christian is a wuz maybe this chapter isn't for you because he will lose it a bit. Next chapter will have a time jump most likely until Christian's birthday party but I will have a flashback on what's happened up until that point and of course the events that will unfold on that evening. I hope that you enjoyed reading the new book Darker from Christian's POV I know I did and I hope that promo for Freed will pick up soon enough. Thank you again to all of you for your patience. XOXO Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 30: Fun and not so fun times

Christian's POV

I wake up to the sound of the alarm. Damn I still feel so tired and I bet is going to be hell trying to wake up sleeping beauty next to me, but I have to do it if I want us to make it to our surprise. I grin just thinking about it. I get up and go and put on my jeans and t-shirt and call for room service to bring some coffee and bagels along with Ana's tea. I check with Taylor that all is set up and go to wake up my princess.

"Wakey, wakey princess. We need to go." I coaxed her and she moans.

"Hmmm, no I want strawberries." She says in her sleep and I wonder what is that she is dreaming. I nuzzle her in her neck and kiss the top of her head.

"Come on baby, we need get going to your surprise." I tell her and she flutters her eyes, looking at me sleepily.

"Nooo, too early for sex." She says and buries her head on the pillow. I chuckle.

"No, baby as flattered as I am that you want to have sex with me. We need to go for your surprise and if we don't leave in the next 10 minutes we would lose part of the beauty of it. So, up you go baby." I say and smack her behind playfully. She eyes me.

"So you don't want sex with me?" Ana asks me and I sir back next to her on the bed and smile back at her give her a sweet kiss on her pouty lips.

"Of course I do I will always want to have sex with you, but right now we have other plans and if we don't leave soon enough they will get spoiled and I really, really want to share this with you." I say to her I say rise from the bed scooping her up her bridal style out the bed with me and she giggles.

"Let me down, ok I'm up I will be out in 5 minutes, Mr. Bossy Pants, plus I can't wait to see this surprise of yours." She says as she sunters back in all her glorious naked body into the bathroom with her clothes in her hand. I shake my head.

Five minutes later on the dot Ana strudes back into the common area of our room as I am sipping on my coffee.

"Come on Ana you have to eat something." I tell her and she scrunches her nose.

"Can I make you a deal? My stomach is not fully awake for a full breakfast plus I'm too excited for a heavy meal. Can I have my cup of tea and a blueberry muffin to go?" She asks looking all puppy and excited eyes.

"Sure baby." I say and she packs her meal and off we go.

As we are on the road Ana starts playing with the shuffle on my iPod out of the corner of my eye I see her frown.

"What are you frowning about?" I ask her.

"Hmm this doesn't seem like a song that you would put on your iPod." She says and the sound of Britney Spears Toxic comes alive. I frown I don't remember put in it there and then I remember. Ana breaks me from my reverie. "Who put it on there? Was is it Mia?" She asks.

"No, it was one of the girls I was involved with. Her name is Leila Williams or rather Leila something else since she married about 6 months after we ended it. I totally forgot that she had put some songs on there." I tell her.

"Oh, ok. Can you tell why is that is that it never worked with any of them? I'm just curious as in why you think it might work with us and not you and any of them." She squeezes my thigh and smiles shyly. "You know I won't judge I just want to get to know you better and understand you." She says and she doesn't even realized that she already gave her the answer so I indulge her.

"So eager for information, Ms. Steele. Ok, let tell you I think the main reason any of them and me worked out was incompatibility. They were looking for something that I wasn't ready to give and I was going through the motions lost in my own world the one I thought it was the one I was supposed to live in and contained with. Also I think that since the bitch hand was on it I really wasn't into them as she made believe I was and I made myself believe I was. I was just doing it out of convenience and privacy. I was convinced that I wasn't able to have anything else but that and the she devil had my trusting her like a puppy because she made me banned myself from the real people that care about me unconditionally. The women well they were fed by her on some level with lies about what I wanted, but some of them eventually formed some sort of feeling or bond with me which in hindsight I think it was inevitable no matter how much I wanted to have control over it and so those who dared to tell me that they wanted more out of me than the contract like Leila did were sent home by me. Then there were the ones that I sort of guessed they wanted more but they never said but rather got themselves out of it. Two of them finish the contract because they actually met someone else and they wanted to try it out so I understood, as well as three that wanted to pursue their careers and explained that to me and we parted amicably. Also my first submissive left because I inadvertently and because of my lack of experience in some set ups of scenes got hurt and yes I took her of her but after incident I didn't feel she could trust me and I couldn't trust me so I told her that I needed more training and let her go. A couple of them were evil manipulative money sucking bitches and I send them packing within a week. So yeah neither of them and I click at the end and I will even further to tell you that I didn't click with the bitch troll as you called her either because in my head it was mean to an end and when I switch and started learning the real ways I felt sick with myself on how I agreed to her treatment but in my head I rationalized it that I needed it and let it go." I tell her as I take her hand on mine and kiss her knuckles.

"Ok, that was a long explanation but you still haven't told me why you think you and I will work." She says and I smile at her.

"No, I haven't. Although I think you do have the answer to that one and is very simple Ana. You see, listen and understand me. Me as in Christian Grey, the person, the guy, not Christian Grey the CEO or "media persona". You don't care about my money, who my parents are, what my company is. You just care about me, all of those girls looked at me as dollar sign in some level or as someone to climb the society ladder in one way or another. Even the ones that wanted for me to date them and eventually marry they were looking on the surface the stability that my status and money would've given them. I led very hollow relationships if that's what you can call them. Where as with them for me was all about the rules and the contract with you is about building something together and experience new things even if I don't get to control them to an extent. But for now we have arrived my lady." I tell her as we pull up to the airfield in Georgia.

"An airfield?" Ana looks at me puzzled and then I see her eyes go wide.

"Yes an airfield. I'm taking you gliding" I tell her and she beams at me.

"So you are piloting?" She asks and she is almost bouncing out of her seat. I laugh.

"Yes, my love I'm piloting. We are going to chase the dawn." I tell her as I'm parking the car.

"I can't wait, hurry up Christian." I chuckle and go to open her door.

We are taken to the glider and I buckle Ana and myself up and up we go. I hear Ana squeal like a little girl in a rollercoaster and it makes me laugh and it I feel elated she is happy, I made her happy and she is enjoying herself with me and because of me. After the ride we go back to land and after unbuckling ourselves. Ana launches herself at me and peppers me with kissed all over my face and I can't keep the smile off my face.

I left Ana back her mother's house as I had a conference call and some work related shit to sort out before I can go and have dinner with Ana and her family.

"Hello Ros." I say to Ros on the conference call,

"Hello Christian how is your trip going and how is the lovely Ana? I hope she worth the humidity." She laughs.

"Not that is any of your business, but Ana is good and she is worth the humidity and any kind of weather. The trip is being a total success." I smirk at her.

"You've got it bad Grey." She says and laughs.

"Yep" I say.

After I finish my call I get a call from Ana letting me know that she got confirmation for her interview on Friday and as I was about to hang up with her Taylor comes in and tells me that something has happened in Escala and I'm needed back home. I totally forgot that Ana was still on the line until I hear her sweet voice.

"Christian, what's happened?" She says,

"Give me a moment Taylor. Ana unfortunately I need to get back to Seattle right this moment, I won't be able to make it to dinner. Taylor is making the arrangements as we speak." I tell her.

"Ok, I will get my bags ready. Do you think you could pick me up? Or should I arrange a taxi to the airport?" She says.

"Ana, you don't have to go back with me I will send the jet back for you. Give me a moment Taylor has more information." I tell her.

"Put me on speaker Christian." She says commanding.

"You are on speaker baby. Let's hear it Taylor, so what the hell happened?" I ask him.

"Hello Taylor, go ahead." Ana says through the phone.

"Hello Ms. Steele. Ok sir, so it seems that Ms. Leila Williams was able to get herself into the penthouse and made a scene in front of Gail. She asked Gail where were you? And when Gail told her that you weren't in Seattle she lost it and started breaking some stuff on the great room until she got herself a piece of a glass from one of the vases she broke and tried to slit her wrist with it. At that point she fainted from the adrenaline and Sawyer was able to call an ambulance and the police arrived on scenes with the medics. So Reynolds went on an SUV with Gail after the ambulance while Sawyer took care of the police. But since is your apartment you are required back to clarify the incident.." He says.

"What the fuck?!" I say and from the phone we hear.

"Oh my God! Is Gail ok? Is this girl ok?" Ana asks and I shake my head only Ana.

"I don't her condition yet Ms. Steele all we know is that Gail and Sawyer were able to stop the bleeding and that she was still out when the medics came and took her to the hospital. Also, Gail is shook but is alright she wasn't hurt." He tells her and for some reason I feel a bit calmer.

"Taylor was Flynn called? Because I think Leila will need help." I say.

"Yes, Taylor call Flynn and also at what time is our flight?" Ana says.

"Dr. Flynn was called by Ryan and he will be on his way to the hospital in about 30 minutes since he needed to finish a session first. The plane leaves in 1 hour Ms. Steele." He says. I nod.

"Ok, that's enough time I already packed my stuff. I just need to sort my mom out and let her know that we have an emergency back home and I will call for cabby to take me to the airport." Ana says.

"That's not necessary baby. We are already ready and Taylor already took her of the bill. So we will go and pick you up." I tell her and Taylor nods and turns away.

"Ok, Christian and my love everything will be alright don't you worry. You and I are a team." She says and I smile.

"I love you princess and I'll see you in 20 minutes." I tell her.

"See you in a bit and love you too." She says and ends the call.

Ana's POV

The flight back was quiet as everybody was on edge and Christian seemed in the verge of losing it. I know that he will need some sort of release soon or his head will explode or will have a heart attack before we reach the hospital. He hasn't let go of my hand since he came to pick me up at my mom's and apologized for us leaving so abruptly.

We are now on our way to the hospital and I decide that is time to do something for my man. So I unbuckle my seatbelt and I put myself on Christian's lap, once I'm seated he realized that I moved and looks at me like he is mad but I know that he is not because he is hugging me.

"Anastasia, this isn't safe you should be on you side and with your seatbelt. What are you doing?" I smile up at him and snuggle closer. He sighs and kisses the top of my head.

"Baby I don't want you to die so soon, please try to relax a little because at the rate your heartbeat is going I think you might have a heart attack because we get to the hospital. So that's why I took the reckless decision to be here on your lap because I know it would sooth you a little and is the only thing I can do at the moment to give you some peace." I tell him and he holds me tight.

"Thank you and it does help. I do want to tell you that if for some reason I lose my temper at some point today to not hold it against me because I might say shit that I don't mean because lashing out when I'm feeling out of control like I'm feeling now is my normal and I don't even realized I'm doing it." He says sadly.

"Ok, I will never hold it against you and I know you need some release and we will find a healthy way of doing that together. What is your other coping mechanisms? Besides the one that we all know that didn't get you nowhere besides being a sex God." I ask him and blush. He chuckles.

"Sex God, huh? Well you are my love goddess Ana. About your question normally doing something physical like running, kickboxing, sailing and of course sex, but I don't want you to feel like we have to do it every time I'm feeling out of whack. Having you here helps." He says and he nuzzles into my hair.

"Ok I think of a few things we could do once we are home to help you with the stress, but I also think that we should come up with something in case you lose your cool or say something you might regret. Maybe like a safeword like you told me you used to use because I think those words are used to get the Dom out of trance as well as protecting the submissive. Am I correct?" I ask timidly.

"Mmm yes, you are correct. So you want a safeword for bad and crazy behavior? I think is a good idea." He says.

"Ok so safeword it is I think I have the perfect one what do you think of the word heart?" I say.

"Heart? Why heart?" He asks. I smile at him.

"Because I want to keep it and if you go all thermonuclear you might pop a vein and I want you in my life for a long time plus your heart is precious to me." I explain to him as we are parking at the hospital.

"Ok, so heart it is." He tells me and kisses my hair as he puts me back on the seat so we can get out.

Once we are inside, we are ushered to a private waiting area and I see Gail and who I assume is Dr. Flynn talking to each other and then they look up at Taylor. Oh shit! Something else happened and is not good and my man is going to lose his plot I know it and they know it. We approach them and Dr. Flynn comes extends his hand to Christian.

"Hello Christian, how are you holding up?" He says with a very accentuated British accent."Who is this lovely lady here?" He asks Christian and smiles at me. I feel Christian's arm snaking his way into my waist.

"Hello John. I'm good as far as I can and this lovely lady here is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele and right now she is the one holding me up." He says with conviction and sincerity. I blush.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Flynn. Christian has told me a lot about you." I tell him and extend my hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you too and I wish it was under better ad calmer circumstances." He says apologetically.

"So, where and how is Leila?" Christian asks.

"Leila was admitted with cuts to her wrists and but they weren't very deep and the doctor on the ER was able to suture it and close it. She was given some fluids through an IV and didn't lose enough blood for the need of a transfusion." Dr. Flynn explains but I can tell he is hiding something.

"Thank fuck for that, so she is ok? Have you seen her John? Did you asses her?" Christian asks but I know that he knows something is off.

"She is fine for now, but she is far from ok. From what Gail told me from her episode at your house I think she was having a psychotic break because she kept repeating he is gone and Gail says that she doesn't believe that she was referring to you not being at Escala because even if you were here in Seattle you weren't being at the penthouse at the time, you would've been on Grey House. She also told Gail that she asked her if she could call you to make you back because you needed to be here and not with her and that Mistress had told her that she wasn't good for Master, which can only mean she has been contact with Mrs. Lincoln while been here and whatever lies she has been feeding Leila send her over the edge. Because before passing out she said that she didn't protected him and that she needed to protect Master from the evil girl." John says and flinches. He is still holding out.

"What the fuck John? Elena is a bitch using a sick girl into her plots because she can't get to me anymore and I'm fucking sure that the suppose evil girl is Ana because that's what the wicked bitch thinks of her even though is totally the opposite way around. I think she is grieving someone. Taylor has Welch knows if her husband passed or something? Also John you haven't told me whether you have seen her or not and I'm about to lose, so tell have you fucking seen her?" Christian says through clench teeth and I feel his body tense he is about to go thermonuclear.

"No, Christian unfortunately I haven't been able to see her nor will be able to see her. While I was on my way here she woke up and because Gail is not family she couldn't be inside the ER and she ran away. I'm sorry." Johns says apologetically.

"WHAT THE FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! WHY THE FUCK THESE INEPTS DIDN'T ASSES HER TIMELY? WHY DIDN'T THEY RESTRAIN HER?" Christian roars and starts to breathe heavily. He turns and looks at me and I know he is about to say something stupid. "Anastasia, you must leave me, you can't be around me this psychotic girl will be after you and you mean too much to put you in danger." He says and runs his hands through his hair tugging it. I make my way towards him, he is flushed and his hands are shaking as I take them in my hands and out of his hair.

"No" Is all I say.

"TAYLOR GET HER THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Christian says but he hasn't let me go. I look back at Taylor and shake my head no.

"Christian I said fucking NO! I'm not going and you can't make me go. Understood?" I tell him but I know he is scared.

"ANASTASIA FUCK GO… You are too good for me and fucked up world." He says again but still don't let go but turns away his face from me. I bring one of my hands to his face and move his face towards me so he can look at me.

"Christian, look at me. Please look at me." I say and he does and I put my hand on his chest above his heart.

"Fuck Ana, please just go. Please let me do the fucking right thing." He says and let's go of my hand, so I move it next to the other on his chest and when he tries to take them from there I shout.

"HEART! CHRISTIAN TREVELYAN GREY I SAID HEART! DO YOU HEAR ME? HEART!" I say with all my might and he crumbles in front of me.

"Oh fuck!" He says as he clutches to me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He says.

"It's ok, baby, it's ok my love. Everything will be fine." I tell him as I run my hands through his hair on the floor of the waiting room and he lays his head on my chest. I look over at Taylor and nod at him.

"Taylor please arrange to take us to the Fairmont I don't want him near Escala today, also made sure that the gym and if they have an indoor pool is available to us for when we arrived and have his comfort food ready for when we are back, so have ready dinner of Mac N' Cheese and chocolate cake as well as some wine. I will tell you the plans for tomorrow afternoon later. I'm sorry if I'm being bossy." I tell him as I cradle Christian. He is quite now but then he looks up to Taylor and just nods.

"No worries Ms. Steele I will arrange for everything.I'll let you know when is time to leave." He says and I nod. He turns and leaves with Gail right behind him.

"Christian, do you think we can seat on the couch over there?" I ask him and without flinching he stands up with me on his arms. Walking behind us is Dr. Flynn. We seat and give him a quick kiss. "Thank you my love." I say to him sweetly and he smiles a little.

"You're welcome, princess. I'm sorry Ana that you had to see that and for whatever I said back there that make you shout heart." He says and looks up at John. " John I know that you must be aching for a session but I don't think I can handle it at the moment. Can I come to your office first thing in the morning?" Christian asks him.

"Sure Christian, just I want to know if you are feeling ok now? I thought you were going to have a coronary you totally zoned out." He tells Christian.

"I do feel better now. What did I say? To be honest all I remember is saying that idiots of these hospital were inepts and after that I'm blank." He says and looks at me and then at John.

" I think you had an anxiety attack and that's why you zoned out. You said that Ana needed to get away from you, but you know that's bullshit right?" John says.

"What!? I ask you to leave?" He asks me and I nod. "Oh fuck I'm sorry princess I didn't mean it, you know that right?" He says and give him a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Yes I know and that's why I shouted heart clearly you didn't know what you were saying and because I really thought you were having some sort of break or attack and it scared the shit out of me. I don't want to lose you my love." I tell him and he sighs in relieve.

"Sir, everything is set up. We can go and I will debrief you in the car." Taylor says from the door.

"Thank you Taylor and thank you John I will see you tomorrow morning. Let's go baby is being a long day." He tells me and we leave the waiting room and this whole drama behind us.


	32. Chapter 31: What have gotten us here?

Hello Dear Readers, I hope you guy are getting ready for the new year. Here is another chapter of my story. Enjoy! XOXO Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 31: What have gotten us here?

Christian's POV

I wake up feeling warmth on my side, as I open my eyes I see Ana snuggle next to me, her cheek is on my chest. We have been working and working more on my haphephobia. At the moment, is only her that can fully touched me. I surprised my mom last Saturday at the ball by dancing with her and told her not to be scare that just go with it.

As I'm here laying on the arms of my love I reflect on what the past two weeks have been and the only way to describe it is chaotic bliss. After returning from Georgia and the whole Leila fiasco at the hospital Ana and I went to the Fairmont to spend the night to my surprise I let her take charge of the situation to be honest I wasn't on a state of mind to do anything.

So, my sweet Ana arranged food and wine and bubble bath for both us. She also gave me my first massage ever and it was such an amazing experience. She has some powerful hands and made me feel like I was cherish and relax. After all of that we went to bed and she told me that she knew that I had to deal with all the stuff from Leila and that she had her interview so she arranged for me to go only half day to the office and after her interview she was going to come and wait for me at the office and then we were off out of town for the night until it was time to come back on Saturday for the stupid dinner I had to attend.

*Flashback to after the interview in SIP*

Ana comes into my office frowning and it sends alarm bells in my head about her interview but I play it cool and get to her and kiss her and hug her.

"How was your interview, baby?" I ask her and she tenses up in my arms so I take care her to the sofa in my office and settle her on my lap. When Andrea comes in with a cup of tea for Ana and coffee for me.

"It was good I guess but…" She trails off.

"But what princess?" I press and she sighs.

"You know how I didn't want you to know the name of the company I was going to interview so you couldn't use your influence?" She tells me and I nod. "Well I think that I might need you to intervene a little, you see I was interviewed by the head of HR and the guy that is supposed to be my direct boss. The first part of the interview with the HR lady was all well and then she told me she was going to call Mr. Hyde for his section of the interview. I asked her if I could go to the bathroom in the meantime and she agreed and showed me where the bathroom was. I came back to the meeting room and there was the lady from HR and the guy waiting for me as soon as I step in the guy looked in a way that gave me the creeps and then Elizabeth introduce us and the way he said my name and shook my hand was weird . Well I tried to brush it off to the fact I was nervous and sat down and the interview went ok until Elizabeth step out. Then this Jack Hyde guy started making more personal questions, like whether I was single or married, or if I had a boyfriend and what was my likes and dislikes. I was glad when Elizabeth came back in no less than 5 minutes later to tell me that she would reach out to me later in the day about a possible start date since there was the possibility that I could start as early as Monday or sometime in the next week. After that I shook hands with both of them and the editor person lingered a little too long for my liking. Christian do you think you can do some checkups on this Jack Hyde guy because if I'm really honest I do want to work on that publishing house but something is off with this guy and gives me the creeps." She tells me and now I get why she was frowning and looking worried. I bend, kiss the tip of her knows, and she giggles.

"Yes, of course princess I can check him out. Can you tell me which publishing house is it?" I ask her.

"Is Seattle Independent Press or SIP for short? Thank you babe, just please let me know what you find before you do anything because if they tell me that I'm go and I'm going to take the position because I do really like this company." She tells me and I know I won't make her change her mind.

"Ok, baby, I will let you know what I find. Just promise me that you will be careful and I want to position one of my security people covertly on you. This guy won't interfere unless necessary and the reason for you to have it is that after the dinner on Saturday you and I will most likely become a public item and the crazies out there would know that you are soft spot for me." I tell her and plead with my eyes. She giggles and nuzzles into my neck.

"Sure Christian that seems reasonable plus if I do take the job at SIP and with that Leila girl I don't want to be all by myself and also come to think about it Kate will be also out of town for the next couple of weeks." She tells me oh this is news.

"Where is Kate?" I ask her puzzled.

"I told you or rather she said at your parent's dinner that she was going to Barbados with her family I think Elliot is tagging along sometime next week." Oh yes I remember.

"Yes, I remember her saying something about that and the gallery opening of that Jose guy. That's this week, right?" I ask her.

"Yes, that's on Thursday. Would you come with me? Is in Vancouver." She asks and I agreed.

* End of Flashback after SIP interview*

After that, I called Welsh to run a background check on this Hyde character and arrange with Taylor for Ana's covert security. The rest of weekend went smoothly Ana got her call about getting the job on SIP just before we were leaving for our trip and Ana told them that she could start the following Monday since she still had some personal things to take care of within the next week. On Thursday, we went to her friend's photo exhibition and we were surprised to say the least about finding 6 big portraits of Ana on the walls at the gallery. She was extremely upset with her friend to say the least and I was super pissed that he didn't asked her for permission. So on those grounds I went and bought all the portraits and ask the gallery owner to have them taken off as soon as possible but she said that the fastest would be at the end of the following week so I agreed. We stayed the night in Vancouver during dinner Ana agreed with me that it would be better for her to stay the rest of the time that Kate would be out with me at Escala so after we got back from Vancouver we made a stop at her place to take some stuff she was going to need for work. Once Taylor did a recon of the apartment, he let us in and once Ana was inside, she told Taylor that something was off with the apartment and Taylor agreed. Therefore, we suspect that Leila might be have gotten in somehow to her apartment just as if she did in mine, so even more sense to Ana stay with me.

That weekend we had we had the Coping Together Ball… I'm brought out of my thoughts by Ana's sweet voice.

"What are you thinking so hard babe? I can see the steam coming out of your ears." She giggles and leans up to kiss me. "Happy Birthday my love" She says. "I'm so glad that you are here with me and that I can get to celebrate with you. But, seriously you were deep in thought. Tell me what were you thinking?" She says looking all big bright blue eyes and a smile on her face.

"I was remembering the last couple of weeks and how wonderful is to have you with me here and even more so now that you have agreed to move in with me." I grin.

"I'm happy to move in with you too, although if I'm honest I'm already moved in since most of my stuff are here. I only have to go back to the apartment to pick up the things that are left on my bedroom like my bed and other furniture that I have in my bedroom we can move them to storage or maybe a room here so it doesn't goes to waste. What do you think?" Ana tells me.

"I think we could bring your furniture to one of the bedrooms upstairs that is empty to have as a guest room and maybe we can move all of that next weekend since we have my birthday party today and I want just to have a relaxing day tomorrow. Is that ok?' I ask her and she nods.

"Do we need some down days? I can't believe all the stuff that has happened since last weekend and the masquerade ball." She says.

"That was actually were I was at before you woke up at Coping Together Ball. I can't believe security thought they saw your boss at the venue and that he tried to force you to go to NYC on your second week at the job. Thank God I could put that to a halt with the buy after you told me how pissed he showed up on Monday because I was your boyfriend. Or that Leila got into your apartment on Tuesday when you were going to give your keys to Ethan I'm glad that Taylor caught her and that she is now getting the help she needs." I tell her.

"Yes, Jack is a major creep and then tried to force himself in me I was never so happy to have learn self-defense like that day and also the fact that Sawyer was getting to the building and her him groan when I knee him. I'm still wondering why he was so obsessed with me and even more so after he realized you are my boyfriend it was very strange. Also, I'm glad that Taylor was able to caught Leila and that the only thing I had to do was to talk to the intercom to get her. She is such a lost soul though poor thing and then that bitch getting to her. She is one major head case." Ana says. "But let's stop remembering all that and let's start on your birthday celebration Big Boy. Let me go and make you some breakfast plus Jose must be around still don't get his reaction yesterday when you arrived at the bar on time it was as if he was expecting someone for you to not to show up and then to act all weird about me being here. I don't get it, but whatever. I was glad your meeting in Vancouver was moved to next week, maybe I could ask to work from home and we could go on Thursday and then you go to your meeting on Friday and after we could visit Ray in Montesano." She says as she is walking towards the ensuite.

I get up and wait for her just right outside and once she is out I surprise her and take over my shoulder to the bed and we make love two more times before she

leaves to and bring me some breakfast in bed. After 30 minutes so Ana hasn't returned so I get up and go looking for her, when I hear Ana

talking to someone and she sounds upset I go in search and I see her with Jose over the breakfast table.

Ana's POV

After a mind-blowing love making session with my birthday boy, I leave him in the bedroom to go and make breakfast to bring it to bed for him. He deserves to be treated like the king he is. I go to the kitchen and I don't see signs of Jose, so I put myself to good use and start making an omelet, coffee, sausages and fruit with yogurt and granola for Christian and me. I'm turn to the stove when I hear footsteps approaching. I turn and I see Jose looking at me weirdly and he is too close for comfort. I move around to the fridge to take out the orange juice.

"Hi, Jose. How did you sleep?" I ask him.

"Good Morning Annie, I slept ok I mean with all the noise." He says and grimaces. What the hell did he expected? I give him a quizzical look.

"Well I slept like a baby, after the guys left." I tell him. After the bar Elliot, Kate, Mia, Ethan, Jose, Christian and I came back to the apartment to hang out and drink and eat some more. We talked and played Monopoly and of course, Christian won. Go figure. I'm brought back from my musings by Jose's voice.

"Oh yes, the fact that you are now living here. I'm Ana you barely know this guy, is it about the money?" He says and I gape at him.

"No Jose is not about the fucking money. I could care less about the fucking money, but I know it comes with the package of who Christian Grey is. He has worked hard and endlessly to earn it. Just like the security comes with him or his incredible giving heart. Do you know he gives a bunch of his own personal wealth to charities for the underprivileged? And no you of course you don't know since you are making that kind of assumptions on both him and me." I tell him irritated.

"I'm sorry Ana. I know you aren't like that chica, but you have to wonder about all this largesse. I mean he bought all of your portraits without even blinking and this opulent apartment it might start struck you or overwhelmed you." He says and I narrow my eyes at him. Who does he think he is?

"What the fuck Jose? Do you think I'm that stupid? Yes is overwhelming but because I'm not used to this lifestyle but it doesn't mean is bad or that Christian wooed me with it. To be completely honest with you what makes me love him it has nothing to do with his place in society or his bank account, but the fact that he cares a lot about people especially those that he loves. He is caring and sweet. He is a protector, he wants all the people around him to be healthy, and happy that's what made me fall in love with him so quickly. So all of this." I wave around the apartment. "Is just an extra, an add on but not the end result. In addition, Jose is not your place to say how or when I should fall in love or move in with anyone, you just should be happy that I am happy. Look Jose accept the reality I'm living with Christian, we love each other and at this rate we are for the long haul and not a minute faster or slower than we should." I tell him adamantly. He winces.

"I'm sorry Ana." He says but it doesn't sound truthful.

"No you are not, but is ok. Look I think is better if you go I'm about to finish breakfast and Christian and I have a full day of activities since is his birthday. I know you are going fishing with Ray and your dad so try to mince your words regarding mine and Christian's relationship, plus Ray is all aboard so you will hit a brick wall. Bye, Jose." I tell him and turn my back to him as I hear him go up and down the stairs as I finished Christian and mine's breakfast.

"Mr. Rodriguez, let me escort you out." I hear Taylor in the back, the ping of the elevator door as it opens, and then they are gone.

I stop for a second and let out a sigh, wondering what happened to my friend the one that has been alongside me with Kate. I shake my head, take a deep breath, and decide that I need to call Ray before Jose reaches him. I take my phone from its charging dock at the breakfast bar and dial my dad's number.

"Hello Annie!' He tells me cheerfully.

"Hi daddy! How are you? All ready for your trip?" I ask him.

"I'm good and actually I'm already in the car with Jose SR on our way to meet Jose Jr. So what's up kiddo?" He says and I sigh.

"Look daddy I have to tell you something not so very pleasant about Jose so, can you try to keep it just between us as I tell you? I might be overreacting but I feel like something is off with him." I ask him.

"Sure, Annie. I got you." He says without giving anything away.

"As you know Jose was coming over yesterday to deliver the portraits that he took and exposed of me without my permission at his photography show. He was picking me up from work since Christian was supposed to go to a meeting down in Portland and so he did and we all went for drinks. Christian's meeting ended up being moved to next week so he came right after work to the bar since he was running a bit longer than I was." I say and take a breath.

"Ok, but what does that have to do with anything?" Ray asks puzzled.

"Getting there dad, getting there. The moment Christian stepped into the bar and Jose spotted him his whole demeanor changed from the carefree fun to be around Jose to a coldish person that didn't wanted to be there and even looked surprised to see Christian and annoyed by it. The rest of the night he behaved put off by Christian's presence and brush it off as maybe he been tired of the drive or that maybe he was annoyed that it was the whole gang instead him, Kate and I. But this morning he tried to corner me in the kitchen and when I reacted by stepping back he started going on and on about me being with Christian because of his money and insulting Christian repeatedly and Dad he spend the night here at our apartment because Christian said it was ok. He can't just come and insult him and think I wouldn't defend Christian so I asked him to leave." I tell Ray and sigh.

"That's ok Annie, I get it I will be careful and have my eyes open." He says.

"Thank you Dad. I have to let you go I just wanted to make you aware of the situation so you wouldn't be caught off guard. Enjoy your weekend I have to get back to Christian; he must be wondering what is taking so long. Love you, daddy." I tell him.

"Love you Annie and tell Christian I said happy birthday." He says and I smile.

"Sure, I will. Bye." I say and disconnect the call. I gathered Christian's tray and ask Taylor that just came out of the security office to help me with mine but to wait outside the bedroom and then I will come and take it.

After breakfast in bed. I bring Christian's birthday presents from the closet and placed them on top of the bed.

"Why are you so nervous, princess? I'm intrigued… What have you gotten me?" Christian asks. I give him a shy smile and hand him the first gift.

"Here, open this one first." I tell him. He opens it and inside the box, he finds a small glider model of the same glider when we were in Georgia. He grins.

"This is great baby I will have to put it together and then I will take with me for my office in Grey House. Thank you." He says and leans on to me to give me a sweet kiss.

"You're welcome, now this one goes with the first one when I saw it I couldn't resist it. Here open it." I give him the second box. He breaks to the wrapping paper and stares in awe at the small that contains a solar power wooden helicopter. "Charlie Tango" I tell him and I smile up at him.

"This one I just don't have words Ana is such a thoughtful gift. Thank you so much princess." He says and hugs me giving me a sounding kiss and then he goes to the window and watches in awe as the little rotor comes to life.

After a few minutes of watching mini Charlie Tango, Christian comes back to bed and handed him the third gift. He opens the smaller box and inside he finds the key of his red room and a small letter from me. He looks at me quizzically and unfolds the letter and starts reading the letter. I bite my lip.

Christian's POV

Today has been such a wonderful day so far and I know that Ana has so much in store for me. I was shocked when I hear her talked to her so-called friend but at the end, I decided to go back to the bedroom and wait for her because I know she will tell me what happened eventually so no need to ears drop. Now here I am about to read a letter that was attached to the keys from my former playroom.

 _Happy Birthday My Love,_

 _I'm so happy to be able to be by your side celebrating your wonderful birthday. I know that you don't care much for it but my aim is to change this idea over the years, because I know it will take years._

 _As you are opening this gift I know that you must be wondering why I am giving you something that is already yours but the idea behind this is because I wanted to be ours. To make it ours so I thought that this could be a little project to start together in our home and that it will be all about us._

 _I hope we get to enjoy it once is finished for many many years._

 _Love you,_

 _Your Ana_

I look at Ana in shock is she saying what I think she is saying. She is biting her bottom lip and blushing.

"Princess, you want to rebuild and refurbished the playroom for it to be ours?" I ask her tentatively. She nods slowly.

"Yes, I think that while we have it set up, you can teach and show me things in our bedroom. I do really want to have a place where you and I both feel safe to do as we please. I know that you must miss it in some level and I want you to have a place where you can feel in control. Since we are going to build it together, I will be comfortable enough to know that whatever you will plan it will be totally pleasurable and coming from a place of love. Is that ok, Sir?" She says and I know she is one hundred percent serious but she is also challenging me.

"You little minx. Thank you for this present but most of all thank you for loving me and be willing to give me your all to me that means the world to me. Princess, as we do this together, we need to be open to say what we would like to and what not to have in there. I don't want you to do anything you think, I might like but you aren't sure this kinky fuckery stuff depends on trust of each other to never cross our limits" I tell her and then bring her over on a bone-crushing hug and very passionate kiss. We break apart and I look at my gorgeous Ana and smile down at her.

"Ok, babe. In order to continue with this marvelous celebration we need to have a shower and get going." Ana says as she sashays towards the bathroom and smirks. I just follow her like the lovesick puppy that I am where she is concerned.

After our shower, we took our dished to the kitchen and tidy up from breakfast. As we were cleaning up, she told me all about what happened with Jose and her call to Ray. I just nodded and agreed with her that something was definitely off.

"But you know what Christian. It got to the point that got that same Jack Hyde vibe from Jose. You know the creepy vibe as if he was expecting you not to get to the bar last night or like he still wanted something with like in Portland. It was odd and it made feel uneasy. Maybe I'm just imagining things but to be honest I don't want to be around him anymore, plus he insulted you when you were nothing but nice to him. However, let's move on from Jose's antics and enjoy the rest of the day. Shall we, Mr. Grey?" She says and take my hand in hers.

After a day full of adventure we returned to Escala around 4pm. Ana seriously had the whole day planned as we went down to the marina where she had rented a speed boat for us to go for a couple of hours. After that we went for lunch at SP's and then we went to the carnival down at the pier to have some ice cream and take on some of the rides and finally we stroll down the market to make our way back home walking hand in hand until we got back to Escala.

We are now getting ready for going to a small dinner party that my parents have prepared for me to celebrate my birthday and I have my surprise for Ana I really want her to know that she is it for me.

"Hello Christian, baby boy. Happy Birthday! How is your day been so far?" My mom tells me as she kisses me on the cheek and hugs me.

"Hi mom thanks. My day has been great Ana has kept me busy all day and having fun." I tell her as I beam at her.

"I'm glad and how are you sweet Ana?" My mom asks.

"I'm good Grace Thanks, everything looks so nice." Ana tells her as we get to the dining area. "Do you need any help with things Grace?" Ana asks.

"No dear, just enjoy yourselves. All has been taken care of." Grace says.

As soon as we enter the great room Mia, Dad, Elliot and Kate come towards us to give me their congrats and for the first time ever I feel like I am welcomed and loved by all this people in here. I feel overwhelmed and I think Ana senses it as she turns with a concern but sweet smile at me.

"Are you ok, babe?" She tells me.

"A bit overwhelmed, do you think we can go outside for a bit? Maybe to stay for a few minutes at the tree house." I ask her.

"Sure, my love. Let's go." As soon as she says I see Mia coming full speed to us.

"Come on you guys, where are you going? The party is here." She says and tries to take Ana and mine's hand.

"Mmm Mia, we just need a few moments. We'll be back in no time but we need some air this a bit overwhelming for both us. Please." Ana pleads with her.

"Ok, I get it. You need some alone time." She says and winks at us. I shake my head and we head out through the back door.

I take Ana's hand a kiss it on the back if it as I lead her down the path to the tree house.

"Why are lights on?" Ana asks.

"You'll see." I tell her and she raises an eyebrow.

"But is you who is supposed to get surprises not me." She says shaking her head.

"I got the best surprise of my life about month and half ago but this will be for the both of us." I tell her and I wink at her. We go up the tree house and as soon as Ana gets in, she gasps. The room is fill with twinkle Christmas lights and flowers, is actually very romantic and cozy.

"What is this Christian?" She asks me.

"Since you were my best surprise so far in my life I wanted to share my birthday with you on a very special way, here I wanted to give you something." I tell her as I take out the small box that contains the promise rings for both of us. I open it and her beautiful eyes are fill with unshed tears. "I wanted to show you that you are everything to me and there will be no one else ever, so I bought these promise rings one is for you and one for me. This is my promise that no matter what you will always be my more and my enough. My ring is my hope that you will never go because Ana I need you like the air I breathe I will be lost without you." I tell her as I slip her ring onto her dandy hand.

"Oh Christian, please give me your ring I want to put it on you." She tells me as her tears are falling down her face and I give her my ring. "This is will not only be your hope, it is your truth I will never leave you no matter how hard times get or how much we messed up because we will. This is also my promise to love you unconditionally." She says and kisses the ring before slip it into my finger.

She throws herself at me kissing me all over my face so I take her face and kiss her with all my might until we ended up laying on the floor breathless and embracing each other.

"Thank you for being in my life, princess." I tell her as I kiss her hair.

"I'm so grateful to have you in mine, my love. But I think we should get back to your party people must be asking what did I do with the birthday boy." She says and giggles. I smile.

"Sure, let's go." I tell her and we go back down the tree house and walk back to the house. When we are about to get in through the back door I hear my name been called and the voice is one that gives me creeps. Elena, what the fuck is she doing here?!

"Christian! Christian! Look at me darling I need to talk to you." She says as I turn to look back. I feel Ana's hand tighten around mine.

"What the fuck Mrs. Lincoln! You know that you are not welcome here; you are on violation of your restraining order. Leave us the fuck alone." I tell her through gritted teeth I'm seething.

"That's where you are wrong boy, I can't never leave you because you are mine I own you." She says with an evil smirk on her face.

"No, you don't you own me and I'm not your, you despicable evil bitch. The only woman that has control over me is right here next to me and her name is Anastasia Steele." I tell her and I showed her our entwined hands and the moonlight flickers onto our joint rings.

"What the hell did you do? You are one stupid boy Christian Grey; you marry this little mousy gold digger. Did I not teach you well?" She says and I see red. Ana feels me tense up.

"The only gold diggin' bitch is you Mrs. Lincoln you latched on Christian's success for your years and used him as your personal ATM after your ex-husband find out about your sexploits with teenage boys." Ana says and I feel a bit calmed knowing she is here with me.

"She is right" We hear Grace's voice from behind us. I shiver and Ana places her hand on my back on the forbidden zone. "You are nothing but a whore and pedophile, so get out of my house you evil bitch and don't you dare ever come back here." My mom tells her and the bitch pales. From behind, Taylor and Sawyer come and take her by the arms.

"Let go you goons." The she-devil screams.

"Our pleasure" Taylor says and they let her go and she falls into a puddle of mud, just in time for the police to arrive. "Officers, that's the trash you need to take out. She is breaking her restraining order for all of them as well the rest of the Grey family members that are inside the house." Taylor tells the officer and he nods. He takes Elena by the arm, handcuffs her, and leads her to the side entrance of the property to escort her to the police car. Taylor and Sawyer follow and I nod at them.

"That was entertaining." Ana says breaking the moment. I laugh.

"You are as always on point Ms. Steele." I tell her.

"Ok, let's go inside kids and enjoy the party. But before we go in, what are those rings on your hands?" My mom says and I blush.

"They are promise rings, mom. I promise you will be front line and center when we do exchange our wedding rings." I tell her and give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Ok good, I don't want to miss it. Now let's go." She says and we go back inside the house and the first birthday party I really want to be in.


	33. Chapter 32: Danger and May Day!

Hello dear readers, I'm sorry that has taken me so long to update but my life and my job have been kicking my ass, so I had been rather occupied. However, without further time consuming explanation, here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy! Next one will be a week time jump. XOXO, Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main story line, all copyrights go to E.L James.

Chapter 32: Danger and May Day!

Ana's POV

After the amazing weekend that I had with Christian, today has been a total drag. Jack has been on a funk that has me on a terrible mood. He has been yelling left and right, apparently the New York symposium was a fail in his words. Although from my perspective the failure it seems to be him since I have been contacting the potential authors he attended and all say that Jack seem bored out of his mind and like he did not care for their work. I have been reading a couple of paragraphs at least of each potential author manuscript before calling and approach them to have meetings with them on the next few weeks.

"Ana, what the fuck have you been doing all day? Where are the reports on the follow ups with the authors from the book expo?" Jack asks.

"They are on your inbox on your email Jack; I send it to you 10 minutes ago." I tell him and he huffs.

"No you haven't I'm sure. Show me." He says on a demanding tone and comes over my desk hovering over me.

"Here, I send them 12 minutes ago and is currently seating on your inbox." I tell him pointing to my computer. "If you excuse me Mr. Hyde I need to go to the restroom." I say.

"Whatever Anastasia and don't be long. I need to talk to you about something." He says and saunters back to his office.

"Hello Sawyer" I say on hush tone.

"Hello Ms. Stele. How may I help you?" Sawyer says.

"Do you think you can come over to pick me up in about 10 minutes? Something is really off with my boss and I don't feel safe." I tell him.

"Sure ma'am just make sure that the girl at the reception desk knows that I'm coming." He says.

"Ok, I will thank you." I disconnect the call and immediately send a text to Christian.

Ana: "Love; are you still coming to pick me up?

Christian: "Yes, we are on our way now. Are you ok?"

Ana: "I am at the moment, but I did called Sawyer about two minutes ago something feels off with Jack."

Christian: "Ok, I will go in as soon as I get there I'm 5 minutes away. Be careful."

Ana: "Ok, see you in a bit."

I return to my desk a few minutes later and send an internal message to Claire at the front desk telling her that my security guy is coming to pick me up to please let him up and she says is ok and that she will have his pass ready.

"Anastasia, please come to my office and have a seat." Jack says from inside his office. I get chills down my spine and go in. "Sit down Anastasia; we need to discuss your performance." He tells me and there is an undertone on his voice, He walks over the door, closes it, and is there when I hear the click of the bolt. I stand from seat but he stops in front of me blocking that way out, so I move back and around the chair to the other side.

"What's wrong Ana? Why are you backing down?" He smears at me. I put on my blank face, respond, and wait for Sawyer and Christian to get here.

"Nothing is wrong and I'm not backing down in anyway but I just don't appreciate you being on my personal space so I'm giving it to you." I tell him firmly. He smirks.

"I bet you have no problem to have Christian fucking Grey being on your personal space. I just want a taste of what is his, besides Anastasia your performance has been lacking and if you don't want me to write you a warning let's talk and make the proper arrangements on how you are going to avoid this by starting with allowing me on your personal space." He says as he corners me against the window next to the door. He takes my face in his hand and jerk my face.

"Let go of my face M. Hyde, you have no permission to touch me. Let go of me, now." I say loudly and he laughs and covers my mouth with his other hand. We hear the doorknob being hassle and he gets distracted in a flick of second all goes to hell.

"Ms. Steele, I'm going in. Mr. Grey is at the lobby." We hear Sawyer say.

The moment he gets distracted, I take his hand out of my face by pushing his pinky back and then knee him on his balls and he drops to the floor. The door flies open and Christian, Taylor and Sawyer come in alongside Mr. Roach.

"Mr. Hyde is far to say that you are out the job for sexual misconduct and attack, as well moral trepidation against your assistant." Mr. Roach says. Christian is holding me against him tightly,

"Are you ok, baby?" He asks, concerned etched on his face. I snuggle closer to him

"Yes, I am, just a bit shaken up. He wanted to rape me." I tell him and feel him tense up. I grab him harder and he relaxes a little and kisses my hair.

"I wouldn't touch this bitch for all the money in the world." Jack sneers. "I deserved his life; he took everything away from me." He says looking up at Christian.

"I didn't took anything from you, you bastard. I didn't even knew who you were until Ana started working here." Christian tells him, anger radiating from him. Jack smirks.

"Oh you don't remember me, poor baby bird and his bad memory. I know you since you were 4 years old. The Grey's adopted you but that should've been me when they came to the foster home looking for a kid but you had to be all small and needy." Jack says and Christian holds me close.

"I don't know which foster home you are talking about, but even if that's the case that I was in one, you have it all wrong on how the Grey's adopted me. My adoption process started while I was at the hospital after being found by the police. Grace Grey was my doctor and her and Carrick initiated the process there, so they did not came to any foster home shopping for kids. If they ever came to such place most likely was to visit me while they waited for the paperwork to go through..." Christian tells him and Jack blanks.

"Mr. Grey, why don't you take Ms. Steele home? The police is on their way and if they need to talk to her, I will tell them to contact you or maybe one of your security guards can stay here and wait. You don't need to explain yourself or your life to this scumbag." Mr. Roach says. I look up at Christian.

"Babe, let's go love I can't stand being on the same room as him. Please let's go." I tell him while caressing his cheek. He looks down at me and nods. I sigh.

"Yes, let's go princess; you don't need to be around filth." He says and looks up at Sawyer. "Sawyer, stay and wait for the police, do you have the recording of Ana's call to you?" He asks.

"Yes, sir I do." Sawyer says. "Protocol. Ms. Steele in case of an emergency and we need back up, don't worry all recordings are deleted at the end of each day." He says and smiles reassuringly. I smile back and nod,

"Thank you Sawyer." I tell him. I turn taking Christian's hand in mine. "Let's go my love." I tell him and he starts walking away with me and Taylor right behind us.

Sawyer's POV

Today has been a shit day to say the least since I arrived with Ms. Steele this morning this fucking asshole has been on her case I wish I could be closer to her but I cannot. For some reason her boss has been awful to her but she has taken it as true professional but I sense that we could have some trouble before the end of the day, so I decide to send a text to Taylor to alert him.

Sawyer: "T, we might have an issue with queen A's boss."

Taylor: "What do you mean?"

Sawyer: "Boss has been an asshole but I think there's might be more to it, suggestion to bring boss earlier to pick up queen"

Taylor: "ok, if plan is to pick up I'll tell the boss"

About an hour later I got another message from Taylor, letting me know that will be ETA 5:30 on the dot at SIP. The rest of the afternoon is the same bullshit for Ms. Steele more screaming at her, what not, is now 5pm and almost time to go home, and I get a text from Ms. Steele.

Ms. Steele: "Sawyer, my boss just asked me for a one on one meeting at his office. I find it odd, going to the bathroom first, please come up."

Hmmm, this is not good. She is not feeling safe enough alone with her asshole boss. I text back.

Sawyer: "Sure, Ms. Steele. I will come up just let the receptionist know so I don't have issues."

Sawyer: "T, queen's boss requesting alone meeting and queen isn't feeling it. I' going up."

Taylor: "Boss and I are on our way. He is talking to her at the moment."

She does not reply immediately but I know she has not returned to her desk yet because she is talking to the boss. I wait and about 2 minutes later, I get a reply.

Ms. Steele: "Christian and Taylor are aware of the situation. I told Claire to give you a pass, pick it up and come up."

Sawyer: "On my way."

I take the stairs two at a time and when I arrive to Ms. Steele's station, I hear commotion coming from her office boss. I just rattle the doorknob when the boss and T get to SIP and that is when all hell breaks loose and the next thing I see is the scumbag on the floor with his hand covering his balls. I almost laugh at the sight but I go and put his hands behind him and hold him down.

The asshole starts spewing shit about how it was supposed to be him and not the boss who was going to be adopted by the Grey's and the boss still holding Ms. Steele is his arms tells him how it went out on his adoption process which is more than he deserves to know.

Eventually the boss and Ms. Steele leave with Taylor and I stay behind waiting for the cops to arrive, a couple of minutes after they leave the cops get to the bastards office and take him out

"Hello sir, I'm detective Clark. Can you tell me who are you and why were you restraining Mr. Hyde?" Clark asks.

"Hello, Detective. Clark. My name is Luke Sawyer and I am Ms. Steele's personal security. Mr. Grey reassigned me a few days ago due to their personal involvement. Ms. Steele is Mr. Grey's girlfriend and as such, he felt the need to hire protection for her, which she agreed to. I was stationed today by the reception on the first floor like every day, but since this morning, I could tell that Mr. Hyde who's Ms. Steele's boss was being disrespectful to her by his demeanor. He seemed to be yelling at her more than once throughout the day I reported this to Jason Taylor Mr. Grey's head of personal security and my boss, so in any case that were coming to pick up Ms. Steele will be here earlier than regular pick up time. At 5:05 pm Ms. Steele texted me that she needed me to come up upstairs to her station to retrieve her as she wasn't feeling safe and that her boss just asked her for an one on one meeting in his office. After that I texted my boss again and alert him about the situation, he texted back that they were on their way meaning him and Mr. Grey and that Ms. Steele had called Mr. Grey to let him know about it from the bathroom. A couple of minutes after that I got a message from Ms. Steele telling me that she was going for the meeting and that Claire the receptionist had been alerted to let me up. As I was retrieving the pass from reception, I saw Ms. Steele going into Mr. Hyde's office so I took the stairs and arrived to the second floor about 2 minutes later. When I got there, I heard commotion coming from the office and tried the doorknob but it was locked. While I was rattling the knob Mr. Taylor and Mr. Grey arrived with Mr. Roach and Mr. Roach opened the door with the janitorial keys." I tell him.

"Once inside we found Hyde on the floor covering his privates, which made us assume that Ms. Steele had knee him which was confirmed after by Ms. Steele. After that, I restrained him and he started, saying how he was supposed to be adopted by the Grey's if it was not for Mr. Grey's 4 year old self-being on the way at the foster home where apparently they were been taken care of. Needless to say that Mr. Grey was upset about the allegations and besides how a 4 year old who wouldn't even talk from the trauma he had just suffered would be able to plot anything that's just nuts. Mr. Grey then told Mr. Hyde how Mrs. Grey was the doctor on the ER at the hospital after police found him at his birth mothers house. That how the Grey's started the adoption process while he remained hospitalized and that he assumes that the foster home stay was just a part of the process since he doesn't remember been there at all and that most likely just came to visit with him." I say and continue.

"After that since Ms. Steele was still shaken up. Mr. Grey and my boss took her home and Mr. Roach told them that he would tell you people that it was better for Ms. Steele be out of sight of Hyde. Then my boss asked me to wait up for you guys to arrive so I could give a statement and any other information you might to contact him, Mr. Grey or Ms. Steele." I tell him straight faced.

"Thank you Mr. Sawyer for the recount of events. We will still the statements of Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele and Mr. Taylor and also if you have recordings of the messages between yourself and Ms. Steele and the call between Ms. Steele and Mr. Grey that would be helpful for set up on bail." Detective Clark says and hands me his business card.

"Let me call my boss to see if they can make their statements today. Do you need them to come to the station or are you able to go to Mr. Grey's apartment in the Escala building?" I ask him.

"I can go to Escala to collect statements and any other evidence." I nod and call T.

"Hi, T. I am here with a detective Clark from Seattle PD, he needs yours, Mr. Grey's, and Ms. Steele's statements about what happened. He says that he could come to Escala and take them there, he will also need the recordings of my texts with Ms. Steele and you and the phone call between and Ms. Steele. How are Ms. Steele and Mr. Grey?" I ask him.

"Sawyer, we just arrived to Escala. Let me check with the boss and Ms. Steele." Taylor tells me and hear him ask them through the receiver. "Sawyer they say that the sooner they are over with this the better so he can come up, also tell him that I'm about to take pictures of Ms. Steele's face because there are finger marks on her jaw as well as a few scratches so he might need to pick her DNA from under Hyde's fingernails. Also they are still shaken up and the boss is about to blow a gasket due to the fact that Ms. Steele is physically hurt." T tells me. I shake my head if Hyde was not in custody I'm pretty sure the boss would beat him to a pulp knowing his temper.

"Thanks T, tell the boss I will escort Detective and his partner myself to Escala. See you in a few." I end the call and return to Clark,

"Clark, Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele are able to see you today; they just want this over with." I tell him and he nods. "While I was on the phone my boss told me that a few small finger marks are forming on Ms. Steele's face probably from where Hyde had hold her, as well as a couple of scratches I think she might have jerked away her face from him and causing the scratches from Hyde's nails." I tell him and he nods again.

"My partner is finishing with Mr. Roach's and the receptionist's statements and we could get on our way.' He tells me and I nod to him and text T.

"T, ETA with detective about 30 minutes." I sigh.

What a fucking long day!

Christian's POV

We are back at Escala after that bastard attack on my girl, my princess. On the way up Sawye called Taylor to let him know about a detective that wanted to take our statements today. I have Ana in my arms she is still shaking like a leaf so I gently as I can I take my jacket off and put it on her. The elevator stops and we start moving towards the great room and not even two steps in it Ana collapses in my arms I hold her close to me and take her to the sofa to lay her down.

"Ana, wake up baby. Come on princess." I coaxed her. Gail comes running with a bottle of something and small piece of gauze on her hands.

"Give me a little room Mr. Grey just to put this near Ms. Steele's nose or you can do it if you want?" She tells me. I take the damp gauze in my hand and I put close to Ana's bottom nose.

"What is this, Gail?" I asked her.

"Is medicinal salts used to bring people after fainting I think she had an adrenaline rush from all of that has happened and that's why her body crashed." Gail tells me as I bring the salts more closely to her and Ana moans in discomfort and I sigh in relief.

"Mmmm" A moaning sound comes from Ana. Her eyes flutter open slowly and she blinks a few times, then looks at me, and frowns.

"Baby?" I ask her carefully and I brush her bangs out of her forehead as Gail passes me cold wet cloth.

"What happened? Last thing I remember is walking out of the elevator." She says and bring her hand to her forehead. "I have a headache," She says and shuts her eye in pain.

"Ok, baby. I already called to come to check you out." I say and she frowns again. "When we arrived at the apartment you were shivering a lot and we barely walk to steps into the foyer when you collapse on my arms, so I carried you here to the sofa and you have been out for about 2 minutes. Gail had some medicine salts to help you wake up and react." I tell her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Christian for scaring you." She says and brings her hand to my face. I relish on her touch.

"No worries princess, good thing is you are back with us. Taylor and Gail think that it was an adrenaline surge what made you crashed, but I still called mom to check you out just to be sure." I tell her and she smiles softly.

"Yes, babe. Your mom checking me out is ok, is the detective still coming with Sawyer?" Ana asks and I frown because I had totally forgotten we had agreed to that.

"I think so, but that's only if you are up to it. Also, Taylor needs to take a picture of your face since there's markings on your jaw from where that bastard hold you." I say and clench my teeth. I feel Ana's hand in face again and I relax a little.

"Is fine Christian, love? I would rather to have those small marks than…" I silence her with a kiss.

"Don't even say it Anastasia, I can't think about that or like that. I do not think I would be able to go on if I ever lose you. So, do not think like that. Please, princess." I plead with her.

"I get it Christian I can't even think my life without you, so let's move from the morbid thoughts. Tell Taylor that she can come and take pictures when your mom comes to check me out. Also, do not ask the detective not to come I want to be over with this. Please." She tells me and I nod. At that moment the elevator pings and Grace comes out rushing towards us.

"Christian, how are you sweetheart? And Ana, sweet girl. How are you feeling?" Grace says as she gets to the sofa,

"I'm good mom, just worried about Ana. She said that she has a headache as soon as she woke up." I tell her and she smiles warmly at me.

"Of course you are worry sweet boy. Ok let me check over her." She tells me and looks back at Ana.

"To answer your question I have a pounding headache and I just feel tired. Can you check me over here? I just don't want to move I'm cozy." Ana tells Grace.

"Sure darling, is ok. Let me check your blood pressure and heart rate first. Has that cold cloth on your forehead helped?" Grace asks her as he puts the blood pressure cuff on Ana.

"Yes, a bit with the headache, but my head feels like a it weighs a ton and hot." She tells her and mom nods and puts the heart rate pulsar on Ana's finger.

"That's normal Ana. Let me make some regular testing on you, but before that have you feel nauseous or is your stomach unsettled." Ana shakes her head no and mom turns to me. "Christian, go and ask Mrs. Jones to make Ana a chicken soup and some toast and bring her a cold water bottle. Thank you." My mom tells and I nod at her and look at Ana.

"Be right back, baby." I tell Ana.

"Thank you, my love. Could you please also tell Taylor to come and take the pictures of my face?" Ana tells me and I nod again and go to the kitchen in search of Taylor and Mrs. Jones.

As I am walking away, I hear Grace talking and asking questions to Ana. I guess she wanted privacy. As I am entering the kitchen, Mrs. Jones turns to me.

"Mr. Grey, how may I help you sir and how is Ms. Steele?" She asks me.

"Ms. Steele is feeling a little better now and is being checked over by my mother, whom by the requested to have a chicken soup and toasts for Ana as dinner." I tell her as I walk to the fridge and retrieve the cold bottle water. When I turn, Taylor is coming out of the security office with a camera in hand.

"Sure, Mr. Grey I will have the soup ready in 30 minutes." Mrs. Jones says and I nod and smile at her gratefully.

"Sir, how is Ms. Steele?" He asks.

"She is a bit better, she asked me to ask you to go and take the pictures of her face now. Come." I tell him and he nods and follows me into the great room. I see that my mom is now checking over Ana's face.

We get to the great room and I wait aside to give Ana her water bottle. Ana turns and smiles at me reaching for the bottle.

"Here you go, princess." I tell Ana as I give her the bottle. She smiles back at me; she looks beautiful and has little more color on her cheeks.

"Thank you, babe. Come one Taylor take the pictures you need." She tells Taylor.

"Sure, Ms. Steele. I would need to measure the distance between your injuries and Mr. Grey would please hold this ruler next to the injuries?" He tells and I nod taking the ruler from his hands. We proceed to take several pictures of Ana's face. We finish a few minutes later and Taylor checks his cell phone. "Sir Ms. Steele; Sawyer is 10 minutes away from here with Detective Clark for the interview and statements." He informs us.

"Thank you Taylor, just let me know when they are downstairs." I tell him, he nods and goes back to the security office. "So, mom what caused Ana to faint?' I ask my mom.

"Ok, son, sit down next to your girl and let me explain the two of you." Grace tells me and I do as I am told. "Ana fainted because of a combination of an adrenaline surge and high blood pressure. It seems that Ana has blackout a couple of other times before when she gets scared, which means it her panic defense mechanism which very common, so nothing to worry about there. The headache is a side effect of her high blood pressure, which is still a bit high, so you need to check her blood pressure in the morning when she wakes up. She needs lots of rest, drink water, no alcohol and have some light dinner tonight that is why the soup. Tomorrow give her whatever she wants to eat and do not pressure her into anything we want to have a calming environment around her. I would recommend taking her somewhere that she could distract herself from this but not too far away. I'll give you a note for an ointment that she can use for those scratches and bruises; you can get it from the drugstore." Grace tells us, and I sigh in complete and I already know the perfect place to take her tomorrow while she rests.

"Perfect, mom. I will make sure she is at peace and resting and I will send Gail to get the ointment right away. "I tell her and he pats my cheek, I know she wishes to give me more reassurance so I smiled back at her. "Ana, Gail said the soup will be ready in a few minutes, do you want to take it here, or at the breakfast bar or in the room?" I ask Ana and she blushes a little at the mention of a room.

"I think the breakfast bar but do you think you give me a sweater? Just because I still feel a bit cold." Ana asks me,

"Yes, sure. I'll bring you one of my sweaters." I tell her and turn to mom. "Mom, do you want to stay for dinner?" I ask Grace.

"No, my darlings. I need to get back to the house and feed your father and Mia. Plus you and Ana need rest and quiet, so I'm off." She tells me, give me kiss on the cheek, and then hugs Ana. "Bye, kids. See you soon." She says and turns to the elevator and waves.

After mom left, I send Gail for the ointment and broad Ana one of my old Harvard sweatshirts. Detective came to take our statements and he said that he would like to talk to my mom about the assessment on Ana's bruises. He was very detailed with everything and diligent and he said that Hyde most likely would make bail since this was his first offence, but that since Ana opened a case this will go trial later.

Ana and I sat down and had a lovely quiet dinner. We went back to my room and gave Ana bath and neck massage. Soon enough we were both wrap around each other and sleeping soundly. My last thought after this awful day is tomorrow will be a good and happy day.


	34. Chapter 33: Note to my readers

Hello Dear Faithful Readers,

I know is been a long while since I posted but I wanted to let you know that my hope is to soon be back on track with the story, unfortunately life and specifically work has been getting on my way a lot.

I have been overworked, overwhelmed and stressed which has cause me to be super tired at nights and during weekends my hope is to start get back on my writing horse by next month I think I will outline some ideas for the story that I have swirling around to make it easier on my writing process. Also if any of you would like to PM messaging me is more than welcome and we can go back and forth on my ideas and how do you guys think I would evolve the story.

Thank you all so much for your support and reviews and just for those negative reviewers a quick reminder that I do this for fun is not my profession or my given career path, is a hobby and that my native language is Spanish and not English. So I'll apologize for my mistakes and my overlong sentences. Also if you don't like my writing style or the story make yourself and myself a favor a move on that way you don't suffer reading it and I don't get upset reading your pesky reviews.

To all my faithful and grateful readers, I hope to see you soon.

XOXO

Jen


	35. Chapter 33 One Fine Week…

Hello faithful people, I'm back. I'm not going to go as in how life has been so weird lately and so on, but instead I'm just going to thank you for hanging in there and here is the new chapter. Enjoy! XOXO Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main story line, all copyrights go to E.L. James.

Chapter 33 One Fine Week…

Christian's POV

It's been a week since Ana's attack at SIP, and regardless of the circumstances we have been enjoying each other's company. The day after the attack I took her on The Grace to have a relaxing day without any worries and we just enjoyed each  
other's company immensely.

Today the plan is to go and pick up Kate's brother Ethan from their apartment, since Kate has been away with her family on vacation Ana has been staying with me and after the attack at her office when we were out on the Grace we were just relaxing and talking and the subject of her current living situation came up.

Flashback to the previous weekend

I came back to the main deck with drinks for myself and Ana I just want her to relax and do nothing and in order to accomplish this I told her that I was going to be her captain, her maid and her nurse all wrap in one.

"Here you go one frozen virgin strawberry daiquiri for my princess." I tell her and she giggles softly.

"Thank so much kind sir. What did you get for yourself?" She asks as she sips her daiquiri.

"I made myself a frozen lemonade, since I'm steering the boat I don't want to drink alcohol, plus this weekend is about you and you can't drink as per doctor's orders so it would be inconsiderate of me to do so. I know I'm most of the time helpless in the kitchen but drinks I can manage. How is yours, baby?" I tell her and sip on my lemonade and sit on the sun lounger next to her.

"Is delicious and yummy. I think from now I will deem you king of drinks and refreshments whenever we have company at home. I'm sorry I didn't mean..." She says and stares at me and blushes deeply. I take her hand in mine and smile at her I love the fact that she called Escala home.

"Ok, sure I will be the drink king and you be the kitchen queen. I'm good with sharing those duties with you at home and since the subject has been brought the subject of home into the plate. I will say this my home is your home Ana, to be completely honest with you I don't want you to move to Kate's when she comes back I love having to share what was my space with you, because you are it for me Ana, yesterday, today or tomorrow or even years later down the road I want you with me." I take her hand with the promise ring and kiss it and smile shyly at her. "I want nothing more than for you to permanently live with me, so Anastasia Rose Steele, my princess would you do me the honor to live with me?"  
I ask her still holding her hand on mine, she looks up and smiles at me.

"Are you sure? I mean I know I want to live with you these past few weeks have been short of amazing and our routines and even our quirks are totally in sync with each other, is so easy." She says.

"Yes, Ana I'm more than sure I told you when I gave you the promise ring that you are everything to me and that I wanted to share everything with you and I meant it. So how about we move the rest of your stuff to Escala the weekend after Kate comes back so you have a chance to talk to her, how about that?" I ask her and she smiles brightly.

"Ok, great I agree with that plan. I mean is not like Kate will be on her own since Ethan's plan was to stay with us until he would find an apartment of his own for when he starts his masters. And even though Kate asked me if I was cool with it and I told her yes, to be honest I did it because is not like is my apartment is her and the rent I pay is near to nothing, so I sort of think I didn't actually have a right to say anything about it." She says and I'm surprised about that she hadn't told me that surf boy Kavanagh was planning on moving with them, but then again we hadn't really talked about her living with Kate.

"Oh, so Ethan was coming to crash with you?" I ask her and she nods.

"I was going to tell you, but with everything I forgot about it. Sorry. Also, like I said Kate's apartment is her as in her dad bought it for her, so yeah not really my place to say anything about having her brother living with us. Is not like Ethan is a bad guy or anything, actually he is very respectful but I just felt weird about having to share the space with a guy because whether we like it or not boys and girls are very different on habits plus it would've meant more work for me at the apartment since I'm normally the one that does all the shores around." She shrugs, sips on her drink an continues.

"And to add to it we just started dating and I know you are jealous and I need to be mindful about your feelings and me living and sharing with another guy wouldn't go down well with you. So, I was actually going to tell Kate that was going to start looking for a place and actually already had found a small studio apartment that it was within my renting range I was going to ask you to go and check it out with me. And yes, probably you would've grunted about it because is not up there with the penthouse but it was going to be casa Ana, but now I don't need to and you just saved me the trip and will be able to save some money because I'm sure you won't let me pay anything towards the utilities of the apartment or any other home we share." She says and smiles. I laugh and kiss the side of her head.

"No, I for sure won't baby. Also, thank you for thinking of me and my feelings about Ethan or any other male sharing your living space with you." I tell her and kiss the tip of her nose.

End of flashback

Ana's POV

It's time to face reality, after everything that has happened between crazy ex bosses and crazy ass exes and then explaining to Ethan that was going to be staying at Christian's while he was at the apartment. Christian and I have settled into our routine at home, today Kate returns from Barbados and I feel like the impending doom coming of the conversation I need to have with , Ethan is so oblivious to the fact I have no clothes in here anymore or none of my pictures are in my room so he hasn't mentioned anything to her besides the fact that  
after what happened last week I intended to stay with Christian at his apartment until her return. So now, Christian and I are on our way to the  
apartment to make dinner and wait for her and Elliot there.

I hear laughter and I turn to look at Christian who is putting the salad together while finish the dip and chips for the entree, since I already have the steaks and potatoes in the oven.

"Hello! We are back" - I hear Elliot say loudly while Kate is behind him.

"Hi, you guys I'm so glad that you are back." I tell them as I come and put the dip on the breakfast bar. Kate's drop her suitcase and hugs me tightly.

"Hi Ana, hello Christian. It smells delicious in here." She says after releasing me.

"Hello Kate and hello Lelliot I hope you had a nice flight back." Says Christian while giving Kate a kiss on the cheek and a brotherly handshake to Elliot.

"The trip was great and the flight ok, nothing out of the ordinary. Ana I have so much to tell you, but I think we can do it after the boys leave." Kate tells me and my face falls and she looks at me surprise. so much for waiting.

"Mmm actually Kate I have some other things to talk to you about, there's a lot that have changed over the last few weeks. But why don't you go and leave your bags in your room and come and have something to drink and dip while we wait for dinner to be done." I tell her and she raises an eyebrow at me but goes her way. I feel strong arms coming around me.

"Don't worry princess, she might be in shock first but she will be ok" Christian tells me and kisses me on the side of my head and sag against him.

"She hasn't even notice the ring, maybe she won't be to upset." I tell him and then I see Kate coming from the corridor in full throttle mode. Oh jeez what now?

"OMG ANA!" She screams. "How could it took me this long to ask you? Is that a fucking engagement ring on your hand?" She says as she takes my hand on hers.

"Mmm no, is not." I tell her. "Is a promise ring. Christian gave it to me on his birthday party." I continue.

"Oh, ok that's sweet of you Christian and this ring is gorgeous." She tells us and smile. I see Elliot coming our way and he looks awkward.

"What's with the weirdo face Elliot?" I ask him.

"Hmmm, how can I ask this without causing World War III?" He says and I wonder what is it as he continues. "So, I just came out of your room because Kate asked me to put one of her suitcases in your closet and fuck I notice that there aren't no clothes in it. How come?" He says and I sigh. Kate's goes to my room and screams.

"What the fuck Ana?! There's not only your clothes missing your pictures aren't there, your diary and as well as some of your books, what the hell is going on?" She screams at me.

"Ok, so may we all calm down a notch." Christian says. "Let's sit down so Ana can tell you, but stop fucking yelling at her and making her feel bad." He tells Kate sternly and she takes a deep breath and sits down.

"Ok, we are seated. So, what's going on?' She says.

"Ok, so a lot has happened on the last few weeks. You know about the issue with my boss and Christian ex too and that I decided to extend my stay at Christian's." She nods.

"Wait a fucking minute Christian has exes, where are we the Twilight Zone?" Elliot exclaims.

"Not now Elliot and yes, I have exes just you never met them." Christian tells him and he looks in shock.

"Whatever with Christian's crazy ass ex, so Ana." Kate says exasperated.

"So, on his birthday he gave me this promise ring and since I have been living with him basically and we get along so well last week we decided for to move in with him." I say in one breath, and I see Kate raising her head in exasperation. "And before you go off the deep end Kate, it was a mutual decision because one we have been sharing the same space with each other for the better part of the past month, two we love each other and want to be with each other and three I was already thinking about moving out since Ethan was going to be moving in with us and I had a boyfriend." I say.

"What the hell does that mean you were moving out because of Ethan and you having a boyfriend?" She exclaims.

"No offense to Ethan and I know he is a respectful and nice guy and also no offense to you Elliot but I like to have my space since I'm a home buddy and with the both you here I would've at the end starting spending more and more time at Christian's because is just awkward for your boyfriend coming to see you and staying over and one finding a guy on the same space as his girl and two not having no space at all to have proper alone time together. We are both very peculiar about having space of our own and private, so eventually that's what it would have happened and by eventually I mean within a week of all of us sharing the same small space." I tell her.

"Also, Kate I suffer from nightmares and Ana seems to keep them at bay so I want her with me and I'm not going to deny the fact that I'm one jealous fucker and the whole situation of Ana sharing her personal space with other males made me incredible uncomfortable." Christian says.

"Ok, I get it in some level but this is a shock to come home to. Especially since it seems Ana has already moved out most of her things and my idiot brother didn't even notice." She says while glaring at Ethan and he just shrugs.

"I know Kate and I'm sorry you found out like this. It was my intention to tell you after dinner since for obvious reasons I'm leaving with Christian, but well I'm really happy with this decision for mine and Christian's relationship and actually I think it would be good for us too, because we can have more excuses to see each other and go out. Another thing that changed is that now I have a bodyguard just like Christian has Taylor because well we are out in the open and Christian is worried that some freak will try to do something to me to get to him, so there is that." I say and shrug.

"Oh wow! You guys are really serious about stuff I mean promise rings, living together and bodyguards. I'm happy you are happy Ana, you actually seemed more confident and secure and that's always good. So I guess congratulations on going to live with a boy, you are grown up girl. I'll just missed having you around and now I will have to cook myself ughh!" She says and grunts, but then perks up mischievously.

"So, what does Ray thinks about all of this?" She asks and smiles.

"Well, Ray knows that we are dating and that I have been staying with him while you were on vacation because I didn't want to be on my own. But, I still haven't told him about our decision to live together." I tell her and it that moment the oven dings and make a hefty out to get our dinner.


	36. Chapter 34 Revelations and Firearms

Hello my very lovely readers, I'm back with a new chapter and hopefully you will like it :) I'm very sorry for the long delays but life has been very hectic as of late. My hope is to continue to post but I don't have a schedule to do it since I don't want to give false hope as in went and I post as soon as I finish my chapter. Again for those who are new to the story this is my little intake on the original filling some holes and creating new patterns.

Disclaimer: I'm from Costa Rica. I speak Spanish as my main language and English is my second language. All mistakes are mine, I do this for fun and as a hobby (is not my profession)

Thank you to all of you who still follow me and my story and reviews are always welcome.

XOXO Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main story line, all copyrights go to E.L. James.

Chapter 34 Revelations and firearms

Ray's POV

Ana called me last night to tell me that she wanted to invite me for dinner tonight, I know that's code for breaking news and since I wasn't born yesterday I know that it has something to do with Christian and their relationship. I mean I'm not oblivious to the fact that she has been staying with him for past weeks and is also obvious that they have been intimate and committed to each other, so my guess is either she is going to move in with him or they are engaged and since I know Christian is a bit old fashion and hasn't asked me for her hand I would go with option one, so that's why I brought one of my guns with me… I mean she is having sex with my baby the very least I can have a little fun.

So, my plan is to drop by earlier to her apartment with Kate and catch her of guard since she totally forgot the little fact that she gave me a spare key in case of emergency and I call this an emergency. Also, she never told me where to go so I'm just going to play dumb and go to her place.

2 hours later

I'm outside of the girl's apartment and it looks like no one is home, so I guess I will have to use my key, as I'm turning the key I hear movement like someone is inside, maybe an intruder? Before I finish opening the door I decide to text Ana and let her know that I'm at the apartment.

Ray: "Annie, I finish my work earlier and came straight to yours and Kate's apartment. I will get myself settled and I think I heard a mouse inside… I'm get in." I hit send and open the door and to my surprise there's a girl that looks a lot like Ana pointing at me with a gun. My phone starts vibrating in my pants pocket and she speaks.

"Who are you?" She says with a lost look in her eyes.

"I'm Anastasia's father Raymond and who are you?" I say, wondering why is this girl in

my daughter's apartment.

"Is that her name? Is that the name of master's new pet?" She asks me and I wonder who's pet she is referring too.

"Mm I don't know whose pet are you talking about, since neither Annie or Kate have one." I tell her and she looks at me bewildered, so I press forward. "Who are you? Can you tell me your name? Are you friend's with Ana and Kate?" Although I doubt it she looks like she has been living on the streets.

"I'm Leila, I'm no one. I used to be master's pet until he told me to go 2 years ago, and no she is with her but he doesn't treat her like us, isn't she his pet too?" She says and then it hits me, who she is talking to. Fuck me sideways!

"No, she isn't his pet. She never has been. Christian and Ana love each other." I hope to God I didn't say anything to upset her further. Damn it! She looks mad.

"But, mistress told me that her favorite pet had a pet that she didn't approved and that the pet wasn't good enough for him. Why would she say that? Why would she lie to me? Mistress Elena has never lied especially not about master." She says and it seems lost. Hmm, so it seems like the pedophile bitch is behind this.

"Would you like some tea? Maybe you can tell me how mistress found you and where have you been." I tell her and she drops her hand and nods. This girl for sure has a loose screw and the bitch took advantage of it. "Ok, come here to the breakfast bar and tell me about you and mistress." I tell her from behind the bar and I dial Ana's number and put it on mute.

Ana's POV

As I'm finishing the day I'm about to text my dad to let him know to come to Christian's instead of my apartment. Just as I'm pick my phone up it vibrates and I see is a text from my dad/

Ray: "Annie, I finish my work earlier and came straight to yours and Kate's apartment. I will get myself settled and I think I heard a mouse inside… I'm get in." I read it and my eyes go wide. Daddy is at the apartment but why would he tell me about hearing a mouse and going in. Oh shit! Someone is inside the apartment. I need to get home, as it all hits me I call Sawyer and tell him to get ready and that my dad seems to be in trouble at Kate's apartment and then I dialed Christian.

"Hey, baby, ready to see your dad?" He asks me and then I hear commotion, probably Taylor and he tells the person to wait a minute.

"Hey. my dad is in trouble. He is at my old apartment because he wanted to surprise me or catch me off guard I think and sent me a text about 20 minutes ago that he heard a mouse inside and that's a code he and I had for in the case an intruder was in the house and we heard them." I tell Christian in a rush.

"Ok, ok, I put you on speaker and Taylor came in just I got your call. Sawyer is getting you to Kate's but do not go in until we had arrived, ok?" He says and he seems like he is walking agitated." My phone beeps and it seems I have a call from daddy.

"Ok, I have to let you go. Daddy is calling." I tell him as I'm about to drop the call I hear him say make it a three way. I drop Christian's call and answer. "Daddy, hello, are you there?" And then I hear him talking to someone.

"Would you like some tea? Maybe you can tell me how mistress found you and where have you been. Ok, come here to the breakfast bar and tell me about you and mistress." Oh shit! He must be with Leila. I call Christian and make it a group call and he picks up immediately.

"Baby, what is it your dad?" He asks.

"Yes, I think he has me on mute so the person who is with him can't know that he called someone. I think he is with Leila." I tell him,

"Leila, what the fuck?" He sounds exasperated and must be pulling at his hair. We hear daddy talking again.

"So, Leila, was it?" He says and I'm she nods or something because he continues. "Tell me how is that you look so dirty if mistress brought you here?" He asks Leila, oh the fucking bitch is behind it.

"Mistress called me and told me to come, actually she found me. I was so sad when she called and then she told me that master had a new pet that was hurting him and I don't want master to get hurt. I'm hurt." she says and feel sorry for the girl.

Christian's POV

I have my phone on speaker and I heat Ray talking and asking confirmation if the person's name is indeed Leila and I guess that she confirms it and then I listen to Leila start telling her story.

"Why were you sad when she called?' He asks her.

"I just lost my love." She says sounding so sad. At that moment I notice we have arrived at Kate's and as I'm about to get out Ana comes storming and gets in the SUV. I hold her tight.

"I think we should let her talk to dad, he sounds ok and we need to take advantage to the fact that she is talking." Ana says and I bury my nose in her head and just nod. I released her and turn to Taylor.

"Call Flynn." I tell him.

"On it, sir." Taylor says and get out if the car to make the call, we hear Ray again.

"Your love? Isn't master your love, he isn't gone." Ray tells her.

"No, master isn't my love. Master was just a very good and nice master, actually he was so kind and gentle and I thought I loved him but I didn't I love my love. His name was Josh, but he got killed a few weeks ago while driving back home in his bike." Leila tells him and we hear clatter.

"Here is your tea sweetheart. I'm sorry that Josh passed away so suddenly and that you were so sad, are you still sad?" He asks her gently and I look at Ana rolling her eyes and mouthing tea and later.

"Yes, I'm so sad and mistress called and told me that master was sad and I don't want master to be sad he was always sad when he was with me, but then I saw him with her and he didn't look sad. He looked happy, so I told mistress that master was not sad, that he was happy. She got very angry and punished me and told me that I was wrong that master can't be happy and that I need it to get rid of his new pet because she was hurting him, but I'm so confused," She tells him.

"Oh, fucking hell! Fucking Elena, she is used her fragile state of mind no wonder she is like she is." I tell Ana and then we hear Leila continue.

"So, after that day I left mistress house and start following master and his pet, but they always looked happy and then I saw that she hadn't returned here, so I just came here to sleep, but a couple of days ago another girl came with master's brother. I mean there was this other man here while I was sleeping but I he didn't notice me." She says.

"So, why the gun? How did you get it?" Ray asks and mine and Ana's shoot up.

"I was hungry, so I went back to mistress and told her that I have been following them and staying at her apartment. So, she told me that she would need me to get a gun to protect me while I was here and to scare master's pet when she would come because mistress was sure that she would come back." She tells Ray and continues. "But I think she is not because slept on the room that is more empty and I think it was hers but the few times she came was only to take things on a suitcase but I didn't told mistress that so I could stay here to sleep." Leila says. In that moment we hear at tap on the window and Taylor tells me that Flynn is here and the we hear Ray talk again.

"Mm, yeah I don't think she is living here anymore. I need to confirm something what

is your master's name?" Ray asks her.

"Master's? My master's name was Logan." She says and continues. "But, he was also my husband." Ok, that's confusing. I have never been married or called Logan, they knew my name is Christian Grey.

"So, this Logan master is the one that has a new pet?" Ray says and you hear the distaste on his voice.

"Oh, no, no. Logan was my master after Mr. Grey, he is the one with a new pet. He was or is mistress pet I don't know. I mean he never called her mistress but she always acted as she owned him. Logan was a bad master he hit me and not in a scene for fun he was really mean. I left him for my love, for my Josh." She says.

"Ok, so you were with master Grey and then with master Logan whom you married. Then you met your love Josh." Ray asks her.

"Yes, although Christian, that's Mr. Grey's name but he never let us called him that and his new pet does. He also never told us to called him master, that was mistress Elena she always told us that you should only refer to him as master, but Mr. Grey didn't like the term, he always said only address him as Mr. Grey and we all did I mean he was nice and respectful so why wouldn't we be respectful of his wishes after all it was him who was with us not mistress, but we always called him master when we talked about him to her. You are also a nice man like Mr. Grey I like talking to you." She tells him and we hear Ray chuckle. I truly feel sorry for Leila.

"Ok, thank you, madam. Now if you have finish your tea, would you like to go and take a hot bath? I can keep safe your gun I just think that a bath would make you feel a bit better." Ray tells her.

"Yeah, it would be nice. Do you think the people that live here would be mad if I do?" She asks him almost in a childlike voice I think she doesn't have a full grasp on reality.

"No, I don't think so I know them and both Kate and Ana are very nice girls, but since we know that Ana is no longer living here go to her bedroom and take your time. I will try to find you some other clothes for you to wear in the meantime." He tells her.

"Ok, thank you. Here you can have her. I really don't like her." Leila says and I'm guessing she is talking about the gun.

"Ok, thank you. I will keep her safe, now go child and take care of yourself. No need to hurry." He tells her in a gentle voice.

"Ok, princess I think is time to go up. Is obvious Leila needs medical help as in psychiatric and not the police. Do you agree?" I ask Ana.

"Yes, yes, poor thing. She just had a mental break down. Let's go." Ana says and as we are getting out of the SUV we hear Ray talking in a hush voice.

"Ana, baby girl if you are listening and Christian, son if you are there too, please come up as quietly as you can." Ray says and disconnects the call.

Holding Ana's hand in mine we go to Kate's apartment with Taylor and Flynn in tow. We get to the apartment and we see that door is unlocked and barely open. Taylor goes in and then me, Ana and Flynn follow with Sawyer behind us. We all enter and see Ray on the other side of the kitchen island with his finger over his mouth making a shush gesture and telling us to sit.

Once we are all seated, Ray tell us to keep quiet with the same gesture and goes to the bedroom t check upon Leila and shortly he returns.

"She is still on the bath and not having a care in the world" Ray tell us as he comes back.

"I'm sorry Ray that my pass is making an appearance," I tell him feeling ashamed and Ana rubs my back.

"Nothing for you to be sorry about, first you are not responsible for the state of mind that this Leila girl is in and second you are not responsible either for that sick woman's action that Elena woman, she should be behind bars because she is plain evil I mean first using you and now using this poor girl that is trouble. Also, you should feel proud to the fact that this girl actually feels safe with you and that was why she was seeking for you because deep down she knew that you were going to help or cared for her. So yeah, you shouldn't be feeling ashamed or responsible for anything." Ray tells me as he pats my shoulder.

"Yes, baby, daddy is right. You are not responsible for any of it and the relationship that you had with her and the other girls were totally consensual and they were in all their senses when they entered the arrangement with you, you never promise them something you couldn't offer of that I'm sure because you are a man of his word and that values loyalty and respect. But the problem at hand is what should we do?" Ana says,

"Flynn, what is your assessment? Do you think we all should be here?" I ask him and then we hear Leila calling for Ray.

"Mm, Mr.? Sir? Can you come? I have a question." She yells from the room.

"Yes, sure sweetheart give me a minute and I'll be there." He tells her and look to Flynn.

"Go, Mr. Steele she trusts you and she will not harm you, she isn't that far gone. Just lost and depressed." Flynn tells him and Ray leaves the room.

"So…" I say looking at Flynn.

"My professional assessment is that at the moment Leila is depressed and is on her breaking point. Also, I think it would be good that she doesn't see you or Ana, because we don't know what that might trigger." Flynn tell us and then Ray comes back again.

"She will be ready. Ana I gave her a pair of your sweats and a t-shirt, that was left here." Ray tell Ana and looks at her and Ana blushes.

"Yes, we need to talk, you and your boy there, but after we deal with this." He says and then turns to Flynn. "I asked her if she wanted to eat and she said yes and I also ask her if it was ok if I talked to someone that might help her and she told me that if I knew Mr. Grey's number that she might be able to help. So, yes she is not that crazy just lost, sad and feeling lonely. I told her that I will call you and put you on speaker when she was ready which will be in 2 minutes. So, son and baby girl you all should leave I will handle with the good doctor." He tells us and we all are dismissed.

"Ok, Ray call me I'll be in the car downstairs with Flynn and Ana." I tell him and we all leave.

Flynn's POV

"Look Christian, like Mr. Steele and Ana told you, you are not blame for this mess and if anyone should be Elena and I concur with Mr. Steele she should be dealt by authorities and once Leila is ready I will ask her to press charges against her for coercion and also I think we should call the police to give them Leila's gun and let them know about the situation and that they know how dangerous Elena is to you and Ana's safety. Or to anyone's safety to be honest, she is a mad and dangerous evil woman who has no qualm on who she coerces or uses for her game plus she is obsessed with you which is not the pattern for a pedophile but my guess is that she sees you as a price." I say as we are getting to the SUV and Christian's phone rings.

"Hello Christian, this Ray Steele, Ana's father. I'm here in Seattle at Ana's and Kate's apartment with a friend of yours and she wants to talk to you. Her name is Leila. Come sweetheart, he is on the phone." We hear Ray tell her.

"Hello, Ray, oh ok, let me talk to her and know how is she?" Christian says to the phone.

"Hello, sir. Is Leila Williams sorry to bother you but mistress asked to look for you but I think you can help me, can you sir?" She says in a beat.

"Hello Leila, yes I can help you. What do you need?" He asks her.

"Mm Mr. Grey I don't know a place to stay and for mistress to not look for me, I think." She says meekly.

"Ok that's easy enough, but are you ok?" He asks her in a gentle tone.

"I'm sad very sad, sir. I lost my love and I miss him and I want to go where he is." She tells him and I can feel Christian sadness for her, she is depressed that's for sure.

"Ok, Leila. I can't go to where you are at the moment because I'm a little busy but I'm sending my friend John to you and he will take you somewhere very safe and they will treat you very well." He tells her.

"Oh, ok. Thank you sir, are you busy with her? Is that why your busy? Because mistress told me she made you sad and unhappy but you are always smiling when I have seen you with her. Does she makes sir happy?" She says and Christian sighs.

"Yes, Leila I'm with Anastasia my girlfriend and yes she makes me happy, very happy mistress is wrong very wrong. Now Leila get ready for John and he will be picking you up in a bit, ok? And take care of yourself." He tells her.

"I'm happy that you are happy, you deserve it, sir. Yes, I'll be waiting for your friend John and sir, don't go near mistress she is dark and bad very bad." She tells Christian and disconnects the call. He turns to me shocked.

"Well, it seems she has some sense of reality. Like I said before just lost in her own grieve. I will suggest you Christian to leave or at least wait somewhere where she can't see your car, until you hear from Mr. Steele that I have taken Leila with me. Also, Christian don't dwell on it as she is not your responsibility and please do not go near Mrs. Lincoln." I tell him and he nod.

I get out of the SUV and see them drive away hoping that Christian won't blame himself about this and that we can make Elena accountable. I see the ambulance coming from my clinic and then a police car park behind it.

Two officers get out of the car and approach me as well as one of my nurses thankfully is a female nurse. I go first to the police officers.

"Hello gentleman, my name is Dr. John Flynn I assume you came due to the pertinence of my current case and patient Ms. Leila Williams." I tell them.

"Yes, Dr. Flynn, we got a call from one Anastasia Steele regarding an intruder at her home that came with a gun and she told us about the case and how mentally unstable this girl is. We are just here to retrieve her weapon and to asses that you are taking responsibility of her care." The older officer tells me.

"Yes, officer Donovan. Basically Ms. Williams was coerced to come this apartment and wait for either Ms. Steele or Mr. Grey by one Mrs. Elena Lincoln from the assessment so far Ms. Williams isn't crazy she is just in a very deep depression which under duress can make her act as willingly or unwillingly depending upon the situation or person who is looking into said situation." I tell them and they nod.

"In my professional opinion and from the conversations I have heard so far with both Mr. Grey and Mr. Steele she was unwilling but coerced with the promise that Mr. Grey will take care of her, also she told Mr. Steele that it was Mrs. Lincoln who provided her with the weapon." I tell them and continue. "Also, I would recommend for you two wait here outside until I have her on my ambulance and care because at the moment she is no harm to anyone besides herself in the state of mind she is and we don't want to spook her." I say.

"Ok, Dr. Flynn we will wait here as per your recommendation, do you know who has the gun at the moment? Her or was left alone?" They ask.

"As far as I know Mr. Steele took it from Ms. Williams when he convinced her to have a bath and she hasn't asked him for the gun back. So is my assumption that he still has it." I tell them.

"Ok, that's good so we can assume the weapon is secure. Go, Dr. Flynn and do your thing so we can do ours." They tell me.

"Good day gentleman." I tell them and go for my nurse I asked her to change from her scrubs into regular clothing to make Leila more comfortable.

"Nancy, let's go I will present you as my friend and talk gently to Ms. Williams and engage her by her name." I tell my nurse.

"Yes, sir, Dr. Flynn." Nancy tells me and we go up.

We get to the apartment and we are able to talk to Leila and Mr. Steele for a bit and then we took her away to the facility for further assessment and we determined that she has a severe depression, codependency issues and some maniac episodes, but overall she is just a very sick girl that needs love and care.


	37. Chapter 35: Moving in and moving on

Hello lovely readers of my story,

This is the new chapter finally. I hope you enjoy it. Right now I'm currently working on an outline for what comes next on my story and expect a mid sized time for chapter 36 as my idea is break to deviate from the original story a little more on every new chapter. Thank you for all your support and thank you to my new found beat Tammi.

Xoxo,

Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main story line, all copyrights go to E.L. James.

Chapter 35: Moving in and moving on...

Ana's POV

After all the commotion with Leila in my old apartment, Christian and I on our way back to our apartment at Escala. It feels so odd to say that this ostentatious and luxurious place is mine in some way, all because I fell in love with an amazing guy that happens to have more money than sense, and an even bigger heart. I look back at him and he seems miles away, worried as if the world's troubles are on his shoulders. I caress his face and Christian gives me a sad half smile.

"Why are you sad, Christian? Tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" I ask him and give him a small, tender smile.

"I'm not sad per se, I'm conflicted. I know rationally that it wasn't my fault or a result of my past relationship with Leila that caused the state of mind that she is in, but I feel somehow responsible. I washed my hands of her which allowed her to be an easy target for Elena's cruelty after she left. Also, I feel so ashamed that your dad had to hear all that and that he had to deal with my shit." Christian says and sighs as he puts his head on my lap. I think he is drained, so I run my fingers through his hair as I talk.

"I get it Christian. I truly do, but yes, you aren't responsible for any of it. By that I mean her state of mind, her keeping in touch with the witch, that was her decision alone. She could've walked away but she didn't. She is an adult and entered into a sexual relationship with you knowing full well what you were offering to her and you didn't deceive her on any level or make her believe anything otherwise because that's just not who you are. Also, she was tangled in Elena's web just like you were even before you got her or she got to you. Either way the, only evil bitch in this story is Elena and the victims of these tales are you, the girls, and anyone else that was in her web of lies and deception. Don't feel responsible about any of it. Plus, Leila is depressed because she lost someone she loved and who loved her back, not because you mistreated her in anyway. If anything she came to you because you were a source of safety." I tell Christian and I can feel him relaxed.

"Well that's true. But still, I'm so ashamed about your dad. I mean, how am I supposed to tell him I can keep you safe. How can he trust me to take care of you and let you live with me?" He says and sighs.

"You don't have to be ashamed about anything that happened today. Also, how are you going to reassure him about keeping me safe even with today's events? I'm going to tell you how, actually you just did. Everything you did today was to ensure my safety and now he actually knows for sure that before anything or anyone you will put me first. Plus I'm pretty sure he knows that I'm no longer living at the apartment and that I'm happy with you and we love each other, so don't worry my dad will be ok with you and I living together. If he has an issue we can talk about it and regardless I'm still moving in with you." I tell him and give him a peck on the lips and he gives me his shy smile and I know we are ok.

"So now, my love. Let's get home, order some take out and wait for my dad to come, so we can have a lovely evening." I tell him and he sits up.

"Yes, baby let's. I'm so tired of all these people trying to interfere. I wonder why this is happening to us? I mean, we are a very young couple and we are in love, so what's life's deal against us?" He says a little frustrated.

"Christian, life is not against us. I see it as life is trying to put everything in order now that we have the strength to endure this and this way we can grow as a couple. We are learning to make decisions as a couple and not as Ana and Christian. That's a good thing. We need to let go of the past in order to move into a better and greater future, don't you think so?" I ask him and he ponders.

"Hmm, yes. I guess you're right, no actually let me rephrase I know you are right and it does makes sense. Thank you love for all your maturity and for looking at the brighter side of things." He says and kisses me, as we are entering the parking lot of Escala.

We get out of the SUV and the moment we are alone in the elevator Christian attacks me on a fervent and forceful kiss. I can feel his anxiety, worry, despair, but most importantly I can feel all his love poured into this one kiss. I answer back with the same fervor and passion because, in all honesty, it could've been either him or me with the psycho bitch. I feel empathy towards Leila because she was used by the alpha bitch who thinks she can have control over everything and everyone, but she is in for a very rude awakening. We continue kissing as we reached the penthouse, we hear the ping announcing our arrival to our destination and break away, panting as if we just ran the biggest marathon of our lives and it was probably, if there was one for kissing.

Christian is resting his head against mine and then speaks "Let's go love, let's have a bath and wait for your dad. Would you like something to drink?" He asks. I'm sure he is in need of the closeness and intimacy that we share which is so unique and special. Our bubble. I take his hand and lead him into the apartment.

"Why don't you go and bring us some wine while I prepare the bath. Don't be long baby. I'll be waiting." I tell him and reach up and give him a quick kiss and head for the bedroom to get our bath ready.

Once I reach the bedroom I take off my shoes and head to the bathroom and I turn the water on to fill the tub. I remove my make up and my earrings, fluff my hair and leave it down because I know how much Christian loves it like that. As soon the tub is filled I hear footsteps entering the room and I know my man is here. I go and bend just enough to drop a relaxing bath bomb and I pour some chamomile buble oil when I feel two strong hands at my hips.

"This is a sight baby, you bent over the tub. I brought us wine and cheese and fruit plate to nibble on while enjoying this bath you so lovingly have ready for us, but first we need to shed our clothes." He says in such sultry tone that I shiver. I turn as he holds me and I began unbuttoning his shirt as I notice he already has no tie, socks or

shoes.

Christian kisses me tenderly right below my earlobe as he is working the buttons of my blouse. I finish unbuttoning his shirt, with love and care I bring my hands to his broad shoulders and caress him as I remove his shirt and drop it to the floor. He is now kissing me between my breasts, letting go of my blouse letting it fall to the marble floor.

"I love you so much Ana, you have no idea" He says. I bring his lovely face to mine and gaze at him.

"I love you the same Christian. You and I are one. We might not be married yet but this is a once in a lifetime connection and love, you are the best friend that I didn't know I was missing, the lover that was meant to fulfill me, my partner in mischief and good deeds, laughter and sorrow, worry and peacefulness. There's only one Christian and Ana in our world and we are indestructible, unbreakable and a force to be reckoned with and as long as we do it together, always talking and communicating with each other. As we continue this journey always remember when making decisions, whether is a simple or complex one, that there's no you or me, it's only us baby." I tell him and now my skirt and his pants have dropped to the floor and we leave them behind.

Christian takes off my bra and my panties without taking his eyes off me and I dropped his boxers to the floor. He takes my hand for me to step in into the warm water and, as I settle in, he comes back with a small server table that I hadn't even noticed that he brought in and pours the wine into some glasses as I gaze at him and his sculpted body. Once he has everything set up, he steps into the bathtub looking directly at me and gives me my glass and smiles his shy smile.

"My love, my Ana. Thank you for loving me and for jumping with me into this turbulent sea of possibilities that we have surrounding us now that we have each other. Like you said before, Ana you are my best friend, there's no one I can confide my deepest fears and thoughts as I do with you. You can just look at me and read me and know me like one of your romance novels because you and I complement each other. You challenge me and comfort me, balance and center me. Yes, we are not married, yet, but I feel the same deep and unique connection and love that you do too. You are my lighthouse, my north star. You are my sense of humor, my heart, but above all you are the love of my life and when the time comes I will make you my wife and make this soulful bond that we have with each other legal and public so everyone knows that I have the best partner life could give me. I will continue to honor you, respect you, think of you at every turn and consult you every time we need to make a decision because I know that from now on there's no Christian without Ana, no Grey without his Steele. I love you, now and forever." He tells me and I move towards him and kiss him. I turn and rest my back against his chest as we clink our glasses and toast to the future.

After a very relaxing and loving love making session on the tub we got out, take a quick shower, and dress casually, as we hear the voice of my dad arriving and talking to Taylor.

Christian's POV

"Hi Ray, I hope everything is ok now. I want to apologize for the terrible ordeal that you had to endure today at the hands of a very disturbed girl that I used to be involved with. Also, for the fact that you had to realize that Ana was no longer living at the apartment through her and not through us like we wanted to." I tell him. I feel deeply ashamed about all of this. He pats me in the shoulder.

"Hello, son. Thank you for the apology but it's not necessary as it was neither your responsibility or fault for what transpired today or for this Leila girl's actions." He tells me and I sigh.

"I know I'm not responsible, but…" he cuts me off.

"But nothing, Christian." He says looking at me tersely and I feel like a five year old been scolded, so I look at him contritely as Ray continues. "And as for Ana not living at the apartment, I had already figured as much and that's why I was early today to catch all of you. Instead I ended up catching the girl, but all is good so don't fret. I wasn't born yesterday, so I knew that this was going to happen eventually between you two. I know that you love Annie dearly and she feels the same about you. I just hope you two kids are being safe." He says as Ana turns puce.

"Daddyyy... oh my God!" She exclaims as she hides her face in my chest. I chuckle as we move to the great room.

"Of course we are Ray, but nevertheless to give you extra peace of mind I will tell you that if, and that's a big if, we were to find out that we were going to be parents I would give my love and support to Ana and our child. Also, any decisions that we might need to face we will face them together." I tell him. I take a deep breath and continue. We are now seated on the great room sofa.

"Look Ray, I know that we just met, we are young and have all our future ahead of us. That we have many things to take upon and that perhaps we should take in things a bit more slowly and enjoy every stage of our fairly new relationship. But in all honesty, nothing in my life has felt more easy and natural, despite of all the other crazy shit going on around us. For the first time in my life I feel like I have a purpose and that anything is possible as long as Ana is beside me to go through it all." I tell him and Ana beams at me with her beautiful shy smile.

"I know son, and I also know that you will do anything for my Annie and that you are crazy about her. If there's anything that I have been surer in my life it's that she is and always will be you first priority whether it's regarding her safety, her always feeling loved, or the future family that you two form together. So, son I gave you my blessing a few weeks back to have her here with you, in this beautiful fortress in the sky that you have and I will give you my blessing if and when you want to marry her because I know that there's no one else for my baby girl, as there's no one else for you either." He says and walks towards me and Ana and I stand up and he pulls me into a man hug and whispers in my ear. "But rest assured Christian, if you ever caused any harm or hurt to my girl out of spite or because you couldn't control yourself, I will hunt you down with my guns and no matter how many bodyguards you have no one, and I mean no one, will be able to hide you from me, got it?" He says through gritted teeth as he pulls away from me.

" Yes sir, I know and I don't intend to ever caused her any harm or hurt if it can't be prevented." I tell him in all seriousness.

"Good." He says and smiles. I sigh in relief as Ana rolls her eyes at her father.

"Okay, daddy, that's enough of scaring him. Christian is a man of honor and he already promised me that he will protect and love me until the end of time with all that he has, so that's more than enough for me." Ana says and tiptoes to kiss me. I give her my shy smile.

"Yes, I know pumpkin and that's why I'm trusting him with you because he is a good and honorable fella that, despite the many bad circumstances surrounding him, excels in everything he does and I'm sure it won't be any different with your relationship." Ray says and his voice full of pride.

"Thank you, sir, I mean Ray it means a lot coming from you." I tell him and we shake hands.

"Good, now that everything is settled. Let's go and enjoy Mrs. Jones's dinner." Ana says has she takes my arm at one side and Ray's at the other.

The rest of the night goes without a hitch, just as we were finishing dinner Taylor comes and tells me that Flynn called to inform him that Leila is in the facility and that her family was made aware of the situation. He also told Taylor that he recommends that I have as little involvement in her recovery as I can and to only give me updates if it was strictly an emergency and that for my sake I should disengage from all things Lelia, to which I agreed.

As Ana and I are getting ready for bed I think of all that happened today and how I think my talk with Ray had brought up the conversation about children to the surface. I must talk to Ana about this. Ana's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Babe, you look deep in thought." She says and caresses my face.

"I was thinking about the conversation with your dad and how the topic of a possible child came about. Ana, what are your thoughts about children, family and the future for us?" I ask her.

"Mmm, that's one loaded question right there. Let me dissect it a little bit. Ok, first let's tackle our future as individuals and as a couple. I must say I also would like to know your thoughts on these same topics, so start to think about it." She says and I nod.

"Fair enough" I say.

"The future is such an impossibility to plan or determine or even control, but nevertheless this what I hope for me as Ana Steele. I see myself developing my career as an editor and helping to find authors that can make people want to read and write more. I want to be able to grow within publishing and as a person and become a more well rounded woman. I also hope to continue my relationship with you in partnership. I want to get married eventually. I would like to become a mom and have children of my own, hopefully with you." She says and blushes. "Which brings me to our future, which I think it can be everything or anything but yes, I hope that we continue to grow and move forward with the next stages of our relationship. This means that yes, Christian my hope is that a few years down the road we can start to have our own family and to have children. I say children because I don't want to have an only child. I grew up as one and it's no fun. Ok, now your turn" She says. I take a deep breath and start.

"For the future for me I hope to continue growing GEH and keep helping the less fortunate to have better means of life. I hope to continue to be with you. As for family and I'm going to be 100% honest with you. I never saw myself as a family man because I was thought that love was for fools and that I wasn't a good man, much less able to be a good husband and even less a good father to children. But after meeting you and having my eyes open and the knowledge that I'm indeed a good man, deserving of everything and anything the world and life has to offer, I would like to someday have a family of my own. Although it scares me the shit out of me." I tell her and she smiles.

"Well becoming a parent is a scary thought. I mean someone else's life will be completely dependent on you and you will be responsible for this tiny person and their well being. So, yes, I get it." Ana says.

"Ana, have you ever thought how many children would you like to have? Because I can tell you that yes, I agree, having siblings is great even though they can be annoying as fuck sometimes. So, for me three kids would be the best number. I do think I want them close in age because I would like to have the energy to care and play with them." I tell her and she looks at me pondering.

"Mmm, I never really thought about how many, but yes, three sounds like a good number. For me any child is a blessing so besides having my own I would also like to adopt." She says and I agree by nodding at her.

"Baby, and what are your thoughts of a surprise baby, I mean an unplanned pregnancy. Have you ever thought what you would you do?" I ask her.

"Not really in depth, because as you know I was a virgin until you and I happened. But, now that I think about it, I would say go through the pregnancy and have the baby and care for him or her. I could never not have it because it's my child no matter whether was planned or not. What about you?" She asks and I sigh.

"I think that I would like to keep the baby because, like your said it's, my child no matter what and it's not their fault for the untimely circumstances that they came out in my plans. So I'm glad we are on the same page about this and baby I would never leave you or our child to go through it alone." I tell her as she leans in to kiss me.

"Where would you like to live? Near the city, in the suburbs? For me it has always been living near the sound with a view of it and dock to moor "The Grace"." I say and look at her.

"I would like to live in a house and yes the Sound area sounds nice. It's just outside the city and peaceful, but near enough for commute. I would like a house with a meadow to have picnics in and maybe a deck for cookouts. Inside the house I would like a big kitchen and library. But are we having this conversation, isn't it a bit early?" Ana asks me.

"I know it seems early, but I just want to know your hopes and dreams because I want to make them all come true." I tell her and kiss her nose.

"But, you do my love, just by loving me." Ana says and I blush.

"Thank you baby. You are my dreams come true, Ana. I can't picture my life without you." I tell her and she smiles shyly at me. "But love, I think it's time to sleep or we can do something else first, if you are up to it?" I say and grin at her mischievously.

"Some tiring exercise right before sleep sounds good handsome." She says and grins seductively at me.

I turn her so she can be on top of me and start kissing her in a slow, seductive rhythm and she answers me back at the same pace. We start to take our nightwear off. We continue to kiss and discover each other and this time our lovemaking session feels different, it feels whole like we are just one. Our movements complement each other and as we get more passionate and heated. Ana takes the lead as she and I become one while she is moving her hips as she makes me go deep inside her.

Ana's POV

I don't know why this feels so deep, like souls merging as we become one in passion under the covers. We are actually not making any sounds and just looking into each other as we move in one pace and make deep love. Christian is deep inside me as he holds me close and we move, enjoying each other's bodies. As we reach our silent climax we hold on to each other for dear life. I feel like our bond is now an unbreakable one because it's beyond emotion or body, is a soulmate bond. He was made for me as I was made for him.

We are one.

"Did you feel it?" I ask him between pants.

"Yes, love. I felt it. It felt like we just became one, souls merging and love biding. I don't know how to explain it." He says and kisses me sweetly.

"It was just like that for me too. But after such soul cleansing ecstacy I need to get some rest. How about you, ready to slumber?" I ask Christian and he smiles his version of shy and goofy smile and smile back I'm sure in the same way.

"Yes, baby. Let's get some well deserved rest. I love you Ana Steele and one day this bond we just created will be legal too." He says and holds and cuddles me.

"I hope so… I can't wait to be Ana Grey." I say as we go into deep sweet oblivion.


End file.
